La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde I:El Dorado Príncipe
by Annarielwen
Summary: La vida del joven príncipe Legolas Thranduilion antes y después de su Mayoría de Edad, donde conoce nueva gente y aprende el significado de la pasión. Slash.
1. Parte 1

Título: **La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde I: El Dorado Príncipe**

_Autora: Annariel_

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a Tolkien._

_Nota de la Autora: Mi primer fic y Slash. Review son muy bienvenidos._

_Advertencia: Slash_

**El Dorado Príncipe Parte 1**

Todos en el Gran Bosque Verde, ahora conocido como El Bosque Negro, sabían cuanto el Rey Elfico amaba a su más joven hijo. De sublime belleza aún entre los Primeros Nacidos, Legolas Thranduilion tenía la admiración de su gente, no solo por su resplandeciente apariencia, que nadie podía evitar sino notar, excepto quizás él mismo, sino en especial por su agradable disposición y su completa y acérrima devoción a su familia, su gente y su bosque.

Hoy era el sexagésimo séptimo (67) día de hriive del año 2500 de la Tercera Edad. El Rey de los Elfos del Norte del Bosque se paraba al borde del campo de arquería, observando con orgullo como todas las flechas de su HojaVerde daban en el blanco sin aparente esfuerzo del joven elfo, mucho para la consternación de sus compañeros guerreros, entre los cuales se decía que la habilidad del mismo Beleg Cuthalion había renacido en su Dorado Príncipe.

Desde su temprana infancia el joven principito había mostrado su predilección por el arco y flecha sobre otras armas. Con su arco en miniatura de juguete, hecho por un amoroso e indulgente Thranduil mismo, recorría los pasadizos del palacio subterráneo, aterrorizando sirvientes y guardias en deber (aunque estos últimos solo fingían por complacer al elfito) junto con su mejor amigo, Annael, quien portaba consigo una espada de juguete, jugando su juego favorito: acabar con cada orco del bosque.

El blanco en el campo fue movido más cerca para los pequeños elfitos que empezaban sus primeros pasos en el arte de la arquería, mientras el príncipe y Sardorell, capitán de la guardia real, procedían a enseñar la postura y correcta posición del cuerpo para disparar una flecha a los jóvenes aprendices del arte. El noble rey observaba a su hijo mientras este se movía entre los elfitos, su fluida gracia, fácil elegancia, como su dorado cabello parecía destellar bajo los rayos de Anor con cada movimiento que hacía; en ese momento Legolas levantó su vista, claros ojos azules como el cielo de verano atraparon sus ojos en su hechizo y una dulce sonrisa fue lanzanda en su camino y por un momento Thranduil creyó estar mirando a su muy extrañada esposa, Mallriel, la Dorada Reina de los Elfos del Bosque, su corazón se apretó pesarosamente en su pecho, entonces los ojos giraron a otra parte, la sonrisa ya no estaba dirigida a él y el rey volvió a ver a su Dorado Hijo, su querido Hojaverde.

Con un suspiro escapando de sus labios Thranduil Oropherion meditó sobre cuanto su más joven vástago se parecía a su ausente esposa, perdida a él apenas dos años después de que el pequeño Legolas viera la luz de Anor por primera vez. Tenía los mismos ojos azul cielo, el mismo sedoso cabello de oro por el que fue nombrada, los mismos pómulos, la fluidez en movimientos que la hacían deslizarse en vez de caminar y danzar como Este misma en los prados de Lorien, y el rasgo más sobresaliente era que él había heredado el mismo vinculo con los árboles que su reina tenía, una unión con el espíritu del bosque mismo y con las nobles criaturas que moraban en el.

Descendiente de los antiguos Nandor que poblaron Beleriand, Mallriel era una doncella élfica de los Elfos Silvanos de una muy antigua y noble familia que moró en los bosques desde los días antiguos. El hijo de Oropher no pudo evitar sino ser hechizado por ella en su primer encuentro porque doncella más hermosa y gentil él no había conocido y con presteza la cortejó y antes de mucho era su esposa ante los Elfos del Gran Bosque Verde.

Su primogénito y heredero, Tathrenlas, fue nacido veinte años después de su unión, y fue saludado con júbilo por ambos padres. Con carácter firme, ojos verdes como el bosque ( y como los de su padre), cabello del color de la Elanor de la alejada Lothlorien y habilidad sin par en el arte de la diplomacia, fue muy amado de su esposa, quien decía que veía mucho de su esposo en su primer hijo, mucho para la frustración de Thranduil que pensaba que elfito más testarudo que su hijo no existía hasta casi dos mil años después cuando su dama le dio otra alegría en la forma de su HojaVerde y él realmente se dio cuenta de que ahora sí en verdad elfo más testarudo que su más joven hijo no existía. Sí Thranduil era firme en sus decisiones y Tathrenlas raramente cambiaba de parecer, a Legolas cuando se le metía algo en su pequeña cabeza no había elfo ni Valar que lo convencieran de lo contrario, con la muy poco probable excepción de Annael y solo si estaba en la mejor de las disposiciones; y eso no había cambiado con el tiempo.

La catástrofe hirió en la forma de la Raza de los Hombres. Una tarde su reina había salido con una pequeña comitiva a cabalgar a través de los árboles, y cruzaron camino con los bandidos atravesando el bosque. No presentaban dificultad para los hábiles guerreros élficos, pero quiso el destino que una flecha perdida impactara a la Dorada Reina, inofensiva al parecer ya que carecía de veneno, con todo de golpe certero ya que ella fue la única víctima del enfrentamiento. El bosque y sus habitantes lloraron a su reina, el rey y su hijo mayor estuvieron inconsolables, los Elfos del Bosque temieron que su Señor seguiría a su Dama tan grande era su dolor, pero la salvación de su rey llegó en la forma de su pequeño niño que muy poco había gozado del amor de su madre, y Thranduil luchó contra su pena por el amor de su HojaVerde.

Mientras los años pasaban vio a su Dorada Reina renacer en su joven hijo y no solo él sino su gente también ya que lo nombraron su Dorado príncipe y el hijo de Oropher no pudo evitar sino amar con todo su corazón a su principito y así poco a poco la pena por su reina fue recediendo de su ser, su querido niño convirtiéndose en la luz de sus días.

"Tan parecido a su madre, sin embargo más testarudo que un Troll de piedra", reflexionó el orgulloso padre, con una mirada afectuosa entrenada en su hijo. "Y pensar que solo falta una semana para que deje de ser mi pequeño elfito"

Con un pesado suspiro el noble Rey de los Elfos del Bosque, se dio la vuelta y caminó con rapidez no exenta de elegancia hacia su palacio subterráneo y los deberes que allí le esperaban, no sin antes girar una última vez y dirigir una mirada furiosa a los elfos y doncellas que se desplegaban alrededor del campo de entrenamiento y cuyos ojos codiciosos parecían seguir a su niño como si fuera la única luz en una noche oscura de invierno. Ante la fiera mirada de su rey los reunidos se esparcieron no queriendo ser el centro de su ira, y Thranduil solo esperaba poder sobrevivir la mayoría de edad de su hijo, ya que con esto su hijo, según la ley élfica, podía ser cortejado por cualquier elfo, ellon o elleth, de la Tierra Media y más allá.

"Elbereth¿Por qué mi pequeño HojaVerde tenía que crecer?

En el tiempo de una semana Thranduil Oropherion se enfrentaría a su más grande temor, el temor de ser reemplazado en el corazón de su pequeño principito.

TBC

-

**Beleg Cuthalion** – Arcofirme, arquero de la Primera Edad de la Tierra Media, de fiel puntería.

Annael – Estrella de dones

**Oropher** – Padre de Thranduil y abuelo de Legolas, primer rey del Gran Bosque Verde. Murió en la Batalla de la Última Alianza

Sardorell – Estrella Fiel

Mallriel – Doncella enguirnaldada de oro

**Este** – Valier, esposa de Irmo, valar del sueño, mora en los jardines de Lorien en la Tierra Bendecida (Aman)

**Nandor – **Elfos de la rama de los Teleri que se quedaron en medio camino en su viaje a la Tierra Bendecida al llamado de los Valar.

Tathrenlas – hoja de Sauce

Elleth – Doncella élfica

Ellon - Elfo

67 día de hriive – 26 de Enero


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

El día era claro, a pesar de un poco frío, gracias a Yavanna el invierno no había herido tan duro este año a los Elfos del Bosque. A pesar de que los Primeros Nacidos no sentían los extremos del frío tan agudamente como las Razas Mortales, ninguno de ellos se oponía al cálido y acogedor refugio de una habitación con un buen fuego en las chimeneas y bebida caliente para atemperar sus cuerpos.

Los elfos silvanos moraban en hogares alrededor del palacio subterráneo del Rey Elfo, alto en la canopia de los árboles o cabañas construidas sobre el suelo, siempre no alejados de la fortaleza real y bajo la protección de la magia élfica de su señor.

Una gran caverna bajo una colina era la morada de Thranduil Oropherion monarca del Reino Silvano. Formada por el arte de los Enanos en días de antaño, con quienes se dice el rey tuvo tratos aunque no muy agradables, la cueva tenía muchos pasadizos y grandes salones, aireados y cómodos y no tan opresivos como su localización haría prever.

Las paredes de los salones principales estaban adornadas con ricas pinturas y esculturas evocando la vida silvana: elfos en los bosques cazando, doncellas urdiendo mimbre, hermosos elfos danzando bajo la luz de Ithil, gráciles elfitos correteando por los bosques recogiendo flores y algunos más traviesos trepando árboles; y los pasadizos no estaban del todo desprovistos de la luz de Anor ya que estratégicas pequeñas aberturas los hacían accesibles a sus rayos y de noche antorchas labradas en piedra sobre sus paredes anidaban fuego permanente hasta el siguiente amanecer.

El cuarto del trono era el salón más impresionante en la morada del rey elfo. De techo alto, estaba labrado para representar el cielo estrellado de una noche de verano, con joyas brillantes, ya que el tesoro real era opulento; grandes pilares asemejando árboles lo sostenían y las paredes convocaban escenas del pasado.

Menegroth, Las Mil Cavernas, hogar de Elu Thingol, Rey Elfo de la Tierra Media en los días antiguos, y Melian la Maia, su esposa, conjuraba una, ya que se dice que Oropher moró allí como pariente a ese legendario Rey Sindar. Yavanna, la Dadora de Frutos, estaba en otra, y la escena la pintaba danzando delante de los Dos Árboles de Valinor, Telperion y Laurelin, antes de la llegada de Anor e Ithil. Una pintura solo mostrando árboles y más árboles con criaturas del bosque yacía en otra pared; se decía que representaba el espíritu del bosque y como era antes de que la sombra cayera. Elfos a caballo encontrándose con elfos a pie hablaba otro fresco en esquina diferente. Altos y culturizados Elfos Grises llegando a morar entre cautelosos, primitivos, pero llenos de vida Elfos Silvanos y como Oropher llego a ser su Señor. El último retrato era un episodio triste para los Elfos del Bosque. La batalla de la Última Alianza estaba dibujada en este. Elfos en sus resplandecientes yelmos con poderosas armas, corceles enjaezados, bellos rostros élficos brillantez en su determinación, el emblema de la Casa de Oropher ondeando al viento y su pueblo en ordenada formación bajo su comando. El resultado de ese combate fue desastroso, los elfos silvanos perdieron un tercio de su gente incluyendo su rey, pero en esta escena se los representaba gloriosos y letales como los héroes que fueron.

El trono del rey era simple echo de fuerte roble tallado como en forma de hojas de abedul. Y el piso alfombrado ricamente de verde y castaño.

Las puertas de entrada a la cueva estaban ante un río y eran enormes, hechas de dura roca y labradas bellamente. Dos hayas, que eran los árboles favoritos de los Elfos del Bosque, estaban representadas una en cada mitad, y sus ramas se extendían hacia cada otro como buscando protección y unión en su hermano centinela. Cualquier promedio elfo no las podría abrir con solo fuerza física ya que se decía que estaban encantadas y que solo el rey y sus hijos poseían la magia que las conjuraba a voluntad. Había otra entrada más discreta usada por las personas comunes a la morada real, sirvientes y guardias, mensajeros y consejeros, algunos de los cuales moraban con la familia del rey. Era dicho que había otras entradas pero que estaban ocultas y eran solo conocidas por Thranduil y su familia, y más se decía sobre entradas descubiertas por el travieso joven príncipe, halladas en sus excursiones fugitivas cuando escapaba de los regaños de las victimas de sus juegos infantiles.

Antes libres para ir de un lado a otro bajo la sombra de la haya y el roble en el bosque abierto, los elfos silvanos migraron al norte alejándose de sus parientes de Lothlorien cuando la sombra cayó sobre el bosque en el primer milenio de la Tercera Edad. Ahora con la Paz Vigilante terminada se hablaba de un nigromante morando en Dol Guldur al sur del bosque, sitio el cual el pueblo de Thranduil evitaba a toda costa, lugar maléfico donde habitaban criaturas aterradoras y sumamente hostiles.

El Señor de los Elfos del Bosque Negro del Norte partió por unos meses alrededor de diez años después del deceso de su Dorada Reina, era la primera vez que dejaba el bosque en muchas centurias, exactamente desde la victoria con sabor a derrota de la Última Alianza. Se decía que un consejo de sabios se había formado en el oeste y que su rey había sido invitado a formar parte, pero cuando volvió, lo vieron malhumorado y nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su paradero y su resultado, ni los que lo acompañaron deslizaron ni una palabra de lo sucedido. Nunca más volvió a dejar el bosque.

Sadorell observaba como su Dorado Príncipe instruía en sus lecciones a los elfitos, ávido pupilo en su tiempo, ahora le ayudaba a inculcar la destreza del arma de largo alcance a pequeños pupilos que miraban a su joven instructor con adoración. El peligro del bosque y la necesidad de protegerse habían llevado a los Elfos del Bosque a empezar la instrucción de su gente en las armas desde pequeños, y por esta causa era conocido en los Reinos Élficos que los mejores y más recios guerreros de la Tierra Media se encontraban en el Bosque Negro. Centurias de vivir bajo la sombra que amenazaba tomar su bosque les había enseñado de la dura manera la necesidad de ser los mejores en las artes de la lucha en función para sobrevivir.

El príncipe enseñaba con pasión ya que amaba la arquería, arte en el que los elfos silvanos excedían, y que gracias a esta pasión, y talento natural, había desarrollado una habilidad que lo colocaba entre los mejores del reino a pesar de su corta edad.

Puntería fiel no era su única maestría, ya que en la técnica de las cuchillas gemelas era sobresaliente, ya que estaba apegado al juego de arma blanca que le obsequió su padre y se propuso dominarlas a cualquier costo, acto que casi ya había logrado, pocos superándolo. El príncipe demostraba una ambición por aprender todo lo que podía, exigiendo hasta la última gota de conocimiento de sus tutores en todas las ramas de la sabiduría élfica.. De despejada cabeza y genio agudo, el ardor por la vida inundaba sus ojos azul cielo, más al buen observador el espíritu alegre de la travesura no pasaba desapercibido.

Alto espíritu en verdad>, pensó el fiel capitán recordando la última hazaña de su joven principito, mientras grácil, el último se acercaba hacia donde estaba parado observando el progreso de los novatos.

"Me cuentan que el buen Galion y un grupo de sus amigos sufrieron una lamentable desventura ayer. Por ventura¿sabes algo de esto Legolas?

"Algo he escuchado sobre el venerable escanciador, pero los detalles no han llegado a mí", aunque su rostro nada delataba, Sadorell atrapó la chispa bailando en los ojos del elfito mientras se colocaba a su lado para observar a los aprendices.

"Cuentan que Galion y algunos de sus amigos tenían una reunión privada con algunas doncellas, y como mayordomo del rey con fácil acceso a la bodega, había escogido el mejor vino, nada menos que el Dorwinion, para su pequeña celebración.. Pero que sorpresa se dieron, dicen los rumores, que a la mitad de danza y bebida, se percataron de un purpúreo matiz rodeando la boca de cada uno de los congregados."

"¿Sería esta la razón por la cual no lo vi esta mañana, entonces?"

La cara de Legolas denotaba cándida inocencia, pero el elfo mayor sabía mejor.

"Dicen que a los afectados les dura aún su infortunio,"

Sadorell miró fijamente al joven elfo. "También ha llegado a mis oídos que Galion fue a quejarse al rey sobre el temible perpetrador del acto." Aquí se detuvo por efecto, y notó con triunfo como los ojos del principito se amplificaban, si bien levemente. "Pero a la palabra mágica de Dorwinion del rey, el mayordomo salió con la cabeza baja y el rabo entre las piernas."

Un casi inaudible suspiro de alivio fue captado por los agudos oídos élficos del capitán.

"Ayer encontré a Galion en las bodegas, y los vi compartiendo una botella de Dorwinion con el jefe de guardias." Las delicadas facciones del príncipe se arrugaron en un ceño. "Le pedí un vaso y dijo que no era vino para elfitos" un resoplido se pudo escuchar en el aire, labios carmesíes frunciéndose en una mueca, "y como buen elfito le aconsejé que no era bueno aficionarse al Dorwinion, y que el hidromiel no era tan malo".

Una estrepitosa y musical carcajada resonó en el aire, espantando pájaros de árboles cercanos y distrayendo a los estudiantes de sus prácticas, uno de los cuales mandó su flecha en la equivocada dirección, y observaba estupefacto como su flecha casi ensarta a uno de los elfos acechando el campo de entrenamiento, soportando la burla de sus amigos y el reproche del elfo casi herido.

"¡Nimloss!" dijo todavía un riente capitán. "¡Ten cuidado pequeño¡Si vas a disparar a algo no falles al menos!"

El casi injuriado elfo miró resentidamente al capitán guerrero, quien le devolvió una mirada furiosa, que lo hizo desaparecer casi en el viento. ¡Había notado como el tunante observaba a su querido principito!. Paseó su mirada fría alrededor del perímetro del campo, y los pocos atrevidos que no se habían retirado con la mirada de advertencia del rey, terminaron de irse bajo la helada estima del guerrero.

Su mirada volvió a ser cálida al dirigirse a su príncipe. "Sabes que tu Adar no te permite que tomes Dorwinion aún, el vino es demasiado fuerte y lo tiene reservado para la celebración de tu mayoría de edad. Ahí podrás tener un gusto, aunque no mucho según le he escuchado decir. ¿Qué te cuesta esperar unos días?"

Un suspiro se escuchó, antes de una melodiosa voz. "Sí, lo sé, pero al Dorwinion lo he visto tan lejano que pienso que el día de probarlo nunca llegará. Hasta ha Nael su ada le deja tomar el vino¿Por qué yo no puedo?"

"Hace un mes que Annael ya ha pasado su mayoría, Legolas. Aunque confió que Sirion no lo deje mucha indulgencia, después de todo recién tiene solo media centuria". Posó una mano en el hombro del joven elfo y apretó ligeramente para animarlo. "Pero solo una semana falta y serás todo un adulto ante nuestra gente y podrás probar todo lo que tu quieras."

"¿Todo mi capitán?" preguntó Legolas con una juguetona sonrisa y una chispa pícara en los ojos.

Suprimiendo un gemido de piedad por sí mismo en el doble sentido, Sadorell sacudió la cabeza lastimosamente antes de responder, "Me temo que todo mi príncipe, me temo que todo," casi susurró.

El capitán como el rey amaba mucho al joven príncipe, y no veía con buenos ojos al excesivo número de elfos y doncellas que miraban lascivamente a su joven protegido. Que la mayoría de edad implicaba que esos elfos ahora libremente podían hacer sus deseos conocidos al príncipe le gustaba aún menos y que el principito pudiera retornar el deseo de uno de ellos totalmente le desagradaba. No veía como el consejero Sirion había soportado la noche de mayoría del joven Annael, quien en su propio era buscado por elfos y doncellas por igual; y de quien ya se escuchaban historias de hazañas en el dormitorio de noches voluptuosas.

Flexible en figura, que se estaba endureciendo por el constante uso de armas en su entrenamiento y las luchas en las que ya había participado, facciones delicadas que recordaban los de la Dorada Reina con rasgos de la determinación del Noble Rey; y alegría que soltaba al viento muy a menudo en la forma de canciones entonadas en una dulce y melodiosa voz, Legolas era un joven elfo de singular belleza; y el capitán guerrero no dudaba que con el paso del tiempo esto no iba a hacer otra cosa si no aumentar, mientras el principito se adentraba en el camino de la completa adultez de cuerpo y espíritu. El guerrero presagiaba una belleza in par en todo reino Elfico.

Considerando que el tema no propicio para su buen juicio, decidió sobre otro. "Los elfos de Imladris llegarán uno de estos días y los de Lothlorien ya fueron divisados por los centinelas en el borde¿Piensas que Elrond Peredhel y la Dama Galadriel estarán en su número?

Legolas se encogió de hombros. "Me sorprendió mucho cuando Ada me dijo que los había invitado, siempre he entendido que no se llevaba bien con la Dama del Bosque de Oro y con el Señor del Valle Oculto. Me comentó que las respuestas decían que es probable que el Señor Elrond no asista, sino que enviaría a sus hijos, y que la Dama de Lorien trataría de ponerse en camino junto con su gente." Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo, "tu sabes que me gustaría mucho ver a gente de otros reinos y espero con ansías su llegada" con alegría exclamó "¡Gemelos... nunca he visto gemelos!"

"Los gemelos son muy raros en verdad, pero en la línea de los Peredhil es común ocurrencia. Esperemos que ellos vengan así puedan satisfacer tu curiosidad" comentó didácticamente el guerrero.

"Mi curiosidad en verdad, capitán" rió entre dientes el principito, desviando la vista de Sadorell, con una sonrisita burlona en los labios agregó bajando su voz a un murmullo, "y grande que es."

Alcanzando a oír las últimas palabras de su joven príncipe, el fiel capitán esta vez no pudo asfixiar un lastimero gemido; en vez decidió llamar a una conclusión de las prácticas dirigiendo a cada elfito a su hogar y retirándose apresuradamente él mismo, dejando en su camino a un travieso Legolas, todavía sonriendo burlonamente para sí mismo.

TBC

-

Anor – Sol

Ithil – Luna

Elu Thingol – Elwe, uno de los elfos que condujeron a los elfos en su primer gran viaje hacia la tierra bendecida, guiando a los Teleri junto con su hermano Olwe. Se quedo a medio camino por amor de Melian, la maia, su esposa. Padre de Luthien. (Mayor referencia en el Silmarillion)

Melian – Maia que abandonó Valinor (La Tierra Bendecida, Amán) para pasearse por la Tierra Media y se enamoró de Elwe y se quedo a morar con él, formando el reino de Doriath en la Primera Edad. Se dice que Galadriel aprendió todo lo que sabía de ella. (Mayor referencia en el Silmarillion)

- Yavanna, la Dadora de Frutos – Valier creadora los árboles y todas las cosas que crecen.

Telperion y Laurelin – Los Dos Árboles Sagrados creados por el canto de Yavanna en Valinor, fueron destruidos por Ungoliant, araña sirviente de Melkor (el primer señor oscuro), de una flor de Telperion fue creada la luna y de un fruto de Laurelin fue creado el sol. Guardado por Maias (Tirion y Arien) navegan por el cielo en barcas. (Mayor referencia en el Silmarillion)

Elfos Grises – Sindar

Última Alianza – Guerra donde el Sauron fue derrotado por primera vez. Donde Isildur tomó el anillo único.

Dol Guldur – Una de las moradas temibles de Sauron a su retorno, conocido en ese entonces como el nigromante.

Adar – Padre

Ada - papá


	3. Parte 3

3

_2500, hriive 68_

Los tenues rayos del sol de la tarde se filtraban por entre las hojas de las hayas, centellando lánguidamente sobre los rubios cabellos de un elfo reclinado contra un tronco al borde de un pequeño claro en el bosque.

Levemente apartado del centro de la comunidad de los elfos silvanos, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo peligroso, y no ocupado por el frío del invierno, lo hacían un excelente lugar de encuentro para citas amorosas o para urdir retorcidas confabulaciones; y en tiempos del año en los que Anor calentaba con fuerza, un lugar de esparcimiento de elfitos.

Annael se levantó bruscamente, impacientemente empezando a caminar de un lado a otro. Llevaba esperando alrededor de una hora y el elfo con el que se había citado aún tenía que aparecer. Abrigado con un manto que envolvía su flexible cuerpo completamente, no sentía mayormente el frío, más su paciencia, desgastada en su larga espera, lo hacía inquieto y por la tercera vez esa tarde pensó que sería mejor volver su cálido hogar.

Alto era Annael, estrella de dones, aún siendo joven, con los cabellos largos y ligeramente ondeados del matiz del maíz fino como los de su padre, y los ojos verde azulados de su madre, atractivo en gran medida, poseía una complexión esbelta y ágil de elegantes movimientos y noble andar.

Varias oscuras criaturas habían conocido el filo de su espada, ya que desde muy joven había hallado que favorecía ese tipo de arma sobre las otras, habiendo ganado su reputación de guerrero diestro en su uso, superando a varios guerreros de mucho mayor edad que él. Era origen de bromas hacia su mejor amigo, Legolas, quien hasta ahora tenía que derrotarlo al menos una vez en sus prácticas con la espada, y en cada oportunidad que conseguía desvergonzadamente alababa su superioridad en el arma, a lo cual el príncipe rebatía que en el arco él era el mejor. Y Nadie lo dudaba. Con todo, la saludable competición no paraba.

"Ese elfito jamás me superará" pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

Una leve aclaración de garganta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿A quien llamas elfito?", Preguntó una voz musical, conteniendo un leve tono de advertencia.

Annael giró y se halló cara a cara con el tan esperado elfo. "Aiya, Legolas, pensé que no llegarías. ¿Y me preguntas a quien llamo elfito? Como si no supieras la respuesta". Dijo irónicamente. Ante el bufido poco élfico de su amigo, continuó. "Sólo un elfito insensiblemente dejaría esperando a su mejor amigo por casi dos horas en tanto frío, elfito."se burló.

"¡Dos horas! No seas exagerado, Nael, y no soy un elfito. Solo porque tu ya alcanzaste tu mayoría no tienes porque llamarme así, tu sabes como me desagrada".

Alegre sonido como tintineantes campanitas flotaron en el aire mientras el joven guerrero reía. "Por eso lo hago, Las, me encanta embromarte. Y como si tú no lo hicieras también."

"Sí que lo sé. El retraso no fue culpa mía, tuve que tomar un camino diferente para perder de vista a Tinurael, ese piensa que no noto como me sigue como un sabueso rastreando a la presa de caza. Si no es él es Idriel, aunque ella no hace más que mirar fijamente." Suspiró exasperado.

"Insistentes ¿no?"

"Más que los otros. ¡No me imagino como serán la noche de mi Nautha-edinor!" Exclamó con fingido pánico, antes de explotar en pequeñas risitas.

Justo en ese momento una ráfaga de viento helado pasó bajo por el claro haciendo temblar a Annael.

Legolas arqueó una dorada ceja. "Por lo que veo, estás con frío."

"¿Acaso eso no fue lo que dije?" Casi refunfuñó el joven elfo.

La ceja subió más alta. "Y malhumorado, por cierto. Déjame hacer enmiendas" y bajando la voz, seductivamente agregó, "y a la vez calentarte". Pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amigo, lo jaló hacia sí mismo, posando dulces labios sobre los levemente fríos de Annael.

El príncipe acarició los labios de su amigo con los suyos tiernamente, mordiendo un poco el carnoso labio inferior, a lo cual Annael respondió partiendo su boca delicadamente con un gemido. Una suave lengua se deslizó lentamente dentro de una ávida boca, explorando tímidamente los húmedos rincones. Acariciando, embromando, lamiendo, mordiendo, hasta que el joven guerrero sintió su deseo levantarse y ansió más.

Con un gruñido de pasión sin despegar sus labios estrechamente unidos, Annael empujó rudamente a Legolas contra un árbol y aprisionó el cuerpo del príncipe con el suyo, y ante el jadeo de sorpresa de su amigo por el impacto, atacó la delicada boca con casi desesperación, consumiendo y arrasando con su implacable lengua todo lo que el joven arquero tenía para dar.

Al final la necesidad por aire los separó, quedando sin aliento en el abrazo de cada otro. La dorada cabeza de Legolas reclinada hacía atrás contra el árbol y la frente de Annael sobre el hombro de su amigo. El silencio solo interrumpido por trabajosa respiración, mientras ambos elfos trataban de recuperar sus alientos. El principito fue él primero.

"Por Eru, Nael. Ese sí que fue un beso. ¡Nunca me han besado así!" Exclamó, con una levemente jadeante risita. Sintiendo un abultamiento pulsando contra su muslo izquierdo agregó. "Y noto que estás muy ansioso, mellon nin" Alzó levemente su pierna para frotarla contra el deseo de su amigo, quien replicó echando su cabeza hacia atrás con un inflamado gemido y asfixiando la urgente necesidad de frotarse contra su príncipe. "¡Tu espada está lista soldado Annael!" se mofó y casi gritó cuando sintió una mano estrechar su propio deseo.

"La tuya también está lista, mi príncipe." El joven guerrero rió bajito al escuchar los gemidos de su amigo mientras lo acariciaba levemente a través de su ropa, un momento después lo soltó, riendo en voz alta cuando escuchó su quejido de protesta. "Y soy el único que alguna vez te ha besado, Las." Volvió a ocultar su rostro contra la curva que formaban el hombro y cuello de su amigo. "Y no estoy ansioso, estoy frustrado."Susurró roncamente.

El bello rostro del principito se afligió levemente y dejó su cuerpo resbalar por la corteza del árbol hacia el verde alfombrado piso, trayendo a su amigo con él. Una vez asentado contra la base del árbol abrazó a Annael estrechamente contra su cuerpo, besando tiernamente una de sus mejillas. "¿Lamentas nuestra promesa?" Murmuró tristemente.

Sobresaltado por la angustiada pregunta, Annael rápidamente levantó su cabeza para mirar fijamente a su amigo. Tomando con sus dos manos el bello rostro de su príncipe, lo miró a los ojos. "Nunca, Legolas. Me oyes. Nunca lamentaría nuestra promesa." Replicó fervorosamente, dando un corto beso a la levemente partida boca de su amigo. "No deseo a otro como mi primero sino tú. Y tampoco dejaría a uno de esos arrogantes tontos tener ese privilegio contigo" Abrazando a su amigo apretadamente, continuó. "Además recuerda que hicimos esa promesa para protegernos de esos buitres, que se llaman así mismos elfos, rondando a jóvenes inexpertos como nosotros y tomándolos para su disfrute. No me seduce la idea de caer en las garras de alguno de ellos"

Con una picara sonrisa que sorprendió al mismo Annael, Legolas comentó a su amigo. "Pero Nael, algunos de esos buitres, como los llamas, son muy atractivos. A mi no me importaría caer en las garras de unos pocos. Talvez no tan pocos" reconsideró con una leve risita.

"Las, no estarás hablando en serio¿Verdad?" Ante la maliciosa sonrisa burlona que recibió como respuesta, suspiró. "Eso significa que ya no quieres que nosotros..."

"Tonterías, Nael." Interrumpió el arquero. "¿Porque crees que nos hemos pasado los últimos dos años reuniendo información sobre Intimidad?" Antes de que el otro pudiera contestar, siguió. "Y no me has dicho que significabas con eso de que estabas frustrado"

Annael exhaló fuertemente, frunciendo levemente los labios. "Lo que quería decir era que estoy frustrado porque esos tontos me cortejan pensando que ya tengo experiencia de la noche de mi Nautha-edinor. Si supieran que la pasé jugando contigo ese condenado juego de estrategia que tanto favorece tu padre, y que no hice nada más libidinoso que caer ebrio al pie de mi cama. Mi padre estaba indignado al día siguiente porque pensó que mi amante se había aprovechado de mí, y me había abandonado luego de tomar lo que quería". Un suave bufido resonó en el aire. "Ay, si Ada supiera que dicho amante era un elfito quien no se como alcanzó a meterme a mi cama, y aprovechó mi estado de inconciencia para desnudarme, el muy aprovechado, y luego huyó como una veloz ardilla sin que nadie lo viera".

Una carcajada resonó en el claro abierto y los árboles se mecieron al ritmo del gentil sonido. "Si te desnudé fue por el nombre de las apariencias, Nael, y sí que estabas pesado esa noche, pero no mucho más que otras. Y tu Nana casi me descubrió escabulléndome por tu ventana." Rió de nuevo recordando el evento. "La haya al lado de tu ventana me advirtió y a tiempo alcance a trepar sus ramas para evitar siendo atrapado."

"A mi Nana le hubiera dado un ataque. Habría pensado que soy un corruptor de elfitos." Un abrupto golpe impactó contra la espalda de su rubia cabeza. "Auch" se quejó, "yo ya soy un adulto y tu todavía un elfito". Concluyó orgullosamente.

"¡Aiya, sólo por un mes, Nael! No sé porque haces tanto ruido por tan poca cosa."

El agraciado rostro del joven guerrero se tornó pensativo por un rato. "Nunca exactamente me dijiste de donde conseguiste la información, Las. Yo no he conseguido tanto"

"Tú has conseguido casi nada, OH Guerrero. Sobre como manejar esa arma en particular tienes poco conocimiento; apuesto que en el dominio de esa espada te superaré con creces" Chispeantes ojos miraron burlonamente a su amigo y una sonrisas satisfecha contrajo labios carmesíes.

"Eso dices, Oh Sabio. La teoría no basta en esta arena, la práctica es todo lo que importa." Su rostro centelló con una ocurrencia tardía. "Y como yo soy el mayor, yo envainaré primero ese día". Declaró altivamente.

El arquero se erizó ante esa afirmación. "Eso no harás. Yo soy el príncipe, por tanto yo envainaré primero". Aseveró majestuosamente, ladeando su mentón hacia el cielo.

"Títulos no cuentan en los juegos de dormitorio, mucho menos en la cama".

"Veremos"

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, estallando en risitas al poco rato. Ambos sabían que esa noche sería un desafío, porque eran decididos y poco influenciables.

"No contestaste mi pregunta¿De donde conseguiste tanta información, Las?"

El príncipe elfo se sonrojó débilmente antes de evitar la mirada de su amigo, mirando hacía cualquier lugar, menos a su rostro. "Tathrenlas." Susurró tan bajito que el otro casi no lo oyó.

"¡Tathrenlas!" Casi gritó el joven guerrero.

"¡Shshhhhh!" Siseó el principito, "No tan fuerte."

Annael no pudo evitar sino reír ante la incomodidad de su amigo. "No hay nadie alrededor, Las. Sabes bien que los árboles te avisarían si fuera así"

Legolas lo miró inseguro por un rato, al final solo suspiro. "Tu conoces a Tathrenlas, él tiene un oído de lobo. No me sorprendería si te ha escuchado desde palacio, y en estos momentos este en su camino hacia aquí.".

"Exagerado."

"Talvez". Después de una pequeña pausa. "Tathrenlas me dio la información". Elaboró en voz baja. "Él tiene muchos libros con imágenes y algunos escritos suyos. ¡Ay, Nael!" La dulce boca hizo un gracioso mohín. "No sabes como tuve que sufrir para que me diera esos libros que tenemos para nosotros. Él puede ser muy cruel. Me prohibió jugar bromas a sus amigos, hizo que me culpara yo mismo por él ante Ada por algunas travesuras que él hizo, me ha tenido traerle tarde en la noche a su habitación mis favoritos aceites perfumados, que Ada compra especialmente para mí, para su baño nocturno con sus amantes¡Y ni siquiera me deja observar!". Exclamó indignado. Annael solo sonrió ampliamente." Ay, si solo fuera eso, no sería mucho. Sino que se burla de mí despiadadamente porque soy inexperimentado. Hace comentarios como 'Hizo mucho frío anoche, Hojita. Una noche así es para pasarla en cama con un cuerpo cálido a tu lado, ejercitándote ardientemente para entrar en calor. Me imaginó que tu amigo Annael habrá hecho justo eso, igual que tú, pero, ay, me olvide. Tú no puedes'". Dijo imitando la levemente más profunda voz de su hermano, haciendo muecas de disgusto mientras acababa.

"¿El príncipe piensa que yo paso así mis noches?" Preguntó horrorizado el joven.

"Así parece. Y no pierde oportunidad en fastidiarme con eso. Pequeño hermano, por ac�, pequeña hojita, por allá. ¡Bah! Ya ver�, después de mi Nauta-edinor le quitaré todos sus amantes". Afirmó seguro de sí mismo.

Annael parecía no salir de su mortificado asombro "¿El príncipe piensa que tengo amantes¿No sabe que tu vas a ser el primero?"

Legolas pareció no percatarse de la preocupación de su amigo. "¡Claro que no!" Exclamó prestamente. "No quiero ni pensar de lo que diría si se entera. Me embromaría por el resto de la eternidad y más allá. Él piensa que quiero los libros para no llegar tan ingenuo a la noche de mi mayoría, para que no se aproveche de mí quienquiera que elija. Hasta dijo que sería mejor si fuera uno de sus amigos. Argh," el príncipe se estremeció, "¿te imaginas eso? No quiero ni imaginármelo yo mismo".

Annael sacudió su rubia cabeza, confundido. "Pero si dijiste que después le quitarías todos sus amantes. ¿No sería lo mismo?

"Claro que no. A los otros se los quito, yo no recibo sobras".

Annael volvió a sacudir su cabeza, mandando ondeados rizos volando por los aires. "A veces no te entiendo, Las"

"Como que no, si es muy simple".

El guerrero sonrió levemente, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo. "Esos cuentos que esparciste sobre mis proezas de dormitorio fueron muy exagerados, Las. Y en parte son también los que me tienen frustrado".

"¿Cómo así?"

"En las noches sueño que realmente estoy en ellos, y despierto empapado y pegajoso". Dijo con disgusto. "¿Necesariamente tienes que ser tan detallista¿Hasta tu hermano se los creyó." Súbita risa cosquilleó su oído colocado en el pecho de Legolas.

El príncipe apenas podía controlar su risa, y trató de asfixiarla ante una mirada furiosa de Annael. "Así nadie sospecha de nuestros planes. ¿Tan vívidos son tus sueños?" Preguntó curioso.

El joven guerrero observó los ojos de su príncipe chispear pícaramente. "Sí, son muy vívidos. La mayoría son contigo," confesó sin vergüenza, "y otros con..." se detuvo incómodamente, "No importa. Solo importa que te deseo, Legolas". Susurró seductivamente, apoderándose de los labios del otro.

El príncipe no puedo evitar sino gemir ante el súbito asalto, participando con igual frenesí en el beso, su lengua luchando por dominación con la de su amigo. Annael lentamente bajo a su príncipe hacia la fría hierba, y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, nunca quebrando el beso. De improviso Legolas los rodó quedando encima del otro mientras el beso continuaba, tomando control de la boca del joven guerrero, mientras su mano descendía hacía el despertado deseo de su amigo, apretando duro al atraparlo.

Annael gruñó en dolor y placer, rodándolos una vez más consumió la boca del arquero mientras retiraba la mano del Dorado Príncipe y empezó a mover su cuerpo con el de su amigo, frotando sus turgidos miembros, mientras sus bocas se devoraban la una a la otra, ambos liberando fuertes gemidos de placer ante las sensaciones que los movimientos causaban.

Al cabo de un rato sus bocas se separaron, pero los movimientos de sus cuerpos solo disminuyeron un poco. Ambos se contemplaron, mirada vidriosa, labios hinchados por los besos, cabellos levemente desordenados, respiración entrecortada.

"¿Sientes mi deseo por ti, Legolas?." Ásperamente y con lujuria Annael preguntó.

Legolas lo miró intensamente, más al cabo de un rato respondió con una leve, sí bien jadeante risita. "Sí, lo siento, Annael. Pero en tu estado de frustración tu deseo se despertaría hasta por un Huargo".

Con un pequeño grito de frustración, Annael bruscamente se alejó de su amigo y rodó por el piso de la floresta. "Ay, Las. Tú sí sabes como matar el humor". Exclamó tendido boca abajo, varios metros lejos y cubierto de hojas. El frío olvidado.

Legolas iba a gatear hacia su amigo para recuperar los dulces besos y el calor corporal perdido, cuando se paró de pronto, alto y derecho.

"¿Qué sucede, Las?" Annael estaba de pie de inmediato, mirando a su príncipe con su mano apoyada contra la corteza de una haya, tratando de discernir que lo había.

"Están llegando" Su rostro expresaba alborozo. "La partida de Lothlorien está muy cerca de palacio. Parece que apresuraron su paso para que estén tan cerca. Vamos, Nael. Tenemos que alistarnos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Con eso el Dorado Príncipe salió corrió como un ciervo entre los árboles, dejando un muy frustrado Annael detrás.

"Condenados árboles, " maldijo entre dientes, más casi chilló cuando una delgada rama le cayó sobre la cabeza.

"¡Las, espérame!" Exclamó, saliendo disparado detrás de su amigo, no dispuesto a enfrentar la furia de los árboles ante su inconsciente reproche.

TBC

-

Aiya – saludo que puede ser usado como interjección para captar la atención.

Nautha-edinor – Aniversario de concepción. Según la mitología de Tolkien, el embarazo élfico duraba un año mortal. Cumpleaños.

Mellon nin – Amigo mío

Eru – Iluvatar, el Unico y el Primero

Las – Nombre de Cariño que Annael da a Legolas

Nael - Nombre de Cariño que que Legolas da a Annael

No soy muy buena en élfico, así es que si hay algún error, agradecería si me lo corrigen.


	4. Parte 4

Título: **La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde I: El Dorado Príncipe**

Autora: Annariel

E-mail: La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a Tolkien.

Nota de la Autora: Mi primer fic y Slash. Review son muy bienvenidos.

Advertencia: Slash

**Parte 4**

Alegres tintineos de pequeñas campanillas llenaron el aire. Congregados elfos silvanos observaron curiosos, blancos, grises, y negros corceles comenzando a inundar el vasto claro, que con un amplio puente alcanzaba las enormes puertas del Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro. Plateados cabellos y musicales voces, bellos rostros élficos pintados con curiosidad, chispeantes ojos mirando intrigados a sus alrededores y sobresaliendo por encima de todo, un majestuoso señor elfo de cabello como puro mithril y ojos como dos soles tan firme era su mirada. Celeborn, Señor de Lothlorien, cabalgaba a la cabeza de los Galadhrim, los elfos silvanos del Bosque de oro.

Poderoso entre los elfos y pariente a Thranduil, el señor Celeborn era de alta estatura y levemente muscular complexión. Su bello rostro no había cambiado mucho desde el día que por primera vez había visto a su amada Galadriel, más sus ojos hablaban de profunda sabiduría y penas vividas.

Era la primera vez que el plateado señor visitaba la morada del Rey Elfo al norte del Bosque. Distanciados por los peligros de Dol Guldur, y más aún por la animosidad manifestada desde la Última Alianza por parte del monarca silvano, fue con sorpresa que el señor elfo recibió la invitación para la mayoría de edad del joven príncipe. Su señora, ansiosa por asistir, estimó sabio permanecer en la bella Lorien; porque aunque invitada también a las festividades, nadie podía garantizar el resultado del encuentro entre dos poderosas personalidades, y, si en realidad toda amargura había recedido de tan voluntarioso corazón como era el del hijo de Oropher. "Ve a probar las aguas", le había dicho su juiciosa Dama.

Ansioso, observó a la familia real parada ante las puertas del palacio subterráneo, observando el rostro de cada elfo tratando de evaluar el estado de ánimo, y así cuan cálida recepción recibiría su gente.

El rostro de Thranduil era impasible. Hermoso todavía como Celeborn lo recordaba de sus jóvenes días, el semblante del rey Elfo ahora mostraba también una constante melancolía en su expresión y leve rigidez en su postura que rayaba en arrogancia. Grandes pesares se revelaban antes los ojos de un agudo observador.

El señor de Lorien suprimió una leve sonrisa que amenazaba jalar sus labios. Ahí, a la derecha de Thranduil, se paraba su más joven versión. La belleza del rey antes de que sea levemente opacada por penas acaecidas, y el noble y altivo aire de la línea de Oropher, definían al Príncipe Heredero. Su despejada frente reflejaba inteligencia y su ligeramente elevado mentón, sagacidad. Centellantes ojos de un verde furioso atraparon los suyos por unos momentos, y en ellos, Celeborn vislumbró cortamente un espíritu de vigoroso temple. Thranduil es sus jóvenes días, en verdad. , suspiró inaudiblemente el plateado señor.

Su mirada al fin se posó sobre el motivo de su presencia en el Bosque Negro, el más joven hijo de Thranduil. La postura del joven principito, aunque más suelta, mantenía una regia pose ante la aproximante comitiva de Lorien, aunque cualquiera que observara sus ojos veía claramente chispeando de ellos su emoción por la llegada de los elfos foráneos. Adorable pensó con admiración. Y aún tiene mucho por crecer .

Cuentos de la hermosura de la Dorada Reina del Bosque Negro habían alcanzado Lothlorien, sobre su bondad y su comunión con el Gran Bosque, y la tristeza de su gente y la desesperación de Thranduil sobre su deceso; no le fue difícil concluir, que las facciones que observaba sobre el rostro del principito eran los de su madre y esperó que hubiera heredado también su gentil disposición. Por la gracia de Elbereth puntualizó con esperanza.

Un zumbante secreteo interrumpió su estudio de la familia real, y disimuladamente miró de soslayo a su izquierda y un poco atrás, alcanzando a percibir a sus dos más jóvenes guardias murmurando entre ellos, a claras vistas teniendo como punto focal, dicha familia real en cuestión.

Hasta ahora no podía encontrar la razón por la cual fue convencido de dejarlos formar parte de su séquito, ya que eran impetuosos y traviesos como elfitos, aunque dentro de su mayoría ya muchos, muchos años, salvo que ambos le eran muy queridos a él y a su Dama y también eran hermanos de su preciado y confiado capitán.

Levemente irritado, no queriendo tener que reprenderlos él mismo, ojeó a su derecha para advertir a Haldir sobre la falta de reserva de sus hermanos, más lo que vio lo dejó más exasperado aún.

El capitán de Lothlorien, por todos sus años, era un elfo muy discreto, y por su reservada naturaleza era estimado altivo y orgulloso por muchos, aún en la misma Lorien. De total confianza a su señor y su señora, era amado por ambos como un hijo, ya que su padre fue un muy querido amigo de Celeborn, que pereció peleando a su lado en la batalla de la Última Alianza. El señor de Lorien y su Dama lo tomaron sobre ellos mismos ver sobre los hermanos, y aunque Haldir había pasado su mayoría ya varios años, sus dos hermanos eran niños muy pequeños para su sola responsabilidad; y así los tres hermanos pasaron al cuidado de los regidores de Lorien. La madre de los hermanos partió para los puertos no pudiendo soportar la pena de perder a su compañero.

Más alto que la mayoría de los elfos, Haldir poseía una aplastante belleza y él lo sabía. Favorito entre las doncellas y los elfos del bosque de oro, a pesar de su vivo temperamento, era reconocido como un experto amante, y no era conocido aún un elfo que hubiera rechazado sus atenciones; y una vez conocidas dichas atenciones no haya vuelto por más. Su cabello de pura plata y con ojos color avellana, de maciza constitución y formidable con las armas, el capitán de la guardia de Lothlorien era uno de los más buscados por los elfos que aún no se habían unido a un compañero de por vida, más parecía que el plateado capitán aún no estaba dispuesto a dejar su larga serie de amantes para asentarse por uno solo.

Y dicho capitán estaba mirando fijamente, casi sin pestañear a cierto elfito que recién iba a cumplir su mayoría. Asfixiando a duras penas un gemido de frustración, el señor de Lorien aclaró su garganta ruidosamente, para atraer la atención de los hermanos. Si sus tres más confiados guardianes estaban comportándose tan inapropiadamente¡No quería voltear para ver como el resto de su comitiva estaba actuando!

Llegando a un alto a unos pocos metros de Thranduil y sus hijos, Celeborn, amado de Galadriel, doncella que había visto la luz de los Dos Árboles en la Tierra Bendecida, incómodamente descendió de su caballo, y con embarazo se acercó a la comitiva de bienvenida, rogando a Eru que el Rey Elfo no haya advertido la descortesía de su gente; y así arruinar el comienzo de las relaciones de los dos reinos élficos largo tiempo distanciados.

"Mae Govannen, Celeborn de Lothlorien." La firme y potente voz de Thranduil resonó por sobre el murmullo del río del bosque. "Se bienvenido, tú y tu gente a mi humilde reino. Espero que tu viaje haya sido libre de incidentes".

"Mae Govannen Rey Thranduil de los Elfos del Bosque. Un viaje tranquilo fue el nuestro, a pesar de los tiempos en que vivimos. Y estoy alegre de estar aquí, y de ver a un pariente largo tiempo extrañado."

Los ojos de Thranduil chispearon muy levemente ante las lisonjeras palabras, casi inadvertido sino fuera por la leve sonrisa que pronto siguió. "Son días de fiesta para los elfos del bosque a pesar del frío de la estación. Y también estamos contentos de ver a nuestros parientes del bosque de oro". Girando levemente a su lado el rey presentó a sus hijos al señor de Lorien, y a su jefe de consejeros Sirion y a su capitán Sadorell.

Graciosamente los príncipes dieron la bienvenida a la comitiva de Lorien, y respetuosamente el consejero y el capitán ofrecieron sus saludos. Sirvientes atendieron a los cansados caballos élficos y descanso y comida fueron ofrecidos a los recién llegados.

"Te guiaré personalmente a tu habitación. Relájate y descansa el cansancio del viaje. Hay festín y baile esta noche y muchas noches por venir." Con una amable sonrisa el rey del bosque retomó. Antes de que un curioso elfito atisbara su plateada lengua.

"Señor Celeborn, dicen que la Dama de la Luz es la más hermosa doncella élfica que mora en la Tierra Media¿Por qué no vino a agraciar con su belleza este bosque ansioso de radiante luz en estos oscuros tiempos?"

Thranduil y el príncipe heredero, impactados, observaron inmóviles el atrevimiento del Dorado Príncipe, al dirigirse a tan alto señor elfo de manera tan abierta, y la ofensa a tan directa aproximación.

Con un leve sacudimiento de su cabeza, Tathrenlas salió de su sobrecogimiento. "Legolas, cuida tu lengua." Siseó en advertencia. Empezando ya una disculpa al plateado señor del bosque de oro.

Más a la gente de Lorien calentaron los corazones las palabras del elfito, y su orgullo se encendió ante la alabanza a su señora, y Celeborn, su amado señor, lo expresó en forma de argentina y alegre risa que elevó los ánimos de la gente silvana. "Ella manda sus disculpas por no haber podido asistir, dulce príncipe." Expresó con júbilo. "Pero radiante luz tu bosque posee, Legolas Thranduilion. La veo claramente fluir de tus bellos ojos y los árboles y tu gente disfrutan del calor que esa luz les brinda diariamente."

Con otra más leve risita, el señor elfo de Lorien dejó a un sonrojado principito detrás para seguir a un imponente rey al interior del palacio subterráneo donde pasaría los próximos días.

TBC

Mithril – plata pura, más preciada que el oro.

Mae Govannen – Buen encuentro

-

princesselvenfromhell: Me alegro que te guste, y como por Legolas, el elfito ya casi esta en su mayoría, por tanto ansioso de saber "más" , y creeme Annael no será el único que todo a nestro querido príncipe ;)


	5. Parte 5

Título: **La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde I: El Dorado Príncipe**

Autora: Annariel

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a Tolkien. Solo los presto por un rato.

Review son muy bienvenidos y necesitados. Pleeeeeeeease.

Advertencia: Slash.

**Parte 5**

Las habitaciones de huéspedes en el palacio subterráneo eran espaciosas, o al menos la que le habían conferido. Haldir observó con detenimiento todo lo que el cómodo cuarto podía ofrecerle, incluyendo la privada estancia de baño, pero a lo que más pagó atención fue a la cómoda cama que se desplegaba en el centro de la estancia. Grande y espaciosa. Esto asegurará mi disfrute en el Bosque Negro. pensó satisfecho.

Justo cuando empezaba a planear que sus disfrutes serían para esa noche, un fuerte golpe contra su puerta lo interrumpió, justo antes de que dos plateados torbellinos explotaran dentro de su cámara.

"¡Haldir!" Una musical, pero ligeramente chillona voz exclamó. "¡Tu cuarto es más grande que el nuestro!" Un elfo de ligera complexión, con plateado cabello llegándole hasta la cintura, empezó a recorrer la habitación. "¡Mira, Oro! Hasta tiene un baño privado."

Haldir suspiró con resignación Entonces no todas las habitaciones de huéspedes en el palacio subterráneo son espaciosas pensó, mirando resignadamente a su más joven hermano. "Rumil", agregó en voz alta, con tono monótono.

"¡Y nosotros dos tenemos que compartir una cámara¡Y no tiene baño privado!" Continuó la queja.

Haldir volvió a suspirar, iba a responder a su hermano cuando un leve ruido atrajo su atención. Giró a tiempo para ver a su otro hermano, Orophin, zambullirse en su mullida cama.

"Y la cama es más espaciosa también," Una amortiguada voz afirmó desde las profundidades de cobijas y almohadones.

Y Haldir no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. "Esta bien, ya compórtense." Caminó graciosamente hacia una labrada silla, sentándose con su gracia habitual. "Vamos, sé que no han venido solo para quejarse sobre la diferencia sobre nuestras habitaciones. Además sabían que sería así, después de todo, soy el capitán de las fuerzas de nuestro hogar." Terminó con énfasis, levantando el mentón hacia el cielo, para fastidiar a sus hermanos.

"¡Siiiii¡Ya sabemos eso, Haaaldirrrr!" Chilló Rumil, impaciente. "Solo venimos a ver tu cuarto... y hablar de los elfos del Bosque Negro."

"De la familia real en especial." Detalló Orophin. Acostado en la cama y levantado sobre un codo para ver mejor a sus hermanos.

Haldir lo sabía. Conocía demasiado bien a sus hermanos.

"¿Viste al rey?" Preguntó soñadamente el más joven de los hermanos. Rumil no podía mantenerse quieto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro recorriendo el cuarto. "¡Es magnífico!" Enfatizó azotando los brazos como un elfito. "No he visto a un elfo más imponente que él."

"Lo mismo dijiste de Glorfindel." Se burló su hermano.

"No es verdad, Oro." Contrariado, se sentó sobre el pie de la cama con fuerza. "Yo dije que Glorfindel era un elfo impresionante. Después de todo mató a un Balrog."

"Buen punto. ¿Sabes que Balrog ha matado el Rey Thranduil?"

"¡Oro! A veces eres imposible." Girando suplicantes ojos a su hermano mayor, el joven guardián continuó. "Haldir¿No es cierto que opinas igual que yo?

No gustándole hacia donde se dirigían las cosas, el capitán se levantó de su asiento. "Rumil, es verdad que el rey es un elfo imponente, pero es uno con quien no se debe jugar." Sentándose al lado de su joven hermano en la cama, puso una gentil mano en su hombro. "El Rey es un elfo que ha visto mucho en todos su años, penas y alegrías. Es un poderoso señor."

"¡Oh, lo sé, Haldir! Solo es que me ha impresionado, no significaba ninguna ofensa." Volvió a levantarse y a pasear por el cuarto. "Nunca me atrevería a hacer un intento sobre él. ¡Elbereth me libre! Terminaría en sus calabozos." Rió suavemente antes su ocurrencia. "Además hay muchos elfos aquí, incluyendo a los príncipes." Agregó con una traviesa sonrisa.

Haldir frunció el ceño.

"¡Oh sí, los príncipes! Ahí si estoy de acuerdo contigo." Orophin se incorporó de la cama para sentarse al lado de su hermano mayor, una larga pierna flexionada bajo su cuerpo y la otra columpiándose en el aire. "El príncipe heredero se parece mucho a su padre... Muy hermoso, pero menos majestuoso. ¿Viste sus ojos? Penetrantes e inteligentes. Todo un misterio para ser revelado por el elfo adecuado." Sugirió con una sonrisa picara.

"Y supongo que tú eres ese elfo." Haldir miró pacientemente a su hermano.

"Nadie dijo que yo no era."

"¡Ay, te olvidas de un delicioso manjar, Oro!" Rumil se tiró sobre la cama para empezar a rebotar sobre ella en entusiasmo. "Cierto príncipe del cual un guardián de nuestro bosque no podía apartar sus ojos, tanto así que su propio señor tuvo que hacer extraños sonidos para atraer su atención." El joven guardián no pudo evitar sino estallar en pequeñas risitas ante la mirada de exasperación de su hermano mayor.

Orophin explotó en musical risa. "No me olvido¿Cómo podría? Pero no comento nada sobre el adorable principito del Bosque Negro, por temor a perder el favor de mi capitán." Contoneó ambas cejas sugestivamente.

Dispuesto a reprender a sus jóvenes hermanos por su perezosa charla, volvió el rostro hacia ellos con la intención de poner un duro semblante, más al mirar sus expectantes expresiones, no pudo evitar sonreír aún de nuevo ante sus payasadas, y menos aún negar su exactitud ante los evidentes hechos proporcionados por él mismo a su llegada. Hace mucho tiempo que él no mostraba tan evidente interés por alguno. Con otro paciente suspiro, se levantó para ir a acomodarse en su silla. "Es hermoso." Simplemente dijo.

"¿Hermoso¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?" Incrédulo, Rumil sacudió su plateada cabeza, mandando a volar mechones y pequeñas trenzas a través del aire.

Antes de que su hermano mayor pudiera agregar algo más, Orophin se adelantó. "Es muy joven." Afirmó gravemente.

Arqueando una ceja ante la súbita seriedad de su hermano, Haldir inclinó levemente su cabeza a un lado para mirar especulativamente a sus hermanos. "Lo sé. Por eso no lo voy a tomar antes de su mayoría.

"¿To.. tomar?" Perplejo, Rumil miró fijamente a su hermano. "¿Quiere decir que en realidad lo vas a perseguir?"

"El rey Thranduil no lo va a permitir." Interpuso el otro hermano firmemente.

"El rey Thranduil no necesita estar presente." Replicó indiferentemente, y antes de que sus hermanos pudieran agregar algo más, se levantó. "Voy a tomar un baño, sería conveniente que hagan lo mismo, y descansen del viaje antes del baile de esta noche. Uno nunca sabe cuando será requerido un acto donde se necesite todas nuestras fuerzas."

Con una sonrisa burlona para acompañar su comentario final, empezó a alejarse en dirección de su cuarto de baño privado, dejando detrás a dos desconcertados, y muy cansados, guardianes de Lorien para pesar sus palabras y seguir su consejo; en cualquier orden que desearan escoger.

-

El gran salón estaba magníficamente iluminado y el aire cargado de festiva música y deleitada risa. Sinuoso cuerpos se movían al ritmo de jubilosas canciones y tintineantes voces. Manos ansiosas pasaban dulce vino y fresco hidromiel, delicadas bocas saboreaban apetitosas delicias, y por encima de todo, la alegría de la vida silva reinaba en el palacio del rey de los elfos del bosque.

Plateados cabellos se mezclaban con doradas cabezas. Anécdotas del Bosque de Oro competían con cuentos sobre el Bosque Negro, mientras la refrescante aguamiel calmaba acalorados ánimos. Amistades empezaban, tanto como nuevas pasiones y algunas antipatías. Ithil alto en el cielo miraba como la noche transcurría en bulliciosa algarabía mientras los elfos de dos distintos y alejados reinos volvían a fundamentar una alianza ansiada y necesaria.

La fiesta pasaba el punto de la medianoche.

"La mirada del capitán está fijada sobre ti de nuevo, Las."

Legolas discretamente ojeó hacia donde su amigo le indicaba, y, en efecto, comprobó que no se equivocaba. El plateado capitán lo estaba mirando otra vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces durante la noche. Sonrió juguetonamente a su amigo, mientras arrebataba una copa de vino a un pasante sirviente.

Bebió casi la mitad de un solo sorbo, y en sus ruborizadas mejillas se podía ver que el vino ya había hecho efecto.

"Déjalo que mire, Nael." Dijo el Dorado Príncipe soltando una risita. "Sabes que me halaga que lo haga. Por cierto, Saelbeth ha volteado otra vez también" Añadió vaciando su copa, codeando secretivamente a su amigo. "Un bello pretendiente tienes en él, mellon nin."

"Silinde también te ha estado mirado toda la noche, Legolas. Igual o más que el capitán"

Arqueando una dorada ceja ante el uso completo de su nombre, el principito estalló en pequeñas risitas, lo cual había estado haciendo mucho recientemente delatando su bebido estado. "¡Oh, Silinde es hermoso!" Casi exclamó, "Pero no tanto como el capitán o el Señor de Lorien."

"Silencio, Las." Siseó Annael, sumamente fastidiado. "Nos van a escuchar."

Otra música comenzó y los jóvenes elfos fueron instantáneamente rodeados por deseosos compañeros de baile, entre los cuales se hallaban los mencionados Saelbeth y Silinde, mucho como lo habían estado toda la noche, y cortésmente declinaron esta vez en favor de su sumamente interesante plática.

Olvidando su fastidio, Annael miró incrédulamente a su amigo. "¿El Señor de Lorien?" Los ojos del joven guerrero se amplificaron mientras su príncipe arrebataba otra copa de vino. "¿Miras lujuriosamente sobre el Señor del Bosque de Oro y pariente a tu padre y a ti, sin mencionar que es un elfo unido a la Dama de la luz?"

Legolas casi escupió el sorbo de vino que había tomado al escuchar la amonestación de su amigo. "No es necesario que menciones todos sus títulos en una sola frase, Nael. Y sí, me parece un hermoso elfo, magnifico y sabio, y sumamente encantador." Soñadamente, el principito miró en dirección del dicho señor elfo, quien estaba en animada conversación con su padre. "Hermoso no es palabra para describirlo. No es ninguna maravilla que este casado a la más alta dama de la Tierra Media. Nunca había visto un elfo tan imponente como él."

"Yo sí," dijo el rubio guerrero, mientras el joven arquero apuraba un sorbo de la copa en su mano. "Tu padre."

Esta vez, el joven príncipe no pudo contener el traguito de vino en su delicada boca. Varias cabezas giraron mientras el elfito expelía ruidosamente un poco del líquido tinto ante él, salpicando levemente al escanciador real quien venía a regañar al principito por su inmoderado consumo de la dulce bebida.

Totalmente rojo como una cereza, el Dorado Príncipe agarró rápidamente una ofrecida servilleta, aferrando el brazo de su amigo en una mano, hizo un gesto de disculpa con su rubia cabeza al aturdido Galion, y se alejó apresuradamente, jalando a su riente amigo, a quien a duras penas oyó comentando su alegría de que no haya sido Dorwinion, hacia otra esquina del salón.

Thranduil frunció desde lejos.

"¡Annael!" Siseó agudamente en el oído de su amigo. "Eso si que yo no quiero saber. ¡Mi padre¡Por Yavanna¡Tú piensas que mi padre... !"

La carcajada del bello Annael no lo dejó continuar. "Las, me malentiendes." Tratando de controlar su risa, continuó. "Yo pienso que tu padre es imponente." Ante la mueca de horror de Legolas, se apresuró a seguir. "Imponente en la manera de que es un gran rey, y todos los respetan." Al ver que su amigo no estaba totalmente convencido, prosiguió. "Majestuoso e imponente, Las. Tú ves al señor de Lorien con ávidos ojos, por eso opinas así de él. Yo veo a tu padre con los ojos de un súbdito fiel, por eso me parece grande y fuerte entre los Señores Elfos de la Tierra Media." Concluyó orgulloso.

El principito dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. ¡No lo hubiera podido soportar si su mejor amigo pensara así de su padre! Se estremeció ligeramente en horror ante el escabroso pensamiento.

Otra danza comenzó, y los jóvenes elfos decidieron que ya habían descansado lo suficiente y era tiempo de volver a unirse a la diversión. De pronto, la cara del joven guerrero mostró abierto estupor, y frenético, asió apretadamente el brazo de su príncipe.

Habiendo ya atrapado otro vaso de vino, para reemplazar el de su desventurado incidente, la condición achispada del joven arquero regresó con el licor, y soltó otra risita ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. "Viene." Lo escuchó susurrar.

Del rabillo de un ojo vio como Silinde se acercaba hacia él, tanto como una linda doncella que apuraba el paso para adelantarse al guerrero; obviamente con la intención de pedir la pieza. Más cuando ya se había decidido a bailar con su rubio amigo Silinde, vio como el guardia se detenía frente a su mejor amigo, casi renuentemente estirando su mano hacia Annael, mientras todavía miraba a Legolas deseosamente. Pensé que Silinde venía a bailar conmigo. reflexionó un poco nubladamente. Cuando vio que su amigo iba a negarse, le hizo un gesto de animo con su dorada cabeza, y cuando iba a estirar su mano para hacer otro gesto, se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba suavemente, pero posesivamente mantenido por otro. Girando hacia el audaz elfo, sus ojos llegaron frente a frente con unos intensos ojos color avellana.

"¿Su alteza me concede esta pieza?" Una seductiva voz susurró, muy cerca de su oído, haciéndolo estremecer levemente.

No esperando respuesta el capitán de las fuerzas de Lorien empezó a llevar a un deslumbrado joven príncipe hacia el centro del salón. Y lo último que el joven arquero vio fue a Saelbeth mirando tristemente como Silinde empezaba a bailar con su querido amigo Annael, antes de que su vista y sentidos se vieran rodeados de una dominante presencia y un fresco olor a sándalo.

TBC

-

Mellon nin – amigo mío.


	6. Parte 6

**Parte 6**

El cielo estaba despejado permitiendo a Ithil y a las estrellas brillar sobre la copa de los árboles. Ráfagas de viento helado circulaban una que otra vez dentro del pequeño jardín que los elfos del bosque habían habilitado para su rey dentro de su fortaleza subterránea.

Un pequeño estanque de agua clara, orgullosas hayas y nobles robles esparcidos alrededor con arbustos y bellas flores sobre el fresco césped. Más asemejaba un hermoso claro en el medio del bosque que un trabajado jardín. Más la única diferencia era encontrada en la parte más recóndita y acogida, donde uno podía observar hermosos rosales floreciendo contra toda probabilidad, aún en el frío del invierno. Las amadas rosas de la Dorada Reina eran y los sirvientes y los dos príncipes las cuidaban con mucho dedicación en memoria de su ausente protectora.

Legolas no entendía como fue que el capitán de Lorien lo convenció para salir del gran salón. Un momento danzaba placenteramente con el fornido guerrero y al siguiente el olor de las rosas embromaba su nariz, caminando entre las sólidas hayas hacia el favorito lugar de su madre con la fuerte presencia del Galadhel a su lado. Cuentos de Lorien sí recordaba, narrados en una melódica pero profunda voz, los Mellyrn, el Nimrodel, la amarilla Elanor y la pálida niphredil y Cerin Amroth. El plateado elfo amaba su hogar, y Legolas sabía que gracias a Haldir, él también amaría a la bella Lothlorien si la llegaba a conocer algún día. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que habían dejado la fiesta, y los rumores que esto provocaría.

"Mi padre lo matar�," pensó, deteniéndose frente a un bello rosal amarillo. Las corrientes de aire frío habían aclarado su cabeza de los efectos del vino dulce, y ahora se paraba, contemplativo, decidiendo que hacer de la situación. "Mi padre nos matará." Se corrigió a sí mismo racionalmente.

Desde atrás, largos dedos rozaron a un lado su cabello desnudando su flexible cuello a una avara vista, la punta de los ágiles dedos acariciando levemente a su paso, causando un leve estremecimiento correr a lo largo de su espina. El príncipe sintió el aliento del capitán cerca a su oído con su cálido cuerpo muy próximo detrás del suyo.

"Eres adorable." Susurró Haldir. El altivo capitán sentía un intenso jalón hacia el principito. Nunca había sentido deseo tan fuerte por uno todavía en su minoría en todos sus años, ni visto uno más apetecible, sino no habría arriesgado la ira del rey al apropiarse de su más joven hijo por unos pocos preciosos momentos a solas. Vio el leve temblor recorrer el cuerpo del joven elfo ante sus palabras, y sonrió con aire satisfecho inhalando la dulce fragancia del dorado cabello.

"Y tú atrevido, capitán." Girando, Legolas llego cara a cara con su seductor. Durante la llegada de los elfos de Lothlorien había observado al Galadhel, estudiando discretamente su proporcionada forma y desenvuelta gracia, igual que lo había hecho con Celeborn, su señor, y durante la noche no había perdido la oportunidad de observar al guardia de reojo. Más ahora, al alcance, contempló a la luz de la luna las elegantes facciones y pensó que nunca había visto un elfo más hermoso que el plateado guardián. Alcanzando a controlar su súbita ansia por el otro elfo, el Dorado Príncipe trato de parecer indiferente. "Aún no estoy en mi mayoría, guardián de Lorien. Las leyes son inflexibles."

Inclinándose hacia delante, el plateado elfo rozó ligeramente su codiciosa boca contra los suaves labios del joven elfo, evocando un sofocado suspiro. "Lo sé, malthernil" susurró con una ronca voz, sus labios sobre los del otro. "Sino estaríamos haciendo más que simplemente hablar."

Ambos brazos del guerrero alrededor de su cintura, un poderoso cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Legolas inconscientemente puso ambas manos sobre las caderas de Haldir, temblando al sentir el deseo del elfo duro contra su muslo. La posesiva boca cerniéndose sobre la suya, el príncipe no pudo evitar abrir sus labios, otorgando entrada sin siendo pedido. Todo pensamiento sobre mayoría, leyes y rosas perdidos mientras una húmeda lengua lentamente empezaba a invadir su boca.

El cuerpo de Haldir estaba en fuego, nunca había probado algo más dulce que la boca del principito. Por la forma en que la lengua del joven elfo salía a recibir la suya, el capitán se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que el elfito había sido besado, más se juró a sí mismo que este primer beso que compartía con el príncipe del bosque no sería olvidado fácilmente. Sus brazos estrecharon más vigorosamente el flexible cuerpo contra el suyo, una erección se hizo sentir y él serpenteó su mano entre sus cuerpos entrelazados para acariciarla entre sus hábiles dedos. El necesitado gemido del Dorado Príncipe fue asfixiado por su boca, con eso Haldir empezó a devorar al joven elfo en serio, yaciendo exigencia del más delgado cuerpo, sus firmes caricias trayendo más gemidos y lloriqueos, y solo renuentemente terminando el beso por falta de aire.

"Ai, Hal-dir. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?" Jadeando, logro decir a tropezones. Sintiendo la boca del guardián derramando ligeros besos por su mejilla, Legolas tembló fuertemente cuando esos malvados labios se abrocharon con fervor en la punta de su oreja. No podía pensar coherentemente a través de la bruma de placenteras sensaciones que el guerrero evocaba en él, la combinación de la mano y la boca del plateado elfo dejándolo débil en las rodillas y sabía que solo se mantenía en pie gracias a los fuertes brazos del Galadhel. De pronto sintió otra mano haciendo su camino hacia la hendidura entre sus mejillas traseras, donde nadie lo había tocado, ni siquiera... "¡Haldir!" Casi chilló, al sentir esa mano apretando a través de su ropa, su cuerpo respondiendo por empujando hacia la mano que lo acariciaba desde delante.

"Shushhh," acalló, sus manos acariciando al principito hacia el éxtasis, "Déjame complacerte, mi bello príncipe." Su boca buscó hambrientamente la garganta de alabastro, esparciendo besos como plumas, antes de aferrarse ávidamente en el lugar donde el cuello y el hombro se unían.

Legolas no supo que lo golpeó, cuando de improviso una luz blanca estalló frente a sus ojos y su clímax lo alcanzó. Temblando desvalidamente en los brazos del capitán de Lorien, hundió su dorada cabeza entre los plateados cabellos, sus brazos automáticamente rodeando estrechamente el cuello del guardián. Su cuerpo fue flácido contra el otro, el joven elfo sintió como el elfo mayor frotaba su espalda confortantemente. ¿Que ha venido sobre mí¿Hacer algo tan íntimo con un extraño? Sintiendo al Galadhel ligeramente besando su cuello y luego acurrucando su nariz entre sus cabellos, pensó con una sonrisa. No un extraño. Ya no más Sintiendo la erección del otro elfo, todavía no abatida, pulsar contra su muslo, Legolas levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. "Todavía no has tomado tu placer. Déjame ayudarte con esto."

Las sinceras palabras del Dorado Príncipe inflamaron al elfo mayor de tal modo que a pesar de su control tembló levemente en los brazos del otro. Él sabía que si el elfito lo tocaba el no estaría satisfecho con una simple caricia. Él no pararía hasta exigir al otro elfo completamente y a fondo. Sus emociones luchando contra su razón, inconscientemente volvió a apretar el flexible cuerpo del principito contra el suyo. Solo unos días más, se dijo, Unos días más, solo unos días más y podrá ser mío. Saboreando un último contacto, abruptamente alejó su cuerpo del otro. "Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí. Mis necesidades no son tan urgentes que no las pueda controlar."

Confundido por la brusca separación del cálido cuerpo y lastimado por las displicentes palabras, el príncipe alcanzó a pararse erguidamente, tratando de disimular su sinsabor. Después de todo él era un príncipe e hijo de Thranduil, rey de los elfos del bosque. Arrogante como dicen eres en verdad Haldir de Lorien. Un poco de humildad no le hace mal a nadie. Eso aprenderás en tu estancia en estos salones. Habiendo germinado una idea en su dorada cabeza, el príncipe miró con determinación al otro elfo.

Haldir vio algo cambiar en la expresión del joven elfo, pero no pudo leer que era, tan grande era todavía su deseo por el elfito. Observó como esos ojos tan azules se cerraban con los suyos, y sintió como si se pudiera ahogar en ellos, tan profundos y abiertos eran. De pronto los ojos miraron hacia otro lado, la rubia cabeza giro bruscamente hacia el viento, y el capitán se vio libre del inconsciente hechizo que el joven príncipe había lanzado sobre él.

"Los elfos de Imladris avanzan de noche. Apuran el paso, desean llegar antes de que Anor este en su cenit mañana."

Desconcertado, Haldir alcanzó a murmurar. "¿Cómo sabes?"

"Los árboles. Ellos me lo acaban de decir."

"¿Entiendes lo que dicen?" Obvia perplejidad estaba escrita en su cara.

Legolas sonrió burlonamente. "¿Tú no elfo silvano?"

"Solo percibo sus emociones, como temor, alegrías y penas. No entiendo su lenguaje, ellos no hablan a mí con palabras. Ni ha llegado a mi conocimiento que mi señor Celeborn entienda a nuestros amados Mellyrn ." Respondió, ignorando la mofa.

El joven elfo suspiró. "Así he sido dicho. Pero mi madre también los escuchaba, un apropiado don para un elfo silvano dicen." Viendo a Haldir frunciendo el ceño, continuó. "No tengo conversaciones con ellos si eso es lo que te preguntas, no como con otro elfo. Ellos susurran a mí, me cuentan cosas que suceden y algunas cosas que ya sucedieron. Sus historias, sus penas y alegrías como tú lo llamas, yo solo escucho, a veces pregunto y a veces ellos responden, pero mayormente murmuran sobre advertencias o hechos largo tiempo sucedidos. Agradezco a Yavanna por este muy útil regalo, me ha servido mucho cuando estoy en patrulla, vidas élficas evitaron los Salones de Mandos gracias a una oportuna advertencia."

El capitán miró fijamente al príncipe, quien creció altamente ante sus ojos. Que un elfo tan joven como él tenga que ser hecho consciente de la posibilidad de la muerte. Los elfos no deberían conocer su significado, no deberían de tener que pensar en la finalidad de una vida. Pero los tiempos se habían vuelto peligrosos y los elfos del rey Thranduil estaban más expuestos que los de los otros reinos élficos. Sintiendo profunda simpatía por el joven elfo Haldir extendió una mano para atraer el cuerpo del otro elfo hacia él, más el príncipe esquivo su mano, y rodeándolo comenzó a caminar, alejándose.

"Es tarde y mañana será un día agitado. Que pases buena noche, capitán, y gracias por tu tiempo.

Dejando detrás a un muy aturdido Galadhel, el principito empezó a hacer su camino discretamente hacia su habitación. Satisfecho de no haber mostrado su descontento al otro elfo, y procurando andar tan dignamente posible como dejara la incomodidad del húmedo desastre que eran sus prendas, tras su clandestino encuentro bajo la luz de Ithil en los rincones del fragante jardín del palacio del rey del bosque.

**TBC**

Malthernil – Dorado Príncipe (Sindarin)

Galadhel – Singular de Galadhrim que significa gente de los árboles.

Mellyrn – Plural de Mallorn, árboles de Lothlorien

Elanor y niphredil – Flores de Lorien


	7. Parte 7

**Parte 7**

_2500, hriive 69_

"Tu capitán es atrevido."

La mañana había amanecido relativamente clara para tan fría estación. Las aves matutinas revoloteaban y trinaban desdeñando la baja temperatura de la temporada, que se hacía sentir aún dentro del palacio subterráneo, y el Señor de Lorien sospechó que los sonidos se filtraban a través del bello jardín que había tenido la oportunidad de entrever la noche antes.

"Él es un honorable elfo, Thranduil. Nunca dañaría a alguien." Celeborn había visto el atrevido movimiento de su guardián, y fue solo a su petición que el rey no había salido tras el galadhel y su hijo, apenas manteniendo al sobreprotectivo padre a su lado. Levantando su mirada que tenía fija sobre los tratados que estaba examinando, el plateado señor la posó sobre la imponente figura del rey elfo, quien estaba observándolo, y no pudo evitar la pícara sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. "Además no puedes culparlo. Tu más joven hijo es encantador."

Por uno pocos segundos el rostro de Thranduil perdió su compostura, sus ojos mostrando incredulidad y disgusto, más el momento pasó, y el noble rostro volvió a ser impasible y controlado. "Él es apenas un niño."

Celeborn suspiró. Entendía al rey silvano. Cuando Celebrian era pequeña, era dicho que él era un padre muy celoso, pero demasiado pronto un medio elfo llegó y su pequeña niña se convirtió en la Plateada Señora de Imladris. "Disculpa lo que dije. Solo cumplimentaba la bella apariencia de tu niño." Se acomodó en su silla para mirar al otro elfo más relajadamente. "Pero escucha mi consejo, primo. Tu pequeño esta creciendo y tu corazón debe de aceptarlo, si no quiere sufrir innecesariamente. Nuestros hijos crecen rápido y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Legolas alcanzará su mayoría en unos días y tomará un amante, sea doncella élfica o audaz elfo. Es nuestra costumbre y tendrás que aceptarlo. Es el camino de un joven a la completa adultez. Cuando menos te lo esperes ya habrá encontrado un compañero con quien deseará pasar toda la eternidad, y no requerirá más de sus familiares." Con otro suspiro volvió la mirada a los papeles.

Thranduil frunció el ceño en molestia, y giró sus ojos también de vuelta a los papeles que mantenía en su mano. Más segundos después bajó los documentos a su regazo y con un cansado suspiro propio volvió a mirar al señor de Lorien. "No solo hablas de mi hijo, hablas de tu hija también, de Celebrian."

Una sonrisa se formó en curvados labios, Celeborn miró casi tímidamente al otro elfo sintiéndose levemente turbado. "Ay, veo que tu agudo ingenio no ha cambiado en todos estos años. Pues, sí, tienes razón. Me refiero también a mi Celebrian. Demasiado pronto mi única hija tomó un compañero, y ya no vive a mi lado. Aunque me visita a menudo, no es suficiente para un corazón de padre.

El frío continente del rey mostró incredulidad, sus ojos mostrando confusión. "Pero si mal no recuerdo, tu hija tenía alrededor de 15 centurias cuando se casó." Ante el bufido que soltó el otro elfo, Thranduil no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, esta vez sus ojos expresando su diversión con un vivo destello. "A mi parecer es difícilmente pronto. Y si he escuchado bien, fue ella quien casi cortejó al Peredhel y no al revés," tratando de asfixiar una súbita carcajada, a duras penas continuó. "Elrond Medio Elfo estaba demasiado temeroso de cierto padre para cortejar apropiadamente a su dama." Concluyó soltando la persistente carcajada que había tratado de ahogar.

Sintiéndose ofendido al principio, Celeborn fijó su potente mirada en el rey silvano, pero al ver que Thranduil había perdido completamente su compostura, no pudo evitar unirse a su hilaridad. "Sí. Hubieras visto la cara de Elrond tratando de pedir mi permiso para hablar con mi pequeña," continuó entre carcajadas, olvidando totalmente el tratado. "Una mirada mía podía mandarlo de vuelta a Imladris." Tratando de enderezarse en su silla, Celeborn trató de someter sus risas, sin ningún resultado. "En el mejor de los casos él trataba de hacerle señas desde lejos a Celebrian, pensando que no me daba cuenta." Lágrimas de risa salían de sus ojos, y al levantar su mirada pudo ver que el rey elfo no estaba mucho mejor. "El día que se dio cuenta que yo lo había visto, realmente agarró su caballo y salió disparado hacia Imladris. Su escolta tuvo que ir a todo galope para alcanzarlo, al darse cuenta que su señor ya no estaba en Lothlorien. Dicen que les llevaba un día de ventaja"

Ante esto último, una nueva ronda de carcajadas estalló entre los dos señores elfos. Quien hubiera visto en este momento al Rey Thranduil, difícilmente lo hubiera reconocido, ya que el monarca del bosque ya no reía tan libremente. Tan concentrados en su diversión estaban, que no escucharon los leves toques en la puerta, que luego se abrió para dejar pasar una rubia cabeza.

"¿Adar?" Deleitadamente sorprendido, Tathrenlas entró al estudio de su padre, mirando asombrado a los dos señores elfos riendo casi entre lágrimas como dos pequeños elfitos. Sus bellos ojos verdes chispeando brillantemente al posarse ante tan alegre visión y su corazón ligero al escuchar las argentinas carcajadas de su padre.

"Ai, ion nin," recuperándose de algún modo. Thranduil alcanzó a dirigirse a su hijo. "La alegría de los elfos de Lorien es contagiosa. Bien dicen que los Mellyrn animan el corazón. No había reído así en años." Haciendo gestos a su hijo para que se sentara a su lado, continuó. " Veo que traes noticias, ion. Te escucho."

El príncipe heredero observó como su padre y el señor de Lorien fluidamente recuperaban sus alientos y se acomodaban en sus lugares. La conversación debe de haber sido muy interesante para provocar semejante reacción en mi padre. Legolas habría amado ver esto. pensó orgullosamente el joven elfo. "Pase temprano, como me pediste, por los cuartos de Las, ehm... Legolas, y él estaba ya despierto y en compañía de Annael." Tratando de comportarse regiamente ante la presencia de tan importante señor elfo, a pesar de lo que había presenciado, formalmente continúo. "En mi camino aquí, el capitán Sadorell me informó que la comitiva de Imladris estará aquí aproximadamente dentro de una hora, Señor."

"Esta bien, Tathrenlas." Replicó el rey aún sonriendo.

El príncipe pensó que de repente era algo en el aire, porque no hacía poco había llegado con una escena similar en los cuartos de su hermano, donde las carcajadas habían sido aún más ruidosas y lo habían sorprendido aún en los pasillos, donde había visto a varios sirvientes detenerse y voltear para mirar a la puerta de su hermanito con curiosidad.

"Ojala Elrond Peredhel hubiera venido junto con la gente de Imladris."

Y antes de que un atónito Tathrenlas, tuviera el tiempo de asombrarse, ante el muy extraño deseo de su padre por la presencia del medio elfo. Ambos señores elfos se miraron fijamente unos segundos y volvieron a estallar en ruidosas carcajadas. Dejando al mayor de los príncipes más aturdido que nunca.

"Eso ya no fue gracioso."

Haciendo un gracioso mohín, Legolas volvió a tirarse sobre su cama, tratando de arrebatar la almohada que su amigo tenía en su poder.

"Sí que lo es. Aunque más gracioso fue cuando le dijiste: 'Gracias por tu tiempo', me hubiera gustado ver su rostro" Annael dijo jovialmente y aseguró firmemente la almohada, antes de que el príncipe la agarre y termine otra vez lanzada sobre su cabeza. "El capitán te rechazó. Eso si es divertido, Las."

Ambos elfos estaban echados sobre la cama del joven príncipe. Como era su costumbre desde pequeños, a veces dormían juntos o uno de ellos iba al cuarto del otro muy temprano en la mañana para comentar los increíbles acontecimientos ocurridos el día antes en su vida de elfitos. Lo primero ocurrió esta vez.

"Cuando me dijiste lo que había ocurrido, y te vi caminando tan raro, por poco me ahogo de tanto reírme." Estallando en risa, Annael no pudo evitar que Legolas le arrebatara la almohada, la que pronto fue a dar contra su rubia cabeza. "¡Ouch!"

Empuñando la almohada como si fuera un arma mortífera, el principito volvió a amenazar a su amigo. "Ya, Nael. No es gracioso." Enderezándose para sentarse apoyado contra la cabecera de su cama, hoscamente abrazó su arma emplumada a su regazo, su mirada adquiriendo un significativo destello. "Y él va a aprender a comportarse."

Controlando su carcajada, el joven guerrero miró curiosamente a su amigo. "Tampoco es para tanto, Las. No puedes buscar retribución de todo aquel que no te desee. Siempre habrá alguien que sea inmune a los encantos de otro.

Legolas miró exasperado a su amigo. "Nael, como crees que voy a hacer eso. Anoche estabas demasiado con otras cosas para escuchar lo que yo decía por lo que veo." Ante la pícara sonrisa de su amigo, Legolas sonrió ampliamente. "Aunque confieso que yo también, tan frustrado estaba. No me has entendido" Mirando atentamente a su mejor amigo, continuó. "No es que él no me deseara. Es más, sentí su deseo de una forma tan abrumadora que elevó el mío. Pero al ayudarme a encontrar mi placer, lo hizo parecer como si me hiciera un favor, y al yo ofrecerle aliviar su deseo, me contestó como si yo fuera un elfito que no puede controlar su deseo, y como sí él fuera un maestro en el arte de la continencia, y no estuviera afectado en lo más mínimo."

"Como si él fuera superior a ti"

"Exactamente. Como si tan solo estuviera haciéndome un favor." Con un suspiro Legolas levantó una mano a la mejilla de su amigo. "Nosotros siempre satisfacemos nuestro deseo. Yo simplemente intentaba aliviar el suyo. Pero ser desairado así" bufó con exasperación. "Sé que no he sido el único, me lo dice el corazón. Ese arrogante elfo merece una lección."

Annael cogió la delicada mano en su mejilla y la llevo a sus labios para un dulce beso. "¿Y que planeas hacer, mi príncipe? Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Tú lo sabes."

Atrayendo el cuerpo de su amigo al suyo, Legolas lo abrazó estrechamente depositando un ligero beso en la rubia cabeza. "Lo sé. Y ya lo verás, el plan contará con tu aprobación, te lo aseguro"

"Pero, a ti te gusta el capitán, Las. Eso mucho puedo ver" Con su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, el joven guerrero trató de mirar a su amigo a los ojos. "¿Podrás llevar tu plan a cabo, aún sí el guardián a atraído tus ojos?"

Con un leve suspiro, Legolas miro a los ojos a su amigo, dejándole ver lo más profundo de sus pensamientos "Eso es verdad. Elfo más hermoso que él no he visto. ¿Pero quien dijo que no me divertiría con esto? Es un plan para enseñarle una lección a él, no a mí." Girando ojos soñadores a la distancia, el principito apretó a su amigo más contra su pecho. "Lo hubieras visto anoche, Nael. Su cabello es muy suave, y sus ojos son del color de los avellanos que crecen en la primavera. Elfo más hermoso que él no he visto"

Yo sí. pensó el rubio guerrero mientras miraba divertido a su amigo, "Eso ya lo dijiste, Las." Ante la mirada irritada que le tiró su amigo, no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. "Ai, Las, creo que estás enamorado." Concluyó con una carcajada.

El principito solo miró como su amigo se revolcaba de risa prácticamente sobre él, y con un abrupto giro tuvo a su riente amigo atrapado bajo su cuerpo. "Conque enamorado ¿eh? Te enseñaré quien está enamorado." Y sin esperar por la respuesta de su amigo, exigió los labios del otro en un ardiente beso.

Pronto manos se enredaron en cabellos del color del maíz y dedos trazaron sendas conocidas pero aún mayormente inexploradas. Ambos elfos conocían bien el arte de despertar el deseo del otro, y lo hacían así infaliblemente. Con confianza, respeto y profunda afección por cada otro. No había vergüenza, ni vacilación en sus movimientos, y suaves sonidos llenaban los cuartos del Dorado Príncipe.

"Las," dijo entre besos, Annael. "Los elfos de Imladris..." Otro apasionado beso lo interrumpió y el joven guerrero no pudo asfixiar el gemido que provocó la mano del príncipe al alcanzar y estrechar su excitado miembro entre sus ágiles dedos. "Tu hermano dijo que estaban cerca." Alcanzó a decir.

"Déjalos que esperen." Legolas no podía tener suficiente de su amigo en ese momento, su cabello, sus manos, los sonidos que hacía, todo elevaba en él deseo de poseer, Pero, las leyes son las leyes se dijo a sí mismo, frustrado. Lo demás tendría que esperar. "Primero somos tú y yo. No dejaremos mi cuarto hasta que estemos satisfechos."

Alcanzando a desatar los lazos de la ropa de su amigo y tomándolo en mano, el príncipe del Bosque Negro se entregó a la tarea de traer a término lo que tan afanosamente había empezado.

**TBC**

2500,hriive 69 – 2500, enero 28

Ion nin- hijo mío

Ion – Hijo

Celebrian – Hija de Celeborn y Galadriel, esposa de Elrond y madre de Arwen y los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir.

Mellyrn – Plural de Mallorn, árboles de Lorien

Peredhel – Medio Elfo, pl. Peredhil

Nael – nombre de cariño de Legolas para Annael

Las - Nombre de cariño de Annael para Legolas.

Adar - Padre


	8. Parte 8

Título: **La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde I: El Dorado Príncipe **

Autora: Annariel aka Annarielwen

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a Tolkien. Solo los presto por un rato.

Review son muy bienvenidos y necesitados. Pleeeeeeeease.

Advertencia: Slash ;)

**Parte 8**

"Donde está tu hermano."

Parándose erguidamente ante las puertas de su hogar para recibir a los viajeros, Tathrenlas apenas pudo distinguir las palabras en la susurrada pregunta de su padre. "Debería de estar aquí, Adar. Le dije que la gente de Imladris estaba cerca."

Una alegre comitiva de elfos apareció en el patio, frente a las puertas del rey elfo. Curiosos elfos del bosque reunidos, observaron mientras altivos corceles transportando solemnes elfos de Imladris, trotaban majestuosamente ante ellos. Un pequeño mar de oscuras cabezas vertiéndose en el corazón del pueblo de los elfos silvanos, quienes miraban con más que curiosidad pues raramente habían observado tantos elfos de cabello oscuro reunidos en un mismo sitio, ya que la gente de Thranduil y de Celeborn eran de rubios o plateados cabellos y ojos claros.

Los elfos mantenían su cabeza en alto, su sangre Noldorin claramente visible, aparte de su oscuro cabello, en la profundidad de sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban sabiduría ganada a través de grandes tribulaciones. Y a su cabeza cabalgaban tres elfos. Dos de ellos tan hermosos y parecidos el uno al otro, que parecía como si se estuviera mirando a un vanidoso elfo que no podía apartarse de su reflejo, tan parecidos eran los hijos gemelos de Elrond Peredhel, porque no eran otros que los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir que guiaban a su gente a una tierra raramente visitada por sus parientes; y al lado de ellos iba un alto elfo, que destacaba de los otros como un rayo de sol en un cielo nublado. El Dorado Glorfindel, antiguo jefe de la Casa de la Flor Dorada de Gondolin y renacido para ser el actual capitán de las fuerzas de Imladris iba jubilosamente al lado de los Peredhil, ondeando una graciosa mano y sonriendo a todos como si llegara al hogar después de una larga jornada y sus parientes le estuvieran dando una cálida bienvenida. El Señor Elfo era tan distinto en conducta de sus amigos Noldorin como en el color de su cabello.

"Glorfindel no ha cambiado." Parándose al otro lado de Thranduil, Celeborn también observaba la llegada de los elfos del valle oculto. "Siempre vivaz como un elfito."

Los gemelos del valle comenzaron a desmontar y a aproximarse a la familia real, Glorfindel escoltando a los hijos de su Señor.

Los hijos de Elrond hicieron una gentil inclinación ante el monarca silvano, y observaron mientras el rey elfo inclinaba la cabeza en bienvenida.

"Mae Govannen Elrondionnath. Sean bienvenidos a mi reino." Entonó cortésmente Thranduil. "Espero que el viaje fuera placentero y sin contratiempos."

"Gracias, rey Thranduil." Contestó uno de los gemelos. "Soy Elladan y esté es mi hermano Elrohir, y estamos alegres de estar aquí."

"El viaje fue placentero en gran parte" continuó el otro gemelo, "pero tuvimos un leve contratiempo al cruzar las montañas, nada de que preocuparse, majestad."

"Una vez que estén descansados me lo contarán en detalle." Girando hacia su lado, agregó. "Este es Tathrenlas, el mayor de mis hijos." Thranduil se detuvo al ver un difuso destello dorado colocarse rápidamente al lado del mayor de los príncipes. "Y este jovencito recién llegado" dijo, lanzando una aguda mirada que prometía reprimenda al principito, mucho para el embarazo del joven elfo, "es mi más joven hijo, Legolas."

"Es un placer visitar tan inmenso bosque." Elladan dijo, dirigiéndose al mayor de los hermanos, y observando de reojo como la mirada de su hermano gemelo se posaba atentamente en el menor.

"Sí, el bosque es muy hermoso." Elrohir fijó sus intensos ojos grises sobre el rubio elfito, "y estoy seguro que nuestra visita será realmente placentera."

"Sin duda será una grata experiencia para todos." Se apresuró a agregar Celeborn, al notar la poco amistosa mirada que Thranduil dirigía a su más joven nieto, porque Elrohir, aunque gemelo a Elladan era el segundo nacido. "Ha sido un tiempo desde que los he visto, mis niños." Dijo a los hijos de Elrond. "Y a ti, amigo, más tiempo aún."

Glorfindel brilló ante las palabras del señor de Lorien. "Es siempre un gusto verte, querido amigo. Y agradezco al rey y a los príncipes por su cálida bienvenida." Sonriente, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto ante Thranduil y sus hijos.

Legolas, que ante la musical voz había logrado despejar sus ojos de las imágenes gemelas de Imladris, aunque había dedicado un momento para descubrir donde estaba su Galadhel, no pudo evitar sino quedar deslumbrado ante el imponente Señor Elfo. "Señor Glorfindel¿Es verdad que mató a un Balrog?" Preguntó, con los ojos levemente abiertos y clavados en el dorado edhel, mostrando ante todos la inocencia de su verdadera edad.

Antes de que el rey silvano pudiera reprender a su hijo, una alegre carcajada como campanillas en el viento sonó en el claro, y todos los que lo escucharon sintieron sus corazones más ligeros y alegres. Glorfindel, acercándose para pararse enfrente del Dorado Príncipe, puso una mano bajo el delicado mentón y levantando la cara del joven elfo lo miró fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos, que a Legolas le parecieron horas. Los ojos parecían mirar profundo dentro de su corazón. Al fin dejando ir de su rostro, la sonrisa del dorado guerrero pareció crecer en su bello rostro. "Te contaré el cuento de Gondolin la Bella y su triste fin, mi precioso amigo; solo si estas dispuesto a escuchar cosas terribles, que aún ahora llenan de tristeza mi impetuoso corazón."

Entusiasmado, el principito miró anhelantemente al elfo mayor. "Sí, Señor Glorfindel. Claro que estoy dispuesto a escuchar."

Con leves risitas escapando de sus finos labios, Glorfindel tiró un brazo alrededor de los hombros del animado joven. "Entonces guíame a un lugar donde pueda descansar y lavar las fatigas del viaje, joven amigo." Y ante el asombro de todos, ambos elfos dieron media vuelta, entrando al palacio subterráneo. "Y llámame solo Glorfindel, mi príncipe."

" Por este camino, se... Glorfindel, y llámame simplemente Legolas." Se pudo escuchar la voz del joven elfo ya perdiéndose de vista con su nuevo amigo.

Los demás elfos se miraron unos a otros con distintas expresiones en sus rostros, aunque Thranduil trato de controlar su asombro en nombre de la compostura, y los gemelos, en especial Elrohir, su consternación, por respeto. Otra carcajada volvió a jalar la atención de todos los presentes.

"Como dije antes, veo que Glorfindel no ha cambiado para nada." Alegremente Celeborn miro a todos los presentes y lo único que Thranduil pudo hacer es lanzar un casi inaudible suspiro de resignación.

Yavanna quiera que sobreviva sin daño permanente la visita de estos elfos pensó el rey elfo, mientras se disponía a guiar a sus invitados al interior de su morada.

Haldir había observado la llegada de los elfos de Imladris desde una distancia, junto con sus hermanos y su gente. Aunque escuchó a sus Rumil y Orophin susurrando su alegría por la llegada de los gemelos, el capitán de Lorien no tenía ojos más que para el dorado principito, aunque ni el más perspicaz se hubiera dado cuenta, tan disimuladamente sus ojos observaban al objeto de su fascinación.

Desde su encuentro furtivo de la noche antes, no podía dejar de pensar en Legolas. Y el lamentable estado de excitación en el cual el elfito lo dejó, hizo que su imaginación volara durante la solitaria noche que paso en su habitación, donde tuvo que tomar su deseo literalmente en mano para apaciguar el duro y caliente ardor que lo sujetaba tan intensamente, fantaseando en cada momento que era una mano más delicada y pequeña que la suya la que lo aliviaba de tan placentero tormento. ¡Había agradecido a Elbereth de tener el cuarto para él solo porque en su pasión había susurrado el nombre del principito!

Había observado la subrepticia llegada del joven elfo, y aunque la mayoría de los reunidos estaban más expectantes de los recién llegados y la comitiva de bienvenida, Haldir vio como Legolas aparecía con su amigo, aparentemente de la nada para situarse apresuradamente al lado de su hermano mayor. Tampoco había escapado a su atención el levemente sonrojado estado del elfito, aunque su ropa era intachable; pero al observar al amigo del príncipe, que se había quedado apartado con los demás súbditos del rey, noto que su aspecto no era distinto, si es más sus mejillas parecían más acentuadas por el sonrojo. Con súbita claridad el plateado guardián supo en que actividades habían estado ocupados los dos jóvenes, el motivo de la tardanza del principito, e inesperadamente sintió una leve punzada de celos, que descartó inmediatamente porque sabía bien quien pasaría la noche de su mayoría con el joven príncipe elfo. Ningún otro que Haldir de Lorien se dijo, sonriendo orgullosamente para sí mismo.

Retornando la mirada hacia la familia real, sus ojos atraparon los ojos del elfito brevemente y con sorpresa observó que uno de los ojos azul cielo le dedicaba un imperceptible guiño, antes de girar su completa atención a los hijos de Elrond. ¿Me lo he imaginado o Legolas esta flirteando conmigo? Ocultando su asombro, Haldir siguió observando la bienvenida de los recién llegados hasta que su hermano lo interrumpió.

"Haldir," Rumil se había acercado a su hermano para ser capaz de susurrarle al oído. "Me pareció que el principito te acaba de mandar un guiño." Su voz no ocultaba su profundo asombro.

Si Rumil lo ha notado, tal vez otros lo han observado también se dijo con leve exasperación. "Te a parecido, hermano." Respondió indiferentemente, para luego pasear una indagadora mirada en torno de los reunidos. Con satisfacción comprobó que nadie más parecía haberse percatado del leve coqueteo del atrevido jovencito.

Al volver la vista hacía el centro de los congregados, observó con leve incredulidad mientras el elfito que ocupaba sus pensamientos se alejaba despreocupadamente, hacia el interior de la morada real, nada menos que con el matador de Balrog, Glorfindel de Imladris, que tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor del Dorado Príncipe y lo trataba como si fuera un amigo largamente extrañado y no como lo que eran, conocidos de hace unos momentos.

La resonante carcajada de su señor lo sacó de su asombro y las palabras que lo oyó decir hicieron eco sus pensamientos. En verdad, no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto en Lorien. Alegre, juvenil, radiante Glorfindel, con su bello rostro y desenvueltas maneras. Pero si ni el mismo dorado señor elfo había podido resistir el encanto del capitán de los Galadhrim, el príncipe del Bosque Negro no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Como si deseara resistir pensó el altivo elfo, recordando la noche antes y el reciente flirteo del joven elfo.

Con todos esos pensamientos en su plateada cabeza, Haldir de Lorien, al ver que la familia real había abandonado el claro, se dispuso a saludar a sus conocidos de Imladris y a conocer las más últimas e indecentes noticias del valle oculto y sus habitantes, en especial de sus gemelos señores.

"¿Lo viste, Nael¿No es encantador?"

Legolas se paraba frente al espejo en su habitación, probándose una túnica azul celeste, que una de sus amigas de la infancia, Miredhel, le había dicho que acentuaba el color de sus ojos a la perfección. Quería lucir apuesto e impresionar a los visitantes del valle tanto como a los del bosque de oro.

"¿Ahora es Glorfindel, Las¿Ya no el Señor Celeborn o el capitán Haldir?" Sentado en uno de los cómodos divanes en el cuarto de su amigo. Annael sonreía divertido al observar el inconstante favor de su príncipe. La verdad era que también estaba impresionado con tanta gente nueva y hermosa llegando a su tierra, pero en su corazón solo había lugar para uno, lugar que ya estaba ocupado. "Haz prisa, ya no falta mucho para la comida del mediodía."

"¡Oh! Es que es sumamente encantador. Y viste a los gemelos. Dos exquisitos elfos, sumamente iguales¿Cómo los voy a distinguir?" Giró para mirar a su amigo con un gracioso mohín de impotencia. "Nunca había visto cabellos más oscuros y sedosos en toda mi vida, tuve tantas ganas de correr mis dedos por sus hebras de ébano. Es verdad lo que dicen, que la sangre de Luthien corre por las venas de los Peredhil, me hace preguntarme como será Arwen Undomiel, que dicen es la misma Tinuviel renacida." Voceó con tono impresionado.

Legolas se sentó frente a su amigo sobre el piso alfombrado, dándole la espalda. "Hazme las mismas trenzas que te acabo de hacer, Nael; pero no ajustes tanto esta vez, que no vamos de cacería y no hay peligro de que se deshagan."

"Eso pensé anoche, pero aunque no saliste de cacería..." el joven guerrero se detuvo un momento fingiendo un aire pensativo, "pensándolo mejor tal vez porque si saliste de cacería, llegaste con varias trenzas desechas, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar, Las." Concluyó con una leve risita.

Legolas dio un bufido ante el irónico comentario de su amigo, y se prometió que ni bien Annael terminará con su cabello buscaría su favorita arma emplumada y le demostraría que no es necesario una cacería para deshacer trenzas.

**TBC**

_**Notas**_

Mae Govannen Elrondionnath – Buen Encuentro Hijos de Elrond.

Glorfindel de Gondolin y Glorfindel de Imladris son uno y el mismo en esta historia.

Edhel – Elfo o doncella élfica.

Luthien Tinuviel – Antepasada de Elrond. Considerada la doncella élfica más hermosa.

Peredhil – Medio-elfos, plural de Peredhel

Galadhrim – Gente de los árboles. Plural de Galadhel.

Elbereth – Valar, esposa de Manwe, la más amada y venerada de los elfos.

Undomiel – Estrella de la tarde. Otro nombre que le dan a Arwen.


	9. Parte 9

**Parte 9**

La tarde era fría. Los elfos del bosque se apuraban con sus quehaceres diarios para estar listos para la recepción de la noche en honor los elfos oscuros de Imladris.

Risas eran escuchadas en el aire, pequeños elfitos con rubios cabellos correteando en los claros del bosque bajo la protección de la magia de los elfos, junto con adiestrados y cariñosos perros cumpliendo su placentero deber de jugar con los pequeñuelos cuando no acompañaban a los mayores en la cacería.

Todos parecían disfrutar la tarde.

Hermosos caballos pastaban en los alrededores del establo del rey elfo, corriendo en relativa libertad, más por seguridad que por restricción, ya que el bosque no era seguro fuera de los limites del reino élfico. Recién llegados huéspedes al establo descansaban el fatigoso viaje que habían emprendido desde el valle oculto, cobijados y resguardados los corceles de los Noldor comían alegremente el pienso abundantemente proveído, disfrutando

la paz de la tarde y las esmeradas atenciones de un joven elfo silvano mientras este les lavaba el polvo del camino de sus lomos.

"Cualquiera diría que ya estoy demasiado crecido para ser castigado," murmuró malhumoradamente el joven elfo, mientras cepillaba hábilmente una lustrosa crin y el corcel relinchaba suavemente en aprecio. "Pero no, mi ada tenía que pensar que todavía era apropiado castigarme como a un elfito de una década."

Una vez que los elfos de Imladris habían sido cómodamente colocados en sus habitaciones y debidamente informados que el rey los esperaría al mediodía para un almuerzo oficial junto con los elfos de Lorien. Asimismo el rey elfo sucintamente y quedamente había informado a su hijo menor que el principito iba a tomar la comida del mediodía en sus habitaciones y que toda la tarde atendería a los caballos recién llegados de Imladris, solo, y como era una tarea trabajosa, iría a dormir temprano esa noche.

Legolas no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse, su padre inmediatamente retirándose para a donde el señor de Lothlorien se paraba con sus nietos, los gemelos. El jefe de consejeros, Sirion, que había escuchado las palabras del rey, informó a su hijo que necesitaba ayuda con una tareas, así impidiendo que Annael acompañara a Dorado Príncipe en su castigo, sin duda teniendo en mente alguno propio para su joven hijo.

"Mala suerte hermanito," le había dicho un socarrón Tathrenlas, poniendo un fraternal brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven elfo, en una muestra de burlona simpatía. "Yo iré a entretener a nuestros huéspedes, en especial a esos dos elfos tan parecidos. ¿Quién diría que los hijos de Elrond serían tan agradables a la vista?"

Con eso el príncipe heredero se había retirado, dejando a su joven hermano intrigado sobre si la inclinación de su hermano había cambiado, no de doncellas a elfos, sino de doncellas a Peredhil.

Y así el joven elfito había lavado y cepillado ya la mitad de los caballos de los Noldor. Estaba sumamente agradecido que éstos corceles eran amistosos y ninguno le había causado algún problema. Aunque le faltaba todavía la mitad estaba seguro de que acabaría antes de la puesta del sol.

"Y sin un amigo que me acompañe" se quejó el joven príncipe, "solo, triste y abandonado." Suspirando trágicamente, pasó una mano sobre su frente en un acto de dramática desesperanza.

Un indignado bufido lo interrumpió en medio de su fingida auto piedad, haciendo a Legolas girar la cabeza y sonreír arrepentidamente.

"Excepto tú, querido amigo" acercándose a un blanco caballo, el principito le acarició cariñosamente las orejas y ondeó sus finos dedos entre la crin de nieve. "fue muy considerado de ti abandonar tu paseo de la tarde para acompañarme, Nimloss. Acercándose hasta alcanzar una oreja del caballo, bajito susurró. "En especial cuando hay muchos desconocidos."

El blanco corcel volvió a bufar indignadamente, como desestimando el comentario como ofensivo para él. Legolas soltó una risita ante la desaprobación de su equino amigo. "Fue solo una broma, Nimloss, no tienes porque ofenderte." Y girando hacia los caballos de Imladris que parecían estar observándolo, agregó. "Y no es una desagradable tarea atenderlos, yo personalmente atiendo a Nimloss cuando no estoy en deber," habló dirigiéndose a ellos, secundado por un orgulloso relincho del aludido. "no presten atención a mis quejas, es solo mi descontento al no poder atender al festín de esta noche y así tener la oportunidad de conversar con sus dueños." Concluyó con una brillante sonrisa.

Un conjunto de relinchos respondió su explicación, haciendo reír a Legolas, alegrando el ambiente con argentinos sonidos. Por unos cuantos minutos el establo se convirtió en un lugar de bulla y regocijo.

Los sonidos fueron apagándose lentamente y mientras el Dorado Príncipe se entregaba afanosamente de nuevo a su tarea, una presencia, más que la voz lo hizo girar hacia la entrada del establo.

"Parece que tu amistosa plática te ha ganado varios amigos más, mi príncipe"

Legolas sonrió a su amigo, mientras con una mano apartaba unos mechones de dorado cabello que se habían soltado de sus trenzas. Los ojos del recién llegado siguieron el gesto, mientras recorría los pocos pasos que lo apartaban del joven elfo.

"Se te extraño en el almuerzo, Legolas. Los elfos de Imladris y Lorien estuvieron bastante decepcionados al notar que el Dorado Príncipe del Bosque no estaba presente."

Una estrepitosa risa resonó en las paredes del establo, el principito se apoyó contra el lomo de Nimloss mientras el ataque de hilaridad pasaba. "¿Dorado Príncipe? No sé porque insisten en llamarme 'Dorado', Saelbeth. La gran mayoría en el reino tiene el cabello dorado. Tú tienes el cabello dorado."

El joven guerrero sonrió ante la inocencia de su príncipe, acercándose más a él, alargó una manó y cogió delicadamente un mechón de cabello entre sus largos dedos. "No este tono de dorado," sonriendo aún más mientras el joven elfo alzaba una ceja, dudoso. "Tienes el cabello de tu madre. Dorado como los rayos del sol en el solsticio de verano, reluciente dorado como el fundido oro." Dejando deslizar las sedosas hebras entre sus dedos, el guerrero del bosque miró cariñosamente a su amigo.

Con un pesaroso suspiro, Legolas levantó la vista para fijarla en el fino rostro ante él. "Mi nana¿Tu la conociste bien, Saelbeth? Yo,... yo no la recuerdo."

"La recuerdo, mi príncipe, aunque no tenía más de la edad que tú tienes ahora. Pero esto si te digo por seguro, que doncella más hermosa que la Dorada Reina del bosque no hay, aún ahora."

Legolas giró para acariciar su mejilla contra el cuello de su corcel, y el animal como sintiendo la tristeza de su dueño empezó a hacer suaves relinchos y acurrucarse contra su dueño. "Me gustaría saber como era, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos." Dijo, rascando distraídamente la oreja de Nimloss con una mano. "Ada ha guardado todas los retratos hechos a ella, y no me dejará verlos; solo Tathrenlas me ha mostrado un dibujo hecho por él cuando era pequeño," soltó un suave bufido mientras una leve sonrisa tocaba sus labios, "y no era muy bueno que digamos."

Saelbeth se acercó más, tirando un brazo sobre los hombros del principito para atraerlo hacia sí. El caballo trató de morder su manga mientras sentía que su dueño era alejado de él para ser estrechado contra el pecho del otro elfo. "Siempre hemos sido amigos, Legolas, y créeme cuando digo que lo único que tienes que hacer es pararte frente al espejo para conocerla." El elfito levantó sus ojos azul cielo y miró firmemente dentro de los oscuros azules de su amigo, mientras sentía que el abrazo se estrechaba y unos cálidos labios bendecían su frente. "Su cabello, sus ojos y aún su rostro son los tuyos, si bien donde sus facciones eran suaves y femeninas, las tuyas están empezando a adquirir la firmeza de la masculinidad de nuestra raza. Si yo no supiera mejor, diría que tú eres su hermano gemelo"

"¿Mi ada nunca me ha dicho eso, ni siquiera Tathrenlas?

"No me sorprende. Tu madre era muy amada, Legolas, y para tu familia debe ser muy difícil. No ha pasado aún mucho tiempo desde que ella nos dejó."

"Y sin embargo dentro de unos días voy a alcanzar mi mayoría de edad."

"Y esperemos que tu padre sobreviva."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó el joven elfo, soltándose del abrazo para mirar mejor a su amigo.

"Oh, no me digas que no lo has notado. Tu padre te adora, Legolas, sin duda porque le recuerdas mucho a la reina. Para él tu Nautha Edinor es un día temido, para muchos padres en sí, pero para él en especial el día, o debo decir la noche, será su peor pesadilla."

El principito soltó una leve risita, mientras un leve tono rosado crepitaba por sus altos pómulos. "¿Por qué voy a tomar un amante? No es la gran cosa, todos en algún momento toman un amante. No creo que mi ada me desee una vida solitaria."

Saelbeth sonrió ante el embarazo de su joven amigo, mientras con un gesto trataba de apaciguar al celoso corcel que una vez más intentó morderlo cuando sin querer se acercó demasiado a su hocico. "Nimloss, no intento robarte a tu dueño," dijo riendo alegremente, "¿O estás molesto porque no te traje un dulce de manzana?" El animal soltó un fuerte relincho y empezó a morder la paja a su alrededor en vez dejando en paz al joven elfo. "Por supuesto que no, tu padre no te desearía eso, mellon nin, pero sé que él desearía que fuera unos años más adelante. Al menos así no les tendría ojeriza al capitán de Lorien y a los gemelos de Elrond Peredhel, y a la mitad de sus súbditos, aún al Matador de Balrog mismo." Estallando en risa, Saelbeth lanzó su sedoso cabello rubio hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer en fluidas ondas de rico oro.

Su rostro tomando un tono más profundo de rosado, mientras recordaba la noche por la cual su padre debería de tenerle ojeriza a Haldir, Legolas tomó un profundo aliento dispuesto a defender su opinión al respecto, pero su amigo no le dio tiempo antes de continuar.

"Hablando de Haldir de Lorien. Lo vi hace poco por el jardín al lado del gran salón, me parecía que buscaba algo¿O debería decir a alguien? No se le veía muy feliz."

Mientras el rubor comenzaba a inundar con más fuerza su rostro, el principito se dio cuenta de algo, que lo distrajo de más embarazo. "Pocos saben que estoy aquí¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Encontré a Annael en su camino de regreso a su casa. Se le veía apurado y me dijo que su padre lo esperaba, pero se dio tiempo para decirme que estabas aquí y que podrías necesitar ayuda." Mirando alrededor, continuó, "y veo que no estaba equivocado."

Legolas sonrió mientras pensaba en la preocupación de su mejor amigo, una dulce sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "Fue muy considerado de su parte."

"¿O hubieras preferido al guardián de Lorien, mi príncipe?" Agregó Saelbeth sin poder contenerse, risa tiñendo sus palabras "Al rey con seguridad le daría un ataque si ve al Galadhel a tu lado la noche de tu Nautha Edinor."

Legolas frunció el ceño a su amigo, luego suspiró cansadamente girando para recoger el cepillo y empezar a alisar la melena de Nimloss. "Ada no tiene porque preocuparse. Ya elegí a mi compañero para esa noche."

"¿Así?" Preguntó interesado el otro elfo mientras cogía otro cepillo y empezaba a acicalar un corcel de Imladris. "¿Y se podría saber quien es?"

"Siempre he confiado en ti. No veo ahora porque no. Solo te pido que lo mantengas secreto."

"Nadie lo sabrá por mí" prometió el joven guerrero, que a pesar de ser solo media década mayor que el joven príncipe lo veía como a un hermanito menor de quien debería de cuidar, y siempre cuidaría. El negro corcel que cepillaba dio un alegre relincho y Saelbeth sonrió con alegría.

"Es Nael. Pasaré la noche de mi Nautha Edinor con Nael." Dijo con firmeza, con todo no se había decidido aún.

La mano del joven guardia se detuvo en media caricia, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente, mientras trataba de forzar palabras fuera de su garganta que de pronto sintió completamente seca. "¿Es sabio, mi príncipe?" Obligó a su mano a continuar con su tarea, aún mientras sentía que sus dedos se habían adormecido. "Annael es tu mejor amigo." Mirando fijamente al cuello del caballo, sus dedos se movían mecánicamente, pero había logrado que su voz saliera normal, aún cuando sentía un nudo en la boca de su estomago.

"Por eso mismo, meldir. Confío en él" continuó sin darse cuenta del estado del otro elfo, Y él confía en mí agregó para sí mismo.

"Entiendo." Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el elfo silvano

Silencio reinó en el establo, los dos elfos sumidos eficientemente en sus labores y en sus pensamientos. Cuatro brazos trabajaban más rápido que dos y antes de mucho los caballos estaban aseados y acicalados, proveídos con todo lo que necesitaban para pasar una cómoda noche en las cuadras del rey elfo.

"Gracias querido amigo. Sin tu ayuda sin duda hubiera terminado más tarde y más cansado." Tiernamente Legolas le dio un suave abrazo al joven guerrero, destellando una brillante, con todo cansada sonrisa.

"Fue mi placer, Dorado Príncipe." Alcanzó Saelbeth con una triste sonrisa.

Esa noche Legolas buscó el dibujo que su hermano había hecho de su madre cuando era pequeño. Él había rogado a su hermano que lo deje conservarlo, y al final el mayor de los príncipes había cedido a los ruegos de su querido hermanito.

Reclinándose en la cama, el Dorado Príncipe observó detalladamente el dibujo por enésima vez, trazando suavemente con la punta de sus dedos las líneas un poco difusas por el paso del tiempo, pero bien conservadas. Recordando las palabras de Saelbeth, el elfito se paró y caminó hacia el espejo que dominaba una parte de una de las paredes de su cuarto. Quedamente se paró y observó su reflejo, de tanto en tanto ojeando al retrato aún en sus manos, el cual sostenía cuidadosamente.

Después de unos momentos una melancólica sonrisa afloró a los labios del joven elfo, levantando el retrato hasta la altura de su rostro en el espejo, ladeó su cabeza un poco, mientras con un dedo trazaba el rostro del dibujo infantil. "Nana." Susurró tristemente.

Buscando el calor de su cama, el principito puso el retrato a su lado susurrando "Buenas noches, Nana," y fue a dormir tranquilamente, olvidando que en ese momento en el gran salón se bailaba y cantaba, olvidando a los visitantes de Lorien e Imladris, olvidando a sus amigos y su Nautha Edinor. El sueño élfico descendió sobre el elfo del bosque.

Esa noche soñó que era de nuevo un pequeño, muy muy pequeño elfito y que yacía acunado en los brazos de la más hermosa doncella que había visto. El rostro de la dama era resplandeciente, los cabellos más dorados que el mismo oro y los ojos azul cielo parecían avivar todo a su alrededor, la sonrisa en sus labios era dulce mientras cantaba un suave arrullo meciéndolo amorosamente en sus brazos. Legolas se sintió seguro y amado, sonriendo a la doncella mientras la miraba con grandes ojos adoradores.

En su lecho, el Dorado Príncipe sonreía en su sueño, mientras delicados dedos tocaban el retrato de la Dorada Reina de los Elfos del Gran Bosque Verde. A su lado, parado al borde del lecho, Lorien el Vala de los sueños contemplaba con afectuosos ojos al durmiente elfito, enviando hermosos y olvidados recuerdos de felices días largo tiempo pasados.

TBC

**Notas**

Nautha-edinor – Aniversario de concepción. Según la mitología de Tolkien, el embarazo élfico duraba un año mortal. Cumpleaños.

Ada – papá

mellon nin – amigo mío

Peredhel – Medio elfo

Meldir – amigo

Vala – singular de Valar.

Nimloss – Nieve Blanca


	10. Parte 10

**Parte 10**

_2500, hriive 70_

Legolas simplemente no entendía como todo había llegado a esto.

La mañana había empezado bien. Él había sido convocado para tomar el desayuno en los cuartos privados de su padre. Ellos habían hablado y Legolas se había disculpado por su tardanza en la recepción de la gente de Imladris. Además el principito se había levantado de muy buen humor. Sueños llenados de tiernos arrullos y cariñosas palabras calentaban su corazón, y no podía sentirse irritado con su padre por haberle prohibido asistir al baile de la víspera. Así que como el niño que el todavía era, levantándose de su silla y rodeando la mesa, se había dejado caer sobre el regazo de su padre tirando sus brazos alrededor del torneado cuello y plantando un sonado beso en una altiva mejilla le había dicho cuanto lo quería.

Thranduil había reído, adorando la exuberante naturaleza de su elfito, lo había abrazado apretadamente a su cuerpo, manteniendo la dorada cabeza recostada en su hombro. Hablaron por varios momentos en bajos susurros y los sirvientes que alcanzaron a verlos, habían sonreído tiernamente ante el encantador cuadro que formaban su rey y su principito.

Al final su padre le había preguntado si hoy también iba a ayudar a Sadorell con el entrenamiento de los pequeños elfitos, y él había respondido que sí, pero que antes tenía que ver a Miredhel.

Hasta ahí, todo había continuado por buen camino.

Había hallado a Miredhel en uno de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados. Como era la estación invernal no se utilizaba mucho, por eso su joven amiga había elegido ese sitio como el lugar de su encuentro.

El sonido de flechas impactando sobre dura superficie lo saludó, y mientras él entraba al pequeño claro rodeado de árboles, un alegre y pequeño torbellino ya estaba tirando sus blancos brazos alrededor de su cuello y plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla. A él de algún modo el acto le había parecido familiar, pero había pensado que su amiga algún día sería una fina rastreadora, ya que él había intentado sorprenderla acercándose con sigilo, pero aún así ella lo había detectado.

Arquería era lo que los reunía ese día.

Miredhel era una elfita de 38 años, de frondosos y ondeados cabellos negros como el ébano y ojos más negros aún, y rostro delgado y delicado, de infantil gracia. Su ada era nada menos que el capitán del rey, Sadorell, y su madre era una doncella de antepasado Noldorin, de quien se contaba que fue una altiva doncella guerrera antes de convertirse en naneth. Su muerte había sido un amargo dolor para su esposo y su hija, y extrañamente este doloroso suceso había unido al rey más a su fiel capitán y al más joven de los príncipes a su amiga, ya que compartían penas similares.

Legolas y Annael había ayudado a alegrar los días de la pequeña elfita y con el tiempo la alegría de los niños volvió a sus ojos y a sus maneras, frecuentemente uniéndose a los dos elfitos en sus bromas y juegos. Pero el capitán guerrero había quedado cauteloso y protectivo de sus seres queridos, los cuales incluían la familia real, y si uno observaba detenidamente siempre había una capa de tristeza rodeándolo, la cual se despejaba solo en presencia de su niña y sus jóvenes amigos.

Los cabellos negros eran raramente vistos en el reino del bosque y actualmente Miredhel era la única con esa distinción, desde la pérdida de su nana. Legolas siempre se había sentido intrigado por el oscuro color de cabello, y frecuentemente se encontraba alargando su mano para acariciar el brillante cabello de su joven amiga, enredar sus dedos entre las finas hebras, y observar como el oscuro tono hacía contraste con la blancura de sus dedos, aunque a veces en su curiosidad de elfito tirando demasiado fuerte, lo cual mandaban a la pequeña elfita corriendo a su ada para acusar al principito de jalar a propósito su cabello.

Legolas de pequeño pensaba que su amiga se iba a convertir en una hermosa doncella de cabellos negros y que él se iba a casar con ella. Una vez se lo había dicho a Miredhel, y la elfita le había dicho que ella no se iba a casar con nadie porque no quería que su ada se quede solo. El principito le había dicho que no dejarían solo a su ada y que él viviría con ellos, y la elfita le dijo que lo iba a pensar. Más tarde la elfita le había dicho que no podía casarse con él porque entonces Annael se iba a quedar solo, y ambos le habían preguntado a un pequeño Nael sobre que opinaba del casamiento y el elfito Nael había dicho que no se quería quedar solo así que también se quería casar con Miredhel, y la elfita había dicho que si Nael se casaba con ella y Las se casaba con ella, entonces Las y Nael se tenían que casar también, así que ninguno de los tres estarían solos, y todos había estado de acuerdo. Los tres se iban a casar entre ellos mismos.

Conversaciones de elfitos.

Cuando los elfitos informaron de sus planes a sus respectivos padres, Thranduil, Sirion y Sadorell, los dos primeros habían estallado en risas, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se había escuchado reír al rey, pero al capitán no le había agradado para nada la idea de que su pequeña niña ya estuviera pensando en casarse. ¡Y con dos elfos aún! Bueno, elfitos...

El asunto había quedado ahí. Aunque Legolas aún ahora seguía pensando que su amiga se iba a convertir en una hermosa doncella élfica...

Miredhel quería ser una gran arquera y había pedido al joven príncipe que la entrene, ya que Legolas empezaba a tener una reputación con el arco; pero más importante era porque su padre se oponía a que aprendiera el uso de las armas, habiéndose negado a instruirla él mismo, teniendo que recurrir a su querido amigo que no se había podido negar a tan fervoroso pedido y por eso se habían reunido en un lugar relativamente no frecuentado. Sadorell no se podía enterar y ambos lo sabían. Su madre había muerto batallando orcos en una de las patrullas en los límites sureños del reino.

Miredhel era una ansiosa e inteligente pupila de aguda visión. El arco que él había conseguido para ella era flexible y ligero, y ya había alcanzado a dominarlo. El Dorado Príncipe había decidido que era tiempo para que su pequeña amiga se acostumbre al uso del arco de los adultos y pensaba darle la sorpresa la siguiente clase.

Terminando la practica y escondiendo el arco en su acostumbrado lugar, le había dicho a Miredhel si quería acompañarlo a la clase de los pequeños elfitos. La elfita ansiosamente había dicho que sí, porque así podía observar a su ada y al príncipe con el arco y practicando distintas técnicas en su manejo. Su ada siempre le había dicho que la mejor manera de aprender era observar, y eso pensaba hacer. Así que los dos conversando alegremente se habían dirigido al más concurrido campo de arquería.

Hasta ahí las cosas habían continuado bien.

Legolas había dejado a Miredhel en el alto césped que hacía de cómodo asiento en el borde del campo de practica, había visto como Sadorell saludaba a su hija con una inclinación de cabeza y como la elfita respondía con una destellante sonrisa para su adorado ada; y él, como siempre, se había dirigido hacía los pequeños elfitos para ver el preparativo de sus pequeños arcos, atento siempre a las instrucciones que le daba el capitán sobre los niños y su instrucción.

Había visto de reojo como su joven amiga llamaba a su pequeño amiguito Nimloss, uno de los más pequeños elfitos, lo cual siempre causaba gracia a Legolas, ya que el pequeño tenía el nombre de su caballo, aunque procuraba no hacer mofa de ello, ya que era uno de los nombres de la Alta Señora también, y cuando puso más atención a lo que estaba haciendo, de pronto todo había empezado a suceder...

Había visto como se acercaba una pequeña multitud de elfos, por su ropa había reconocido a la gente de Imladris y de Lorien tanto como su propia gente, guiados por su hermano mayor. Cuando dejaron atrás los árboles pudo distinguir que también estaban el capitán de Lorien y los gemelos del Valle.

Se habían detenido y dispersado al borde del campo y Legolas había visto a su pequeña amiga de pronto rodeada de varios elfos de oscuro cabello como los de ella. Pero ella no les había prestado importancia.

Había escuchado murmurada conversación que escalaba en volumen, varios elfos de Imladris en aparente discusión con elfos de Lorien y del Bosque negro, y al cabo de un rato había reconocido la voz de su amigo Saelbeth que se hacía escuchar por todos y decía:

"Yo seré el juez."

Había oído sonidos de aprobación y aceptación, y otra voz que preguntaba¿Y cual será el premio?

Y había escuchado una voz que atrevidamente gritaba. "¡Un beso del Dorado Príncipe!"

Y él había estado a punto de protestar, sin saber realmente contra que iba a protestar, cuando para su total shock su hermano mayor había replicado: "Sea. El premio será un beso de mi pequeño hermano."

Y así todo había comenzado.

_2500, hriive 70 – 29 de enero_

_Miredhel – Joya de elfo_

_Ada - papá_

Noldorin – relativo a los Noldor

Naneth – Madre

Nana – mamá

38 años élficos es el equivalente a 14 años humanos.

Nimloss – Nieve blanca, Blancanieves.


	11. Parte 11

**Parte 11**

Las grandes hayas del bosque mecían sus hojas al compás del frío viento, mientras pequeños gorriones y alegres petirrojos desafiaban el crudo clima para observar a los bellos seres reunidos en uno de los claros boscosos cerca al palacio del rey elfo.

Un pequeño alboroto se había formado al borde del campo de práctica, mientras el príncipe heredero hablaba en el otro extremo con el capitán del bosque.

"Esta en riesgo el honor de los elfos del bosque". La expresión de Tathrenlas era seria mientras miraba a Sadorell a los ojos. "Nos han desafiado y hemos aceptado."

El capitán silvano miró niveladamente al mayor de los hijos de Thranduil. "¿Y por eso prometes un beso de tu hermano sin su consentimiento?" Sus ojos parecían destellar chispas.

El príncipe heredero no pudo evitar sonreír, girando sus ojos para mirar a su hermano, quien estaba parado a su lado escuchando su explicación. Él amaba mucho a Legolas, pero como su hermano mayor sentía que era su deber y derecho, atormentarlo. "Tenía que darles algún incentivo. ¿No?" Contestó sonriendo inocentemente, lo cual hizo brillar sus grandes ojos verdes.

"¿Y porque no tú¿Por qué no un beso tuyo?" Siseó el Dorado Príncipe. La indignación hacía que sus altos pómulos se tiñeran de un leve rosa, sus ojos refulgían con un azul penetrante.

"Jamás trataría de tomar la atención de ti, pequeño hermano. Se acerca el día de tu mayoría, los visitantes han venido por ti. Es solo justo que el beso otorgado sea tuyo. ¿No lo crees así, capitán?" Dijo el príncipe elfo, mirando con aire divertido al amigo de su padre. Al ver que ambos elfos iban a replicar. Agregó apresuradamente "Pero no se preocupen, será una corta y amigable competencia. No queremos quitarle importancia al torneo que Adar a preparado para divertir a nuestros invitados". Mirando desafiantemente al elfo mayor, giró para partir.

"Pero, Tathrenlas..." presionó Legolas, casi en un chillido.

El príncipe se detuvo ante el nerviosismo en la voz, girando fluidamente hacia su hermano. Trajo una elegante mano hacia el delicado rostro del elfito, acariciando con su pulgar un artístico pómulo, mientras susurraba en una grácil orejita. "¿Nunca dije que clase de beso sería, verdad Hojita? Tú eliges después de todo.." Y con un conspiratorio guiño dirigido a su joven hermano, se dirigió hacia la congregación de elfos al otro fin del claro, dejando un rubio principito sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sadorell al ver la expresión en la cara de su príncipe favorito lo iba a cuestionar cuando una dulce pero fastidiada voz lo interrumpió.

"No es justo, Legolas. ¿Por qué yo no puedo participar?"

Ambos elfos giraron para ver una aproximante Miredhel, seguida cercanamente por uno de los gemelos Peredhil. El capitán no pudo menos que mirar cautelosamente al elfo del valle.

"Solo los ellyn son dejados participar. No es justo. Ada haz algo. ¡Yo quiero participar!" Replicó petulantemente la pequeña elfita, no importándole un ápice que un señor elfo descendiente del mismo earendil estuviera parándose a su lado.

Una leve risa volvió a girar la atención de los reunidos, esta vez hacia el Elrondion. "Capitán, me disculpo por todos por este pequeño alboroto." Con una alegre sonrisa, inclinó su oscura cabeza en saludo hacia el guerrero, luego la profunda mirada gris del peredhel giró hacia el príncipe del bosque. "Ai, na vedui. Suilad, Malthernil taur. Tu graciosa presencia fue extrañada en el banquete de la víspera por todos los asistentes. En especial por mi hermano y por mí. Teníamos grandes deseos de conversar contigo "

Las mejillas de Legolas se volvieron a teñir de un leve rosado ante la mirada fija del otro elfo, pero no dejándose amilanar contestó con voz firme. "Mae govannen, Elrondion. Una vez más te doy la bienvenida a mi pueblo. Y espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí.

Antes de que el gemelo pudiera responder, una fina voz se hizo presente. "Elladan".

"¿Que?" Tres voces contestaron al mismo tiempo, y tres pares de ojos se miraron entre sí.

"Él es Elladan. Lo llamas Elrondion porque no sabes cuál gemelo es." Razonó sabiamente la elfita, mirando a los tres elfos mayores y sonriendo alegremente.

Un poco más de color acudió al rostro del joven príncipe, quien tiró una mirada de reproche a su pequeña amiga. "Es verdad, Señor Elladan. Me disculpo por mi negligencia".

"Solo Elladan, mi príncipe. Y la culpa es mía, debí incluir mi nombre junto con mi saludo. Después de todo tengo un gemelo idéntico." Rió el señor elfo, sus ojos destellando traviesamente, y el joven príncipe no pudo evitar sino reír también.

"Bueno, _Elladan_," dijo el capitán, a propósito poniendo énfasis en el nombre del peredhel. "¿Nos podrías explicar que es lo que está pasando?"

"Lo que pasa Ada, es que no me dejan participar." Insistió la elfita.

"_Miredhel_..." Sadorell gruñó en tono de advertencia. La joven doncella cejó, y bajando la cabeza inconscientemente se acercó más al lado del gemelo peredhel, instintivamente buscando su protección. Legolas estrechó sus ojos, no le gustaba que su pequeña amiga buscara la protección de otro si no era él... o Annael.

Elladan miró reprobadoramente al capitán, luego bajo su mirada a la pequeña cabeza medio escondida detrás de él. "No te preocupes, pequeña joya. Déjame explicar lo que pasa a tu padre y al príncipe." Nivelando de nuevo su mirada con los dos expectantes elfos, si bien uno de ellos medio tratando de contenerse ante la súbita familiaridad con su pequeña niña, el elfo del valle continuó. "Pensé que ya lo había explicado Tathrenlas" Advirtiendo que dos sosegadas frentes empezaban a formar un ceño, apuró con leve diversión. "Pero veo que no. Príncipe Tathrenlas amablemente nos mostraba los alrededores, y habiendo visto la biblioteca, el salón del trono y otros sitios más, nos dirigíamos aquí, cuando surgió el tema de la arquería. Por supuesto que los Galadhrim de inmediato exigieron ser los mejores en el arte. Eso no es novedad. Siempre lo hacen. Pero la gente del reino del bosque no conoce sus hábitos, así es que levantaron su voz en protesta exigiendo lo mismo, y por supuesto, mi gente no se quedó atrás. Estamos siempre predispuestos al bullicio." Estallando en risa el señor elfo tiró una fugaz mirada sobre su hombro hacia el pequeño alboroto varios pasos detrás de ellos.

Legolas no pudo evitar notar la oscura y exótica belleza del medio elfo, diferente de cualquier otro elfo que hubiera visto, aún diferente de su oscura amiga, sin embargo no menos atrayente, si era aún posible lo realzaba de los demás elfos en una seductiva manera. Atisbando al otro fin del claro el principito notó con interés que era lo mismo para el otro gemelo.

"Todo esto a resultado en una amistosa contienda," siguió Elladan, aparentemente abstraído a la atenta examinación del príncipe, si uno descartaba el tintineo en sus ojos. "Saelbeth, el alegre guardián de ojos azul profundo, se ha erigido como juez del certamen, y en estos momentos están escogiendo a los participantes." Alineando sus ojos grises con esos del Dorado Príncipe, habló sin desviar su mirada. "Y un premio valioso en verdad a sido ofrecido. No me sorprende que ninguno quiera ser dejado fuera".

Legolas iba a preguntar que si él iba a participar, y porque estaba aquí y no con los demás, pero una alegra vocecita se hizo presente de nuevo. "Por eso yo quiero participar. Quiero un beso de Las". Agregó inocentemente, soltando una risita.

"Mir, tú sabes que puedes tener todos los besos que quieras en cualquier momento." El joven príncipe no pudo evitar sino jalar a su amiguita suavemente hacia él y plantar un sonoro beso en su fresca frente. Riendo ante la fastidiada expresión que apareció en el rostro de la elfita y los extraños sonidos saliendo de la garganta del capitán, aún cuando su boca estaba cerrada.

"Las..." chilló, frotando su frente con la manga de su vestido "No me refería a eso. Lo que yo quiero es ganarle a todos esos elfos. Haz que yo pueda participar..."

"Mire..."

El capitán del Bosque Negro no pudo continuar, porque en ese momento se escuchó la sonora voz de Saelbeth pidiendo la atención de todos.

"Después de mucha deliberación los términos son estos". Decía el guardia, mientras un profundo silencio se esparció por el claro. Aún los pequeños elfitos, que habían empezado a jugar al ver que sus profesores ya no estaban prestándoles atención, dejaron sus juegos y se pararon al lado de sus tutores escuchando atentamente. "Serán dos participantes por cada reino. Elrohir y Mirdan por Imladris, Haldir y Feredir por Lorien y por el reino de bosque Silinde y Tinurael".

Los elegidos avanzaron al frente, midiéndose entre ellos con inmutables miradas, aunque el capitán de Lorien parecía mira a todos por encima de su nariz y el peredhel participante tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Varios elfos se apresuraron a poner blancos para los tiros, mientras los seis elfos preparaban sus arcos y flechas.

Sadorell ya se había resignado y empezaba a mirar con interés los procedimientos, mientras su pequeña niña, resignada al igual, buscaba el acogedor abrazo de su padre.

El principito no pudo evitar observar al plateado guardián de Lorien mientras se preparaba, tensando su arco para probar su elasticidad, a la vez que flexionaba los definidos músculos de un bien torneado brazo. Un estremecimiento corrió a través de su cuerpo al recordar esos mismos brazos estrechándolo contra un sólido pecho.

"¿Tienes frío, mi príncipe?" Preguntó Elladan, solícitamente.

"Ehh..., realmente no." Murmuró el elfito, sintiendo como las pequeñas puntas de sus orejas le empezaban a quemar. Aparentemente el gemelo no vio nada extraño y no agregó nada más.

Los seis elfos se pararon ante sus respectivos blancos a cincuenta metros de distancia, corto espacio para la aguda visión y habilidad élfica. Se hizo silencio absoluto, mientras el juez, Saelbeth, empezaba a ordenar los disparos. El primer disparo de los seis elfos encontró su blanco fácilmente, la gente empezando a murmurar en aprobación, mientras el juez se preparaba a dar la orden para el segundo disparo.

"¡Tangado a chadad!" Saelbeth observó atentamente mientras los elfos volvían a tomar puntería, al verlos concentrados en su respectivo blanco, hizo una imperceptible señal con su cabeza. "¡Leithio i philinn!" Aún mientras las palabras eran pronunciadas tres objetos blancos de formar redonda y plana fueron tirados en dirección a los contendientes. Uno dirigido para pasar ante la línea de visión de los seis elfos y dos directamente hacia ellos.

Dos flechas golpearon al objeto en el centro mientras pasaba volando delante de los elfos, Mirdan y Feredir disparando certeramente aún mientras el objeto había aparecido de improviso. Tres flechas golpearon sus respectivo blancos anteriores, siempre en el centro, y una flecha fue levemente tirada fuera del centro de su respectivo blanco de tiro, Tinurael desviándola levemente al sentir el impacto de uno de los objetos contra el lado de su cabeza. Todos observaron como el capitán de Lorien había dado un paso atrás en el último momento dejando el objeto pasar para impactar directamente contra el elfo del bosque sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El último objeto había pasado inofensivamente, Elrohir y Silinde agachándose para esquivarlo, sin perder de vista sus respectivos blancos.

"Tres están fuera" La resonante voz del juez se hizo escuchar. Tinurael simplemente bajó la cabeza y empezó a retirarse, mientras Mirdan y Feredir empezaban a protestar, solo para ser cortados rápidamente por el implacable árbitro. "Nunca fue dicho que se hubiera cambiado de blanco". Explicó parcamente. Tres elfos se retiraron cabizbajos de la competencia.

Legolas no podía creer que Tinurael había sido descalificado, después de todo el joven guardia conocía de sobra que ese truco iba a ser usado. Era práctica común en el Bosque Negro; mientras que los elfos de los otros reinos debieron ser agarrados desprevenidos. Pero también no había contado con que el elfo de Lorien lo esquivaría en el último momento, y a propósito, nadie lo dudaba. El capitán de Lothlorien era un elfo de cuidado.

Mientras el firme juez daba un breve receso mientras tres blancos eran retirados y los restantes tres colocados cincuenta metros más atrás, la gente empezó a aplaudir a los descalificados, animándolos y gritándoles en alegres voces que se podían desquitar en el torneo oficial de arquería organizado por el rey elfo.

"Ese fue un truco sucio, Haldir." El plateado guardián giro a un lado para estimar a su oponente de Imladris. El capitán observó como Elrohir se paraba a su lado, mirando los procedimientos de los elfos que alejaban los tres blancos.

"Ese elfo estaba de más. Y además así todo acaba más rápido." Elrohir y Haldir se miraron firmemente a los ojos. "No has cambiado en todos estos años, Elrohir. Sigues tan... notable como siempre." Los labios del Galadhel se torcieron hacia arriba en una burlona sonrisa. Sus ojos examinando el familiar rostro tan conocido antes, y ahora tan extraño.

"Tú tampoco has cambiado, hijo de Halathil. Siempre tan altivo como antes." Dos pares de ojos volvieron a medirse sólidamente. Ambos de una misma estatura y de complexión casi similar. Dos espíritus igualmente fieros e indomables. Les había tomado solo días de estar juntos saber que nunca llegarían a nada, ni en el amor físico, y menos aún en el terreno del corazón. Dos voluntades demasiado fuertes para permanecer juntas sin dañar al otro, aún si daño involuntario. Ni siquiera la lujuria nacida por su atracción física pudo ser saciada porque ninguno se rendiría al otro. Donde las caricias deberían de haber sido dulces, se habían vuelto fieras hasta el punto que más parecía una lucha que la celebración de la vida. Muchos años habían pasado desde aquel tiempo, y aunque habían quedado como amigos, no había amor perdido entre ellos, solo la relación de simples conocidos.

"Todo está listo, a sus lugares." La voz de Saelbeth interrumpió todos los diálogos en el aire. El silencio volvió a reinar en el claro del bosque. Elrohir y Haldir volvieron a sus lugares, no sin antes echar una mirada hacia la dirección del poseedor del premio a ser tenido, y con una imperceptible ampliación de sus ojos, dándose cuenta en la fracción de un segundo lo que pasaba en la mente del otro. Grandes mentes piensan iguales, es dicho.

"¡Tangado a chadad!" Pausa expectante. "¡Leithio i philinn!"

Solo una flecha golpeó el centro del blanco.

Todos observaron en descreimiento como las tres flechas partían juntas a la vez que una pequeña conmoción se hacía escuchar en uno de los extremos del claro.

Un pequeño elfito de alrededor de unas quince primaveras, entusiasmado al observar la contienda, había levantado su pequeño arco en imitación a los participantes, cogido una diminuta e inofensiva flecha y había jalado la cuerda de su arco. En su hipnotismo con los elfos que ocupaban el claro había soltado su roma flecha, segundos antes que los contendientes, y aunque sin mucha fuerza había dado de lleno en la espalda de Miredhel, que más en sorpresa que en dolor había saltado, cayendo contra el joven príncipe, y quien en efecto dominó había caído contra el gemelo peredhel, terminando con los tres en una conglomerada masa de elfos en el fresco césped del claro. Elladan en el fondo, el principito en el medio y la elfita encima de los otros dos, tratando de levantarse y fracasando miserablemente porque lo ridículo de la situación se había manifestado en sonoras carcajadas de los tres accidentados edhil, mientras puro silencio aún reinaba en el claro.

Sadorell apresuradamente había recogido a su inquieta pequeña del montón en el piso del bosque.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Al oír el leve grito de su hermano, Elrohir se había distraído levemente, dando así a su flecha un imperceptible giro que fue a incrustarse minimamente fuera del centro. Después de todo, estaban en un reino peligroso, que ahora era llamado el Bosque Negro, y ante gente que no gusta bien de los Noldor. Su instinto natural de protección de sus seres queridos había sido más fuerte, distrayéndolo antes de darse cuenta de que solo era un pequeño incidente.

Como por Silinde, al escuchar el grito de Miredhel y el quejido de su príncipe, sus instintos de guardián habían saltado a primer plano, haciéndolo fallar por un gran margen frente a los otros dos. Su flecha apenas alcanzando el último anillo del blanco.

Solo Haldir de Lorien, hijo de Halathil, había permanecido impasible. Su flecha incrustándose sin problemas en el centro del blanco.

Siguió un minuto de silencio, solo interrumpido por leves risitas de Legolas y Elladan, mientras estos enderezaban sus túnicas y los gritos de Miredhel, quien perseguía al pequeño perpetrador del incidente a través del claro. "¡NIMLOSS¡TENIAS QUE SER TÚ!"

Todos salieron de su estupor al ver que el capitán de Lorien lentamente hacía su camino hacia donde se encontraba el Dorado Príncipe. Los elfos de Lorien estallando en alegres vítores y risas, coreando el nombre de su respetado líder.

"Vengo a exigir mi premio, Malthernil." Con una orgullosa sonrisa, Haldir se detuvo frente al principito. Todos casi conteniendo el aliento para escuchar la respuesta del joven elfo.

Por un momento, Legolas pensó en protestar. Si hubieran estado solos, el príncipe alegremente y rápidamente hubiera accedido al firme pedido del Galadhel. Pero ante tantos elfos, no puedo menos que sentir las puntitas de sus orejas comenzando a arder a fuego lento.

¿Nunca dije que clase de beso sería, verdad Hojita? Tú eliges después de todo. Las palabras de su hermano volvieron a su mente, y con un travieso brillo en los ojos, se acercó determinadamente al plateado elfo, parándose tan cerca que sus ropas ligeramente se rozaban. Y sin más, se dejó caer en una rodilla delante del otro elfo.

Todos observaron con la boca abierta, incluido el capitán de los Galadhrim, aún la pequeña Miredhel y el diminuto Nimloss. "Este es tu premio Haldir de Lorien, por haber logrado tan memorable hazaña este día."

Sin poder hacer nada, Haldir sin habla, sintió más que vio como una delicada mano, cogía una de las suyas, más grandes, y era llevada a los finos labios del joven elfo. Sintió la cálida presión de delicados pétalos de carne, y casi jadeó en voz alta al sentir la húmeda y cosquilleante sensación de una pícara lengua en la unión de su dedo medio y su dedo anular, lamiendo delicadamente, y retirándose tan rápidamente como había llegado, dejando al elfo mayor con un súbito calor empozándose en sus bajas regiones.

Parándose graciosamente el Dorado Príncipe sonrió inocentemente al vencedor del día. Saboreando la expresión de genuina confusión mezclada con despertado deseo en el rostro del orgulloso Galadhel. "Espero verte en el baile de esta noche."

Y sin otra palabra más, el joven príncipe empezó a retirarse, tirando, al pasar, una mirada a su hermano mayor quien le sonreía orgullosamente. Así se hace, pequeña hoja. Así se hace

**TBC**

Edhil – Elfos, referente a la raza.

Ellyn – Pl. Elfos varones. Sing. Ellon.

Elrondion – Hijo de Elrond

Galadhrim – gente de los árboles, de Lorien.

Ai, na vedui. Suilad, Malthernil taur – Ah, al fin. Saludos, Dorado Príncipe del bosque.

Malthernil – Dorado Príncipe.

Elladan – Hombre-elfo

Elrohir – Caballero élfico

Mir – Joya. Nombre de cariño para Miredhel.

Mirdan – Herrero de joyas.

Feredir – Cazador

Tinurael – Lago chispeante (o algo así ;)

¡Tangado a chadad! – ¡Prepárense para disparar! (Sacado de la película "Las Dos Torres")

¡Leithio i philinn! – ¡Liberen las flechas! (Sacado de la película "Las Dos Torres")

15 años élficos es equivalente alrededor de 6 años humanos.

**blackpotter x:** No te preocupes que si voy a seguir escribiendo, solo q a veces falta un poquito de tiempo... pero va a seguir ;) , y solo Legolas decidirá con quien se va a quedar, aunque te digo q a mi me encanta Haldir, y Annael es solo tan lindo... :)


	12. Parte 12

**Parte 12**

"Este es el estanque del regocijo"

Glorfindel observó con interés un pequeño laguito ocupando la mayor parte de otro de los claros boscosos al norte del palacio del rey elfo. El agua clara despedía espirales de vapor al entrar en contacto el caluroso líquido con la baja temperatura, haciendo que se forme una pequeña nube sobre el estanque.

"El agua es cálida." Replicando lo obvio, Glorfindel observó mientras el Dorado Príncipe se sentaba al pie de una frondosa haya. "¿Por qué lo llaman el estanque del regocijo?"

La tarde avanzaba lentamente y Legolas estaba contento de pasarla tranquilamente con el Matador de Balrog.

La comida del mediodía había sido un completo alboroto. Pocas voces habían dejado de oírse comentando la improvisada contienda de arquería, las más altas y sonoras siendo las de los galadhrim, quienes por poco volaban por los cielos como las águilas de Manwe, tan alto estaba su orgullo.

El Rey Elfo y el Señor del Bosque de Oro habiendo escuchado de los hechos no estaban nada contentos, aunque algunos decían que habían visto al Señor Celeborn sonreír furtivamente a Haldir y mandarle un guiño de complicidad.

El principito había comido lo más rápido que podía y había dejado subrepticiamente sin siendo atrapado por alguno que quisiera más detalles de lo sucedido, en especial, evitó encontrarse a solas con los galadhrim y su plateado capitán; escurriéndose por los muros de piedra del palacio subterráneo, y así fue como halló a Glorfindel, impactando ligeramente contra el rubio capitán de Imladris al doblar por uno de los corredores. La chispa de la curiosidad brillaba en las pupilas azules del alegre señor elfo, pero respetando la parquedad del elfito, había pedido en vez que le diera un recorrido por su hogar, a lo cual Legolas prestamente había accedido. Excusa valida para salir de la bulliciosa cueva e ir hacía su estanque favorito... aunque hacía frío.

Viendo al señor elfo acomodado a su lado y a la vieja haya sin inconvenientes con ambos elfos apoyando sus espaldas en su corteza, el Dorado Príncipe contempló atentamente las tenues volutas de humo que subían altas y eran arrastradas por el viento. "Ulmo nos provee con aguas cálidas que pasan por debajo de las cuevas y parte del reino." Explicó el joven elfo, con cara de repitiendo una lección aprendida. "Y lo llamamos el Estanque de Regocijo porque es el lugar preferido de los elfitos, y en tiempos más cálidos nunca faltan sus risas y juegos. Mi adar dice que cuando yo era pequeño pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo aquí, riendo casi sin parar al acercarme al borde del estanque. Lo que yo recuerdo es lo divertido que era ver mi rostro deformado por las ondas en el agua, pareciendo hacer muecas solo para mí." Confesó Legolas, sin saber realmente porque le contaba cosas que solo Annael, su hermano y su ada sabían, pero a la vez escuchando a su corazón que le decía que podía confiar en el Elda.

"Es un lugar tranquilo."

"Sí. Mientras dure."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sorprendido Glorfindel dejó de mirar las pequeñas nubecillas sobre el lago en miniatura, y miró fijamente al príncipe.

"Mi ada piensa que no sé lo que está sucediendo. Me manda de patrulla al norte cuando el peligro está al sur; y por solo unos días cuando mi gente puede patrullar hasta un mes sin relevo." Grandes ojos implorantes giraron y atraparon los ojos del señor elfo con su firmeza. "Siento al bosque, Glorfindel. Los mismos árboles tratan de protegerme, cantan dulces canciones y me mecen en su arrullo, pero también escucho a los otros, aunque débilmente también escucho a los nobles árboles del sur, y su sufrimiento es grande. Antes no me había percatado pero parece que siempre estuvo ahí, al menos desde que vi por primera vez la luz de Anor, pero está creciendo ahora, una gran sombra, y mi corazón me cuenta que continuará expandiéndose. He escuchado rumores de que llaman a nuestro hogar el Bosque Negro, aunque nadie lo repite o lo dice en voz alta. Esa sombra¿Es solo en mi hogar, o también sucede en otros lugares de Arda?"

Glorfindel estaba realmente sorprendido. Nunca esperó que un elfito que parecía feliz y sin preocupaciones, podría tener gran peso en su corazón como es el sentir el retorno de la sombra. "Los tiempos se están volviendo peligroso, HojaVerde. Harías bien en seguir los consejos de tu rey, quien solo tiene tu bienestar y el de sus súbditos como prioridad. Tu padre es inteligente, Legolas, no lo subestimes."

"No lo subestimo. Yavanna sabe que lo amo y respeto, pero me gustaría que no guardara de mí lo que está sucediendo en nuestro hogar."

"Dentro de unos días serás contado entre los adultos por nuestras leyes, tendrás más responsabilidades y conocerás muchas más cosas. No reniegues de tu tiempo libre de deberes y cargas. Disfrútalo, que se avecinan tiempos menos tranquilos." Dijo con tono resuelto el capitán de Imladris, y aunque no había respondido a su pregunta y él tenía muchas más, Legolas entendió que el señor elfo no hablaría más del tema.

Con un casi inaudible suspiro, volvió su concentración a los pequeños concentrados de vapor. "¿Glorfindel?"

"¿Sí, Legolas?"

El joven elfo encogió sus largas piernas para así poder apoyar su mentón en sus rodillas, y de paso evitar la mirada del Elda. "Yo.. me gustaría mucho escuchar ahora la historia del Balrog."

Alegres risas sonaron como tintineos en el aire, mientras los rubios mechones del guerrero se sacudían al ritmo de sus carcajadas. "Ah, es verdad, mi príncipe. No hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para relatarte la historia."

Legolas alzó sus expresivos ojos azul cielo hacía el elfo mayor. "Me imagino que todos deben preguntarte sobre tan grande hazaña, y entiendo si no es placentero hablar de ese tiempo."

"Te equivocas, bello príncipe. Es verdad que la 'hazaña', como la llamas, terminó con mi tiempo en Arda una vez," sonriendo al príncipe, volvió a recostarse contra el árbol, "pero en las Estancias de Mandos la bondad y piedad de la Señora Nienna cura las heridas y transforma nuestro dolor en sabiduría, para así no cometer los mismos errores. Solo los que realmente han sido curados, y han expiado por sus actos, son liberados de los Salones de Espera. Y como ves, aquí estoy." Lanzando un guiño al asombrado príncipe, ajustó un poco más su capa al sentir una ráfaga de viento helado, más por comodidad que por frío.

"Confieso que no conozco mucho sobre lo que hablas. Mi adar dice que los que entran a los Salones de Espera, no regresan. Que solo los Noldor desafiarían a Mandos y regresan a la Tierra Media." Finalizó en susurro, temiendo haber ofendido al alto elfo.

Una divertida risita calmó sus preocupaciones.

"Muchos elfos son liberados de los salones de Namo y moran tranquilamente en Valinor, **_nuestro_ _hogar_**." Deliberadamente puntuando las últimas palabras, Glorfindel miró atentamente al joven elfo. "Conociendo la felicidad en esas tierras pocos son los que desean regresar a este lado del mar. Soy uno de esos pocos, como también dos elfos más que moran cerca de los puertos con Cirdan, la dicha que encontraron en la Tierra Bendecida es grande, y no pudieron alejarse más, tienen que tener siempre el mar a la vista. Por cierto, cuando moraba en Gondolin conocí a un elfo sindarin llamado Annael de Mithrim. ¿No será tu joven amigo que ha regresado de Mandos?." Preguntó inocentemente, mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

"¿Annael?" Casi chilló el principito. "Yo... no lo creo. No Nael." Tartamudeando en su sorpresa, Legolas miró preocupadamente al rubio capitán.

"No te preocupes, HojaVerde. No creo que tu joven amigo sea uno de los Retornados." Se apresuró en contestar, no pudiendo asfixiar al final una pequeña risita.

Un suspiro de alivio pudo ser escuchado en el aire.

"Veo que las enseñanzas de Oropher aún perduran en su casa." La voz del guerrero se volvió seria, ganando de vuelta la atención del elfito.

"Oropher¿El padre de mi padre?"

"Sí. Conocí a tu abuelo en los días antiguos, cuando él moraba en Menegroth, y ya por ese tiempo él no tenía ningún amor por mis parientes, los Noldor. Aunque su enemistad era dirigida más contra los hijos de Feanor, y con razón, ponía a todos los Noldor en un mismo molde. No quería bien a Artanis, Alatáriel, desde ese entonces," al ver la pregunta en los ojos del elfito, clarificó, "Galadriel; quien como bien sabes es pariente de Feanor y su progenie. Tampoco quería bien a los Naugrim. Es una pena que tanto los hijos de Feanor, como los enanos le que hayan dado la razón con sus actos." Dijo tristemente, recordando la caída del Rey de los Sindar de ese entonces, Thingol Mantogrís.

Legolas permaneció callado, entendiendo a que se refería.

Había leído la historia muchas veces, y aún ahora le sorprendía como pudieron ser tan implacables los hijos de Feanor, si bien el drama de sus vidas profundamente lo intrigaba, en especial de los dos mayores, Maedhros el Alto y Maglor el Cantor, había averiguado que sus reales nombres en quenya eran Maitimo y Macalaure. Ni siquiera Annael, sabía de su inocente curiosidad, ni quería imaginarse a su padre enterándose, aunque poco más sabía ya que contados eran los libros que se contaban sobre los feanorionnath en su hogar.

"Aunque Thranduil es menos drástico en sus opiniones, todavía la influencia de su padre se muestra en él. En Imladris estábamos sorprendidos por la invitación a las celebraciones por

tu mayoría. ¿Compartes los sentimientos de tu abuelo y tu padre, HojaVerde?"

Agarrado fuera guardia por la pregunta, Legolas se limitó a responder lo que estaba en su mente. "Pienso que todos estamos destinados a cometer nuestros propios errores. Los hijos de Feanor fueron condenados desde el momento que las primeras letras del malhadado juramento salieron de sus labios. No pienso bien ni mal de ellos, y con respecto a los demás Noldor... algunos ya me caen bien," dijo Legolas, sonriendo encantadoramente al elfo mayor. "y a los demás aún no los conozco, pero espero ansiosamente la oportunidad. Con respecto a los enanos," la delicada boca hizo una mueca despectiva. "no los quiero bien. Me parecen vulgares, sórdidos y tercos por lo que he visto de ellos, cuando algunos se atreven a cruzar el bosque cerca de los límites del reino."

Glorfindel observó fijamente como los finos labios del príncipe aún seguían fruncido mostrando leve desprecio. La testarudez de la casa de Oropher se está haciendo sentir aquí, pero aún estamos a tiempo de enderezar lo torcido. Esta haya es joven. pensó con determinación. "Malthernil, no confundas la vulgaridad con cruda y franca honestidad, sordidez con la pasión por su trabajo y Terquedad por persistencia. Conozco a varios de los hijos de Aule, y te digo que si haces un amigo de un enano, puedes contar siempre con él, en peligro o en dicha, amigo más leal no hallarás. No juzgues a las criaturas por su exterior, HojaVerde, su fea y corazón son lo que debemos de ver primero. Siempre escucha a tu corazón "

Debidamente castigado por su apresurado juicio, Legolas tímidamente levantó sus grandes ojos hacia el alto elfo. "Prometo reflexionar en lo que me has dicho, Glorfindel. La razón está contigo, y mi corazón se alegra en tu sabiduría."

Hay esperanza para este Thranduilion con una sonrisa, el rubio capitán extendió una mano para acariciar un alto pómulo de artística mejilla. Legolas sonrió de nuevo ante el tierno gesto de su amigo. "Cuento con ello, principito. Eres muy joven aún y tu juicio se irá formando con los años. Aprovecha ahora en conocer más de nuestras costumbres, teniendo aquí ahora a los Galadhrim del bosque de oro y a los Noldor de Imladris. Aprende de ellos y haz amigos, y quien sabe si conocerás a algunos más... digamos... particularmente." Viendo como el color afluía de súbito al delicado rostro, no puedo contener una pequeña risita. "Discúlpame si soy curioso, pero ¿Ya elegiste a la doncella o elfo con quien pasarás la noche de tu Nautha Edinor?

Coloreándose más aún si era posible, el Dorado príncipe bajó sus ojos de súbito al piso del bosque. "Sí." Añadió bajito.

"¿Y se puede saber quien es la doncella afortunada, o el feliz elfo?

"Nael" El nombre casi imperceptible que Glorfindel se tuvo que inclinar hacia el joven elfo para entender el murmullo.

"El joven Annael, entonces. Es solo comprensible que lo hayas elegido, después de todo es tu amigo cercano y bello por lo que he visto, y ya en su mayoría y experimentado."

"No es experimentado." Esta vez las palabras fueron prácticamente incomprensibles. Y Glorfindel tuvo que pedir que volviera a repetirla.

Tomando un hondo suspiro, Legolas volvió a decir "Dije que Annael no es experimentado."

Sorprendido, el Noldo miró al elfito a los ojos. "Estaba bajo la impresión de que ya había pasado su mayoría. He observado como guerreros lo cortejan y como doncellas flirtean con él."

Legolas volvió a tomar otro profundo aliento. "Ha pasado su mayoría hace algunos meses, pero aún no ha tomado amante. Yo voy a ser su primero y él va a ser el mío. Es un voto que hicimos hace muchos años, e intentamos cumplirlo."

"Un encantador voto, en verdad." Sintiendo que el joven elfo aún no había terminado, esperó pacientemente.

"Yo... él... nosotros nos hemos preparado para la noche de mi mayoría." A tropezones explicó el principito, sintiendo que su cara de un momento a otro iba a agarrar fuego, de tanto que le quemaba. "Hemos conseguido libros... con imágenes... y explicaciones... y mucha información... al respecto..." Legolas no entendía como es que estaba contando cosas tan íntimas a un elfo prácticamente desconocido para él, pero hace poco Glorfindel le había dicho que debía de escuchar a su corazón; y su corazón le decía que podía confiar en el señor elfo.

"Pero aún no están totalmente seguros sobre que esperar cuando los dos estén solos. Y me imaginó que cada uno teme lastimar al otro."

El Dorado Príncipe solo atinó a asentir con su dorada cabeza, ojos fijos en el suelo, escuchando sus temores proferidos en voz alta por el elfo mayor.

"Uhmm... " Aparentando pensar, el rubio elda miró fijamente al elfito, o lo que podía ver de él, ya que tenía la cara bajada hacia el suelo y los cabellos casi oscureciendo su rostro, solo la punta de una delicada oreja, asomaba, rosada, a través de las finas hebras. Tomando piedad del joven, continuó "Lo que ustedes necesitan es un tutor para esa noche. Un guía que les enseñe el placer de la unión de los cuerpos, y como cuidar de cada otro."

Asombrado, Legolas abruptamente levantó su cabeza, mirando con la boca entreabierta al elfo ante él. Muy anti élfico, por cierto. "¿Un tutor¿Un guía? Pero... pero... ¿Quién?"

"Yo, podría, por cierto. He participado en varias iniciaciones de jóvenes edhil, y en unas cuantas relaciones múltiples," Viendo que el elfito aún continuaba mirándolo con patente asombro, continuó. "Yo estaría ahí para guiarlos, si ustedes lo desean yo podría participar o solo estar presente como un tutor de cualquier otra materia."

Saliendo de su asombro, Legolas preguntó con voz vacilante. "¿Lo harías?"

"Sería mi placer, mi bello amigo."

Una aliviada risa se dejo oír en el claro boscoso, las ramas de los árboles aparentemente vibrando al ritmo del melodioso sonido. Glorfindel de pronto se encontró con sus brazos llenos de un exuberante elfito. "Oh, Glorfindel, gracias. Yo estaba tan preocupado. Nael... yo... ambos estábamos preocupados, aunque sé que él nunca lo admitirá. Mi corazón me dijo que podía confiar en ti, y su consejo fue certero." Riendo sonoramente, el principito plantó un sonoro beso en una mejilla del señor elfo, haciendo a este reír a la vez.

"Me alegra quitar de ti una carga, jovencito. Aunque ya te dije que para mí será todo un placer."

Riendo alegremente, Legolas abrazó una vez más al capitán del valle. "Sé que Nael también estará contento; y ahora sí, alto guerrero, ahora sí quiero escuchar de tu famosa batalla y tu antiguo hogar." Acurrucándose cerca del rubio edhel, con confianza descanso su dorada cabeza sobre un hombro del elfo mayor.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Glorfindel, puso un brazo alrededor de su joven amigo, y se acomodó para empezar su historia. "Te contaré los cuentos de Gondolin, la bella, y sus blancos muros, y sus doce casas; tanto como su terrible caída. Te contaré sobre los terribles gusanos alados que la asediaron y los Valaraukos que la tomaron por fuerza; y como uno de ellos fue mi ruina. Mi único deseo es que nunca cruces caminos con uno de esos demonios, porque la simple visión de ellos, puedo hacer desfallecer al corazón más fuerte y volver cobarde al guerrero más valeroso." Dando una gentil caricia a la dorada cabeza, el noble guerrero notó como el bello principito colgaba en cada palabra de sus labios. "Turgon, el sabio, hijo de Fingolfin, fundó Gondolin en secreto y la llamó la ciudad amurallada, porque estaba rodeada totalmente por montañas, allí gobernó hasta el día de su muerte en la víspera de las Puertas del Verano...

TBC

**Notas**

Nautha Edinor – Aniversario de concepción.

Edhil – plural de Edhel, elfo, elfos como raza.

Fea – espíritu.

Gusanos alados - Dragones

Valarauko - Balrog

Manwe – Vala de los vientos. El Señor del Aliento de Arda. El más cercano al corazón de Iluvatar, el Único. También llamado Súlimo.

Ulmo – Vala de las Aguas. Llamado el Señor de las Aguas y el Rey del Mar.

Nena – Valier. Señora de la piedad y el duelo. Hermana de Mandos y Lorien.

Namo – Verdadero nombre del Vala Mandos, el juez.

Valinor – Hogar de los Valar, la Tierra Bendecida, Aman.

Thingol – Rey de los Sindar en la Primera Edad de la Tierra Media.

Aule – Vala, esposo de Yavanna. Creador de los enanos.

Cirdan – El carpintero de Barcos. Elfo Sindarin pariente de Celeborn que construye barcos con los cuales los elfos se trasladan a Aman.

Maitimo – Bien formado, aludiendo a su atractivo, nombre materno de Maedhros en Quenya

Macalaure – Hacha o cuchilla de oro, posiblemente aludiendo al poder de su voz, nombre materno de Maglor en Quenya.

Feanorionnath – Hijos de Feanor.

Artanis – Noble doncella. Primer nombre de Galadriel.

Alatáriel – mismo significado que Galadriel, pero en Quenya. Doncella coronada con guirnaldas radiantes.

Naugrim – Enanos.

Haya – Tipo de árbol.

Adar – Padre.

Eldar – Nombre que se le da a los elfos que vieron la luz de los árboles en la Tierra bendecida de Aman. Pueblo de las Estrellas. Singular Elda.

Anor – Sol

Menegroth – Las mil cavernas.

Yavanna – Valier, esposa de Aule. Señora de las cosas que crecen.


	13. Parte 13

**Parte 13**

Vigorosos empujes inexorablemente lo presionaban contra la pared al lado de la puerta del oscuro cuarto. El duro miembro dentro de su cuerpo lo penetraba más rápido y más profundo cada segundo, haciéndolo temblar en agonizante éxtasis. Sus manos, que apenas lo sostenían, estaban apoyadas palmas abiertas contra el frío muro, sus piernas hace rato habían rendido su peso y ahora era mantenido en pie por el firme cuerpo élfico detrás de él, por la tumescente y abrasadora columna dentro de él. Fuertes gemidos eran escuchados en el aire, y Rumil se dio cuenta que eran suyos al percibir una leve voz en su oído diciéndole que mantuviera su voz baja, que corrían el riesgo de ser oídos. Mordió sus labios para tratar de asfixiarlos.

El cuerpo detrás de él cambio levemente el ángulo de sus empujes y Rumil vio el oscuro cuarto en el que estaban estallar con pequeños destellos ante sus ojos, mientras el más sensitivo núcleo dentro de su ser era impactado, sus músculos interiores se tensaron inconscientemente haciendo que el candente hierro empalándolo pareciera aún más grande e ingresara más profundo, levantándolo fuera del piso. Con un asfixiado grito de intenso placer, el joven elfo sintió su cuerpo totalmente exigido, entregado totalmente a su amante en rendición.

La gruesa espada élfica cesó sus movimientos de pronto, quedándose incrustada firmemente dentro de él, aplastada implacablemente contra el delicioso lugar en su interior. Una débil queja escapó de sus entreabiertos labios en su tormento, y la voz de su amante le exigió silencio. Fue allí que escuchó, eran voces... acercándose...

"¡GLORFINDEL, QUE!"

"No tienes porque gritar, Nael, te escucho perfectamente."

"Pero, Las. ¡Glorfindel?"

Rumil sintió a su amante retorcerse detrás de él al escuchar las voces justo fuera de la puerta, el movimiento haciendo que la túrgida columna envainada se mueva y frote solidamente contra su sensitivo punto, un electrificante estremecimiento sacudió su entero cuerpo, mientras un leve jadeo volaba involuntariamente de sus labios.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Nael?"

"¡No trates de cambiar de tema, Legolas!"

Las voces se habían detenido al otro lado de la puerta, y el galadhel sintió la mano de su amante firmemente tapando su boca, evitando que hiciera algún sonido, aún mientras el miembro dentro de su cuerpo empezaba a palpitar casi insoportablemente. Pero el joven elfo estaba de acuerdo con su íntimo amigo del bosque. Esos elfitos no tenían que verlos.

"¿Glorfindel!"

"Que sí. ¿Acaso eres sordo? Dije Glorfindel, el Matador de Balrog, el capitán de Imladris, y creo que ese ruido vino de aquí."

Los pasos se acercaron más a la puerta, y Rumil sintió a su amante muy lentamente empezar a retirarse de su cuerpo, causando temblores en su cuerpo.

"¿Ahí¿En el pequeño almacén¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría a esta hora trabajando en la oscuridad de este pequeño almacén, cuando en el gran salón se canta y baila¡Es obvio para mí que estas cambiando de tema, Legolas Thranduilion!"

El joven guardián del bosque de oro sintió al elfo detrás de él cejar al escuchar el nombre del Dorado Príncipe.

"¡No estoy cambiando de tema, y, te digo que escuché algo, Annael Sirionion!

Los ojos de Rumil volaron a la perilla de la puerta a su lado que empezaba a girar, su amante congelándose a medio camino de su salida, esperando lo inevitable.

"Las, tú Adar nos debe estar esperando, ya hemos tardado demasiado."

"Solo quiero mirar para ver si hay algo, Nael."

"Yo no escuché nada. Y si hay algo, seguro será un pequeño roedor del bosque que halló su camino a una de las despensas. Vamos, en marcha."

"Esta bien, pero acepta que te agradó escuchar lo de Glorfindel."

Con un suspiro de alivio, el joven elfo escuchó como las voces empezaban alejarse, y con un quedo jadeo de aprobación, volvió a sentir a su amante ingresando nuevamente a su cuerpo.

"Eso estuvo cerca, melethron." Una seductora voz susurró en su oído, mientras los embistes contra él volvían a empezar y a cobrar rapidez. Apoyando su cabeza contra el muro, Rumil solo pudo contestar con un ininteligible gemido tras otro, mientras la libertad de expresar su apreciación en las habilidades de su amante era retornada a él, al saber que las voces estaban totalmente idas. El joven galadhel gritó levemente al sentir una firme mano atrapada alrededor de la necesitada carne sobresaliendo erecta fuera de su cuerpo, e igualar el ritmo de los empujes contra su núcleo. Quería rogar a su amante por su alivio, pero solo podía gemir y gritar ante las potentes caricias delante y detrás de él.

Su entero cuerpo se tensó y él sabía que estaba cerca, el placer casi doloroso. De pronto el pequeño cuarto se lleno de brillante luz, mientras un exquisito estremecimiento recorría su ser saliendo en forma líquida a través de su miembro, al mismo tiempo que sentía la dura espada pulsar dentro de él, inundando con cálido líquido su interior. Sin huesos colapsó contra el muro, permaneciendo en pie gracias al peso de su amante, quien jadeaba pesadamente detrás de él, renuente a abandonar su cálido refugio.

"Precioso Rumil, el aperitivo fue maravilloso, espero ansiosamente la completa cena." Un dulce beso fue depositado en su sien, y el joven elfo descansó contra su amante completamente saciado.

"Iré a ti. Una vez que las festividades hallan acabado, melethron

"Y yo te daré una cálida bienvenida a mis habitaciones, lirimaer. Como corresponde"

Con un contento suspiro, sufrió a su amante saliendo de su cuerpo, entonces giró para hallar dos chispeantes ojos verdes sonriendo a él. Y él sonrió a su vez. "Ahí estaré, melethron, ahí estaré.

"Te digo que escuche algo, Nael."

El palacio subterráneo de rey elfo era levemente iluminado, pero suficiente para la aguda visión élfica. Luz tenue era proveída por antorchas labradas en los muros de los pasadizos, prendidas perennemente gracias a la magia de los elfos del bosque y su señor.

"Te repito que yo no e escuché nada, Las"

El Dorado príncipe y su amigo se hallaban refugiados detrás de una gruesa columna, en el recodo de uno de los pasillos. Legolas, sacando su dorada cabeza de vez en cuando, atisbaba hacía el penumbroso pasillo que recientemente habían dejado atrás.

"Las, esto es ridículo. Que estamos esperando. Tu ada te va a castigar por llegar tarde otra vez."

"Shshshshsh. Creo que alguien sale." Empujando a su amigo completamente detrás de la columna, el principito se aplastó contra él para quedar enteramente encubierto, y puso todos sus sentidos en alerta.

El casi imperceptible sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose fue lo que primero captó la atención de los dos amigos, luego leves pasos élficos, inaudibles, excepto por oídos élficos, les hizo prestar más atención a lo que ocurría, ya que la persona avanzando, iba a pasar al lado de su escondite. Expectantes, ambos elfitos vieron la forma de un joven galadhel pasar al lado de ellos y desaparecer por otro pasillo, absolutamente inconsciente que estaba siendo observado.

"Ese era uno de los galadhrim, Las."

"Te dije que había alguien, Nael. Y ese elfo es uno de los hermanos de Haldir. Rumil creo que es su nombre. Fue el que hizo más alboroto cuando Haldir ganó la competencia"

"¿Pero que estaba haciendo en esa pequeña despensa¿Crees que no le gusta nuestra comida y ha ido a ver que puede encontrar por él mismo?"

El joven elfito miró dubitativamente a su amigo. "No lo sé, Nael. Pero hoy lo vi prácticamente devorando todo en la comida del mediodía. No creo que sea eso."

Justo cuando su rubio amigo estaba a punto de responder, otro leve ruido los hizo aplastarse detrás de la columna en acto reflejo. La misma puerta se había vuelto abrir y cerrar, otros ligeros pasos élficos tomando el rumbo que el galadhel antes, esta vez con su curiosidad al máximo, dándose inmediata cuenta de que esto se trataba, y virtualmente conteniendo la respiración, ambos elfos silvanos vieron una fina figura deslizándose elegantemente por el pasadizo, y empezar a doblar por el mismo pasillo que el anterior elfo.

Legolas no pudo sofocar el leve jadeo de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios, al reconocerlo. El elfo, al darse cuenta de que no se hallaba solo, empezó a dirigirse hacía la columna escondite y el Dorado Príncipe al sentirse a punto de ser descubierto, hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, empujó a Annael contra la columna y lo besó.

Otro leve jadeo de sorpresa pudo ser escuchado, antes de que una melódica voz se hiciera sentir, atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes elfos. "Veo que te estás divirtiendo, Hojita."

Legolas descansó su cara unos momentos en el hombro de su amigo, tratando de recobrar su compostura y controlar la risa que amenazaba salir de sus labios; al sentir a su amigo retorcerse contra él y murmurar algo ininteligible en su oído, lo pellizcó en el trasero por buena medida y precaución, lo cual fue respondido con un casi inaudible gritito. Sintiéndose más calmado, el principito giró para ver la mirada burlona en los ojos verdes del elfo frente a él.

"Y tú estás interrumpiendo, Tathrenlas." Sin poder aguantarse, el elfito soltó unas pequeñas risitas, apoyándose hacia atrás, buscando el apoyo de su amigo. "¿Qué estás haciendo en los pasillos y no en el gran salón, hermano? Pensé que ya estarías allí, conquistando a otro elfo de otro reino."

El mayor de los príncipes bajó levemente su mirada, pero de inmediato recuperó su estancia, revelándose como un hijo de Thranduil. Mirando sospechosamente a su pequeño hermano, dijo "Tenías asuntos que atender, tithen lass, y si conquistó a otro elfo, es cosa mía."

Legolas sonrió a su hermano, a quien quería y respetaba encima de todos, excepto su padre, aunque le hiciera la vida casi imposible. Acercándose a él, cariñosamente le tiró los brazos al cuello, lo miró fijamente a los ojos por un momento antes de inclinarse y depositar un ligero beso en los labios del elfo mayor. Sin querer notando que estaban medio hinchados y riendo para sí mismo por dentro. "No te enojes conmigo, iaur muindor." Descansando su dorada cabeza en los hombros de su hermano mayor, sintió como los fuertes brazos de su hermano lo rodeaban y lo estrechaban afectuosamente.

"No estoy enojado, Hojita." Besando los dorados cabellos de su hermanito, quería agregar algo más, más el príncipe heredero decidió mejor dejarlo para otra oportunidad. "Además será mejor que vayamos a las festividades." Mirando al otro joven elfo que aún seguía apoyado contra la columna, dijo, "Vamos, Annael. No creo que quieras hacerle compañía a esa fría columna esta noche, será mejor que busques algo más cálido y expresivo. Que no sea mi hermanito, por cierto, al menos no antes de que alcance su mayoría." Viendo como el otro elfito se sonrojaba, el príncipe guerrero rió alegremente, iluminando el ambiente con su gentil risa. "Vamos pronto, pequeños, que los invitados esperan."

Remolcando a los dos elfitos detrás de sí, el elegante príncipe del Bosque Negro siguió la misma senda que su amante antes de él, y con una alegre tonada en los labios se dirigió rumbo a las festividades de la noche... que recién empezaba.

TBC

Melethron – Amante

Lirimaer – adorable.

Tithen lass – Pequeña hoja

Iaur muindor – Hermano.Mayor


	14. Parte 14

Autora: Annariel  
fin puedo actualizar ;)

LJ: livejournal . com /users / m(underline)annariel (sin los espacios por supuesto)

_En otro tiempo una doncella élfica,  
_una estrella que brillaba en el día,  
de manto blanco recamado en oro  
y zapatos de plata gris. 

_Tenía una estrella en la frente,  
__una luz en los cabellos,  
__como el sol en las ramas de oro  
__de Lorien la bella._

_Los cabellos largos, los brazos blancos,  
__libre y hermosa era Nimrodel,  
__y en el viento corría levemente,  
__como la hoja del tilo._

_Junto a los saltos de Nimrodel,  
__cerca del agua clara y fresca,  
__la voz caía como plata que cae  
__en el agua brillante._

Iluminado tenuemente, el salón del Rey elfo rebosaba con el sonido de plateadas voces, melodiosas y claras, mientras todos los reunidos escuchaban atentos, embelesados y animados, los cuentos que tejían con su dulce canto los elfos de Lothlorien.

_Por dónde anda ahora, nadie sabe,  
a la luz del sol o entre las sombras,  
__pues hace tiempo que Nimrodel  
__se extravió en las montañas._

_Un barco elfo en el puerto gris,  
__bajo el viento de la montaña,  
__la esperó muchos días  
__junto al mar tumultuoso._

_Un viento nocturno en el norte  
__se levantó gritando,  
__y llevó la nave desde las playas élficas  
__sobre olas que iban y venían._

_Cuando asomó la pálida aurora  
__las montañas grises se hundían  
__más allá de las olas empenachadas  
__de espuma enceguecedora. _

Deliciosas arpas hechizaban tocadas por delicados dedos élficos, flautas de sonidos embriagadores tocaban tonadas de tiempos antiguos, y en el centro de todo cinco bellos elfos, entre quienes se destacaba el soñador Orophin, quien además de guerrero era reconocido en su hogar por su cautivante voz. Al ritmo de la melodía sus dedos ligeros se deslizaban por su arpa y su plateada cabeza se mecía de un lado a otro, mientras con ojos entrecerrados, el joven guerrero, dejaba escapar de sus labios la dulce y triste canción junto a sus cuatro amigos.

_Amroth vio que la costa desaparecía  
__debajo y más allá de la ola,  
__y maldijo la nave pérfida que lo llevaba  
__lejos de Nimrodel._

_Había sido antaño un rey élfico  
__señor del valle y los árboles,  
__cuando los brotes primaverales se doraban  
__en Lothlorien la bella._

_Lo vieron saltar desde la borda  
__como flecha de un arco  
__y caer en el agua profunda  
__como una gaviota._

_El aire le movía los cabellos,  
__y la espuma le brillaba alrededor,  
__lo vieron de lejos hermoso y fuerte  
__deslizándose como un cisne._

_Pero del Oeste no llegó una palabra,  
__y en la Costa Citerior  
__los elfos nunca tuvieron  
__noticias de Amroth._

"Es la balada de Nimrodel lo que acabas de escuchar, príncipe de los bosques."

Los cuatro elfos habían terminado su canto, y el salón fue llenado de murmullos de apreciación y sentimientos de simpatía.

Habiendo llegado al salón principal, Legolas y Annael se habían situado alejados de todos, semi escondidos en una esquina poco iluminada del recinto. Tathrenlas, habiendo traído a su descarriado hermano y su infaltable amigo, los había dejado allí, queriendo anunciar a su rey padre de la presencia del menor de los príncipes.

Los dos jóvenes elfos habían llegado cuando los elfos de Lothlorien empezaban su relato cantado, y atentos y embelesados, como la mayoría de los reunidos, habían escuchado el triste cuento que por primera vez sonaba bajo los árboles del reino de Bosque. Queriendo pasar desapercibidos por un momento el Dorado Príncipe y su amigo se habían colocado fuera de la vista de la mayoría, y fue con verdadera sorpresa que Legolas, melancólico y conmovido por el relato, escuchó la voz del galadhel a su lado.

"Es un cuento triste el que han cantado tus parientes, Haldir." Girando levemente para mirar al elfo a su lado, Legolas lo saludó con una débil sonrisa en sus labios. "La doncella... Nimrodel¿El relato es... real?"

"Tan real como soy yo, príncipe. Conocí a Nimrodel. Hermosa doncella élfica, con cabellos de oro y ojos como estrellas. Nuestro rey la amó, más la avaricia de los Naugrim fue el fin de ellos." Un fuego se encendió en los ojos de Haldir cuando este mencionó a los enanos, y Legolas entendió que aunque el corazón de los elfos no es dado al odio, el plateado guardián estaba muy cerca a ese sentimiento. "Fue en el año 1981 que los hijos de Aule despertaron a la bestia de fuego en las montañas, y los orcos y la bestia atacaron mi hogar. La mayoría huyó al sur y así los hicieron Nimrodel y mi rey Amroth, más fueron separados. Amroth esperó en el barco de plata por su amada, y cuando el barco empezó a navegar, aún en contra de sus órdenes, no pudo partir sin ella y así el también fue perdido a nosotros."

Haldir calló y silencio se hizo entre ellos. Annael discretamente se había retirado cuando el galadhel los halló, y Legolas meditó, cabizbajo y entristecido, sobre la pérdida de los dos amantes. Él no podía imaginar tampoco partir hacia otro sitio sin su ada, o su hermano, o Annael, o Miredhel, aún no podía imaginarse estar sin Sadorell o Sirion, quienes lo conocían desde que había nacido. _Y partir sin el deseo de tu corazón, sin el elegido de tu espíritu. Aunque aún no conozco ese sentimiento, pienso que no podría hacerlo tampoco._ "Mi corazón se entristece por el destino del noble Amroth y la bella Nimrodel. Pueda la blanca señora de las estrellas velar por ellos, y les sea dada felicidad en el Oeste de los relatos." Deteniéndose un momento, Legolas agregó mirando fijamente al galadhel. "Y pueda yo escuchar esta balada de nuevo y de tu voz, Haldir. Ya que desearía cantarla cuando ninguno de Lorien este alrededor para hacerlo."

Una ligera sonrisa brotó en los labios de Haldir al escuchar la sinceridad en las palabras del príncipe, y aprovechando la semi oscuridad levantó una mano hacia el rostro del elfito y delicadamente rozó un dedo por un alto pómulo. Legolas se estremeció levemente ante el contacto, y volteando más su rostro hizo que el atrevido dedo se desviara hacia sus labios, y cuando pasó rozándolos, el joven elfo ligeramente entreabrió su boca dejando a su lengua saludar el paso del errante digito con una fugaz lamida.

Los ojos de Haldir centellearon ante el gesto, y cuando acercaba su rostro hacia el Dorado príncipe con una palabra en sus labios, imprevistamente más luces se encendieron en el salón quedando todo totalmente iluminado, y voces élficas exclamaron en alegría mientras una alegre y bulliciosa tonada estallaba en el aire. El guardián del bosque de oro apresuradamente retiró su furtiva caricia, mientras esta vez eran los ojos del principito los que centelleaban traviesamente.

Acababa de empezar el baile, y la bulliciosa canción era una música nativa de los elfos silvanos que los jóvenes elfos danzaban deliriosamente y en abandono.

"¡Las!" Gritó Annael, mientras se acercaba presuroso a donde se encontraba su amigo. "Nuestra canción favorita. ¡Bailemos!" Y sin más, agarró la mano de su amigo jalándolo al centro del salón.

Los demás elfos habían hecho espacio para parejas de jóvenes y animados danzarines, que en entusiasmo salían con bellas sonrisas en sus rostros, y entre ellos Legolas y Annael en el centro de todo.

De pronto se hizo silencio y una sola flauta empezó a tocar. El sonido delicado y alegre ondeando en el salón y jugando con los sensibles oídos de los elfos que no pudieron contener la sonrisa en sus labios. Y varios tambores se le unieron tejiendo la misma melodía, que parecía levantar los espíritus, y al final las arpas, mágicas y seductoras, estremecieron sus cuerdas, uniéndose a la música. Era una melodía sin voz, más la única flauta parecía ser la guía, transformándose en una voz élfica de ensueño.

Y los jóvenes elfos en el centro de todo empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la melodía. Sus delicados pies formando figuras en el piso, brincando y deslizándose de un lado a otro. Legolas reía alegremente en júbilo, y la dulce risa de Annael era escuchada también. Ambos se entendían a la perfección, habían bailado esta danza desde que eran pequeños elfitos, y ahora era como sí el ritmo estuviera en sus venas, y tal vez estaba.

El plateado señor del Bosque de Oro miraba el baile con leve sorpresa, y es que no había visto algo parecido ni siquiera en Lorien donde su gente eran elfos silvanos de tiempos antiguos. Thranduil lo miraba de reojo con una satisfecha sonrisa en sus bien definidos labios. "¿Cómo es llamada está danza, Thranduil?" Preguntó de pronto, sin despegar sus ojos de los danzantes.

La sonrisa en los labios del Rey Elfo se convirtió en risa, y giró para observar el deleitado rostro de Celeborn mientras esté seguía ávidamente los elegantes movimientos de los jóvenes elfos, y un ceño empezó a formarse en la delicada frente de Thranduil mientras se daba cuenta sobre que pareja exactamente estaba la concentrada atención de su pariente, y sin disimulo alguno aclaró fuertemente su garganta para atraer la no querida atención que estaba sobre su pequeño HojaVerde. Cuando Celeborn pudo voltear sus ojos al fin, vio los destellantes ojos del Rey Elfo, y a sus labios surgió una sonrisa apaciguadora. _Thranduil puede ser muy celoso, en verdad. Haldir debe de tener cuidado._

Al fin recobrando su compostura, el Rey de los Bosques se concentró en responder a su primo. "Una danza nativa a los elfos silvanos. 'Waew bo dan Galadhon es llamada. Viento en los Árboles. Cuando llegamos aquí, ya era bailada, y a través de los años no ha decrecido su predilección, en especial por los jóvenes. Algunos dicen que era bailada en Cuiviénen, antes del Gran Viaje y frente al mismo Oromë."

El Dorado Príncipe giraba entorno a su amigo con los brazos ondeando en sublimes gestos de algarabía, rozando a su compañero, y Annael, parado en su sitio, batía palmas al ritmo de los tambores, sus pies bailando en pequeños deslices, y siempre presentado el rostro a su amigo; y aunque los demás elfos bailando parecían hacer los mismos pasos, el joven príncipe y su amigo eran sin duda los que más atraían los ojos de los demás, debido a sus gráciles movimientos y desenvoltura. La música empezó a acelerar poco a poco, y así lo hicieron los danzantes, los pies de Legolas eran como el viento mientras se deslizaba por el suelo, y los de Annael también, y empezaron a girar entorno a cada otro, tejiendo formas en el aire y en el piso, fluidas, intrincadas y hermosas, y aunque los demás jóvenes cambiaban de pareja de cuando en cuando, ellos no, y todos los elfos silvanos sabían que no lo harían.

El bello elfo con la flauta dejó su sitio entre sus amigos músicos y empezó a bailar y a girar entorno a los danzantes, su dulce instrumento, vivaz y jubiloso, llenaba los corazones de libertad y esperanza. Los sonidos más agudos y más alborozados, el flautista se acercó a su joven príncipe y su compañero, quienes lo recibieron con radiantes sonrisas, y la flauta giró entorno a los dos jóvenes con nueva exuberancia, y los elfitos pusieron más empeñó a su danza girando como pequeños remolinos y batiendo palmas, de vez en cuando levantando sus argentinas voces en bulliciosa exclamación dondequiera la flauta lo pidiera.

Al fin la música empezó a decrecer, y el diestro flautista volvió con su cohorte, y los jóvenes aminoraron sus pasos hasta que la música llegó a un estrepitoso fin. Aclamaciones y bullicio saludaron la conclusión del animado baile, y los danzantes sonrieron grandemente en alborozo y satisfacción.

Annael hizo su camino hacía Silinde que se acercaba a ellos, y una hermosa sonrisa agraciaba su delicado rostro mientras empleaba a su amigo en conversación. Legolas empezando a hacer su camino hacia Annael y Silinde fue abordado en vez por dos similares figuras.

Dos ojos grises miraron a él. Un gris azulado en riente alegría, y un gris plateado en evaluadora apreciación. Elladan y Elrohir jalaron a su nuevo amigo silvano a un lado, donde los enfrascaron en alegre conversación y en dulce bebida, mientras otra melodía empezaba a surgir en el salón y otras parejas ocupaban en espacio libre con sus movimientos.

El Dorado Príncipe no podía dejar de maravillarse cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre los hijos de Elrond. Tan hermosos y exóticos, de oscura belleza y elegante fortaleza. Sentía como sus dedos cosquilleaban del deseo de acariciar sus sedosas melenas de ébano, de correr sus dedos entre hebras tan oscuras como la noche misma sin luna. Y los ojos, grises como la bruma de una temprana mañana de invierno, tenían a su vez el tintineo de las estrellas de Elbereth, y Legolas estaba seguro que si miraba en exceso a esas cautivantes órbitas, se ahogaría en ellas. Y sus labios, más llenos y carnosos que los de cualquier otro elfo que había visto, eran un oscuro carmesí, que parecían llamar a él, y cuando los gemelos sonreían, sus bocas formaban un elegante arco mostrando dos filas de blancos dientes, prístinos e inmaculados. En su conjunto, los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir eran una visión para contemplar, más el joven príncipe no quería ser un simple observador.

"Esa danza fue maravillosa, Legolas. Nunca había visto una igual, ni siquiera en Lorien, donde las costumbres silvanas prosperan y deleitan." Elladan estaba animado. El baile lo había subyugado y su fiera disposición lo instaba a perseguir sus inclinaciones. El hijo mayor de Elrond Peredhel era un gran bailarín allá en su hogar en Rivendell.

"Exquisito, sin duda, fue lo que nosotros presenciamos." Y mientras los ojos de Elrohir estaban cerrados con los suyos, Legolas entendió que no se refería precisamente al baile. "Indómito y hermoso, más no me sorprende porque hasta ahora nada me ha decepcionado en el Reino del Bosque." El Dorado Príncipe sonrió complacido.

Elladan estalló en conspiratoria risa, mientras trataba de distraer a su hermano y su huésped de su concentración sobre cada otro. "Pues sí, la danza fue hermosa. Y dime, mi príncipe, de donde y como es que salió esta jovial melodía. Porque sentí como mis pies se movían aún si no sabía los pasos, tan contagiosa y vivaz es la tonada."

Casi a la fuerza arrancando sus ojos del par gris plateado que lo observaba, Legolas giró su mirada azul cielo sobre el mayor de los gemelos no sintiéndose menos jalado hacia él que hacía su hermano gemelo. "Viento en los Árboles la llamamos. Y expresa nuestra libertad y el amor a nuestro bosque que llevamos todos los elfos silvanos en nuestros corazones."

"Deseo aprender a bailarla. Aunque veo que los pasos son complicados, mi determinación es bien puesta."

"Yo te enseñaría, Elladan, si tu quisieras."

Tres pares de ojos giraron para ver a una pequeña elfita acercándose presurosamente hacia ellos, y alegremente abrazándose a la cintura de un sonriente príncipe del bosque. "¡Mir¿Dónde habías estado? Se te extrañó en la danza." Exclamó Legolas, inclinándose para depositar un afectuoso beso en la cima de la oscura cabeza de su amiga.

"Ada no me dejó bailar, y dice que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir. ¡Yo no quiero, Las!" Casi chilló Miredhel, sus finos labios formando un gracioso puchero. "El festín recién empieza y quiero bailar más." Levantando ojos llenos de esperanza hacia Elladan, la pequeña doncella pareció rogar con su nuevo amigo. "Si le dices a mi ada que te voy a enseñar la danza de los Árboles, tal vez deje que me quede un rato más."

Elladan no pudo ni quiso negarse al infantil pedido, y así con un suspiro de fingida resignación pero ojos centelleando con júbilo, ofreció su brazo a su joven amiga. "Muy bien, mi dama. Yo la acompañaré a donde su Señor Padre se encuentre y pediré su benigno permiso por unas horas más en tu preciosa compañía."

Soltando un pequeño grito de alborozo, Miredhel tomó el brazo del galante peredhel, y juntos partieron perdiéndose entre la gente, no sin antes de que Elladan girara a mirar sobre su hombro y lanzara un pícaro guiño al joven príncipe, a quien la sonrisa se le expandió más en el delicado rostro.

"¿Y tú me enseñarás tu danza también, príncipe?"

La seductora cualidad que había tomado la voz de Elrohir jaló de inmediato la atención de Legolas hacia el joven gemelo a su lado. Viendo los ojos de su compañero chispeando deliciosamente, el príncipe no pudo menos que sonreír insinuantemente. "Todo depende de en que manera lo pidas."

Sutilmente Elrohir se acercó más a su hermoso compañero, y se inclinó para susurrar en una delicadamente puntiaguda oreja. "Puedo pedírtelo de una manera muy... placentera. Especialmente si me enseñaras tu danza la noche de tu mayoría."

Sintiendo un delicioso estremecimiento ante el aliento del otro elfo cosquilleando su sensitivo oído, y más aún por la patente proposición ofrecida, Legolas giró muy lentamente su rostro, su boca quedando escasamente a unos centímetros de los labios de Elrohir. "Es una ocasión propicia para tan... placentera actividad." Inconscientemente lamiendo levemente sus labios, Legolas observó como los ojos del gemelo se fijaban en el sutil movimiento de su lengua. "Y con seguridad te consideraré como un compañero de... baile para esa noche."

Los labios de Elrohir se curvaron en una sensual sonrisa. "Es considerado de ti, Dorado Príncipe." Dándose cuenta de que sin querer estaban empezando a atraer no deseada atención hacia ellos, el hijo de Elrond lentamente volvió a su posición original, atrapando el destello de decepción en los expresivos ojos del principito. "Pero faltan todavía dos noches aún. Y la canción que están tocando es una que conozco bien. Bailemos, Legolas. Que la noche es joven y el vino abundante." Dijo Elrohir con súbita alegría, sus ojos esta vez chispeando con juvenil gozo, y sus labios sonriendo con sincera risa.

Legolas observó el cambio con asombro, y un poco de desilusión, porque a su impetuosa y febril mente le estaba gustando el giro que había tomado su conversación con el gemelo. Más al observar a Elrohir todo libre y jubiloso, como si no tuviera ningún cuidado en el mundo, le pareció más hermoso que nunca, y fue con infantil alegría que jaló de la mano a su nuevo amigo, y ambos, riendo, se abrieron paso hacia el centro del salón, y bailaron alegremente, y varias veces más durante la noche, y sus corazones se conocieron y sus espíritus congeniaron, y amistad nació entre ellos esa noche, más allá de cualquier otro sentimiento acechandolos salones del Reino del Bosque.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------

Notas

Naugrim – Enanos

'Waew bo dan Galadhon – Viento en los árboles. (En Nandorin, lengua de los elfos silvanos)

Cuiviénen – Sitio donde los elfos por primera vez despertaron al mundo.

Gran Viaje – El viaje que los primeros elfos emprendieron hacia la Tierra Bendecida ante el llamado de los Valar.

Oromë – El Vala de la cacería. Fue él el primer vala que vieron los elfos, y quien los guió al Oeste. Recorre los bosques montado en su gran corcel Mahar, y sopla a Valároma, su gran cuerno, y es seguido por una jauría de perros cuando va de cacería.


	15. Parte 15

**Parte 15**

_2500, hriive 71_

El metálico sonido del entrechocar de espadas llenaba el frío aire de la mañana.

Fluidos movimientos, mortales giros y profundos choques eran descargados mientras ágiles pies élficos danzaban en un sin fin acto de retirada y ataque. Poderosos empujes de un arma contra otra, ingeniosos lances buscando encontrar una brecha en la defensa del habilidoso oponente, agudos ojos midiendo la capacidad del otro para el combate, y aunque la mañana había amanecido fría como las anteriores en esta estación de invierno, un leve sudor se esparcía por dos esculpidos torsos desnudos, indicando que el encuentro bélico llevaba ya un buen tiempo desde su inicio.

El par en contienda se detuvo un momento, respirando un poco agitadamente y midiéndose con astutos ojos, mientras un tercero los observaba a un lado de la acción, no obstaculizando con todo no perdiendo ni un detalle del cuadro.

Saelbeth vio como su amigo Silinde tomaba la ofensiva, observando como levantaba su espada por encima de su cabeza en un circular movimiento antes de dejarlo caer pesadamente contra su contrincante. El otro elfo, parando el ataque colocando la espada sobre su cabeza y cejando ante el poder del golpe, empujó con fuerza tratando de desalojar a Silinde, pero su movimiento no fue tan certero y solo le dio una corta tregua.

Con agudos y preocupados ojos, Saelbeth miró como Annael tomaba una pose defensiva, bloqueando todas las embestidas, pero ya no capaz de atacar. Su espada volando de derecha a izquierda, de arriba a abajo, solo detenía los potentes golpes, ahora incapaz de contraatacar por falta de espacio e inclinación. Mientras las arremetidas llovían, el joven elfo fue retrocediendo hasta el borde del claro donde los árboles empezaban nunca dejando oportunidad o debilidad en su defensa, más de súbito vio a Silinde saltar, y agarrando su oportunidad lanzó un ataque hacia arriba, más el guardia del bosque fue más rápido, y aferrándose con una mano de una rama de sauce encima, se balanceó hasta quedar detrás del joven elfo, y aunque los reflejos de Annael fueron rápidos y giró en ligeros pies, no fue más que para sentir la punta de una filosa espada apuntada a su garganta.

"Ríndete."

El sonido de una espada estrellándose contra el suelo anunció al ganador de la contienda.

"Fue una buena pelea la que diste, Annael. Aunque me confunde que hasta ahora ni una sola vez hayas podido derrotar a Silinde" Llamando a sus amigos, Saelbeth se sentó bajo un gran olmo. Cuando sus amigos se habían unido y sentado a uno y otro lado de él, el bello Saelbeth les ofreció bebidas que anticipadamente había preparado conociendo las actividades de esta mañana. "Varias veces me has derrotado, pen neth. Y con seguridad puedo decir que mi destreza en la espada es un poco superior a la de mi querido amigo, como el capitán siempre lo ha dicho, incitando nuestro deseo de competitividad."

A su lado Silinde gruñó una palabra incomprensible, pero no negó la afirmación. Así como Legolas y Annael habían crecido juntos, las madres de Saelbeth y Silinde eran primas, y por tanto desde pequeños nunca les había faltado la compañía del otro.

"Desafía a la lógica." Meditó Saelbeth en voz alta. "Si yo derroto a Silinde, y Annael me derrota, entonces Annael debería derrotar a Silinde. Pero ni una sola vez ha pasado." A su lado el joven elfo de pronto pareció muy interesado en su espada, observándola y rotándola en sus gráciles manos en atenta inspección. "Y yo he visto a Annael derrotar a varios que algunas veces han derrotado a Silinde." Girando su pensativa mirada hacia el joven elfito, Saelbeth continuó. "¿No lo piensas extraño, pen neth?"

Sin levantar la cabeza del escudriñamiento de su arma, Annael dijo en una pequeña voz. "Silinde tiene una buena técnica."

"Saelbeth, ya deja de fastidiarlo." Tomando un saludable trago de su bebida, Silinde levantó sus claros ojos hacia su amigo. "Además tú no siempre me ganas. Y en el arco soy mejor que tú"

"Es más frecuente un sí que un no." Sus brillantes ojos chispeando, Saelbeth de súbito estalló en alegre risa. "Y ayer no parecías muy diestro en el arco, amigo mío."

Silinde gruñó, más Annael levantó sus ojos verdes para mirar a ambos elfos guerreros al lado de él. "Las me contó sobre la improvisada competencia. Es una lástima que no hubiera podido estar presente."

Riendo divertidamente, Saelbeth puso una mano en el hombro desnudo del elfito, apretando levemente. "No te perdiste de mucho, Annael. Bueno, si cuentas la cara de miseria de Silinde al perder la competencia, y la cara de ese capitán de Lorien al ver el astuto movimiento de nuestro principito. Eso sí fue inapreciable. Ese elfo de Lorien verdaderamente no se lo esperaba. Nadie lo esperaba." Aún riendo, el elfo guerrero dejó su mano deslizarse por el brazo del joven elfo, hasta que su mano cayó al suelo.

Un bufido de Silinde pudo ser escuchado, antes de que la clara voz de Annael fuera escuchada. "Las me contó que fue su hermano quien inició todo, y que varios participaron. ¿Tú participaste, Silinde?"

Recostándose contra el amplio tronco del olmo, Silinde levantó su rubia cabeza al escuchar la pregunta. "Sí participé. Quería poner en su lugar a esos elfos advenedizos, y quería..."

"¡Quería un beso de nuestro joven príncipe! ¿No es verdad que querías un beso de Legolas, Silinde?" Riendo a carcajadas, Saelbeth alzó una delgada, pero fuerte mano, para enjugar las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos por la risa.

Un poco incomodado, Silinde tiró con la palma de su mano un débil golpe a la espalda de la cabeza de su amigo, lo cual finalizó el ataque de hilaridad de Saelbeth, quien a su vez devolvió la caricia con igual fuerza, y pronto los dos guerreros estaban rodando por el piso en una fingida riña de amigos, que terminó con los dos tendidos en el piso riendo tan fuerte que atrajeron la mirada de otros elfos en los alrededores.

Tan entretenidos estaban los dos elfos en su falsa pelea, que ninguno de los dos vio la tristeza que había entrado en los ojos del tercer elfo con ellos. Annael los miró sin alegría, y un quedo suspiro dejó sus labios.

Los otros dos elfos volvieron a su posición anterior, apoyados en el olmo, mientras su respiración se calmaba, y lánguidamente mirando a otros elfos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Después de un rato Silinde rompió el silencio. "Annael." Cuando la rubia cabeza de Annael giró hacia su dirección, Silinde volvió su mirada a sus alrededores. "Yo quería saber si..." Aclarando su garganta, porque de súbito la había sentido seca, el joven guerrero volvió a mirar fugazmente al joven elfo. "Tú eres su mejor amigo. ¿Sabes si él ya ha elegido?"

Saelbeth se tensó levemente ante la pregunta, y volteó su rostro a tiempo para ver al elfito bajar su mirada rápidamente hacia su espada.

Annael sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago, su espada ahora un gran peso sobre su regazo "¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería el otro elfo, pero queriendo ganar tiempo para recuperar su compostura.

Silencio volvió a reinar entre los tres amigos, solo interrumpido por el sonido metálico de espadas más allá de ellos.

"Se refiere a la víspera del 2 de Coire, y si el príncipe ya ha elegido a su compañero." Saelbeth los sorprendió a ambos.

Mirando ávidamente al elfito, Silinde sabía que el jovencito tenía la respuesta como era su mejor amigo. "He visto a Legolas a menudo con ese elfo de Lorien." Todos sabían a quien se refería, y no era necesario pronunciar el nombre del capitán del Bosque de Oro. "Y he visto el brillo en los ojos de ese elfo cuando mira a nuestro príncipe." La voz de Silinde había descendido un poco, una leve nota amarga tiñendo su tono. "Pero ayer noche nuestro Dorado Príncipe pasó toda la fiesta con los gemelos de Imladris, y más aún con uno de ellos, Elladan o Elrohir, no sé exactamente cual. Y ahora en la mañana ha ido a cabalgar con ellos. ¿Legolas ha elegido a un elfo de otro reino para la noche de su Nautha Edinor?"

Mientras Silinde iba hablando, inconscientemente Annael había ido apretando sus manos alrededor de su espada, y cuando la final pregunta llegó él no pudo evitar mirar al otro elfo con contrariedad en sus ojos. "Los asuntos de Legolas solo le incumben a él mismo. Si él decide elegir un elfo de otro reino para la noche de su mayoría, entonces es su decisión."

"¡Pero no es justo! ¿Cómo puede él elegir a un elfo desconocido?" Chilló Silinde.

Annael sintió que llegaba a su límite, su exasperación corriendo por su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer. "Tampoco es justo que todos los elfos que se dicen sus amigos lo miren como si él fuera un premio a ser ganado. Al menos los elfos de Lorien e Imladris hacen sus deseos conocidos, y dejan la decisión a él, no como otros en este reino que están acechando en la oscuridad esperando la mejor oportunidad de saltar sobre su presa sin que nadie se de cuenta." Con un brusco movimiento el joven elfo saltó a sus pies, jalando su espada y su descartada túnica con él, y sin otra palabra más a sus dos amigos emprendió su camino hacia su hogar.

Saelbeth y Silinde se quedaron mirándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista. El primero con una súbita ansiedad en su pecho, y el segundo con remordimientos en su corazón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana había sido placentera, y esto ocurre cuando la pasas en buena compañía.

Legolas y su hermano, Tathrenlas, habían invitado a los gemelos de Rivendell y a su capitán a una cabalgata por los bosques, y los elfos del valle habían accedido con alegría.

Conociendo intrincados caminos entre los altos y oscuros árboles de su hogar, los príncipes del bosque encabezaron el leve galope de los caballos élficos, siendo seguidos cercanamente por Elladan y Elrohir, y Glorfindel cerrando el pequeño grupo.

El Bosque Verde ya no era el de antes, habiendo cambiado junto con su nombre. Los árboles ancianos y sabios, ahora eran tenebrosos e terribles, inspirando temor a los animales, y bloqueando la vivificadora luz de anor. Más en el sur, pero los dos elfos del bosque ahora guiaban a sus amigos hacia el norte y al este, donde los árboles eran amigables y menos espesos, y donde criaturas silvestres podían ser encontradas aún.

Haciendo un alto al borde del río del bosque, los cinco elfos decidieron tomar un descanso así sus caballos pudieran calmar su sed.

"Nunca había estado tan profundo en estos bosques." Glorfindel habló a todos y a ninguno en particular, observando como los árboles se había partido al borde del río, y aún parecían querer inclinarse sobre sus aguas tratándose de alcanzar entre ellos. Este bosque es maravilloso, en verdad."

Habiendo caminado un poco río abajo con los gemelos y su hermano, Legolas retornó sobre sus pasos al escuchar la voz y la reverencia en el tono del elfo mayor. "Y los árboles están contentos en tener a uno como tú entre ellos, Glorfindel." Mirando a su alrededor, el joven príncipe vio como las ramas se mecían con el leve viento del mediodía, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro cuando una baja rama rozó sus hojas contra su mejilla. "Eres conocido entre estos alejados árboles del norte. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Tal vez sus amigos han cargado noticias desde mi hogar o algún elfo que te conocía a pasado por estos caminos hace tiempo."

Una inquisitiva ceja se alzó en el bello rostro del capitán de Rivendell en señal de escepticismo, más no ofreció ninguna observación al respecto. En vez, gesticulando al joven elfo para que se siente a su lado mientras él se acomodaba en el alto césped en la rivera del río.

Más abajo podía escucharse la risa de Elladan ante algún comentario de su hermano o el príncipe heredero, y alrededor alegres pájaros cantaban a pesar de la fría mañana de la estación. Legolas se sentó al lado del Matador de Balrog, en paz con la agradable compañía a su lado, observando las fuertes aguas del río de su hogar correr hacia el sureste.

"Ayer te vi con Haldir." La melodiosa voz del dorado guerrero lo sacó de su leve trance. "Él parecía muy... ansioso por tu compañía." Sonriendo ampliamente, el elda observó como el rostro del joven elfo cobraba un tono rosado, y de pronto parecía encontrar el pasto muy interesante. "Y los hijos de mi señor Elrond parecían... contentos también."

El bello rostro élfico esta vez adquirió un tono rojizo, Legolas ojeando fugazmente al señor elfo a su lado, oportunamente así para atrapar un guiño tirado en su dirección. El principito sintió que su cara estaba en llamas. Aclarando su garganta, intentó vocear una respuesta. "La compañía de Haldir y los gemelos me es... agradable." Y si era posible, el sonrojo se incrementó en su rostro.

Glorfindel empezó a reír en voz baja para no atraer la atención de los otros elfos, no pudiendo evitar ser divertido por el comportamiento del elfito. Calmándose un poco, Glorfindel colocó una elegante mano en un juvenil hombro, y apretó levemente en confidencia. "No tienes porque sentirte incómodo conmigo, Legolas. No después de todo lo que hemos hablado." Viendo al elfito levantar su rostro, y regalarle una agradecida sonrisa, Glorfindel continuó. "Pero me pregunto, si encuentras la compañía de Haldir y los gemelos... agradable." Glorfindel puso énfasis en la última palabra, y Legolas sintió que el rubor que estaba recediendo de su rostro volvió con nueva fuerza. "¿Por qué no pides la compañía de uno de ellos... o dos..." agregó con un pícaro guiño. "para la noche de tu mayoría?"

Esta vez el joven principito pensó que todo su cuerpo iba a estallar en fuego, y miró ansiosamente las frías aguas ante él como su único medio de salvación. Regañándose a sí mismo mentalmente que ya no era un elfito para actuar así, tomó un profundo aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente, girando para encarar al otro elfo. "No podría." Susurró quedamente. "Nael es mi elegido, y... espero que tu todavía... nos acompañes..." hablando a tropezones, Legolas clavó sus ojos azul cielo en los ojos del otro elfo, recibiendo una sonrisa de seguridad, y un asentimiento de cabeza como afirmación. "Además que Nael, y tú, y unos pocos son los únicos que no me miran como si yo fuera una presa en una cacería..."

Las últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles, y el dorado guerrero tuvo que aguzar sus oídos para escuchar. Comprendiendo los sentimientos del elfito, Glorfindel sintió su corazón pesado en simpatía. "Eres joven y bello aún, mi príncipe. Y belleza y juventud juntas tienden a despertar codicia hasta en los corazones más nobles."

"Pero no me gusta esa sensación. No me gusta ser la presa. Me gustaría, me gustaría ser..." Callándose de pronto, Legolas fijó su contrariada mirada en el fluyente río. Su incomodidad todo sino olvidada.

"El cazador..." Concluyendo por el principito, Glorfindel también fijó su mirada en las aguas, con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran serenos, donde los del príncipe eran turbulentos. "Ser el cazador y no la presa, el seductor y no el seducido, el que toma y no el que da."

"Sí" afirmó el príncipe en una temblorosa voz.

"Entonces, actúa así, mi príncipe. Sé quien quieres ser."

"Trato, pero no sé como. Ayer lo vi en los ojos de Haldir, y de Elrohir. Ellos me ven como un premio a ser ganado. Y no deseo eso."

"Entonces yo te enseñaré." Cuando el principito levantó ojos esperanzadores hacia él, Glorfindel inmediatamente levantó una mano apaciguadora. "Pero eso sí te advierto, Haldir y Elrohir son cazadores innatos, conocidos en Imladris y Lorien." Viendo Glorfindel que tenía toda la atención del elfito, continuó. "Hubo un tiempo cuando existió atracción entre ellos. Hace centurias, más no resultó porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse al otro."

Los ojos del principito se llenaron con genuina sorpresa, Legolas sintiendo leve aprehensión ante dos tan formidables oponentes, y genuino asombro teñido de simpatía ante la historia de los dos elfos. "Ellos dos son muy hermosos elfos. Es una lástima que no haya funcionado entre ellos."

Levantando una arqueada ceja, Glorfindel miró curiosamente al elfito. "¿Una lástima? ¿No te parece que es conveniente a tus gustos?"

Legolas miró fijamente a Glorfindel, y al final no pudo detener una risita. "¿Conveniente? No. Sí dos seres encuentran felicidad, '¿Porque no debería ser feliz por ellos?"

Viendo a través de esos bellos ojos azul cielo, Glorfindel reconoció un corazón puro y espíritu fiero, y sonrió en reconocimiento a la sabiduría de los Valar, porque era eso lo que justamente necesitaba un reino como el Bosque Negro que estaba tan cerca al alcance de la Sombra.

"Mi bello príncipe, tienes razón." Glorfindel ojeó alrededor para ver si los demás seguían a buena distancia, y al ver a los otros elfos parados río abajo contemplando algo en la distancia, giró una vez más su bello rostro hacia el Dorado Príncipe, decidiendo empezar con su primera lección. "Cazador es una palabra cruda, pero muy adecuada para determinados tipos de elfo. Por ejemplo a mí me gusta cortejar y ser cortejado, pero con un elfo como yo, la mayoría se intimida por mi edad y reputación." Glorfindel suspiró en fingida molestia. "Pocos se atreven, y te digo que Haldir fue uno de ellos." Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron inmensamente bajo el cielo azul, y el Matador de Balrog dejó escapar una risita, divertido. "Sí, tuvimos una muy corta aventura hace mucho tiempo, y te puedo decir con certeza que él es un magnífico amante. Conoce lo que tiene y lo sabe usar."

Legolas estuvo sin habla por un momento, más otra pregunta saltó a su mente. "Y los gemelos..."

"No, los gemelos son como mis hijos. Yo los vi crecer desde pequeños." El principito solo sonrió en comprensión. El guerrero comprobó con una mirada si aún tenía la atención del otro elfo y continuó. "El principal objetivo de un elfo quien desea retener el poder en una relación es, contrario a lo que todos piensan, dar placer a su compañero. Tomar y no derrochar, sino obtener lo mejor de tu amante, teniendo siempre en mente, no tú propio placer, sino el del otro. Una vez que has dado placer, recién puedes tomar el tuyo."

El Dorado Príncipe ávidamente guardó la información en su mente, y comparó fugazmente la poca experiencia que tenía y todo lo que había leído de los libros de su hermano mayor.

"No solo con palabras se seduce a una persona, mi príncipe. Los gestos son importantes. Una flor a una doncella, una sonrisa a un joven elfo, un roce a un guerrero. Siempre estar atento a las acciones de tu elegido, averiguando sus gustos e inclinaciones, sino uno mismo, entonces de otros que lo hayan conocido." Ante esto Glorfindel contoneó una dorada ceja sugestivamente, y los ojos del joven príncipe alborearon en comprensión. "Pero siempre utilizando la información para dar el máximo placer a tu compañero, y no en contra de él o ella. Nunca en contra. Domas sus sentidos, más no su voluntad"

Legolas estaba exultante, contoneándose alborozadamente en su lugar, y así Glorfindel disfrutó de la exuberancia del elfito en desborde. Más cuando Legolas estaba dispuesto a asediar al señor elfo con numerosas preguntas, una burlona voz lo interrumpió.

"Que sucede, Pequeña Hoja. ¿Has cogido un pez del río, te lo has comido vivo y ahora está retorciéndose en tu estomago?" Soltando una alegre carcajada, el hijo mayor de Thranduil rió divertido ante su propia broma.

Los gemelos que habían llegado detrás del príncipe mayor, no entendían el motivo de la hilaridad del mayor de los príncipe, y lanzaron una inquisitiva mirada a su anterior tutor, y ahora capitán. Más el señor elfo solo se encogió de hombros.

Sin perder su compostura, ni la radiante sonrisa que agraciaba sus labios y su corazón, Legolas grácilmente se levantó a sus pies, ofreciendo una delicada mano al dorado guerrero en apoyo y amistad. "Te equivocas, iaur muindor. Solo estoy emocionado porque Glorfindel me está enseñando a domar Balrogs."

Y sin prestar atención a tres pares de confundidos ojos, y a un sonriente capitán de Rivendell, el Dorado príncipe empezó a caminar hacia sus caballos, silbando armónicamente para llamar a su blanca montura. Y Nimloss acudió, alegremente trotando hacia el llamado de su dueño, quien lo saludó tiernamente con varias caricias a nariz y orejas. "Es hora de volver al hogar, querido amigo." Susurró solo para los oídos de su corcel, y este relinchó en acuerdo. Montando graciosamente, Legolas giró hacia los elfos que se habían acercado a su lado. "Anor navega hacia la otra mitad del cielo." Dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. "El mediodía ya es largo tiempo pasado, seguro las preparaciones para el festín de esta noche ya han empezado, y si no nos apresuramos voy a terminar comiendo el afamado pez de río al que mi hermano se refería, ya que mi estomago está a punto de levantar su voz en protesta."

Y sin esperar a los otros elfos, el joven príncipe del bosque giró su caballo y lo incitó al galope. "¡Vamos Nimloss! ¡A casa!"

Glorfindel, quien nunca pasaba una competencia por alto, subió apresuradamente a su caballo, y se lanzó a galope tendido. "¡A ver quien llega primero a las Grandes Puertas, Legolas!" Se le escuchó gritar mientras se alejaba.

Los otros tres elfos se miraron entre sí, y encogiéndose de hombros rompieron en alegre risa. Apresuradamente subiendo a sus monturas, y galopando para dar caza a los otros dos elfos que se dirigían al palacio subterráneo del Rey elfo.

--------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche en el festín, Legolas puso a buen uso la primera lección de Glorfindel.

Con su baile y su voz, su trato y carisma, el Dorado Príncipe dejó a su paso varias lánguidas ellith, y varios tentados ellyn, y más aún, un interesado capitán de los Galadhrim, y un par de intrigados gemelos. Todo ante la divertida, y con todo sorprendida mirada del Matador de Balrog, porque el principito también dejó a su paso a un muy confundido Señor Celeborn del Bosque de Oro, mucho para el desconcierto de Thranduil, Rey del Reino del Bosque Verde.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------

Notas

2500, hriive 71 – 30 de Enero

Nautha Edinor – Aniversario de concepción.

Iaur muindor – Hermano mayor

Ellith – Doncellas élficas. Singular: Elleth

Ellyn – Elfos varones. Singular: Ellon


	16. Parte 16

**Parte 16**

_2500, hriive 72_

Delicados dedos recorrieron lentamente su espalda, siguiendo el camino de su espina y levantando estremecimientos a su paso, deteniéndose justo en la base antes de alcanzar el hinchamiento de sus nalgas donde las mantas empezaban a cubrir la parte posterior de su cuerpo, solo para empezar el recorrido de regreso. Con un placentero suspiro acomodó su cabeza en las suaves almohadas mientras su mente empezaba poco a poco a salir del mundo de los sueños.

Las caricias continuaban, aunque ahora era la entera palma de una fina mano haciendo el delicioso recorrido, un dulce aliento revoloteando cerca de su hombro izquierdo, y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Derretido calor comenzó a empozarse en su más baja parte, su miembro retorciéndose en reconocimiento donde estaba firmemente presionado contra las sábanas, y un ronroneo de contento escapó de su garganta.

La noche antes había sido maravillosa. Sin lugar a dudas el festín y el baile fueron estupendos, pero lo que su mente más recordaba en estos momentos era la sensación de húmedo calor y explosivo éxtasis rodeando su cuerpo, y parecía que iba a conseguir un poco más, aunque era probable que ya era otro día.

Nunca para perder una oportunidad, inmediatamente giró para encarar a su asaltante, e inmediatamente tomó el delicioso cuerpo en sus brazos y cubrió una muy dulce boca con la suya, así robando el aliento de ambos. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer los curvos costados y se posaron en dos redondas y firmes nalgas, solo para apretar a gusto, y extraer un fuerte gemido amortiguado por el beso. Con una mano comenzó a guiar una larga pierna sobre él, así que el otro cuerpo estuviera a horcajadas sobre el suyo, sin perder en absoluto el exquisito contacto de sus bocas.

El suculento cuerpo encima del suyo empezó a ondular en delicioso ritmo, y su miembro, duro y listo, ansiaba por estar enterrado otra vez en húmedo calor. Con una mano empezó a guiarlo hacía el expectante portal que lo esperaba, ya húmedo y preparado, y sin problemas situó la sensitiva cabeza de su deseo en la entrada del cuerpo retorciéndose sobre él, y empujó un poco más no entró aún, siempre travieso en las artes del amor, gustándole por sobre todo hacer rogar a sus amantes por su satisfacción. Una dulce voz susurró una reprimenda, un ruego, en su puntiaguda oreja, sedoso cabello acariciando su rostro, mientras firmes dientes mordieron la punta de una oreja haciéndolo gemir en voz baja.

Y decidió que ya no era tiempo para juegos. Su deseo nublando todo lo demás en su cabeza, y afirmando las voluptuosas caderas sobre él con ambas manos, tomó leve impulso para dar mayor fuerza a la penetración.

"¡Oro!"

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose con fuerza, y la ruidosa voz de su hermano lo hizo perder la concentración, y con un pequeño grito el cuerpo encima del suyo escapó volando a su lado, solo para jalar las mantas sobre ellos y cubrir su desnudez.

"Oro. Ya es de día¿Qué haces aún en cama... y quien es tu bella compañera?"

Rumil entró con confianza al interior del cuarto, sus agudos ojos élficos acostumbrándose rápidamente a la oscuridad, y sin embarazo fue a sentarse en el lecho al lado de su hermano, lanzando una mirada de interés a la bella doncella en el otro lado de la cama, quien se tapaba con las mantas y su rubio y largo cabello ensombrecía parte de su rostro y hombros. La elleth soltó una risita coqueta, y Orophin lanzó a su hermano menor una mirada de fastidio.

"Rumil¿Tenías que venir justo en este momento?"

"¿Qué¿Acaso interrumpí algo?" Los grandes ojos inocentes de su hermano menor lo hicieron suspirar en resignación, Orophin maldiciendo el confinamiento de las habitaciones del Bosque Negro, sin ventanas que dejen pasar la luz de anor y así anunciar un nuevo día. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya le había dicho que era de mañana, y él había decidido ignorarlo.

Un movimiento al lado de ellos atrajo su atención, y un momento más tarde la luz de varias velas iluminó el cuarto. La elleth, desnuda como el día en que nació, empezó a recorrer el cuarto, agachándose de cuando en cuando, recogiendo sus descartadas ropas de la noche anterior. Orophin volvió a suspirar. Esta vez su deseo no sería satisfecho.

Los ojos de ambos elfos siguieron cada movimiento, ojos desvergonzadamente vagando por sinuosas curvas. Firmes, con todo delicadas piernas llamaban a profunda contemplación, dos senos redondos y bien altivos invitando al toque, la dulce y firme redondez de glúteos tensándose levemente al andar, un delicioso y pequeño talle, y mirando hacia abajo unos diminutos pies, graciosos en su bella forma, pero lo que más llamó la atención de los hermanos fue la belleza del rostro de la doncella élfica con su rubio cabello como perfecto marco a tan deleitoso cuadro. Sin duda el Bosque Negro tenía hermosas hijas e hijos.

Sabiéndose observada la elleth puso a sus pasos más sinuosidad, dos pares de ansioso suspiros saludaron su esfuerzo.

Ya totalmente vestida, la doncella hizo su camino hacía Orophin, inclinándose sobre él para depositar un delicado beso en sus labios. "Gracias por una noche extremadamente placentera, mi bello galadhel. Espero que no sea la última." Y con un último guiño a ambos, se dirigió hacia la puerta, y pronto estuvo fuera de visión de los hermanos.

Por varios momentos Orophin y Rumil siguieron contemplando la puerta en silencio, ambos saboreando la última visión que tenían de la doncella.

"¡Oro!" Rompiendo el silencio, Rumil se tiró sobre la cama al lado de su hermano, donde todavía el calor de la elleth permanecía. "¡Ella es preciosa!"

"Lo sé, hermano. Créeme que lo sé." Con una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo, Orophin se permitió un último suspiro. Luego, como si recordando algo, fijó su escrutadora mirada en su hermano, y ojeando levemente a la otra cama en el cuarto, la cual estaba totalmente hecha, voceó la pregunta que estaba en su cabeza. "¿Y donde pasaste la noche, hermano? Son ya varias noches que no has pasado en esta habitación."

"Mucho para tu conveniencia, y para los elfos del Bosque Negro" Sonrió Rumil, recordando que la bella doncella no era la primera que había visto en los brazos de su hermano, sin contar un par de guerreros del bosque.

"No lo negaré. Pero¿Dónde estuviste esta pasada noche?"

Rumil bajó sus ojos, de pronto su voz pareció tímida. "Con mi amante."

"¿Él mismo de la otra noche?"

"Él mismo de todas las noches."

"Oh" Sorprendido, Orophin miró fijamente a su joven hermano. "¿Y se podría saber el nombre de este misterioso elfo?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza en negación, Rumil se acomodó más en las mantas y tiró un brazo sobre el pecho desnudo de su hermano. "No. Él nunca me dijo mantenerlo secreto, pero creo que es conveniente que sea así por ahora."

"¿Porque tanto misterio?"

"Cuando te lo cuente entenderás porque."

Mirando a Rumil con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos, Orophin jaló a su hermano hacia sí, así que la plateada cabeza descansara cómodamente en su pecho. "Sabes que nuestro tiempo en este reino es corto, Rumil. Mañana es la víspera del Nautha Edinor del príncipe, y Haldir dijo que el Señor Celeborn le aseguró que las celebraciones continuaran alrededor de unos días más antes de llegar a su fin. Espero que tu corazón sepa que nuestra permanencia es temporaria. Quien sabe cuantas centurias pasarán hasta que volvamos a pisar estos bosques de nuevo."

Con un profundo suspiro, Rumil colocó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de su hermano que estaba más a su alcance. "Lo sé, Oro. Y a mi corazón le recuerdo eso cada día que pasa. Creo que hasta ahora me está haciendo caso." Añadió con una risita.

Orophin solo le lanzó una mirada resignada.

"Pero a quien creo deberíamos recordárselo es a Haldir. Su persecución del joven príncipe está absorbiéndolo totalmente. Ayer antes de ir a... mi retiro por la noche." Orophin soltó un bufido ante la elección de palabras de su hermano, solo para recibir un leve golpe en uno de sus brazos. "Decía que antes de retirarme por la noche, fui a su habitación de nuevo, y otra vez no tenía compañía alguna. Creo que no ha tomado a ningún elfo a su cama, o ido a la cama de algún elfo, desde que llegamos aquí. Y eso es altamente inusual."

"Haldir no tomando amantes, y en un lugar nuevo para explorar, sí que es sumamente inusual." Orophin estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su joven hermano, porque hasta Rumil había hallado un amante, y su joven hermano no era un elfo que se detenía en juegos. No era como Haldir o él. Sobre todo no como Haldir, quien era conocido por la cantidad de amantes que había tenido en Lothlorien e Imladris. Siempre cortos amoríos, ya que ninguno retenía su interés por mucho tiempo. "Aunque no ha sido del todo evidente, varios ya se han dado cuenta de sus intenciones, nuestro Señor Celeborn entre ellos, y algunos elfos del bosque. Y aunque nuestro hermano no ha tomado ni dejado ningún amante aquí, él ya está empezando a atraer animosidad hacia él. Los elfos del bosque aman a su más joven príncipe."

"Talvez es el hecho de que no ha tomado ningún amante de est5e reino es lo que los irrita tanto." Rumil dijo, contoneando una sugestiva ceja a su hermano.

"Quizás." Orophin rió, a veces la mente de su hermano trabajaba de una manera muy diferente a la suya. "Pero yo creo que los elfos se han dado cuenta que los avances de Haldir no le son indiferentes al príncipe. Nuestro hermano apunta alto"

Rumil soltó un bufido, y abruptamente se sentó en la cama. "¿Indiferente! Eso es ponerlo débilmente. ¿Acaso no lo viste ayer noche? El príncipe coqueteó descaradamente con Haldir, y nuestro hermano parecía un poco más alto de lo que es." Rumil empezó a reír en voz baja, ojos chispeando traviesamente. "Claro que eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta que el principito estaba haciendo lo mismo con Elladan y Elrohir, y con Glorfindel, y con varios elfos y doncellas. Hasta casi podría jurar que me pareció verlo flirteando con nuestro Señor." Rumil sacudió su bella cabeza en gesto de incredulidad. "¿Pero viste al solemne y severo señor Enedhant?" El joven galadhrim abrió sus ojos exageradamente grandes, para demostrar su asombro a su hermano. "Nunca lo he visto brillar como en el baile, cuando el principito lo sacó a danzar, y luego se quedaron conversando un buen rato. ¿De que hablarían? La verdad que no sé. Siempre el señor Enedhant me ha parecido un elfo aburrido."

Ahora fue el turno de Orophin de estallar en alegre risa. "El consejero de nuestro señor sin duda pareció atraer el interés del joven príncipe, aunque sea por solo un momento." Tratando de ponerse serie, pero con sus ojos traicionándole, Orophin continuó. "Rumil, aún recuerdo cuando el señor Enedhant era tu tutor, y te gustaba tanto que pasabas tardes enteras suspirando por él." El plateado guerrero soltó un leve gruñido ante un leve golpe propinado a su brazo. "¿No lo irás a negar, hermanito¿Que tu primer amor fue justamente tu profesor?"

Rumil chilló y pataleó. "Yo era un elfito y no sabía bien lo que hacía." Y más bajito agregó. "Y el señor Enedhant nunca se percató de mí en esa manera."

Una vez más Orophin atrajo a su más joven hermano hacia sí para un abrazo, y depositó un tierno beso en una límpida frente. "El consejero del señor Celeborn casi tiene la edad de nuestro señor. Además siempre está ocupado con su trabajo, y no tiene tiempo para juegos."

"Legolas no pareció tener problema para atraer su atención." Rumil dijo con un ligero puchero en sus adorables labios, y su hermano no pudo evitar reír nuevamente.

"Yo creo que el principito sería capaz de encantar hasta un Troll. Y por eso, no me sorprende que el señor Enedhant se haya comportado como un joven elfo ayer noche. Además ya era tiempo que se relajara un poco siquiera."

Rumil solo se quedo silencioso un momento, aparentemente en profunda concentración.

"¿En que estás pensando, pequeño hermano?"

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Rumil giró su rostro para mirar seriamente a su hermano. "Sólo estaba pensando que a Haldir no le gusta perder. Y que el principito no sabe en lo que se está metiendo jugando así con nuestro hermano."

"Ese no es nuestro asunto." Tratando de distraer a su hermano de sus cavilaciones, Orophin trajo a palabras una cuestión que estaba en su cabeza. "Hablando de perder," dijo relativamente divertido, "¿Vas a participar en el concurso de arquería mañana?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Voceó Rumil con entusiasmo, su leve melancolía olvidada. "¿No vas a participar, Oro?"

"No en la competencia de arquería. Sabemos que elfo va a ganar la competencia. Pero sí en la contienda de espadas"

"Das poco crédito a los elfos del Bosque, hermano."

"Solo me bastó observar la pequeña competencia improvisada para saber quien va a ganar."

"Yo si voy a participar." Dijo casi con voz petulante el joven elfo. "Además soy muy bueno con el arco, solo segundo a Haldir en nuestro hogar. Y quiero demostrar a estos elfos silvanos quienes somos nosotros los galadhrim, y derrotar a tantos como pueda."

"Estás con mucho entusiasmo, hermanito. Me pregunto si tu misterioso elfo va a participar."

Con leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas de súbito, Rumil bajo levemente los ojos. "No va a participar, pero sé que el príncipe Legolas si va a competir."

"Oh. Eso suena interesante. He escuchado que el principito es bueno con el arco."

"Mañana lo veremos. Pero sé que nadie va a ganar a Haldir. Él es el mejor." Dijo Rumil con voz vibrante, sus bellos ojos brillando con adoración por su hermano mayor.

"Sí. Mañana lo sabremos, hermanito."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Yo pienso que Legolas nos estaba embromando en el festín anoche"

Elladan levantó sus hermosos ojos gris azulado para fijarlos en su hermano. Ambos gemelos estaban en una de las yardas de entrenamiento del Bosque Negro, observando a sus guardias practicar con los guardias del Rey Elfo.

Anor ya había hecho su viaje por más de la mitad del cielo azul, y la comida del mediodía ya había pasado; y los gemelos de Elrond, habiendo pasado una mañana relajada, habían decidido afilar sus habilidades con la gente del bosque, y pacientemente, como cualquier otro elfo, esperaban su turno, ya que ellos, aunque señores elfos en su propio derecho, nunca se paraban en ceremonia. Abiertos y nobles eran los Peredhil.

Chispeantes ojos gris plata cesaron de observar las actividades frente a ellos para mirar al otro elfo a los ojos, Elrohir dejó una tierna sonrisa agraciar su rostro en el recuerdo de su más reciente amigo. "No me digas que te molestó, hermano. Bien podía ver que no dejabas de sonreír cuando quiera él estaba cerca."

Leve risa se pudo oír en el aire, Elladan, el mayor de los gemelos por unos minutos en el momento del nacimiento, sacudió su oscura cabeza en signo de alegre descreimiento. "Y ese era justamente el problema. Cuando él estaba cerca. Sólo pasó unos momentos con nosotros en el festín de ayer noche, y eso podrían decir la mayoría de los asistentes. Nuestro joven amigo parecía atento en repartir su tiempo equitativamente con todos sus pretendientes."

Una oscura ceja se arqueó intensamente, los ojos grisáceos con destellos de plata de Elrohir pareciendo taladrar dentro de los azul grisáceos de su hermano. "¿Pretendientes¿Te consideras uno de sus pretendientes, Elladan?"

El rostro del mayor de los gemelos se tornó serio, pero no por mucho tiempo, Elladan no pudo contener su fingida gravedad ante la casi intimidante mirada de su gemelo. Un inferior elfo hubiera huido. "Nunca competiría contigo por las afecciones de otro, muindor." Alzando ambas manos y sacudiendo la cabeza, Elladan era la misma imagen de la negación. "Pero... si nuestro principito me elige, yo no tendría corazón para negarme." Agregó con un pícaro guiño.

Elrohir solo soltó un exasperado suspiro.

"Además hay otros encantos a ser encontrados aquí en el bosque." Añadió Elladan con una sonrisa levemente lasciva.

Elrohir soltó una pequeña risa, su mirada ahora chispeando maliciosamente. "Eso tú los puedes afirmar. Por favor muindor, la próxima vez recuerda que me han dado la habitación siguiente a la tuya, antes de ser tan entusiasta por la noche."

El otro gemelo soltó un bufido, una húmeda lengua lamiendo ligeramente sus labios. "Pero a ella le gustó mi entusiasmo, hermano. Y ahora veo que los muros del rey no son tan gruesos como parecen."

"Son gruesos, Elladan. Pero yo creo que te escucharon y a tu compañera hasta los orcos en las Montañas Nubladas."

"Pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado." Respondió Elladan con un bufido poco élfico. "Además no te quejaste hace dos noches."

"Hace dos noches no hiciste ningún ruido. ¿Asumo que no la pasaste en tu cama?"

"Oh. Es verdad. Loriel, una bella doncella de la corte de Thranduil me ofreció su hospitalidad por la noche."

"Y tú eres incapaz de decepcionar a una dama, hermano." Dijo Elrohir con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto. Incapaz de defraudar a una doncella." Su mirada adquirió un brillo malicioso, Elladan giró sus ojos al lugar donde varias ellith guerreras practicaban con la espada. "Pero para no incomodarte, hermano, voy a amordazar a quien quiera que sea mi compañera esta noche." Girando para mirar una vez más a su hermano, añadió. "Aunque sería mejor para ti tomar un amante. ¿Me pregunto porque tu cama no ha tenido un visitante hasta ahora?"

"Ninguno ha agarrado mi interés." Respondió el menor de los gemelos indiferentemente.

"Ninguno de legal edad que puedas encamar todavía. Aunque Legolas no creo que estaría opuesto a la idea por lo que vi anoche."

Velozmente Elrohir giró su cabeza para fijar los ojos en su hermano, Elladan pudo ver con sorpresa que chispeaban con un fuego que nunca su gemelo había dirigido hacia él. "No hables así del príncipe. Legolas ha hecho nada para que te expreses de él tan bajamente. Es joven, y mañana a la medianoche se celebran los rituales de su mayoría. Está nervioso y a la vez entusiasmado. ¿O acaso no recuerdas como estábamos nosotros días antes de nuestra mayoría de edad¿Cuan inquieto y excitado estabas por meterte a la cama con una doncella?"

Elladan bajó los ojos con pesar, su bello rostro mostrando su arrepentimiento, antes de volver a levantar su mirada hacia su gemelo. Su hermano nunca había defendido a alguien así que no fuera su familia o muy cercanos amigos. "Tienes razón, muindor. No debí expresarme así del principito."

Elrohir levantó una mano para acariciar tiernamente una mejilla de su gemelo, sus labios crispándose en una ligera sonrisa. "Pero tienes razón también, hermano. Mi interés yace en Legolas. Pero sea que él me elija o no como su amante, antes que todo él es un amigo. Y ya lo aprecio grandemente porque he podido ver dentro de él en nuestras conversaciones. Y he visto un espíritu lleno de vida e inocente en su pureza, y un corazón noble y confiable. Te ruego hermano, que mires pasado su exterior belleza, para que así puedas contemplar cuan mucho más hermoso él es por dentro."

El rostro de Elladan expresaba total sorpresa, su delineada boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos tiñéndose con un matiz de leve preocupación. "Elrohir, ten cuidado." Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir.

La sonrisa en el rostro del menor de los hijos de Elrond solo se amplió más, antes de que ambos hermanos escucharan la voz de Glorfindel que los llamaba para empezar su turno en la práctica de espadas.

----------------------------------------------------

_'Los elfos somos seres sensuales por naturaleza. Nos gusta y atrae la belleza, no solo exterior, sino también la belleza del espíritu. La belleza no solo se traduce en otro ser, sino nosotros la vemos en la naturaleza, el viento en los árboles, los animales en el bosque, las estrellas de Varda, los ríos de Ulmo, las joyas de Aule. Nace en nosotros un instinto natural de proteger lo bello, de escudar las cosas hermosas de la mácula de la oscuridad. Defender con nuestras vidas la creación de los Valar y cantar las alabanzas de todo lo que es hermoso. Es por eso que muchos de nuestra raza son renuentes a abandonar la Tierra Media, aún vemos muchas cosas hermosas en las Tierras de Aquí; y también es por eso que tu gente lucha contra el avance de la sombra en este bosque. Porque nosotros, los elfos, debemos preservar lo que es hermoso._

_Y aquí entra una extraña comprensión sobre los actos de Feanor en su búsqueda de los Silmarils. Ellos eran su más hermosa y perfecta creación, de ahí la urgente necesidad que sentía de recuperarlos cuando fueron extraviados, y protegerlos de todos, incluyendo los mismos Valar. Aunque nada en absoluto justifica sus acciones._

_Decía que somos seres sensuales por naturaleza. Nuestro espíritu se deleita en la gratificación de la vida, unos más que otros, y nuestra forma más frecuente y hermosa de celebrar nuestra alegría, es la unión física con otro ser. La expresión suprema de está celebración es cuando no sólo el cuerpo de dos seres se unen, sino también participan en la comunión sus espíritus y corazones. Cuando un elfo encuentra su compañero de por vida, inmediatamente siente la necesidad de unirse en vínculo eterno, y proteger a su elegido o elegida por toda la eternidad, y como esposos unen sus espíritus con la bendición de los Valar. Pero hasta ese entonces celebramos la belleza en temporales compañeros que atrapan nuestro interés, y nos regocijamos dando placer y recibiéndolo._

_Y así vamos a una de las preguntas que me hiciste. La inclinación de algunos elfos por ellith o ellyn o ambos. Al querer dar placer lo que tenemos en cuenta es la belleza del otro ser, algunos sólo ven el exterior, pero algunos más perceptivos ven la belleza interior sin ninguna necesidad de conocer a la persona. Es aquí cuando un elfo decide que el placer fugaz no es suficiente, y desea establecer una relación para conocer más al posible compañero de su espíritu. Al ver la belleza del espíritu y la forma, los Valar nos dieron la elección de nuestras inclinaciones. Es verdad que la ventaja de unirse con una elleth es la de llegar a ser padre, pero eso llega a ser irrelevante cuando unes tu espíritu al de tu elegido. Todo lo demás no importa sólo la felicidad de tu destinado. Algunos se inclinan hacia su propio género porque encuentran que las similitudes son más atrayentes que las diferencias, y otros no discriminan entre géneros porque las similitudes y diferencias son iguales de atrayentes a ellos. He conocido elfos que se inclinan solamente hacia su opuesto género, y otros sólo a su mismo género, aunque más común es para los edhil apreciar la belleza de los dos géneros de la creación de Eru. Pero lo que sí es cierto aquí, es que nuestro cuerpo está adaptado para amar y ser amado por una elleth tanto como un ellon, y recibir igual placer de ambos.'_

Legolas paseó su brillante mirada por la reunión de elfos de esta noche, las palabras de Glorfindel resonando con claridad en su cabeza.

Sus bellos ojos azul cielo pasearon apreciativamente por los congregados al festín de esta noche. Altos y bellos guerreros, rubios, de cabellos plateados y también de color negro como la noche sin luna, moviéndose alrededor con elegancia y firmeza. Dulces y hermosas doncellas, flexibles, caminando con gracia y ligereza, un poco diferentes a las doncellas guerreras quienes infundían a su paso más solidez, no carente de garbo. Nobles elfos, que por nacimiento se desenvolvían en la corte con comodidad, con gestos altivos, y los elfos sabios y estudiosos, que tenían maneras relativamente tímidas, pero lengua afilada.

Todo esto y más notó el joven príncipe.

Su mirada se posó en un elfo que había atrapado su interés desde el principio, Haldir de Lorien estaba rodeado de sus amigos galadhrim disfrutando del festín. Legolas tuvo el tiempo de examinar su forma detenidamente, y lo que halló ahí redobló más su creencia en que el plateado elfo era sin duda uno de los elfos más hermosos que había visto. Altivo y noble, el galadhel lucharía mañana para salir vencedor en el concurso de arquería, pero Legolas lucharía también. Su mirada se descarrió a otro lado del salón, donde se detuvo sobre los hijos de Elrond, y después de la misma detenida examinación, llegó a la conclusión, de que los gemelos estaban también entre aquellos elfos que sobrepasaban los estándares de la belleza élfica. Los gemelos le habían dicho que ellos participarían en la competencia con la espada, y Legolas ahora observó su ligeramente más robusta forma en comparación con los demás elfos, y concluyó que sin duda se debía a su destreza con la espada, tanto como su sangre de Medios elfos. Exóticamente hermoso, sin duda alguna.

Otro paseo con sus ojos, y estos se detuvieron sobre Illien, una noble doncella del reino de Thranduil, y sin duda pensó en que doncella más hermosa que ella no había, pero su lado se hallaba Nariel, de rubio cabello con destellos de mithril, y volvió a llegar a la misma conclusión de nuevo.

Definitivamente había mucha hermosa gente reunida en los salones de su padre esta noche, y justo como Glorfindel dijo, su corazón se alegró en la hermosa visión.

Al recordar a Glorfindel, sus chispeantes ojos empezaron a buscar al señor elfo entre la gente. Y lo halló. Y el joven príncipe tuvo tiempo a su favor para una profunda contemplación del señor elfo, cuya belleza era una de las más abrumantes en el salón. Más a su lado se hallaba el Señor del Bosque de Oro, y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que el primo de su padre ya estaba unido, ya que la hermosura en las formas del señor Celeborn era aturdidora. Y ahora, con sus nuevos ojos abiertos para apreciar todo lo que es bello, Legolas pudo ver algo que antes había pasado totalmente desapercibido, y era el elfo conversando con Glorfindel y Celeborn, en la mesa principal del salón.

Alto, aún para los estándares élficos, y de estructura vigorosa y levemente más amplia por el manejo de la lanza, este elfo se desenvolvía con elegancia y majestuosidad difícilmente igualada. De ojos de un verde zafiro que parecían iluminar el entero salón con su destello, fina nariz, altiva y sosegada, labios de voluptuoso arco y suavemente dibujados; y de cabello del más hermoso tono de dorado que centelleaba con cada movimiento del elfo, enmarcando uno de los más hermosos rostros que hubiera podido imaginar. Legolas concluyó que sin duda este elfo eclipsaba a muchos, sino a todos de los congregados a este baile; y con leve sorpresa el joven príncipe del Bosque Negro se dio cuenta que este elfo era Thranduil, su padre.

La sonrisa que jaló sus labios amenazó partir su cara en dos, Legolas rió para sí mismo ante su nuevo descubrimiento. Ahora ya no le sorprendía el comentario que había hecho su amigo Annael. Su padre era uno de los elfos más hermosos de la Tierra Media, y Legolas estaba orgulloso de ser su hijo.

Haciendo su camino hacía los bardos alegrando la velada con su alegre música, el principito le pidió a uno su arpa cuando terminaron su canción. La gente en el salón había visto el movimiento del joven elfo, y todas las miradas fueron jaladas hacia el príncipe, incluyendo la de los señores elfos, y un mago que había llegado hace sino unos momentos, y todavía no había saludado a su elfo favorito, su intensa mirada siguiendo los gráciles movimientos del joven elfo.

Legolas se acomodó entre los bardos, sentándose en cómodas almohadas en el centro de ellos, y con arpa en mano empezó una lenta melodía y alzó su bella voz en canción. Con sus ojos girados hacia el elfo más hermoso de la fiesta, Legolas cantó sobre la belleza de los bosques, y la hermosura de la noche, cantó sobre bellos ojos verdes, y sobre valentía sin par en batalla. Su voz vibró con el expresado amor que sentía en su corazón, y traduciéndolo en palabras de infinita dulzura no carente de alegría que tuvo mucho corazones palpitando rápidamente con la melodía que apresuraba más y más su ritmo.

Algunos de los bardos entendieron el patrón, ya que la canción era nueva y nunca la habían escuchado, y acompañaron a su príncipe con flautas y tambores, y otros elfos, influenciados por la música y la lírica voz, dieron expresión a su júbilo inventando nuevos pasos de baile, sacando a voluntarios compañeros a una jubilosa danza.

Y todo el tiempo los ojos del joven príncipe estaban fijos en un par de ojos verde zafiro, extrañamente brillantes, su voz elevándose y cayendo al ritmo de la música, expresando devoción y adoración, hablando de la belleza de un elfo valiente y noble, y sobre el abrumante amor, agradecimiento y orgullo en su joven corazón. Alegría y júbilo, placer y sueños, la canción alcanzó un alto crescendo, y concluyó con una promesa de lealtad eterna y visiones aún por venir.

Los elfos estallaron en regocijo, batiendo palmas ante la hermosa creación del joven príncipe. Solo unos pocos se dieron cuenta a quien iba realmente dirigido, muchos pensando que Legolas le cantaba a un futuro amante como forma de cortejo, y otros que la canción era para un héroe de antaño como Ecthelion o Gil-galad, y otros aún pensando que era una melodía dedicada a Tulkas, el guerrero de los Valar, o tal vez a Orome, el vala cazador.

"Sublime." Una potente y amigable voz dijo, y todos callaron, girando los ojos para mirar al que había hablado en voz alta, expresando lo que estaba en la mente de todos.

Los bellos ojos del principito giraron de su atenta contemplación de su rey, hacia el dueño de la voz que había llamado la atención de todos. "¡Aiwendil!" Fue lo único que salió de sus finos labios antes de que, alegre como un pequeño elfito, saliera corriendo velozmente y saltara efusivamente sobre el recién llegado a las celebraciones en el reino del bosque.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------

**Notas**

2500, hriive 72 - 31 de enero

Aiwendil – Nombre que le daban los elfos a Radagast el pardo. Su nombre significa amante de las aves.

Edhil – elfos, como raza

Muindor – hermano

Enedhant - Regalo del corazón... creo ;)

Ellith – Doncellas élficas. Singular: Elleth

Ellyn – Elfos varones. Singular: Ellon


	17. Parte 17

Título: **La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde I: El Dorado Príncipe**

Autora: Annariel

La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a Tolkien. Solo los presto por un rato.

Review son muy bienvenidos.

Advertencia: Slash ;)

Notas de la autora:

Gracias **Maria** por mandarme esa preciosa imagen de Legolas y Haldir.

**Meriet **me preguntaste sobre el idioma élfico, yo utilizó el diccionario Dragon Flame (sindarin/inglés), un diccionario interactivo lo puedes descargar en:(http/ www. jrrvf. com/ hisweloke / sindar / downloads. html) sin los espacios.

* * *

**Parte 17**

_2500, Coire 1_

El sonido seco de una flecha impactando sobre una sólida superficie arrancó un grito de algarabía de los elfos del bosque.

El Dorado Príncipe estaba entre los tres finalistas de la competencia de arquería, y los ojos de Thranduil centelleaban con inmenso orgullo.

Extrañamente este día, el primero de Coire, había amanecido con anor brillando débilmente en el cielo, distinto a otros días, donde la última flor de Laurelin se ocultaba totalmente de los habitantes de la Tierra Media.

Bulliciosos y excitados, los elfos del Bosque y sus visitantes habían saludado el débil brillo del sol con alegría. Sus melódicas y líricas voces expresando su júbilo, mientras se preparaban para las importantes actividades del día.

El más espacioso campo de entrenamiento de los elfos del bosque había sido adaptado para las diversas competencias en honor a la Mayoría del Dorado Príncipe del bosque, y parecía que cada elfo en el reino estaba presente. Enteras familias con pequeños elfitos y aún sus mascotas caninas presentaban una interesante visión.

Primordiales reuniones entre elfos del mismo reino, planes de estrategia destinados a elevar la participación y eficacia de un determinado contendiente, al lado de consejos de más viejos y experimentados guerreros.

Todo en el ambiente hablaba de expectaciones y gloria.

Primero fue la competencia de espadas. Reñida y espectacular, ya que los mejores guerreros de los tres reinos élficos participaban con saludable ímpetu. Elrohir Peredhel fue el festejado ganador dejando en segundo lugar a su gemelo y en el tercero a un resignado Saelbeth.

El enfrentamiento entre los hijos de Elrond había sido impresionante. Moviéndose con gracia y elegancia, los gemelos Peredhil dejaron a la audiencia cautivada. Espadas brillando, choques ensordecedores, oscuros cabellos flotando en el viento con ágiles movimientos, los dos bellos señores elfos hechizaron a más de un elfo, y sin duda había muchos quienes iban a pedir su favor en la noche. Con todo cuando alguien felicitó y alabó a Elrohir por su maestría, el noble elfo comentó que la victoria pudo haberse quedado con Elladan también, ya que los dos hermanos eran iguales en su habilidad con la espada. Eso elevó la admiración de los seguidores del más joven gemelo.

Algunos elfos del bosque rumoreaban que el triunfo fue a otro reino porque el mejor de los guerreros del Bosque Negro no había participado. Sadorell solo miraba todo con impasibles ojos. El Rey no habituaba participar en similares competencias tampoco.

El siguiente evento fue el dominio de la lanza. En esta actividad fueron pocos los elfos de Lorien y del Bosque Negro que participaron, ya que la habilidad de los elfos silvanos radicaba en el arco y la espada, más fue sin sorpresa que la gente de Thranduil vio a su príncipe alzarse como vencedor ante los noldor.

Tathrenlas derrotó a todos sus contendientes con elegancia y vigor, y cuando llegó su hora de enfrentarse al Matador de Balrog, lo hizo sin temor y con determinación.

De tal padre tal hijo. Thranduil era el mejor en la lanza desde los tiempos de Gil-galad, el último Alto Rey de los Noldor.

Su joven hermano fue el más ruidoso en celebrar el triunfo del príncipe heredero, gritando y rebotando sobre sus pies, ondeando graciosas manos con alegres risas soltadas al viento. Y todos habían sonreído ante la visión, más aún Aiwendil, conocido como Radagast el Pardo entre los humanos, quien disfrutaba de la compañía y sincera amistad del joven príncipe cuando quiera sus pasos lo traían al reino de Thranduil. Algunos escucharon un grito de júbilo proveniente del grupo de Lothlorien, pero cuando algunas cabezas giraron para ver de quien provenía, la exclamación ya había sido asfixiada y solo vieron a la gente de Celeborn hablando desinteresadamente entre ellos, y aparentando, por todo lo que es valioso, como si el sonido nunca hubiera existido. Pero los elfos del bosque tenían la visión más aguda de entre todos sus parientes, y los más observadores notaron un leve ceño de contrariedad en la bella frente del capitán del Bosque de oro.

Cuando Tathrenlas llegó ante su padre y su joven hermano, fue saltado por Legolas quien le dio un efusivo abrazo y un sonado beso en los labios que lo dejo en muy altos espíritus, y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sin embargo hubo varios ceños fruncidos en los elfos de otros reinos, tal íntima muestra de afección entre parientes cercanos no era bien vista, menos aún entre los noldor, pero las costumbres de los elfos silvanos eran otras, y nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Cuando alguien le preguntó a Glorfindel sobre su derrota por un más joven elfo, el Matador de Balrog se había encogido de hombros, y comentó algo sobre un tal Ecthelion, y como este le había dicho que nunca iba a dominar la lanza.

Luego hubo una pequeña competencia para los más jóvenes elfos, quienes ya estaban entrenando para ser guerreros. Sólo del Bosque Negro ya que los otros reinos no habían traído a sus aprendices. Los más expertos rastreadores del Reino del Bosque habían escondido un misterioso objeto, no dijeron que en particular, en los cercanos alrededores al palacio del Rey Elfo.

Jóvenes elfitos de entre 30 y 40 años se pusieron inmediatamente en la búsqueda, examinando el piso de la floresta en busca de pistas, aunque los más astutos se dieron cuenta de que esa previsión era vana. Los rastreadores de Thranduil nunca dejaban huella.

Los concurrentes esperaron expectantes mientras el tiempo pasaba, y algunos elfos de otros reinos comentaron que esta competencia era demasiado difícil para tan jóvenes elfos, y más aún cuando no le decían el objeto a buscar, casi era imposible que lo hallaran sin saber que era y en tan oscuro y espeso bosque. Los más escépticos se preguntaban cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que los elfitos fueran llamados, y la búsqueda cancelada.

Más no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando una joven elfita saliera de entre un espeso conglomerado de árboles, saltando y riendo, y agitando en lo alto una simple hoja verde.

Muchos elfos miraron en asombro como Miredhel, hija de Sadorell capitán del Bosque Negro, se acercaba con rebotes en sus pasos hacía su rey. Algunos elfos de Rivendell y Lothlorien no pudieron contener su risa, ya que reconocieron a la elfita como una de las participantes en la búsqueda, y tomaron a la hoja en su mano como el aparente objeto que, según la elfita, era el buscado. ¡Que gracioso, dijeron algunos, pensar que el objeto de la búsqueda era una hoja y en un bosque! Otros elfos estallaron en ruidosas y burlonas carcajadas.

Miredhel escuchando la mofa de esos elfos volteó hacia esa dirección sin perder su paso, y en abierto desenfado les sacó la lengua infantilmente. Su padre enrojeció de vergüenza, más sus jóvenes amigos, Legolas y Annael, la celebraron con palmas y gritos de ánimo. Pero ella antes había escuchado otro grito de apoyo cuando las risas burlonas estallaban, y con una bella sonrisa agitó su mano entusiastamente en dirección de la gente de Rivendell, y Elladan le respondió con una galante reverencia con la mano en el pecho.

Llegada ante el rey, la elfita presentó su hoja, y el rey la recibió y le preguntó porque pensaba que esa hoja era el objeto de la búsqueda. Y Miredhel respondió que la hoja verde que había hallado era una hoja de sauce en una frondosa haya, colgada en similar posición a las otras hojas del árbol, más diferente en su forma y matiz, y el viento la ondeaba de manera distinta. Y el rey observó el revés de la hoja, y en efecto estaba escrito el nombre de su más joven hijo allí. Los rastreadores que escondieron el objeto se acercaron, confirmando el buscado objeto –una hoja verde, en honor a las celebraciones del Dorado Príncipe- y la declararon ganadora de la competencia, porque en efecto habían disimulado una hoja de sauce en una haya.

Un gran cuerno sonó llamando a los otros elfitos, y señalando la finalización de la búsqueda. Sadorell rebosaba de orgullo y Legolas abrazó apretadamente a su joven amiga y alzándola la giró varias veces en el aire, arrancando alegres sonidos de Miredhel para el deleite de los otros elfos presentes.

Más los elfos que se burlaron de la elfita enrojecieron de vergüenza, y palidecieron bajo la reprobante mirada de sus líderes, mientras que el respeto de los elfos de Rivendell y Lothlorien por los elfos silvanos de Thranduil subió altamente. Y algunos Noldor se sintieron orgullosos también porque recordaban a la madre de Miredhel como una de los suyos.

Anor ya había pasado su punto más alto en el cielo, y a una señal del Rey Elfo los elfos reunidos tendieron cómodas mantas en el fresco pasto, mientras otros elfos, alegres y ágiles, distribuían comida y bebida en cantidad. La comida del mediodía, un poco retrasada, había empezado, y grupos de elfos se unieron entre amigos o familiares para disfrutar de los suntuosos manjares provenientes de las cocinas del rey. Algunos elfitos dijeron que vieron al Señor del Bosque de Oro, masticando con contento, mientras comentaba con el rey Thranduil acerca de uno de los platos servidos. Otros más atrevidos insistieron en que vieron a tan noble señor elfo chupar uno de sus dedos en deleite.

Pero nadie podía negar que los elfos silvanos tenían alta habilidad en el arte culinario.

La competencia de arquería había empezado con muchos competidores, ya que los elfos de Lorien y del Bosque eran conocidos por su destreza en el arte, pero los Noldor de Rivendell tenían sus propios maestros también. Mientras las pruebas crecían en complejidad los participantes decrecían en cantidad, y ahora solo quedaban tres en el lugar donde no hace mucho tiempo se pararon varios.

Legolas, Haldir y Rumil esperaban pacientemente la preparación de la siguiente prueba.

La aguda mirada de Thranduil seguía los movimientos de su más joven hijo con atención. Legolas, ahora parado junto al capitán de Lorien, inclinaba su dorada cabeza hacía el plateado guerrero, aparentemente en animada, pero discreta, conversación con él. Rumil se paraba al otro lado del joven príncipe, al parecer, olvidado por los otros dos.

La bella frente del rey se arrugó con un profundo ceño mientras sus ojos observaban la fácil familiaridad desplegada por el elfo de Lothlorien hacia su hijo. Una elegante, pero fuerte mano, había hecho su camino hacia el antebrazo del principito, y se posó delicadamente allí, mientras el intercambio de palabras continuaba. A Legolas no pareció importarle el gesto de confianza mostrado por Haldir, pero fueron muchos los ceños que se fruncieron, aparte del rey, ante tal sutil muestra en público. Un gesto de exigencia, fue lo que paso por muchas cabezas, ya que el elfo de Lorien era un total extraño a todos en el Bosque Negro.

La noble frente de Thranduil se arrugó más aún cuando recordó un aparentemente inofensivo episodio la noche antes. Su HojaVerde le había dedicado una hermosa y abrumadora canción, y el amor que sentía por su joven hijo había crecido más en su corazón, si eso era aún posible. Más, mientras Ithil seguía su curso en el cielo y la noche transcurría entre canto y baile, Thranduil, quien estaba en entretenida conversación con Celeborn y Glorfindel, había atrapado un débil vislumbre de la partida de su hijo de las festividades. Eso no era nada extraño, ya que la hora era muy avanzada, pero lo que el rey vio fue, que antes de dejar totalmente el salón, Legolas giró su cabeza y lanzó un gesto casi imperceptible a alguien aún presente en la fiesta. Curiosidad ganando, Thranduil volteó a observar a quien el gesto iba dirigido, y vio como el capitán de Celeborn discretamente se despedía de sus amigos, cautelosamente saliendo por donde su hijo antes había dejado. Una determinada y anhelante mirada en los avellanos ojos del plateado elfo.

Asfixiando el impulso de salir tras ellos, el rey trató de ubicar a su hijo mayor, quien parecía haber dejado el salón ya que su ausencia era notable, pero viendo al joven Annael aún en compañía de sus amigos, Thranduil lo hizo llamar y lo mandó seguir a Legolas, con la orden de vea que su hijo llegue a sus habitaciones completamente solo y no molestado.

Las precauciones de un padre nunca estaban de más.

La familiaridad que el elfo de Lorien demostraba con su hijo no sentaba bien con Thranduil, más el rey no había tenido tiempo de interrogar a Annael sobre su comisión de la noche antes. Buscando con sus ojos verdes al mejor amigo de su hijo, Thranduil lo vio al borde del campo con otros jóvenes elfos. Más ahora, lo que llamó la atención del rey fue el ceño que arrugaba la frente del joven elfo también. Thranduil sonrió. Claro, a Annael tampoco le gustaba la interacción entre Legolas y Haldir. El rey dejó su mirada seguir la dirección de la mirada furiosa que lanzaba el joven amigo de su hijo, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que no estaba dirigida a los elfos en el centro del campo, sino a un par de elfos al otro borde. Dos de sus guardias, Saelbeth y Silinde, parecían ser el centro del fastidio del elfito. Confundido y lanzando un débil suspiro, Thranduil se pregunto que era lo que pasaba por las mentes de los jóvenes de estos días.

¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con los alborotos que causaban su hijo y su compañero inseparable, que ahora tenía que lidiar con las experimentaciones en camino a la madurez de los niños?

¿Acaso no hace poco había llegado a sus oídos el rumor de un penoso accidente ocurrido a uno de los guerreros de Elrond? El pobre elfo había quedado oliendo muy mal tras un baño. Aparentemente algún travieso elfo había vertido una mezcla de hierbas en su baño, y el inocente elfo había creído que eran hierbas relajantes. No hubo acusaciones porque no hubo sospechosos, pero Thranduil estaba seguro de que cierto elfito sabía algo al respecto, ya que sin querer uno de los curadores había mencionado que su joven príncipe había pedido determinadas plantas para uso personal, y el curador prestamente las había dado.

Y eso era solo uno de los rumores respecto a desafortunados accidentes acaecidos a sus visitantes. Extrañamente sus súbditos parecían disfrutar de los cuentos... demasiado. _Ya que ellos no son el blanco_. el rey supuso.

Lanzando un suspiro un poco más sonoro, que atrajo una curiosa mirada del mago a su lado, Thranduil volvió su penetrante mirada al centro del campo de nuevo. Todo estaba listo, y la prueba final para los tres competidores iba a comenzar.

Varios elfos se colocaron estratégicamente al comienzo de la línea de árboles al borde del campo de competición. Expertos arqueros de las filas del ejército del rey elfo, con aguda visión y ágiles manos maniobraron sus posiciones, algunos en las ramas de los árboles y otros en el piso del bosque, y otros aún encubiertos de toda visión.

La prueba de habilidad ya había sido determinada. Los tres elfos finalistas eran muy diestros en el manejo del arco. Ahora lo que se iba a determinar era la rapidez. Quien acertaba más objetos lanzados al aire que los otros, antes de que cayeran al suelo.

Silencio se hizo todo alrededor. Hasta los más traviesos elfitos observaban con atención los procedimientos.

El primer elfo en disparar iba a ser el joven príncipe del Bosque Negro, quien caminó unos pasos adelante y se coloco en posición. Espalda derecha, arco tenso, mirada enfocada.

Diez objetos redondos y ligeros fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo y en distintas direcciones. Legolas empezó a disparar flecha tras flecha con suma precisión acertando a los diez objetos con suma facilidad. Los espectadores celebraron la habilidad de su príncipe con grandes voces y palmas.

El siguiente fue Haldir, siendo seguido por Rumil, ambos pasando la prueba sin problemas, y siendo aclamados bulliciosamente por los elfos de Lorien.

El modo de la competencia continuó igual, la única diferencia siendo la cantidad de objetos lanzados al viento, requiriendo cada vez más rapidez y agilidad de los tres participantes.

El primero en fallar fue Rumil, en la cantidad de veinte objetos. En su turno, Legolas solo alcanzando a permanecer disparando al último objeto, casi ya al ras del piso, por tirando su cuerpo al suelo y nivelando su arco sobre el verde pasto, su flecha levantando el objeto al aire nuevamente con su impacto. Un gran sonido de sorpresa salió al unísono de todos los presentes.

El capitán de Lorien alcanzó a golpear sus veinte blancos móviles con dificultad.

Más el ganador se decidió a los veintitrés objetos lanzados al viento. Mientras que Haldir logró con mucha exigencia y flexibilidad golpear todos sus blancos, dos de los cuales estaban casi rozando el piso del campo, Legolas no pudo con el último que aún le quedaba. El fallido blanco del joven príncipe golpeó el piso herboso con un leve susurro que fue aparentemente magnificado por el total silencio de los espectadores.

Todo los plateados elfos de Lothlorien alzaron sus voces en aclamaciones de alegría, unidos por varios elfos de Rivendell y algunos elfos silvanos del Reino del Bosque, donde Haldir ya tenía muchos admiradores.

Todos observaron en orgullo como el Dorado Príncipe se acercaba al capitán de Lorien y le daba un sincero y entusiasta saludo guerrero, sujetándolo por ambos antebrazos, hablándole palabras de alabanza y de felicitaciones con una abierta sonrisa en su bello rostro. Y contrario a la opinión que todos se habían formado del elfo de Lorien, Haldir recibió el saludo y las palabras con respeto, una sincera alegría brillando de sus ojos y su sonrisa.

La competencia había sido dura, y su rival valioso.

* * *

"Un segundo lugar no está nada mal. ¿No lo crees, Nael?"

Solo silencio encontró la pregunta.

Los suntuosos baños privados de la familia real tenían una cálida atmósfera rodeándolos. Cristalina, cálida agua, con minúsculas partículas de minerales, se derramaba dentro del gran espacio oblongo y levemente profundo en el centro de la estancia. Sin duda el agua provenía de uno de los manantiales subterráneos que el Reino del Bosque parecía favorecido de tener en abundancia, y Thranduil había aprovechado para el beneficio de los suyos.

El recinto era grande y espacioso, artísticamente trabajado con el mármol como material predominante en la arquitectura. En el centro se hallaba la gran poza recubierta enteramente en mármol blanco cuya profundidad era solo un poco más arriba del nivel de la cintura del ocupante. Delgadas nubecillas de vapor se alzaban del agua que llenaba el labrado estanque, saliendo de una fuente cuya abertura fue trabajada en forma de un cántaro que vertía el agua de los manantiales para el disfrute, agua que abandonando la estancia por otra abertura al lado contrario, las cálidas aguas permaneciendo en constante movimiento y cambio. Considerados artesanos habían labrado un largo asiento dentro de las aguas para ayudar al descanso de cansados miembros y relajante postura. Dentro de la habitación podían verse blancas bancas y altos gabinetes, sin duda hospedando todo lo requerido para hacer la permanencia del ocupante cómoda y fructífera.

El rey y sus hijos disfrutaban de este lugar, y a veces también nobles huéspedes de honor que garantizaban tal trato.

Baños similares pero menos lujosos y más espaciosos estaban construidos en otro lugar del reino, para el uso de la gente del Reino del Bosque.

"Un cuarto lugar en el torneo de espada tampoco es malo en absoluto, Nael. Considerando todos los magníficos oponentes con los que te mediste"

Mismo silencio.

Terminada las competencias y dejando las celebraciones que aún reinaban en el exterior, Legolas y su mejor amigo habían decidido retirarse para tener un relajante baño dentro del palacio subterráneo, y así empezar las preparaciones del joven príncipe para las festividades de la noche.

Cuando Ithil alcance su más alto punto en el cielo y la medianoche llegue, los ritos de mayoría del Dorado Príncipe iban a dar comienzo.

El joven príncipe estaba exuberante y ansioso, pero había notado que Annael estaba un poco meditabundo. El hecho solo confirmado por el continuado silencio de su amigo.

Un gran sonido de chapoteo se escuchó seguido de líquido esparcido hacia todos lados, Annael empezó a chisporrotear debido al agua salpicada a su cara y boca.

"¡Legolas!" Un rugido. Después una divertida risita de un joven principito que apresuradamente se retiraba al otro extremo de los baños. Legolas miró sonrientemente al molesto rostro de su amigo. Sintiendo que ya había pasado el peligro inmediato, el joven arquero empezó a acercarse cautelosamente. Más al llegar ante Annael vio que éste le saludaba con una leve sonrisa, todo signo de molestia borrado de su rostro. Legolas frunció el ceño, preocupado.

"Nael, cuéntame que es lo que te sucede. Y no me digas que es el cuarto lugar en la competencia."

"¿Cuarto lugar?" Repitió Annael, para luego sacudir su cabeza levemente.

"¿Es mi Ada¿Te preguntó sobre tu comisión de la víspera?" Curioso y levemente intranquilo, el principito miró atentamente a su mejor amigo.

"Tampoco es eso, Las. Y no le dije que pasaste buena parte de la noche con el capitán de Lorien. Y menos aún de que forma lo pasaste." Al notar el leve rubor en el rostro de su amigo, y no debido a la calidez de las aguas, Annael sonrió abiertamente. "Es más, aún no he hablado con el rey, y estoy tratando de hacerme escaso en su presencia. ¿Asumo que Haldir piensa que vas a pasar la noche de tu Nautha Edinor con él?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"Me temo que sí. Pero en ningún momento lo he afirmado o negado." Legolas se acomodó en el asiento de los baños, recostando su espalda contra la pared de mármol, dejando que el agua relaje sus miembros. Cerrando los ojos y concertándose en el sonido del agua vertiéndose del cántaro en la pared, Legolas cuestionó seriamente a su amigo. "Entonces cuéntame que es lo que pesa en tu mente, melethron."

Annael se sorprendió levemente ante el apelativo. Aunque su relación estaba aún no consumada, ellos eran amantes en todas las otras formas del arte del amor, porque habían tocado y explorado el cuerpo del otro en más esenciales maneras que otros amantes podían declarar. Más ser llamado 'amante' por su amigo era algo tan íntimo que el joven guerrero se sintió más cerca a su amigo y príncipe que nunca antes. Quedamente se acercó más a Legolas, sentándose a su lado pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del joven arquero, abrazándolo, y con un aliviado suspiro descansó su rubia cabeza en un blanco hombro. "Tuve una discusión hace dos días con Saelbeth y Silinde. Y desde entonces no he dirigido la palabra a uno ni al otro"

Legolas se tensó levemente, pero de otro modo no mostró más reacción, solo su voz calmada, sosegadora. "Es por eso que no asististe al baile hace dos noches." No era una pregunta. "¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Nael¿Qué hicieron ellos para perturbarte?"

Volviendo a suspirar, Annael roza un ligero beso contra el cuello de su amigo. "Realmente no fue una discusión. Solo reaccioné mal sobre un comentario que hicieron."

"¿Acerca?"

"Acerca de ti, mi príncipe. Acerca de tu compañero en la noche de tu mayoría."

Esta vez fue Legolas quien suspiró, inclinando su dorada cabeza para colocar un gentil beso en los labios de su amigo. "¿Les dijiste?" Preguntó el príncipe sin contrariedad, sin especulaciones.

"No. No lo creía conveniente. Solo tome ofensa sobre como formularon sus preguntas."

"Hablaré con ellos."

El joven guerrero atrajo la cabeza de su príncipe hacia él, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "No es necesario, ya que fui yo quien exageró su reacción. Yo hablaré con ellos, y todo volverá a ser como antes."

Rozando nuevamente sus labios con los de su mejor amigo, Legolas miró por unos pocos momentos más dentro de los ojos del otro elfo. Viendo que no había más dudas allí, asintió levemente con la cabeza, para luego recostar una mejilla sobre los húmedos cabellos de Annael "Eres un buen amigo."

"Trato mi mejor." Relajándose en el abrazo de Legolas, el joven elfo volvió a sumirse en sus meditaciones. _Soy egoísta, Las. Mis motivaciones no fueron enteramente puras_. pensó melancólicamente.

Como si sintiendo los sombríos pensamientos de su amigo, Legolas levantó sus brazos y atrajo el cuerpo de su amigo más hacia el suyo, depositando un animoso beso sobre la rubia cabeza.

Varios momentos de silencio pasaron antes de que uno de ellos rompiera el silencio.

Levantando su cabeza de su húmeda almohada y con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios, Legolas trató de sonar indiferente. "¿Sabías que Glorfindel besa mejor que tú?"

"¡Que!" La respuesta fue inmediata. Annael estaba fuera de los brazos de su amigo en un instante. "¿Has besado a Glorfindel?" Incredulidad escrita totalmente sobre la cara del joven elfo.

"Sí. Una que otra vez." Respondió desinteresadamente Legolas. "¿Qué tiene de extraño? Él estará con nosotros cuando vayamos a un lecho más tarde esta noche."

"Sí... pero... pero... yo..." Sin poder articular una entera frase, Annael agitó los brazos en forma de explicación.

El Dorado Príncipe rió alegremente ante el aturdimiento de su amigo, de pronto se alzó a sus pies. "Pienso que nos hemos entretenido mucho aquí. La tarde envejece y tengo mucho por hacer aún con tu ayuda."

Empezando a vadear su camino hacia unas pequeñas escaleras construidas del mismo material de casi todo lo demás, Legolas sale fuera de las cálidas aguas, dejando en plena vista su húmedo cuerpo. Con elegante gracia hace su camino hacia uno de los gabinetes en el cuarto, el exceso de agua goteando de su marfileo cuerpo en pequeños chorritos deslizándose por sinuosas curvas y definidos músculos. Su dorado cabello, húmedo, adhiriéndose a la delicada piel de su espalda, y el firme y bien redondeado abultamiento de sus nalgas balanceándose lánguidamente con cada paso que daba sobre bien torneadas piernas y graciosos pies.

Esto y más vio Annael, quien por un momento olvidó todo sus preocupaciones, y observó en embeleso el desnudo y empapado cuerpo de su príncipe. No era la primera vez que veía a Legolas completamente desnudo y totalmente mojado, pero la realización de lo que pasaría mucho más tarde esa noche, lo hizo mirar a su amigo de distinta manera y en mucho más interés.

Sintiendo la mirada fija de su amigo sobre él, Legolas giró lentamente, lanzándole un guiño a Annael antes de cubrir su expuesto cuerpo con una toalla. "Sal ya del agua, Nael. Que ahora es mi turno de mirar mi llenura."

Obedeciendo la orden de su príncipe saliendo del agua, Annael hizo su camino hacia donde su amigo se paraba, lentamente, consciente de los ojos que lo observaban detenidamente. _Esta noche va a ser inolvidable_, en verdad pensó, antes de que Legolas le alcanzara una toalla, y exigiera sus labios en un ardoroso beso.

TBC

* * *

**Notas**

2500, Coire – 1 de Febrero

Melethron – Amante.

30 y 40 años – Alrededor de 11 a 15 años en términos humanos.


	18. Parte 18

Autora: Annariel aka Annarielwen

Comunidad Lotr Slash: livejournal. com/ community/ slash(underline)en(underline)arda (sin espacios)

¡Feliz Beltane!

**Parte 18**

El bosque era oscuro, pero el amplio claro boscoso al lado norte, cerca del palacio subterráneo, estaba pródigamente iluminado.

Abundantes y resplandecientes lámparas pendían de los troncos y ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el espacio abierto bajo el cielo nocturno, donde grupos de elfos se reunían y disfrutaban a la tenue luz de Ithil. Hermosas guirnaldas pendían de flexibles hayas, manuales arreglos de colores adornaban robustos robles, y ante todo lírico canto flotaba en el viento al son de arpas y tambores, con dulces flautas orquestando alegres melodías.

Los reunidos vestían sus mejores galas esta noche. Elfos de Lorien y Rivendell al lado de los elfos silvanos del bosque, vistiendo hermosas túnicas y delicados ornamentos, bellas doncellas élficas con hermosos vestidos y brillantes joyas iban de un lado a otro. Todos lucían su mejor esta noche porque cuando ithil llegara a su punto más alto en el cielo, y la medianoche marcara la llegada del 2 de coire, el más joven príncipe del reino del bosque haría su aparición. El ritual de paso de la niñez a la adultez de los elfos silvanos empezaría.

Los ritos de Mayoría de edad para la gente del Bosque Negro eran pequeñas ceremonias significativas en la cultura de su gente, más uno de sangre real alcanzaba la edad de la adultez, y ninguno de los elfos del reino se hubiera conformado con una celebración pequeña y rutinaria.

La danza y el baile había empezado desde una temprana hora, los invitados llegando poco a poco y uniéndose al regocijo donde comida y bebida fluía libremente. El señor Celeborn y su gente disfrutaban del alborozo de la noche, el plateado señor observando como sus queridos elfos se unían y mezclaban con la gente de Thranduil. Elladan y Elrohir, jóvenes y alegres, miraban con benevolentes ojos a sus amigos quienes abandonado recelos se entregaban a la alegría de la fiesta, aunque la aguda mirada del más joven gemelo notó que existía todavía un poco de desconfianza en ambas partes. Después de todo, era mucho tiempo que el alejamiento entre el pueblo del bosque y los Noldor había durado.

El príncipe heredero del bosque conversaba alegremente con los galadhrim del bosque de oro, mientras Sirion, cabeza de los consejeros del rey elfo, andaba alrededor vigilando que todo estuviera en orden, y nadie se sobrepasara con el Dorwinion antes de tiempo.

Un grupo de guardias del Bosque Negro atrajo varias miradas debido a sus sonaras risas, Saelbeth y Silinde siendo los perpetradores del pequeños alboroto, y en una esquina del claro podía verse a Sadorell tratando de llevarse a su pequeña hija Miredhel, ya que la noche era demasiado avanzada para una elfita de su edad.

En una de las esquinas más iluminadas del claro. Imponente y hermoso, con su mirada altiva y su corona dorada abrazando su noble frente, se paraba Thranduil.

El magnífico rey elfo paseaba su generosa mirada entre sus súbditos reunidos y los invitados de otros reinos. Vio como varias miradas giraban hacia arriba, elfos de Lorien y Rivendell y del Bosque Negro fijaban sus penetrantes pupilas en el cielo donde las estrellas de Elbereth brillaban esta noche, y siguiendo las persistentes miradas, Thranduil observó que Ithil estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo, y con un leve temblor en su corazón esperó la llegada de su HojaVerde que ya no debía tardar en aparecer.

Como si en pista, todos los reunidos despejaron el claro del bosque, orillándose al borde del claro, formando un gran círculo con un gran espacio abierto en el centro. Melodiosas voces levantándose en un himno de gloria a Elbereth, mientras los elfos, en la esquina contraria al rey, hacían un pequeño espacio y daban paso a un joven elfo.

La hoja del Gran Bosque Verde había llegado. El Dorado Príncipe hizo su aparición.

Un leve murmullo de asombro se hizo escuchar, pero fue prontamente ahogado por las líricas voces que no cesaban su alabanza a Varda, unidas por otro coro de voces cantando a Yavanna, pidiendo guía y protección esta noche especial.

Legolas entró apenas el círculo de congregados y se detuvo. Con su límpida mirada recorrió a todos los elfos y doncellas presentes, y con una leve ampliación de sus azules ojos mostró su asombro en la cantidad reunida. No sabía porque se asombraba, no esperaba menos con los invitados de otros reinos. Levemente agitado y abrumado, sintió como un leve rubor empezaba a subir a sus mejillas, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto como el príncipe que era, y su mirada firmemente enfocada ahora al otro lado del claro, donde su padre lo esperaba con una leve sonrisa de ánimo en los labios.

Con ligeros pies, el príncipe empezó a avanzar lentamente sobre la fresca hierba sin hacer sonido alguno, y todas las miradas observaron detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Su atavío, de dos piezas, de verde profundo y castaño, los colores de su reino, fluía con cada uno de sus leves pasos. La prenda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo tenía amplias mangas cubriendo totalmente sus brazos y completa abertura al frente, manteniéndose cerrada por un gran y único botón de plata con incrustaciones de diminutas piedras preciosas, a cada paso del príncipe se entreabría, dejando al descubierto parte del juvenil pecho con leves músculos ya cobrando forma. Su parte inferior era cubierta por una larga investidura en forma de falda, que no era otra cosa que una gran tela, rodeando su cuerpo, desde su talle hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, donde ondeaba con cada oscilación, y era mantenida en lugar por un gran y grueso cinturón de mithril alrededor de su flexible cintura. El cabello lo llevaba suelto sin adornos, ondeando al capricho del viento, y sus finos pies calzaban delicadas sandalias de cuero del color de la tierra.

Ante todos, el joven príncipe apareció como una visión de indómita gracia y juvenil belleza.

Su andar cadencioso y pausado al ritmo de las voces alzadas en canto, lo llevó a través del claro boscoso, atento en su meta de alcanzar el otro extremo donde el rey del Bosque Negro se hallaba, más cuando se encontraba casi a la mitad de su camino, un fuerte estruendo lo detuvo.

Dos grandes fogatas más altas que un elfo aparecieron de pronto frente a Legolas, no teniendo más de cinco pasos de distancia de una a la otra. El fuego era alto y amarillo, su calor fiero y abrasador, por en medio de ellas, el Dorado Príncipe miró a su padre más allá, y lo vio con los brazos levantados como si en petición por la bendición de los Poderes de Amán.

El elfito sabía lo que significaban los fuegos, ellos representaban la línea invisible entre la niñez y la adultez, una vez que él cruzara entre ellos, abandonaría las despreocupaciones de un niño, y tomaría su lugar como un adulto ante su familia y su reino. Con un profundo aliento, pidió en su mente la bendición de la Iluminadora de Estrellas, Varda, y la Dadora de Frutos, Yavanna, para que guíen sus pasos en la senda que le tocaba recorrer, y pudiera cumplir con nobleza y dignidad las responsabilidades que le esperaban, y para que con el tiempo la sabiduría de su gente germinara y creciera en él.

Empezando a andar de nuevo, escuchó como la canción en el viento cambiaba, ahora reemplazado por una canción nativa a los elfos silvanos. No era otra que Waew bo dan Galadhon, la melodía más antigua que tenían. Arpas y flautas junto con tambores se mezclaron en sublime cadencia, mientras que voces al azar agregaban letras a la música, y a través del rabillo del ojo, Legolas vio como al filo del claro figuras empezaban a danzar alrededor al ritmo de los instrumentos, casi todos los elfos empezando a dar movimiento al gran círculo que formaban.

Sonriendo en alegría, el joven príncipe se dirigió hacia las altas fogatas, deteniéndose esta vez justo entre ellas. El calor no era insoportable como había pensado, más vio largas lenguas de fuego que se extendían hacia cuerpo, casi lamiendo sus ropas. Más el fuego no lo quemó, al contrario pareció confortarlo, porque eran fuegos mágicos del rey elfo, y Legolas sintió la cálida y amorosa presencia de su padre en ellos. Levantando su azul mirada hacia Ithil y las estrellas en lo alto, libremente, y no sin un leve atisbo de tristeza, derramó sus pueriles fantasías a los fuegos élficos, para algún día convertirlas en una sólida realidad en su vida adulta. Y sin más demora siguió su camino a través del espacio abierto.

Las voces y la danza junto con los instrumentos se detuvieron una vez que el joven príncipe llegó a situarse frente a su rey. Inclinando su cabeza en obediencia, Legolas se paró firmemente ante su padre, quien tenía a sus lados, unos pasos detrás, a dos de sus más confiadas personas, Sirion y Sadorell, su jefe de consejeros y su capitán, respectivamente. El rey dio un paso hacia su joven hijo, y en algún lugar, como si establecido, tambores empezaron un firme compás, retumbando melódicamente en el silencio de la noche, y una sola voz, alta y fina, empezó a tararear la melodía, acompañada de tanto en tanto, por otras voces que secundaban el ritmo. Thranduil extendió una mano hacia la mejilla de su hijo, y con su pulgar acarició levemente la fina piel allí, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y depositaba un paternal beso en una despejada frente.

El rey enderezó su postura, y Legolas vio como Sirion avanzaba hasta quedar situado detrás de él. Los brazos del consejero rodearon al principito hasta llegar al botón de plata de su vestidura, y con ágiles movimientos, lo desabrocharon y su prenda superior fue deslizada lentamente de sus hombros. Legolas mantuvo sus brazos estirados hacia abajo así que la tela pudiera deslizarse sosegadamente hasta apartarse completamente de su cuerpo, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Volvieron a escucharse bajos murmullos en el aire, teñidos de apreciación y fascinación, pero no duraron mucho, asfixiados por los retumbantes tambores élficos.

Legolas mantuvo la vista fija en su padre.

Todo fue obrado sin palabras. Legolas vio como Sadorell se acercaba hasta situarse al lado de su rey, e hincándose en una rodilla quedo a la altura de su abdomen, y sintió una de sus largas manos situarse allí. El príncipe se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente. La mano trazó la piel unos centímetros debajo del lado izquierdo de su ombligo, inspeccionando, y al cabo de un rato, Legolas sintió un débil pinchazo.

Había empezado.

El día anterior Legolas y su padre, junto con Sadorell y Sirion, habían tenido una pequeña reunión, referente al ritual de su Mayoría de edad. Ya había sido acordado que los ritos serían bajo la costumbre de los elfos silvanos, que venía desde sus antepasados los Nandor. Legolas no lo había querido de otra forma, pese a que el rey, su padre, quiso que las fiestas de su mayoría se organizaran como fueron las de su hermano mayor. En el Gran Salón, con hermosos ropajes y deslumbrantes joyas, más el Dorado Príncipe arguyó que él no sólo era un elfo Sindarin, sino también uno de los elfos silvanos por parte de su madre, así que obstinado, como solo el joven hijo de Thranduil podía ser, no dio su brazo a torcer, y por ende los ritos de su mayoría serían a la usanza silvana.

Ahora, los elfos silvanos marcaban el paso a la adultez de su gente con una señal permanente en el cuerpo. Todo elfo que cruzaba el umbral, las dos fogatas, debía recibir y llevar para siempre un signo de su madurez. Esto era representado en la forma de un tatuaje, que un elfo mayor grababa sobre el cuerpo del joven elfo, y el lugar de la marca lo elegía el elfito. El diseño del tatuaje, de alguna forma, tenía que representar al elfo que lo recibía; y es así, que en la pequeña reunión de los tres elfos mayores con el principito, se había decidido que la forma de la marca sería la de una hoja verde. Allí no tuvieron que pensar mucho, no podría haber sido de otra manera. También se decidió que Sadorell, aunque era un elfo sindarin, iba a ejecutar el trabajo; y Sirion, elfo de pura sangre silvana, iba a estar ahí para asistirlo.

Los tambores y la voz continuaban tejiendo la hermosa melodía, Legolas quiso bajar su mirada para observar el trabajo que el amigo de su padre hacía en su cuerpo, más unas delicadas manos en sus cabellos lo detuvieron. Sirion corría sus dedos a través de la sedosa cabellera del principito, y pronto sus hábiles manos empezaron a entretejer hebras y mechones, con suavidad y esmero, produciendo hermosas trenzas, de un diseño que había llevado antes, las trenzas de guerrero, pero que en esta noche tenían un mayor significado.

Ni su padre ni su hermano tenían una marca permanente sobre sus cuerpos, ambos realizando los ritos de su mayoría en grandes salones y lujosas vestimentas. Su padre en Menegroth, las Mil Cavernas, hogar de Elu Thingol en la antigua Beleriand; y su hermano en el Gran Salón del palacio subterráneo que era su hogar actual. Aún, el joven elfo le había preguntado a Sadorell si tenía alguna marca, más como un elfo sindarin, el capitán del Bosque Negro le respondió que no. A Sirion no se atrevió a cuestionar, más Legolas le preguntó a Annael, quien era su hijo, sobre alguna marca, y su amigo le dijo que su padre tenía una, en la forma de un lobo cruzando un río en su hombro derecho. Annael mismo tenía ninguna, ya que su madre era sindarin, y su mayoría fue al estilo de los Sindar, como el principito mismo pudo presenciar.

Legolas cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en las distintas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Sobre su cabeza, los relajantes movimientos y suaves tirones que ejercía en sus cabellos el elfo silvano, y en su abdomen, las levemente dolorosos punzadas que el elfo sindarin aplicaba sobre él. Ambos elfos trabajaron eficientemente y con diligencia, y antes de poco su labor estaba concluida.

El joven príncipe tuvo solo unos pocos momentos para agachar su cabeza e inspeccionar el tatuaje que lo acompañaría por la eternidad. Vio una hoja de haya delineada pulcramente en verde, con varios haces saliendo de la vena principal. _Un bonito diseño, en verdad._ pensó, mientras sentía su vestidura superior siendo deslizada de vuelta por sus brazos, y colocada sobre sus hombros. Más el botón de plata no fue abrochado.

Sintiendo movimiento frente a él, el elfito observó como su hermano mayor Tathrenlas se situaba ante él ahora, Sadorell y Sirion ahora atrás de su rey. El príncipe heredero, con una sonrisa en sus labios, extendió sus manos, y en ellas Legolas pudo ver un hermoso juego de arco, carcaj y flechas. Todo delicadamente hecho a mano y adornado con los emblemas del Bosque Negro y la casa de Oropher; especialmente el carcaj que tenía aún su propio nombre grabado en relieve, bellamente dibujado. Con una amplia sonrisa, Legolas aceptó los regalos, antes tirando los brazos al cuello de su querido hermano y otorgándole un sonoro beso en los labios. Varios gritos de júbilo fueron escuchados alrededor del claro, acallándose súbitamente cuando el rey recobró su posición ante el menor de sus hijos.

El Dorado Príncipe miró fijamente a su padre con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro élfico, y Thranduil respondió en especie, su rostro mostrando su alegría ante la felicidad de su niño. De pronto sus manos se levantaron levemente, y en ellas sostenía un objeto que llenó de asombro los ojos de Legolas. Una tiara de mithril, brillante y hermosa, que destellaba con el brillo de la luna, fue presentada a sus ojos. Una delgada corona de sutilmente intrincado diseño y estilizada forma fue lánguidamente levantada por Thranduil, haciendo su descenso lentamente para posarse acunando la cabeza del joven elfo a la altura de su frente.

Los elfos del bosque estallaron en aclamaciones, su Dorado Príncipe había sido coronado. Aunque príncipe por nacimiento, Legolas no había llevado un signo visible de su estatus, ahora la delicada corona gritaba explícitamente la condición del joven elfo en la sociedad de los elfos del Bosque Negro.

Manos vacías ahora, por que sin duda un atento elfo había guardado los regalos de su hermano, Legolas, en emoción, tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la más alta estructura de su padre y rey, cejando levemente cuando las ropas de su ada rozaron con la sensitiva piel donde su tatuaje se hallaba plasmado. Parándose en las puntas de sus pies, el joven elfo depositó un tierno y largo beso en los labios de su padre, Thranduil sólo atinando a sostener a su elfito con sus brazos alrededor de un flexible talle.

Los tambores y la voz callaron, y un gran silencio se hizo en el claro, solo interrumpido por los interinos sonidos de animales nocturnos en el bosque. El rey aclaró su garganta para despejar su voz, y con una mano sobre la mejilla de su más joven hijo, sonrió espléndidamente a todos los reunidos.

"Que la gracia de Elbereth Gilthoniel caiga sobre ti esta noche de alegría y fiesta, HojaVerde," pronunció con voz potente, volviendo a mirar a su niño. "y que la bendición de Eru y todos los Valar te acompañe de ahora en adelante en el camino que elijas recorrer. Pueda tu corazón mantenerse puro y firme y tu puntería ser certera contra la adversidad. Tienes mi bendición, hijo mío."

Otra aclamación estalló de los elfos reunido, mientras el principito volvía a abrazar a su padre. Thranduil los calló con un imponente gesto de su mano. "Esta noche es de canto y baile," habló dirigiéndose a los congregados, "hay comida y bebida en abundancia, y música a la disposición de todos. Pero no se excedan aquellos que van a participar en la Gran Cacería, porque los cazadores partiremos cuando anor se asome en el cielo."

Otro grito de algarabía de los elfos, y los instrumentos se hicieron escuchar, y la comida apareció siendo ofrecida por diligentes elfos, y varias alegres parejas inundaron el claro boscoso en jubiloso baile, de donde las fogatas ya habían desaparecido.

Legolas frunció su frente en molestia, mientras su ada indicaba a un elfo que le trajera algo en particular. Thranduil observó a su hijo, y sonrió ante la levemente exasperada expresión en el delicado rostro. "¿Qué sucede HojaVerde¿No te gustó mi regalo?"

"Yavanna misma sabe que si me gustó, ada. Pero," con gestos frustrados, Legolas miró implorantemente a su padre. "Ada, dijiste que la Gran Cacería sería un día después de mi Mayoría, no en unas pocas horas. Cómo voy a atender si yo... si voy a..." Sin saber como hacerse entender, Legolas movió más rápidamente sus manos, como si ello ayudará a su explicación. "Se supone que esta noche yo voy a..." al ver la mirada de irritación que entró a los ojos de su padre, el príncipe se detuvo antes de concluir su frase, y en una voz más pequeña continuó. "¿O es que no voy a asistir a la Gran Cacería?"

"Asistirás a la Gran Cacería, Legolas. Esta noche deberás dormir temprano, y no perturbado, para que en unas pocas horas te levantes fresco y enérgico para la caza."

"Pero, ada..." La queja de Legolas fue interrumpida por Galion, quien se acercó a su rey y príncipe, con una botella y un par de copas en sus manos, las cuales entregó a su rey; luego, felicitando a su príncipe y dándole sus buenos deseos con una sonrisa. Legolas solo acertó a responderle con una lánguida sonrisa en sus labios.

"Aquí está, Hojita. Lo que siempre has ansiado probar. El Dorwinion de los viñedos de más abajo del río Largo." Diciendo esto, el rey procedió a verter el colorido líquido en una copa que pasó a su hijo, y otra para él. "Brindemos por tu nautha edinor, y el paso que has dado hoy ante todos, mi pequeña hoja. Mi corazón de padre está muy orgulloso de ti, y pase lo que pase conoce que siempre tendrás mi gran amor y apoyo."

Momento de padre e hijo, Legolas lo supo y no pudo permanecer enojado con su ada. "Gracias, ada. Tú también siempre tendrás mi profundo amor y respeto."

El entrechocar de copas pudo ser escuchado, y Legolas degustó por primera vez el sabor del tan ansiado vino. Se deslizó suavemente por su lengua y cosquilleó su paladar, su dulce y exótico sabor, subiendo a su cabeza y bajando a su estómago al mismo tiempo, haciendo un delicioso hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Con un gran suspiro, alejó la copa de sus labios. La copa estaba vacía.

"Despacio, mi Hojita." Thranduil estaba sorprendido por la avidez de su hijo al beber el Dorwinion de un solo trago. "Sabes que el Dorwinion en sumamente potente, y sólo un par de copas pueden mandar al más robusto soldado rodando por el suelo, y ni que decir de un jovencito como tú."

Una risita escapó de sus labios, Legolas sabiendo que el potente vino ya tenía un efecto en él. Levantó sus brillantez, y un poco desenfocados, ojos a los de su padre, su cara levemente sonrosada, una gran sonrisa en lo amplio y ancho de su juvenil rostro.

El rey viendo el efecto que el vino ya tenía en su HojaVerde, extendió su mano hacia un levantacopas que pasaba, intercambiando la botella de Dorwinion por una más suave bebida, pronto Thranduil estaba vertiendo el dulce hidromiel en sus vacías copas. Legolas volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Thranduil no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada ante el gracioso mohín en la cara de su hijo. "Legolas, no niegues que el vino ya te está afectando. Es mejor que mientras la noche avanza solo hidromiel o aguamiel esté en tu copa." Y diciendo así, brindó otra vez con su hijo, esta vez con la endulzada bebida.

El Dorado Príncipe miró a su alrededor, a toda la gente haciendo bullicio en su fiesta, el rey elfo, viendo los ojos de su niño mirar ansiosamente a la gente, lo animó con una mano, empujándolo hacia delante. "Ve, Hojita, ve y haz alegría con tus amigos, nuevos y viejos. Déjame a mí entretener a los más ancianos elfos."

Y así, Legolas avanzó y se unió al jolgorio de la noche, bailando y bebiendo hasta no dar más, con palabras de buenos deseos dedicadas a él dondequiera que iba, y sinceras felicitaciones llovidas a su paso.

--------------------------------------------

La noche avanzaba y el joven príncipe departía alegremente con sus amigos. Yendo y viniendo, entre gente del bosque, de Rivendell y Lothlorien, Legolas disfrutaba grandemente el baile, la comida y la bebida. Muchos curiosos elfos y doncellas pedían ver el otorgado tatuaje a su cuerpo, y como él no se había tomado la molestia de abrochar su túnica, fue fácilmente revelado a indagadores ojos. Otros tomando la libertad de apreciarlo con suaves dedos sobre la fina piel de su bajo abdomen.

En algún punto de la noche, Legolas y Annael habían logrado hacerse dueños de una botella del potente Dorwinion, y ambos, sintiéndose culpables como un par de traviesos elfitos, habían escondido su valioso tesoro para degustarlo entre los dos. Más ellos no eran tontos, así que buscando un cántaro de fresca agua cristalina, habían combinado el reputado vino con igual cantidad de agua, y así lo habían acabado entre los dos. Lo cual no había hecho mucho, solo demorar lo inevitable.

El Dorado Príncipe no carecía de compañeros de baile, hermosos pretendientes y coquetas doncellas. Alto ya en el estado de embriaguez, junto con Annael, expelía su frustración sobre sus arruinados planes, flirteando descaradamente con todo aquel que cruzara su senda. En un punto, Sadorell llegó a su lado, por esos giros que dan las personas en una divertida reunión, y sin darse cuenta el principito estaba haciendo una proposición sobre él. El capitán de su padre solo lo había mirado desconcertadamente por la fracción de un segundo, ahí fue donde Legolas se dio cuenta a quien estaba hablando, solo para ser regañado concienzudamente, pero discretamente por el padre de Miredhel.

Annael a su lado, apenas si podía permanecer en pie de la risa. Sonrojado, Legolas miró a todos lados para ver si alguien había visto su desatino, pero fue aliviado al comprobar que la simple presencia del elfo mayor, servía para desalentar fisgones de su alrededor. Motivo de más para apartarse de su lado.

Haldir, el bello capitán de Lorien, de vez en cuando se acercaba a su lado, y le susurraba estimulantes palabras al oído. Y en esos momentos, Legolas no quería nada más que estar en otro lugar muy alejado de las festividades a solas con el hermoso guardián. Más sola una hora había pasado de su llegada a la fiesta, y sentía sobre sí la vigilante mirada de su padre adondequiera que iba.

Los gemelos de Imladris eran sus favoritos compañeros para hacer bullicio, ya que ellos, aunque tenían más de dos milenios de edad, eran de espíritus traviesos y despreocupados. Con todo, la mano de uno de los gemelos, Elrohir él creía, pero no podía estar seguro ya que sus sentidos estaban embotados por el vino, esa fina mano que más frecuentemente que no rozaba contra su piel descubierta estaba mandando placenteras señales a su cuerpo y sus bajas regiones. Y la chispa que Legolas podía ver en los ojos de ese gemelo no hacía nada para negarlo.

Illien. Oh, la bella y elegante Illien, con sus delicadas manos que rozaban furtivamente su cuello mientras ellos bailaban, y sus seductores labios dibujando una tentadora sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente a él bajo la luz de Ithil y las lámparas del claro. Sea obra del vino o su propia frustración y deseo, Legolas llegó a un punto donde no pudo resistir tan evidente invitación, y ante todos y en medio de la danza, inclinó su dorada cabeza para rozar sutilmente sus labios contra los de su compañera, quien suspiró débilmente en satisfacción. El joven príncipe levantó su cabeza para posar sus ojos sobre los de la doncella, y al ver chispeante deseo en ellos, tiró decoro al viento, y se dispuso a exigir esos cautivadores labios como suyos, cuando de pronto escuchó una fuerte aclaración de garganta a su lado. Su padre, el rey, estaba a su lado para pedir un baile con su agasajado hijo.

Legolas solo suspiró en molestia ante su inoportuna llegada. Como lo hizo muchas veces después, cuando descubrió que no era un importuno cronometraje, sino uno de propósito, como cuando él hacía un avance o insinuación sobre alguno, y de la nada aparecían o bien su padre, o su hermano, o Sadorell¡Y en ocasiones hasta Sirion, el adusto consejero! Ahuyentando a todos los propicios pretendientes. Y no ayudaba que Annael solo reía estrepitosamente, o desaparecía de tanto en tanto sin dirección alguna. Y menos aún que no había alcanzado a ver a Glorfindel desde que empezó el festín. ¿Habría olvidado el dorado elda su temprano acuerdo?

Legolas empezó a ahogar su exasperación en más vino, llegando a un punto en el cual su equilibrio era inestable, y no podía proferir una oración sin soltar muchas intoxicadas risitas en medio.

Thranduil, dándose cuenta del estado de embriaguez de su hijo, mandó a Annael a buscarlo, y el jovencito diligentemente fue a su mejor amigo, y lo extrajo de en medio de un corro de adulantes admiradores, e inestablemente ambos hicieron su camino hacia el rey elfo; inestables, ya que el joven guerrero, hijo de Sirion, también había consumido una alta cantidad de licor durante la noche.

"Legolas," dijo Thranduil ni bien su hijo estuvo frente a él, y extendiendo un brazo para afirmarlo en el lugar. "Ya es hora de que te retires por la noche. Recuerda que dentro de unas pocas horas debes de estar presente para la caza en tu honor."

Entendiendo, aunque un poco lentamente, las intenciones de su padre, el príncipe soltó un molesto sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, muy poco élfico por cierto. "Ay, ada," arrastrando las palabras, debido al licor en su sistema, Legolas se quejó con congoja. "Me estoy divirtiendo... y bailando... y..."

"Y casi no puedes sostenerte en pie." Finalizó el rey por su hijo. Al ver que su niño iba a protestar de nuevo, con seguridad negar su afirmación, Thranduil levantó una admonitoria mano e impuso su majestuosa presencia ante ambos elfitos. "Ve, HojaVerde. Yo me aseguraré que ambos hagan su camino solos y no molestados de vuelta a palacio. En unos momentos iré, para ver que estés tranquilo en tu cuarto y descansando apaciblemente"

Aunque no directamente una orden, era no menos que eso a pesar del tono casual de las palabras, así que Legolas suspiró en resignación y se puso a hacer su camino, a tropezones, con un igualmente inestable Annael a su lado. Ambos prestándose apoyo con sus brazos alrededor de cada otro, Legolas lanzó una triste, si bien desenfocada, mirada sobre su hombro hacía las festividades que estaban en completo jolgorio, y que él estaba dejando atrás.

Mientras la alumbrada senda se extendía ante ellos, Legolas descansó su rubia cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, caminando lentamente, y prácticamente siendo arrastrado por Annael rumbo a su hogar. "Nael..." murmuró.

"¿Sí, Las?" Girando su cabeza lentamente, Annael trató de enfocar su mirada en su amigo, más al concentrar su atención en otra cosa y no en el camino lo hizo tropezar, casi dando cuerpo a tierra con todo y semiconsciente príncipe. Decidiendo que era mejor hablar, pero concentrarse en el camino también, animó a su amigo a continuar. "¿Sucede algo?"

"No salió... como lo habíamos planeado." Con la cabeza bamboleando en un fuerte hombro, y los brazos apretadamente alrededor del cuerpo de Annael, Legolas alcanzó a hablar. "Pero... aún estaremos solos, y podemos... regresar a... a nuestro plan... anterior. Más, tendrás que... que hacerlo todo... tú solo, lo único que... que seré capaz de hacer es... es yacer ahí con una voluntaria... pre... presa en la cama, tanto es... es el licor que he consumido."

Le tomó varios minutos a Annael entender lo que su amigo había querido decir, ya que las palabras eran casi ininteligibles, y la niebla de las bebidas envolviendo su cabeza era espesa. Al hallar el significado de las palabras, el joven elfo no pudo evitar estallar en una embriagada risita, por el simple hecho de que todo le daba risa. "Tampoco... creo que pueda hacer nada, Las. Y... menos aún hacer todo el trabajo." Alcanzó a decir.

Legolas bufó ante la respuesta, si bien el vino había embotado sus sentidos y su lengua, todavía su mente trabajaba coherentemente. "Ada lo sabía. Por eso... nos mandó juntos. Sino él mismo me hubiera lle... llevado a la cama y... y me hubiera arropado como un... un... un elfito."

Annael volvió a soltar una risita.

Los dos jóvenes elfos estaban casi enfrente de una pequeña entrada a la Gran Cueva e Ithil continuaba su viaje tranquilo por el cielo. "Dormiremos como ada quiere entonces..." A pesar de las palabras arrastradas que salían de la boca del príncipe, se podía notar un tinte de amargura en ellas también.

Cruzando la pequeña entrada de piedra, Annael depositó un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de su amigo, quien confiaba ciegamente en él para conducirlo con seguridad hacia su destino, ya que era el menos intoxicado de los dos en el momento también. Sintiendo la frustración de su amigo como si fuera de él mismo, Annael decidió que era tiempo de contar a su príncipe del motivo por el cual había estado desapareciendo de las festividades, motivo que sin duda le levantaría los ánimos. "Un amigo nos espera más adelante, Las..."

Pestañeado para ahuyentar el sueño que crepitaba sobre su mente, Legolas alzó su dorada cabeza para mirar a su amigo en curiosidad. "¿Un... amigo?" Preguntó confundidamente.

"Sí... y... y él sabrá si dejarnos dormir o... o hacer algo más..."

"¿Pero... y ada... ?

"Él sabrá que hacer... confiemos..."

"¿Quién... es... ?"

"Un héroe de los Días Antiguos..."

TBC

-------------------------------------------  
**Notas**

La melodía que me vino a la mente mientras tatuaban a Legolas es "Santiago" de Lorena Mckennit.  
Las fogatas aluden a los fuegos de Beltane, que al cruzarlos representaba el cambio de una etapa a otra, en la creencia celta.  
2 de coire – 2 de febrero  
Amán – La Tierra Bendecida


	19. Parte 19

Comentarios son muy bienvenidos ;)

**Parte 19**

"Han empezado sin mí, por lo que veo."

Dos desnudas formas estaban entreveradas en una amplia cama en el centro de la habitación. Al escuchar la voz, ambos cuerpos se separaron, uno arrodillándose en la cama, girando hacia la voz con una sonrisa, no avergonzado en su estado de total desnudez, el otro apresuradamente tratando de recoger una descartada manta y así preservar un poco de su modestia, cubriendo sus más privadas partes.

El recién llegado examinó la escena frente a él. El cuarto tenuemente iluminado por la luz de prendidas velas, ropas tiradas en desorden en el piso, con seguridad en un apuro por librarse de ellas, y lo único que no había sido lanzado a cualquier lado era una delicada corona de mithril, la cual yacía cuidadosamente colocada en una mesita al lado del lecho. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo más atrayente de la habitación se encontraba presentemente en la cama. Ambos elfos, hermosos cuerpos y dorados cabellos, sin ningún indicio de ropas encima, excepto por uno de ellos jalando una manta, agraciando sensualmente su lecho.

El joven elfo arrodillado sobre la cama empezó a levantarse y a avanzar hacia él con pasos graciosos y ligeros. El observador apenas sí había entrado al cuarto y cerrado la puerta, así que tuvo unos momentos para mirar fijamente a la visión que salía a su encuentro. Juvenil y bien formado cuerpo de fuertes y largos miembros, con pálida piel élfica lanzando dorados reflejos a la luz de las velas. Dorado cabello suelto, cayendo en cascada sobre delicados hombros, fino rostro de altos pómulos y largas pestañas, con expresivos y grandes ojos azul cielo, y una bien delineada boca, luciendo húmeda y tentadora, en una deliciosa sonrisa. Pero lo que atrajo su mirada, mientras el elfo ya estaba casi sobre él, fue una orgullosa columna de carne, erguida, balanceándose de entre las piernas del elfo con cada paso que éste daba. Apetecible en su despertada pasión y lujuria.

El joven hijo de Thranduil era una exquisita visión en su toda su desnuda gloria.

"Estamos esperando por ti." El joven elfo respiró en su oído, haciendo que el corriente calor corriendo por sus venas, se transformara en un casi incontenible ardor. "Solo manteníamos la cama caliente hasta que tu llegaras, Glorfindel." Y diciendo esto, Legolas exigió los labios del guerrero de Imladris en un ardoroso beso, dejando ninguna duda sobre que era esperado esta noche del elfo mayor.

Glorfindel había besado a Legolas antes, solo un par de veces, pero nada se comparaba al beso que ahora recibía del joven príncipe. Agresivo y tierno a la vez, la dulce lengua del elfito parecía investigar cada rincón de su boca, acariciando, lamiendo, hundiéndose en los más oscuros rincones e instigando a su propia lengua a jugar con ella; Glorfindel se sometió al beso, dejo su boca a merced de la del principito. _Debe de ser el miruvor._ Pensó. O tal vez no. Y cuando el joven elfo quebró el beso, ambos estaban jadeantes por la falta de aliento. Legolas, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, giró sobre sus pasos y empezó a volver al lecho, no sin antes tirar una sugestiva mirada sobre su hombro al dorado elda.

Glorfindel miró cautivadamente el sutil movimiento de los músculos en ese delicioso cuerpo, y recordó como todo había llegado a este feliz consecuencia, mientras él esperaba pacientemente en su cuarto la llegada de sus invitados.

Habiendo hablado con Annael cortamente cuando los ritos de mayoría concluyeron, Glorfindel había confiado su idea al elfito. El guerrero de Imladris había distinguido las intenciones del rey elfo al escuchar la declaración en voz alta de éste una vez que concluyeron los ritos, el principito tendría un difícil tiempo tratando de librarse de la vigilancia de su padre si quería honrar la tradición, y conocer un amante como los demás elfos en su mayoría. Así fue que Glorfindel lo tomó sobre él mismo encargarse de que esto se cumpliera.

Encontrando a Annael en uno de los tantos giros que la gente da en una divertida reunión, Glorfindel instruyó al joven elfo que por algún medio traiga al príncipe a sus habitaciones, y no a las de Legolas, como en un principio habían quedado; y que él se retiraría temprano para quitar todas las posible sospechas sobre su persona.

Así fue que cuando el principito y su amigo se retiraron, no había nadie en el camino de los elfitos, el rey se había hecho cargo de ello, más había uno delante de ellos, esperando en una cómoda y cálida habitación.

Los jóvenes elfos llegaron a la habitación de Glorfindel, no habiendo encontrado a nadie a su paso, y cuando ambos, inestables en sus pies tocaron la puerta del elfo mayor, Glorfindel abrió, solo para ver un par de embriagados elfitos, riendo tontamente a él, balanceándose en sus pies con sus brazos alrededor de cada otro. Al dar un paso hacia delante, Legolas había tropezado con el pie de su amigo, haciendo que ambos elfos cayeran fácilmente en los brazos de Glorfindel, quien al ver el estado en que sus invitados habían llegado no pudo suprimir una estentórea carcajada que recorrió los pasadizos del palacio subterráneo del bosque.

Prácticamente arrastrando a los elfitos dentro de su habitación, y cerrando la puerta como pudiese, Glorfindel había sentado a ambos elfos en su cama, y examinó su estado de intoxicación. Viendo que en ese estado nada podría ser hecho con ellos, el dorado señor elfo se había levantado a sus pies, y había sacado una botella clara como el cristal con un contenido igual de cristalino.

"¡Ay ay, no más licor, Glorfindel...! ...¿No ves que... apenas si puedo mantener mis... ojos abiertos?" Legolas se había quejado débilmente, cuando vio al elfo mayor servir dos copas del incoloro líquido.

Glorfindel solo había reído de nuevo, acercándose con el par de copas y entregándola a cada elfito. "No te preocupes, pen neth. Esto es Miruvor, el cordial de Imladris. Les aclarará la cabeza, y dará a sus cuerpos nueva fortaleza y vitalidad, si bien no neutralizará todos los efectos del excesivo consumo de licor, será como si hubieran bebido solo suave cerveza de raíz, y no el potente Dorwinion, del cual vi que Legolas está ya encariñado."

Estallando nuevamente en carcajadas al ver el sonrojado rostro del elfito, Glorfindel les había animado a beber, más Legolas habló antes, explicando, en casi arrastradas palabras al señor elfo, que Thranduil dentro de poco iba a ir a verificar si Legolas se hallaba durmiendo en su cuarto.

Rápidamente un plan había sido formado, o mejor dicho, Glorfindel rápidamente lo había formado, logrando extraer de Annael, porque era al que mejor entendía de los dos en el momento, que había un pasaje oculto que llevaba al cuarto del principito, y que mecanismos activaban la puerta secreta; y poniendo manos a la obra, contó a los jóvenes elfos que iba a cerrar la puerta de la habitación del príncipe desde dentro y salir por el pasaje oculto. Así, cuando Thranduil llegara y encontrara la puerta trabada, asumiría que su hijo la había asegurado y estaba profundamente dormido dentro.

Si Thranduil sabía o no del pasaje secreto, Glorfindel solo esperaba que respetara la privacidad de Legolas, y no llegara hasta el extremo límite de usar ese conocimiento. Después de todo mañana lo sabrían, porque el rey no sospecharía de dos elfitos ocultos en la habitación del capitán de Imladris.

Así fue que volviendo de su comisión, Glorfindel encontró dos vibrantes y rebosantes elfos entreverados en su cama, sin duda habiendo bebido obedientemente su miruvor, y el dorado señor elfo aún seguía parado mirando atentamente el fascinante espectáculo a sus sentidos, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Planeas quedarte toda la noche allí, Dorado Guerrero, o piensas venir a nosotros?"

Legolas tenía nuevamente a Annael debajo de él sobre la cama, habiendo arrancado y arrojado la manta del cuerpo de su amigo con un solo movimiento de su mano, y corrientemente arrancando dulces gemidos de los labios del joven elfo.

Besando y acariciando, era un juego que ambos elfitos conocían bien, habiéndolo jugado ya por mucho tiempo entre ellos, más teniendo un testigo a sus actos, extrañamente incrementaba el estado de excitación corriendo por sus venas. Mordiendo fuertemente un guijarro de carne en el pecho de su amigo, y lamiéndolo luego como si en disculpa, Legolas miró por el rabillo del ojo como el señor elfo se acercaba a ellos, y derramaba su túnica exterior a su paso, dejándolo solamente en unos ceñidos pantalones de suave tela.

Levantando su chispeante mirada completamente, Legolas admiró con asombro y deseo los fuertes músculos que el anciano guerrero había desarrollado a través de los años. Aunque joven de rostro, ninguno podía dudar de la fortaleza en su cuerpo y la sabiduría en sus ojos, y el joven príncipe supo que su corazón había hecho una sabia decisión al pedir al elfo mayor pasar con ellos esta noche especial, ya que el capitán de Rivendell era hermoso y sabio más allá de medida.

Glorfindel se detuvo al lado de la cama, observando con ansia en sus ojos los bellos y jóvenes elfos en su cama. El príncipe encontró su mirada, se levantó de su echada posición sobre su amigo, para sentarse sobre las piernas de Annael en un fluido movimiento, girando su rostro para mirar a Glorfindel con una invitante sonrisa en sus finos labios. Y Glorfindel pudo ver que el elfito no permanecía perezoso, porque si bien su flexible cuerpo ya no estaba en total contacto con el del elfo debajo, una de sus manos estaba firmemente acariciando la ansiosa dureza entre las piernas del joven guerrero, mientras que la otra manos daba casi tiernas caricias a una angular cadera.

Más erótico espectáculo Glorfindel no había visto, sin contar los que él había proveído ya que él mismo no se podía observar. El joven elfo debajo retorcía su cabeza a uno y otro lado, y su cuerpo se estremecía en pasión, y todo el tiempo el joven príncipe miraba al señor elfo con encendidos ojos, nunca perdiendo el ritmo de sus firmes caricias.

No aguantando más, Annael estiró ambas manos para detener las caricias de su amigo, el príncipe y el señor elfo girando sus ojos para observar su sonrojado rostro, pero el deseo era tan grande en él que no sintió vergüenza alguna, ni trató de cubrirse de sus mirada. "¡Basta, Las. Tómame ahora, estoy listo para ti!"

Legolas detuvo sus manos, y giró sus expresivos ojos sobre Glorfindel, y el señor elfo entendió la pregunta en ellos. Guía pedía esa mirada, y esa era la razón por la cual él se encontraba allí.

Glorfindel empezó a subir a la cama, y Legolas se retiró totalmente de encima de su amigo para colocarse arrodillado sobre la cama, a su lado, y Annael observó como si en lentos movimientos, al dorado elda, mientras éste se inclinaba sobre él y traía sus labios en contacto con los suyos. Annael, diferente a Legolas, no había besado a otros solo a su príncipe y amigo, y al sentir los labios de otro elfo sobre los suyos en un lento beso, se sintió extrañamente emocionado y un poco de trepidación corrió por su cuerpo.

Ahora Glorfindel estaba a horcajadas sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, sin embargo sus cuerpos no se tocaban, solo los labios, ya que el dorado guerrero se sostenía con ambos codos apoyados a uno y otro lado de su cabeza. Annael, nunca en sus más alocados sueños, pensó que alguna vez iba a tener al Matador de Balrog así, sobre él, y sintió una fuerte emoción que lo hizo gemir más fuerte en el beso. Levantado sus brazos el joven elfo agarró los hombros del elfo mayor, entregando tanto en el beso como le era dado.

Terminando el beso el señor elfo le sonrió tiernamente, y fue ahí cuando Annael, respirando agitadamente, vio a Legolas sobre el hombro de Glorfindel. El principito, apartando el cabello del elfo mayor para desnudar un lado de su cuello, presionó pequeños besos en la piel descubierta, y al ver que su amigo lo miraba, Legolas sonrió exuberantemente, guiñando un ojo, y Annael estiró más su mano, para acariciar la mejilla de su amigo, y el príncipe acurrucó la mano de su amigo, en un despliegue de afección. _Las nunca pierde el tiempo._ se dijo así mismo el joven elfo, y gimió de nuevo cuando sintió la boca de Glorfindel sobre su garganta para luego alcanzar sus sensitivas tetillas.

Legolas sabía que Glorfindel estaba preparando a su amigo para él, así que decidió hacerse útil y se puso a esparcir acalorados y entusiastas besos por el cuello del señor elfo, descendiendo por la espina, sus manos acariciando los lados y alcanzando a las pequeñas protuberancias en el pecho del anciano guerrero, pellizcó suavemente, sacando un gemido de Glorfindel, y Legolas sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Continuando con su exploración, Legolas descendió por el cuerpo de Glorfindel, como Glorfindel descendía por el cuerpo de Annael, acariciando, besando, mordiendo, alcanzando a sacar placer de su miembro estrechamente presionado contra las aún vestidas nalgas del señor elfo, frotándose y empujando lentamente con sus caderas, y a veces mirando por sobre el hombro del dorado elda, para ver el rostro de su amigo gimiendo y hermoso en su pasión, y varias veces hallando los ojos de Annael sobre él también.

Llegando a la base de la espina, Legolas detuvo sus besos al llegar a la barrera de ropa sobre las caderas de Glorfindel, y con ágiles manos alcanzó alrededor de la cintura del señor elfo, para desabrochar el cinturón que aún lo mantenía en su sitio. Bajando la tela de alrededor de bien formadas caderas, el joven príncipe, forzó arriba una rodilla y luego la otra del elfo mayor, para así deslizar los suaves pantalones lejos de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose al no hallar el estorbo de botas, no habiéndose dado cuenta en que momento Glorfindel se las había sacado. _Mejor así._ pensó con una sonrisa, arrojando la prenda al piso de la habitación y mirando de forma apreciativa el cuerpo desnudo frente a él.

Escuchando un gemido, más fuerte que los anteriores, volar de los labios de Annael, Legolas apresuradamente asomó su rostro sobre los hombros de Glorfindel, sin darse cuenta presionando su completo cuerpo desnudo contra el del señor elfo, haciendo un delicioso estremecimiento correr a través de él, y lo que vio lo hizo jadear en sorpresa y lo excitó más aún.

Glorfindel tenía a Annael en su boca, y estaba perezosamente lamiendo la dura columna de carne del elfito mientras poco a poco metía más de él entre sus labios.

Legolas y Annael nunca se habían dado placer con sus bocas, siempre habían sido sus manos, y sus labios procurando acalorados besos, más lo que Glorfindel estaba haciendo a su amigo, encendió el calor en su cuerpo, hasta el punto que Legolas pensó que corría lava por sus venas, ya no sangre. Mirando fijamente la boca del señor elfo, como si hipnotizado, Legolas empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el del elfo mayor, mordiendo levemente en un blanco hombro.

Glorfindel detuvo sus orales caricias, lentamente apartando su boca del duro deseo del joven elfo debajo de él, y quedándose inmóvil, sin moverse ni un centímetro más allá de su propia respiración y asfixiados gemidos. Annael se empezó a quejar, pero al ver los desenfocados ojos del elfo mayor, detuvo sus palabras antes de que éstas dejaran su boca.

Una mirada de confusión entró al rostro de Legolas al ver todo movimiento detenido, mientras él proseguía con los suyos, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. Su cuerpo, presionado contra el poderoso cuerpo de Glorfindel, y frotándose sensualmente contra él, había alcanzado a colocar su dura columna entre las nalgas del señor elfo, y estaba frotándose lánguidamente a lo largo de la hendidura entre ellas.

Legolas congeló sus movimientos.

Lentamente, empezando a retirar sus más privadas partes de Glorfindel, Legolas, enderezándose, puso ambas manos sobre las caderas del señor elfo por apoyo, más el lento movimiento hizo que la cabeza de su miembro, buscando espacio para erguirse completamente, recorriera sin prisa, de abajo hacia arriba, la íntima grieta trasera de Glorfindel, y la goteante punta quedara posada en la delicada depresión de la abertura ubicada a medio camino.

Legolas siseó en placer, Glorfindel sofocó un fuerte gemido, Annael miró a ambos elfos en confusión.

Respirando agitadamente y cerrando apretadamente los ojos, Legolas no movió ni un solo músculo, no atreviéndose a mirar donde su carne hacia contacto con Glorfindel, aparte de sus manos. Hubo un movimiento del cuerpo debajo del suyo, Glorfindel moviendo delicadamente sus caderas, y Legolas sintió como su duro deseo presionaba más sólidamente contra la entrada al cuerpo del elfo mayor. _Sería tan fácil._ pensó Legolas en su ansía. _Solo un firme empuje y estaría dentro._

Miles de pensamientos corriendo en su ofuscada mente, Legolas hizo un poco de presión con sus caderas, y sintió como la abertura empezaba a ceder, y bajo sus manos, el príncipe sintió las caderas de Glorfindel empezando a empujar hacia atrás... hacía él. El deseo no era de un solo lado.

Más reaccionando rápidamente, recordando a través de la espesa niebla de deseo rodeando su dorada cabeza, Legolas agarró firmemente las caderas del elfo mayor para parar todo movimiento, y con un sonoro suspiro de resignación, se alejó completamente, dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo al lado de su amigo en la cama. Sus grandes ojos instantáneamente posándose en el rostro del capitán guerrero. "Lo siento." susurró contritamente.

Glorfindel, tratando de calmar su respiración, miró al joven elfo con una trémula sonrisa en su bello rostro. "No tienes porque, mi príncipe. Ya que el deseo fue mutuo." Y sin esperar por más palabras volvió a reasumir sus acciones sobre un confundido Annael, quien al sentir los labios del señor elfo de nuevo sobre él, volvió a gemir necesitadamente.

"¿Pero... que pasó?" Tratando de enfocar su mirada sobre el rostro de su príncipe a su lado, Annael mordió sus labios para suprimir fuertes gemidos escapando de su boca gracias a las atenciones del elfo mayor.

Legolas se levantó en un codo, y miró hacia abajo a su amigo. "Más tarde, Nael." Y lo besó, un largo y tierno beso que consumía los sonidos de placer que escapaban de la boca de Annael. Terminando el beso, el joven príncipe sonrió una vez más a su amigo, y empezó a besar su camino abajo de su cuerpo, hasta llegar donde Glorfindel suavemente se esmeraba con su boca sobre la dura columna de carne de su amigo.

Con grandes y deslumbrados ojos, Legolas observó los movimientos que la cabeza de Glorfindel hacía, de arriba a abajo, lamiendo, succionando, acariciando con su lengua. Una de las manos de Annael se estiró para enredarse en el cabello del joven arquero, en su pasión apretando y jalando las doradas hebras, más el principito tenía sus ojos fijos con los de Glorfindel, quien deliberadamente desaceleró sus movimientos, haciendo cada una de sus caricias lenta y visible.

El joven elfo entendió que era para su beneficio y observó detenidamente. Esta nueva forma de dar placer con la boca pareciéndole novedosa y excitante. _Si puede hacer a Nael gemir así, debe de ser bueno._ se dijo a sí mismo.

Viendo al joven elfo situado casi sobre el abdomen de Annael, sus largas manos de arquero perezosamente acariciando la piel de su amigo a su alcance, Glorfindel, con deliberados movimientos pausados, llevo una mano a su boca que se encontraba corrientemente engullendo el duro miembro, e introdujo dos dedos al lado de ésta, humedeciéndolos con su saliva y untándolos con el líquido que exudaba el miembro entre sus labios.

Comprobando que la mirada del principito seguía atenta a sus movimientos, lentamente el señor elfo bajó ambos dedos, resbaladizos y húmedos, entre las piernas de Annael para buscar su más secreto lugar, y sin demora introdujo ambos dedos profundo, sin detener los vaivenes de su boca.

Dos fuertes jadeos se escucharon en la habitación. Uno de dolorido placer por parte de Annael, y otro de sensitiva sorpresa del príncipe.

Empezando a deslizar sus dedos hacia dentro y hacia fuera para acostumbrar al joven elfo a la invasión de su cuerpo, Glorfindel dejó deslizar el duro miembro de su boca, nunca dejando de mirar al principito, quien tenía sus ojos ribeteados sobre los movimientos de su mano. Annael empezó a gemir más fuerte, y Legolas inconscientemente agarró una de las manos de su amigo en la suya, y la apretó como dando ánimo.

Despacio, el dorado elda retiró sus dedos y lentamente se retiró de su lugar entre las piernas de Annael, lanzando una significativa mirada a Legolas. El príncipe, entendiendo la mirada, movió su cuerpo hasta quedar situado en la antigua posición de Glorfindel, más su rostro lo niveló con el de su amigo. "¿Estas listo, Nael?" preguntó, un poco indeciso, porque había escuchado en los sonidos que emitía Annael, algunos teñidos levemente de dolor.

"Sí, mi príncipe." Mirando con confianza y afecto a su mejor amigo, Annael levantó sus firmes y largas piernas para rodear la cintura del Dorado Príncipe, y tiró ambos brazos alrededor de un blanco cuello. "Además esto es lo que queríamos ¿No?" Posando un dulce beso en los suaves labios ante él, agregó pícaramente. "Sólo trata de hallar rápido ese lugar dentro del que nos habló Glorfindel, y del cual tanto hemos leído." Terminó con una vergonzosa risita.

Legolas sonrió al fin, y con un travieso guiño, situó su duro miembro, necesitado y lloroso, en el umbral al cuerpo del joven elfo debajo de él. "No demores. Entra con un solo firme y rápido empuje." Escuchó susurrado en su oído. Girando su dorada cabeza, Legolas vio a Glorfindel al lado de ellos, echado en su lado levantado sobre un codo, los labios del bello señor elfo a solo escasos milímetros de los suyos, y con una dócil sonrisa, el principito tocó los labios de Glorfindel con los suyos, en un beso tierno pero corto. Volviendo a mirar a Annael, Legolas le dedicó una última brillante sonrisa, antes de empujar hasta la empuñadura dentro del deseado cuerpo.

Un grito pudo ser escuchado, Annael cerró sus ojos apretadamente ante el quemante ardor, mientras sus uñas empezaban a trazar surcos en la piel de la espalda de su príncipe. Legolas, al sentir el abrumante y sofocante calor rodeándolo, bajó su cuerpo totalmente sobre su amigo, colocando su rostro al lado del de Annael, lloviendo el lado de su doliente rostro con cálidos y confortantes besos.

"¿Estas bien?" Alcanzó a susurrar en un puntiagudo oído entre jadeos, Legolas acariciando los rubios rizos con sosegadores dedos, y manteniendo su propio cuerpo total y completamente inmóvil.

"Lastima." Dijo Annael con voz quejumbrosa y jadeante.

"Es solo al principio, pequeño, porque tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a este tipo de invasión." Con voz tranquila Glorfindel calmó a ambos elfitos, colocando consoladores besos sobre los ojos apretadamente cerrados de Annael, y acariciando con una mano la tensa espalda del Dorado príncipe, porque se había dado cuenta que ante el dolor de su amigo, el joven arquero iba a empezar a retirarse. "Legolas, muévete lentamente."

Vacilando un momento, Legolas empezó a moverse lentamente, arrancando más quejidos de su amigo. Sintiendo que esto no estaba bien para Annael, iba a vocear su protesta, cuando sintió un par de manos sujetando sus caderas, y angulándolas hacia la derecha, esas mismas manos retirándolo del cuerpo de su amigo, solo para empujarlo con fuerza hacia adentro.

Esta vez el sonido que soltó Annael fue uno de total y absoluto placer, tan sonoro y vehemente que Legolas de nuevo se detuvo en sus movimientos para mirar al rostro de su amigo con asombro. Parecía que había dado en el blanco.

"¡No te detengas, Las. Muévete!" Ordenó Annael, apretando sus largas piernas alrededor de su amigo para atraerlo más profundo dentro su cuerpo.

Sin perder un tiempo más en pensamientos, Legolas hizo lo que era pedido de él. Afirmándose con sus codos a uno y otro lado de la cabeza de sus amigo, para levantar un poco su cuerpo y así tener impulso, el principito empezó a mover sus caderas sin cambiar el ángulo en que habían sido colocadas. Adentro y afuera, cada vez con más rapidez guiado por los más fuertes gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer que escapaban de los labios de Annael, sintiendo la presión dentro del cuerpo de amigo, ahora amante, constriñéndolo casi hasta el punto del dolor. Legolas gruñó bajo en su garganta mientras el placer se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Alcanzando un apasionado ritmo ambos jóvenes elfos se movieron en sincronía y fluidez, cada vez con más prisa tratando de alcanzar el delicioso final que sus cuerpos ansiaban. Annael gritando y gimiendo por más, mientras su dulce voz articulaba plegarias en forma del nombre de su príncipe amante. Legolas, nunca pudiendo negar nada a su mejor amigo, lo penetró vigorosamente y en profundidad, alcanzando instintivamente entre sus cuerpos para acariciar el miembro de su amante al mismo ritmo como lo hacía desde dentro, e inclinando su dorada cabeza para sellar sus labios en un ardoroso beso.

Con un sonoro grito llamando por su amante, un poco amortiguado por los labios de su amigo, Annael apretó sus piernas para atraer a Legolas profundo dentro de él y mantenerlo allí, su cuerpo estremeciéndose incontrolablemente, su espalda arqueándose fuera de la cama mientras el clímax exigía su cuerpo, haciéndolo derramar cálido líquido sobre su abdomen y la mano de su príncipe. Pesadamente cayendo a la cama, Annael dejó escapar un gran suspiro de contento, mientras gran placer aún cosquilleaba en todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sonreír enormemente.

Un leve movimiento lo alertó de la dureza todavía incrustada profundo dentro de él. Annael abrió sus deslumbrados ojos verde azulados, que no se dio cuenta que había cerrado, y miró hacia arriba, viendo a Legolas mirando, con ojos llenos de lujuria, abajo a él. "Las... tú todavía no has..." Un súbito empuje dentro de él detuvo sus entrecortadas palabras, trayendo un deleitado gemido en vez. Los ojos de Annael se abrieron enormemente, mientras Legolas reanudaba sus embestidas, haciendo que el placentero cosquilleo en su cuerpo empezara a convertirse en ardoroso deseo de nuevo.

Más el placer quemando el cuerpo del joven príncipe era demasiado, la ondulante constricción estrechando su miembro, mientras su amigo alcanzaba el pináculo de su placer casi lo había arrojado sobre ese dulce abismo también. Él no sabía como no había caído. Ahora, mientras Annael volvía a levantar sus piernas, que había dejado caer al alcanzar su culminación, para recibirlo más profundamente en su avivado deseo, Legolas dio unos cuantos vigorosos empujes más, antes de que con un exultante jadeo, arqueara su espalda, penetrando más profundo que antes el pasaje de carne que lo recibía, derramando su líquido clímax en el interior del cuerpo debajo de él, antes de caer pesadamente sobre Annael, respirando entrecortadamente.

Unos momentos pasaron antes de que Legolas percibiera que Annael se estaba moviendo inquietamente debajo de él. Pensando que estaba aplastando a su amigo con su completo peso, el joven príncipe empezó a retirase lentamente, de encima y de dentro del cuerpo de Annael, más dos delgadas, pero fuertes manos sujetaron urgentemente sus retirantes caderas.

"¡No!" La voz de Annael, apremiante y desesperada se hizo oír. "¡No te retires aún. Quiero el éxtasis de nuevo!"

Pero ya el satisfecho miembro del príncipe, flácido después de su culminación, salió por sí solo del ansioso cuerpo de su amigo, y con un exagerado suspiro de contento, Legolas se dejó caer en la cama, colocando su dorada cabeza sobre el abdomen de Annael, depositando relajados besos sobre la expuesta piel. "No puedo más, Nael. Pero si quieres pudo traerte placer con mi boca, como lo hizo Glorfindel." Y sin más, colocándose de rodillas, acercó su fina boca al duro miembro de su amigo, empezando a lamerlo y experimentando con sus labios alrededor de la goteante punta, tratando de introducirlo más y más en su inexperimentada boca.

Pero como en toda lección, el principito excedía, habiendo observado a Glorfindel atentamente mientras el señor elfo daba placer a su amigo de esta manera; y pronto Annael estaba aullando con delicioso placer.

Fue en eso que Legolas lo sintió. La más extraña, húmeda y erótica sensación bañando la entrada a su cuerpo, haciéndolo cosquillear enteramente con despertada pasión. Deteniendo todo movimiento de su boca sobre la necesitada carne de Annael, el joven arquero, a pesar de las desesperadas, y casi iracundas protestas de su amigo, levantó su cabeza, su dorado cabello rozando la dura columna de su amigo trayendo un suspiro a los labios de Annael; y con lentitud, giró para mirar sobre su hombro.

Glorfindel, al ver el rostro del principito girando hacía él, desde su lugar con su cara entre las mejillas traseras de Legolas, atrapó la mirada del joven elfo con apasionados ojos, y lanzando un guiño en su dirección, introdujo con fuerza su lengua abriendo por primera vez la estrecha entrada al interior del delicioso cuerpo del príncipe.

Nunca antes alguno lo había tocado allí, salvo Haldir, pero fue solo una vez y a través de su ropa. El príncipe ahora sintió electrificantes rayos de placer disparándose a través de su cuerpo, aullando en exquisita delicia, Legolas arqueó su espalda tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y empujando con sus caderas, para aumentar la placentera sensación. Las fuertes y rápidas estocadas de la lasciva lengua, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo a voluntad, renovaron velozmente la pasión en el joven elfo. Su entero cuerpo ahora temblando con el atormentante deleite, su voz expresando su gustosa aprobación en las acciones del elfo mayor, y su miembro, nuevamente duro, goteante por la falta de atención y caricias.

Annael, al sentir la falta de atención de su amigo, y viendo su rostro retorcido en sumo placer, se sentó apoyado en sus codos para mirar sobre el hombro de su amigo. "Por Eru..." Fue lo único que alcanzaron a susurrar sus labios al ver al capitán de la afamada Imladris detrás de su amigo, antes de volver a caer pesadamente sobre la cama con un ronco gemido.

Entre las brumas de placer nublando su mente, Legolas distinguió algo duro entrar su cuerpo, sintiéndolo moviéndose dentro y fuera cuando la lengua se retiró, antes de poco otro se unió al primero, incomodándolo un poco, más no en dolor. _Dedos..._ pensó deslumbradamente.

Los dedos se movieron varias veces, adentro y afuera, desplegando y flexionándose, siempre con mayor profundidad, como buscando y hallando, y de pronto Legolas sintió una exquisita oleada de placer inundando su cuerpo, y frenéticamente empezó a empujar sus caderas hacia atrás para forzar a esos largos dedos rozar ese lugar de nuevo.

Un roce más, y los dedos se retiraron completamente.

"¡No pares, Glorfindel!" Legolas casi chilló, girando su cabeza de nuevo con una frustrada mirada en sus enormes ojos azul cielo. Más el señor elfo, solo sonrió, antes de, en manos y rodillas, acercarse al príncipe colocando un tierno beso en sus jadeantes labios, e inclinándose para besar suavemente a Annael también. Con controlados movimientos, Glorfindel yació en la cama, sobre su espalda, y abriendo sus brazos llamó a Legolas a él. "Ven aquí, bello príncipe."

Legolas inmediatamente se arrojó sobre el dorado elda, colocando su flexible cuerpo entre las desplegadas piernas de Glorfindel, cubriéndolo totalmente antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Separando sus labios de los del joven príncipe renuentemente, Glorfindel giró su bello rostro para mirar al joven guerrero a su lado. "Annael, colócate detrás de Legolas. Lo tomarás, mientras él me toma." Soltando una risita al ver la cara de asombro del joven elfo, Glorfindel vio como el jovencito seguía sus instrucciones, y se colocaba, arrodillado, detrás de su príncipe, posando ambas manos sobre la base de la espalda de Legolas, quien se estremeció anticipatoriamente.

Levantando y afirmando sus poderosas piernas con sus pies plantados en el lecho, y levantando un poco sus caderas en ofrecimiento, Glorfindel miró febrilmente a Legolas. "Termina lo que empezaste, Malthernil. Soy tuyo para que me tengas ahora"

Legolas dudó, recordando que Glorfindel los había acostumbrado a ambos, a Annael y a él, con sus dedos antes de la penetración. Viendo la vacilación en esos expresivos ojos y entendiendo su significado, Glorfindel tiernamente acarició una suave y esculpida mejilla. "No te preocupes. Ese trato es solo para elfos o doncellas en su primera vez. Después ya no es necesario." Susurró Glorfindel sosegadoramente, solo para añadir después con su habitual chispa. "Y créanme que, desde hace tiempo, yo ya no lo necesito."

Ambos elfitos rieron ante el comentario, y sin esperar más Legolas entró al Matador de Balrog con un seguro y vigoroso empuje que lo hizo jadear a ambos. Inmediatamente Annael se inclinó sobre Legolas, y apoyándose en la cama con un brazo en la cama sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, con una mano guió su duro miembro, empujó apresuradamente dentro del calor de su príncipe.

"¡Por Elbereth...!" Legolas gimió apremiantemente, sintiéndose atrapado entre el aterciopelado calor del cuerpo de Glorfindel, y el duro acero del miembro de Annael, su cuerpo no sabiendo si reaccionar ante el exquisito deleite estrechándolo, o a la levemente dolorosa invasión empalándolo. Sintiendo a su amigo apartar su cabello y empezar a derramar besos sobre uno de sus hombros, Legolas trató de moverse, tratando de aumentar su placer entrando más profundo en el cuerpo debajo él, y así escapar del cuerpo en su encima.

Viendo la confusión de sensaciones en la cara del príncipe elfo, Glorfindel atrajo su rostro hasta que sus azules ojos se enfocaron en el elfo mayor. "Tranquilo, pen neth. No pienses, solo siente." Descansando la cabeza de Legolas en uno de sus hombros, Glorfindel miró arriba a un tenso Annael, que por solo la fuerza de su total voluntad permanecía completamente inmóvil. Glorfindel tuvo que darle crédito por eso. "Joven guerrero, he visto tu proeza con la espada. Inclínate un poco hacia atrás, y empuja ladeando tus caderas. Demuéstrame que sabes manejar esta otra espada también." Dijo Glorfindel alegremente, si bien un poco jadeante él mismo.

Annael escuchando las instrucciones, empujó su cuerpo así dispuesto, y Legolas gritó esta vez del placer inundándolo esta vez.

El Matador de Balrog sonrió con orgullo, antes abandonar su control y sumergirse en las sensaciones recorriéndolo.

Pronto los tres elfos, con la guía de las manos de Glorfindel, encontraron un ritmo que complacía a todos. Dando y tomando, empujando y acariciando, besos repartidos indiscriminadamente entre los tres, suspiros, gemidos, jadeos y gritos inundando la habitación, mientras los movimientos se incrementaban en rapidez y profundidad junto con caderas frenéticamente moviéndose para dar y recibir placer y deleite.

El placer exquisito e incontenible, Legolas sintió como su cuerpo se fundía en un mar de deliciosas sensaciones, sintiendo como su carne penetraba un exquisito calor, mientras era penetrado con fuertes embestidas, arrancando de sus labios entusiastas exclamaciones. Su voz jadeando ambos nombres de sus amantes, no decidiéndose quien era el que más placer le proporcionaba, y tratando de averiguarlo enterrándose hasta el fondo en Glorfindel, solo para retroceder con fuerza hacia atrás empalándose sobre Annael en frenesí.

De pronto luz explotó frente a sus ojos, su voz lanzando un sorprendido grito mientras su clímax lo alcanzaba, Legolas embistió por última vez con fuerza al señor elfo, y dejó su temblante cuerpo caer totalmente sobre él, mientras derramaba su líquida satisfacción en su interior. Sin fuerzas enterró su rostro entre los largos cabellos de Glorfindel con un cansado suspiro.

El miembro dentro de él, exquisito y placentero, inundó sus sentidos, Glorfindel, al sentir la culminación del príncipe quemando su interior, soltó un fuerte rugido mientras caía voluntariamente en el abismo del éxtasis. Colocando un suave beso en la cabeza dorada cabeza refugiada en su hombro, el elfo mayor abrazó el cuerpo inerte encima del suyo con ternura. De súbito escuchó la inmóvil cabeza jadear roncamente en su oído, regresando a sus sentidos sintió movimiento encima de él, y enfocando su mirada vio a Annael empujando aún, dentro del inmóvil cuerpo de Legolas. _Estos elfitos sí que tienen resistencia, en verdad._ pensó ofuscadamente el señor elfo, mientras observaba al joven elfo embistiendo rápida y intensamente el inanimado cuerpo del principito, quien solo reaccionaba soltando débiles jadeos en el oído de Glorfindel.

Más no fue mucho antes de que Annael alcanzara su pináculo una segunda vez, estremeciéndose fuertemente mientras vertía su esencia en el interior de su amigo gimiendo su nombre. Sintiendo en profundidad el último empuje de su amigo, Legolas gruñó suavemente, sintiendo el líquido inundando su interior por primera vez en su vida.

Annael cayó pesadamente sobre ambos elfos debajo de él, quienes se quejaron débilmente pero de otro modo no se movieron.

Al fin, al cabo de un rato, Glorfindel, utilizando la fuerza por el que era reconocido, giró a ambos elfitos quienes se deslizaron despacio sobre la cama, el principito soltando un débil quejido al sentir a su amigo deslizándose fuera de él, y prontamente se acurrucaron entre sí. Annael apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Legolas, mientras que Glorfindel, al otro lado del príncipe, los abrazaba a ambos con sus fuertes brazos y depositaba su mejilla sobre el dorado cabello del joven príncipe.

Escuchando las calmadas respiraciones, Glorfindel se dio cuenta de que ambos elfitos ya estaban dormidos, y jalando una descartada manta sobre todos ellos, colocó un beso sobre cada rubia cabeza, antes de acomodarse en el lecho. "Duerman tranquilos, mis jóvenes amantes. Yo los despertaré cuando el alba toque el cielo." Susurró suavemente, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos elfitos podía escucharlo, y sin embargo sintiendo la necesidad de decirlo, y sin más demora dejó que el sueño nublara sus ojos, entregándose, con contento en su corazón, al reino de Irmo.

TBC

-----------------------------------

Notas

Pen neth – Jovencito, pequeño.

Malthernil – Dorado Príncipe

Irmo – Lorien, el vala de los sueños.

Elda – Alto elfo. Plural. Eldar


	20. Parte 20

**Parte 20 **

_Mañana del 2 de Coire del año 2500_

Los dos bellos jóvenes rostros élficos ante él reposaban todavía en profundo sueño, y fue con gran renuencia que Glorfindel empezó a sacudir un pálido hombro. "Despierta, Malthernil. El alba ha llegado al bosque." Susurró en una puntiaguda oreja.

Ojos del color del cielo en un día de verano se empezaron a aclarar, el Matador de Balrog observando en fascinación como la conciencia empezaba a entrar en las azules orbitas, el Dorado Príncipe sonriéndole al notar su presencia, sus rosados labios hablando somnolientamente. "Maer aur, Glorfindel."

El señor elfo no puedo resistirse dar a esos tentadores labios un tierno beso de buenos días, el elfito respondiendo con presteza, el sueño huyendo con prisa de su mente. Tratando de reprimir los estremecimientos de deseo empezando a recorrer su espina, Glorfindel terminó el beso. "Debes levantarte, bello príncipe. La cacería empezará dentro de poco."

Las palabras de Glorfindel trajeron conciencia a su mente más rápido que un baño de agua fría, Legolas incorporándose en la cama de súbito, Annael, quien aún se hallaba profundamente dormido sobre el pecho del príncipe, fue lanzado a un lado, cayendo con gran sonido al piso al lado de la cama, Glorfindel, salvándose del mismo destino, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos.

"Ay, ay, Las." Se escuchó un quejido desde el suelo. "¿Los orcos invaden el bosque acaso¿Por qué me despiertas tan abruptamente si estamos en la seguridad del palacio?"

Saltando prestamente de la cama, no tan rápidamente que Glorfindel pudo distinguir un cejo por parte del elfito lo que le trajo una sonrisa a sus labios; Legolas empezó a reunir sus ropas. "Perdóname, Nael." El principito miró apologéticamente a su mejor amigo sin dejar de recoger sus ropas. "La cacería." Añadió con un murmullo

Como si en realidad orcos invadieran el bosque, así Annael se pudo a recoger sus ropas también, ambos elfitos vistiéndose más rápidamente que alguna vez en sus vidas, Glorfindel observándolos con una risa de oreja a oreja.

Listos ya para partir y corriendo prácticamente hacia la puerta, Legolas se detuvo, giró apuradamente en sus talones, y dentro de poco tenía a Glorfindel apretado estrechamente entre sus brazos. "Gracias, muchas gracias, Glorfindel." Dijo, dándole al bello señor elfo un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

El corazón de Glorfindel se alegró, y el señor elfo respondió con una exultante sonrisa mientras sentía el abrazo de otro cuerpo más y otro sonoro beso en su otra mejilla. Annael susurrando sus gracias en voz baja.

Sin más, ambos elfitos volvieron raudamente hacia la puerta y salieron por ella no sin antes mirar cautelosamente por si había un madrugador en los pasillos de palacio.

-----------------------------------------------

Cansadamente haciendo su camino hacia su cuarto, Galion tomó un atajo atravesando los pasillos de la familia real, ya que la laberíntica arquitectura del palacio subterráneo del rey elfo hacía que desde la puerta por la que él había entrado el camino sea más corto pasando frente a las puertas de los príncipes y su rey.

El no era un guerrero, sino que orgullosamente servía a su rey en el palacio como mayordomo principal, así es que buscaba su cama, y no participaría en la Gran Cacería. Además pocos habían sido los elegidos como cazadores.

Alegre noche había sido, y una muy entretenida para él, quien aunque tenía ya varios milenios en la Tierra Media aún no encontraba al compañero de su corazón. Una bella doncella guerrera de los galadhrim le había otorgado sus favores esta noche, y Galion, aunque ya anciano en la cuenta de los elfos, era de rostro seductor, y maneras encantadoras; y por lo tanto había pasado una noche muy interesante.

Su amante le había obsequiado una trenzada hebra de delicados cabellos élficos, y el mayordomo de Thranduil había prometido portarlos y lucirlos con alegría. Meditando sobre la agotadora noche que había pasado con su dama y sobre el lugar en su cuerpo donde mejor se mostraría su preciado regalo, al empezar a doblar una esquina no se percató de una leve protuberancia en el suelo, y su pie izquierdo tropezó haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Sus rápidos reflejos lo salvaron de una embarazosa caída, pero su recientemente adquirida y valiosa posesión salió volando de su mano, y fue a dar al piso. Inmediatamente Galion se dejó caer a sus rodillas, tanteando el suelo inquietamente.

Las antorchas élficas en las paredes alumbraban tenuemente, su luz apenas iluminando los pasillos, más el suelo de dura roca estaba a oscuras. Los ojos de Galion tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, ya sea debido a que recientemente entraba del iluminado exterior o por la falta de sueño la noche antes, lo cierto es que sus dedos tanteaban en vano sin conseguir hallar su atesorado regalo. Empezando a impacientarse, y pensando ya en descolgar una de las antorchas de las paredes de piedra, Galion se detuvo de improviso escuchando débiles sonidos acercándose.

Pasos élficos, casi imperceptibles, atraparon sus oídos, la curiosidad de saber quien era el madrugador o el trasnochador hizo que el mayordomo se mantenga de rodillas, inclinando su cuerpo hacía adelante, asomando apenas su cabeza a través de la esquina del pasillo. Una figura empezó a cobrar forma ante los atentos ojos del elfo mayor, un espigado cuerpo, delgado en su juventud, y con sorpresa Galion se dio cuenta que no era otro elfo sino su más joven príncipe, a quien todos creían ya profundamente dormido, o mejor dicho pronto a unirse a la Gran Cacería.

El elfito caminaba con cuidado, si bien con prisa, y al pasar frente a las puertas de su padre y su hermano, prácticamente lo hizo en la punta de sus finos pies. El mayordomo observó divertido las desordenadas ropas del principito, y el alboroto de sus sueltos cabellos, su plateada tiara en una mano, y sus ojos observando con precaución a su alrededor. El jovencito no divisó a Galion, quien se encontraba con su cabeza asomada apenas alrededor de la esquina, como un elfito espiando a sus mayores, y a quien la escasa luz y su agazapada posición encubrían perfectamente. El mayordomo sabía esto, y continuó observando. _¿Con quien habrá pasado la noche el príncipe?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. _Y mi rey que pensaba a su elfito durmiendo el sueño de los inocentes._ Pensó divertido.

El joven elfo al verse tan cerca de su cuarto apresuró su paso, y Galion vio como Legolas prácticamente se lanzó a la puerta con su mano estirada hacia la perilla, su cuerpo ya empujando mientras la puerta aún continuaba cerrada. Y, ante los divertidos y confundidos ojos del elfo mayor, el cuerpo del joven principito chocó con la puerta que no se abrió, sino que rebotó contra ella y fue a caer sentado al duro piso. "Ay, Ay" Se escuchó. Un amortiguado pequeño grito saliendo del elfito en el piso, mientras llevaba una blanca mano a su rostro.

Mordiendo una carcajada ante la cómica visión, Galion se incorporó, tratando de salir en ayuda de su príncipe, pero el joven elfo inmediatamente peleó a sus pies, sus ojos girando frenéticamente alrededor, y apresuradamente, y con sigilo, hizo su camino hacia una columna donde desapareció detrás de esta. El mayordomo llegó al sitio donde su joven príncipe había caído justo mientras éste desaparecía, y escuchó una de las puertas del pasillo empezar a abrirse. Inmediatamente Galion volvió a caer a sus rodillas.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Una fuerte y lírica voz preguntó.

"Galion, mi príncipe. Lamento despertarte, pero tropecé torpemente al no fijarme por donde iba."

Tathrenlas salió de su cuarto, ya vestido y sus cabellos pulcramente trenzados, apresuradamente acercándose al elfo mayor para ayudarlo. "Mi buen Galion¿Pero que haces tan temprano por los pasillos, y adornando los pisos del palacio? Seguro que los efectos del Dorwinion duran aún en ti, yo sé bien cuan encariñado estás del potente vino." Rió el mayor de los príncipes, y Galion rió con él.

"Un poco mi príncipe, el vino estuvo exquisito y la fiesta inolvidable. Ha sido una noche estupenda." Dijo Galion, alzándose a sus pies con la ayuda de su príncipe

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, querido Galion ." Tathrenlas se agachó, sacudiendo con sus elegantes manos el polvo en los pantalones del mayordomo a quien conocía desde su niñez.. "Una noche encantadora. Pero ya estoy tarde para despedir a los cazadores, y debo ver si mi pequeño hermano ya se ha despertado o debo despertarlo. Apostaría en lo último, ya que bebió del dulce Dorwinion en demasía para un joven elfo como él, y que nunca lo había probado antes." Volvió a reír el príncipe, esta vez más fuerte aún.

"Eso el principito hizo." Galion sonrió secretamente, más el príncipe heredero no lo vio. "Sus razones habrá tenido."

"Sí, tuvo sus razones, pero no debió dejar que eso nublara su juicio. Ese hermano mío es un testarudo." Dijo Tathrenlas con cariño, riendo bajito esta vez. "Debo ir. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, querido amigo." Palmeando un brazo del mayordomo, el mayor de los príncipes fue a la puerta contigua a la suya, abriéndola con desenvoltura y entrando a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta.

"Gracias, mi príncipe." Alcanzó a decir Galion, que con asombro observó al príncipe heredero desaparecer en el cuarto de su hermano menor. Al parecer el Dorado Príncipe no había perdido el tiempo que Galion con esfuerzos le consiguió. El mayordomo detestaba las mentiras, pero por sus amados príncipes él lo daría todo.

Con un gran suspiro, Galion giró en sus pasos, dispuesto a continuar con la búsqueda de su perdida valiosa posesión, más al acercarse al sitio de su previo escondite, sus ojos distinguieron un pequeño brillo en el piso, apresurando sus pasos el elfo mayor recogió ansiosamente las finas hebras de plateados cabellos.

Empezando bien la mañana, Galion se fue con una sonrisa a sus habitaciones, esperando ganar unas horas de descanso y contando con que Irmo le mandara sueños sobre sus voluptuosas actividades de horas antes.

-------------------------------------------------

Anor se asomaba entre las nubes, mientras animados ladridos de bulliciosos perros se escuchaban en el aire de la mañana, junto con líricas voces élficas dentro del amplio claro frente a las puertas del palacio subterráneo cruzando el puente de piedra.

Relinchos de impacientes caballos, alegres elfitos corriendo de un lado a otro pese a la temprana hora del día, altos guerreros impartiendo concisas órdenes, bellas doncellas admirando el grupo dispuesto a formar parte en la Gran Cacería del Reino del Bosque.

La Gran Cacería, que era, una tradición de origen sindarin.

En los días antiguos, donde el peligro no acechaba tan cercanamente a los Primeros Nacidos y se podía vivir en relativa paz, los nobles de la raza Sindar celebraban la mayoría de edad de su progenie con una gran fiesta y una cacería en su honor. La cacería era organizada por los padres del elfito, y usualmente la presa era un ciervo de los bosques. En esta cacería el joven elfo tenía la oportunidad de poner en práctica las habilidades de guerrero que le habían sido enseñadas, y así probarse como un adulto ante su gente.

Más ya no era así en el tiempo presente, al menos no en el reino del Bosque.

El joven príncipe ya había tenido varias oportunidades de probarse ante su gente como un capaz, si bien joven, guerrero. Sus flechas habían dado certeramente sobre sucios orcos, y sus afiladas cuchillas gemelas habían cortado el asqueroso pellejo de las grandes arañas que pululaban en el bosque.

Los tiempos de relativa paz habían pasado, y los elfos ahora tenían que enviar a sus jóvenes hijos a combatir al enemigo aún antes de que alcanzaran su mayoría. Al menos, la realidad era así en el reino de Thranduil, donde una extraña oscuridad se había adentrado en los bosques e invadido los árboles y las criaturas que moraban allí.

Una sombra estaba extendiendo sus maléficas garras haciendo que los orcos se incrementaran en número y las venenosas arañas perdieran el respeto por las tierras que desde tiempos antiguos pertenecían a los elfos del bosque, tratando de invadir lugares antes habitados por la gente de Thranduil. Pero los elfos silvanos se mantenían firmes, y aunque pocos en número, no perdían terreno sin pelea.

Al final los elfos tuvieron que moverse más al este y al norte, pero era una posición que no pensaban ceder esta vez, y por ello entrenaban a los más intrépidos y rudos guerreros de Arda, aún cuando estuvieran antes de su Mayoría de edad. Los recios elfos silvanos eran orgullosos y fuertes, mortales enemigos de todo aquello que quería destruir su amado bosque.

Por eso, el joven príncipe del bosque había pedido no cazar el gamo blanco, sino destruir un nido de arañas, que los últimos reportes de los centinelas informaban, estaba muy cerca de los límites del reino. El rey accedió, y consultando con los líderes de los otros reinos invitados a la cacería, todo quedó acordado.

En el centro del claro, una figura acuclillada en el piso parecía ser presa del ataque de tres furiosos perros; más, alegre risa tintineando en el aire y una sonrisa en el rostro relataba un distinto cuento.

Legolas, agachado, con una rodilla en el piso de hierba, acariciaba con abandono a tres entusiasmados canes, quienes ante la atención prestada a ellos por su joven amo, se desvivían moviendo sus colas y brincando entorno al elfito.

"Scella, para ya de lamer mi cara. No soy tu desayuno." Legolas giró el rostro a un lado para evitar la fervorosa lengua de un gran perro negro, que parecía solo atento en ofrecer su cariño a su príncipe con húmedas lamidas. "Spenna, tranquilo. Ensucias mis ropas." Tratando de incorporarse, el joven príncipe volvió a quedar de rodillas al sentir dos enormes y blancas patas en sus hombros. Riendo alegremente, el elfito acarició a dos de los perros más cerca a él, y uno, sintiéndose olvidado, decidió recordar su presencia muy vigorosamente. El joven arquero se vio de pronto tendido en el suelo, con unas caninas patas en su pecho y la cara de un enorme perro gris frente a él, lamiéndolo sin compunción. "Ay, Garma." Alzando ambas manos ante él, Legolas se puso a juguetonamente empujar al can lejos de él, "Detente. No puedo jugar ahora." Y sin embargo, no detenía sus finas manos animando al animal. Scella y Spenna se unieron a Garma, y entre los tres grandes perros el principito desapareció de la vista de los demás.

Varios elfos, alistando sus monturas y armas, detuvieron sus preparativos para observar el extraño espectáculo; la mayoría, elfos de Lorien e Imladris, porque para los elfos del bosque era casi una usual visión. El joven príncipe era alegre y despreocupado, y no era tímido en demostrar su felicidad ante la vista de todos. Algunos elfos visitantes miraron con preocupación la escena, parecía como si los formidables canes estuvieran devorando al joven elfo, ya que no se podía ver rastros de él, uno que otra vez una mano aparecía, o una bota de cuero marrón, más las alegres carcajadas que provenían de en medio de la masa viviente sobre la hierba, y la falta de preocupación de los elfos silvanos, tranquilizó sus corazones, y una contenta sonrisa floreció en sus rostros.

Un alto y bello elfo de rubios cabellos se dirigió con pasos firmes al montón en el piso, y metiendo ambas manos entre el aglomerado de perros, sacó con facilidad al elfito, quien aún reía con contento, y lo puso sobre sus propios pies. Thranduil miró con seriedad a su hijo y Legolas dejó de reír de súbito al notar el leve enfado en los ojos de su rey. La escena un poco aligerada por los perros ahora brincando entorno de padre e hijo.

"Atención." La melodiosa, con todo firme, voz del rey pronunció. Al instante los tres canes formaron una fila ante ambos elfos, sentándose en sus patas traseras, con las cabezas en alto y atentas. La sonrisa volvió al rostro del elfito, quien no pudiendo contenerse se inclinó para acariciar cada noble cabeza canina en turno. Garma, Scella y Spenna, apenas conteniendo su entusiasmo, se mantuvieron firmes, solo demostrando su emoción por el incesante contoneo de sus largas y peludas colas.

Thranduil suspiró, resignado, y decidió dar a las mascotas de su hijo, su acostumbrada caricia diaria. Enderezándose volvió su mirada a Legolas, y empezó a sacudir y alisar las ropas de su hijo que los animales habían desordenado, todo el tiempo el joven príncipe tratando de esquivar las manos de su padre. Los elfos visitantes observaron la escena sorprendidos, el amor del rey por su hijo evidente en cada uno de sus acciones, más los elfos del bosque no prestaron mucho interés, porque para ellos la escena era habitual y solo sonrieron con ternura.

Al fin todo parecía estar listo, y los elfos empezaron a montar sus ansiosos corceles. El rey, vestido en verde y castaño como sus súbditos, montó su negro caballo, mirando a su alrededor. Siguiendo el ejemplo del rey, Celeborn subió a su corcel, al igual que los gemelos hijos de Elrond; varios elfos de Lorien, vestidos en grises atuendos, los imitaron, entre ellos Haldir y sus hermanos, y Glorfindel instó a su gente, vestida en rojo oscuro y profundo y negro, a montar sus caballos también.

Annael, vestido en ceñidos pantalones castaños y altas botas del mismo color con una túnica y capa verde, sus rubios cabellos trenzados lejos de su bello rostro, se paró al lado de su príncipe y amigo, mirando el espectacular despliegue de guerreros. Armado con su arco y espada, el joven guerrero esperaba la señal de su amigo para montar su corcel. Legolas, pacientemente ataba su carcaj a su espalda, sin prestar atención a los demás elfos ya en espera.

"Legolas," susurró Annael, mirando de reojo a su amigo. "Solo faltamos nosotros."

El elfito, ahora aparentemente entretenido en ceñirse bien su cinturón, murmuró solo para su amigo. "Sube a tu caballo, Nael. Ya te sigo."

"Sube tú primero, Las."

Un relincho les llamó la atención, ambos jóvenes viendo como Nimloss, el blanco caballo del joven príncipe, se acercaba a ellos impaciente, deteniéndose frente a los dos elfitos, y bloqueando la vista de los demás elfos. Legolas sonrió, acariciándole las orejas y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un terrón de azúcar como premio. "Ahí tienes, amigo." Girando su rostro para mirar a su rubio amigo de nuevo, el príncipe continuó. "Nael, sube tú primero a tu caballo."

"Tú primero, Las. Nimloss espera" Respondió Annael con un gracioso mohín.

"Tú primero."

"No, Tú."

"¿Sucede algo, jovencitos?" Una grave voz detrás de los elfitos habló, haciéndolos sobresaltar en sorpresa. "¿Por qué tanta indecisión en algo tan simple como montar un caballo?"

"¡Aiwendil!" Exclamó Legolas girando alrededor, encarando al dueño de la voz, y abrazando cariñosamente al mago, quien con ternura depositó un gentil beso sobre la dorada cabeza. "¿Nos acompañarás en la cacería?" Preguntó entusiasmado.

El aire de la mañana se llenó con una profunda risa, Radagast el pardo, Istari mandado por los Valar del lejano Oeste, miró con profunda afección en sus ojos al joven elfo delante de él. "No, joven príncipe. Un viejo hombre como yo, ya no está para esos trotes. Solo he venido a desearte suerte en tu Gran Cacería."

Una leve mirada de desilusión pasó por los ojos del joven arquero, antes de que la voz del mago lo animara una vez más. "Ve, HojaVerde, tu adar espera. Y monta ya ese caballo, que no es la primera vez que lo vas a hacer este día, y no creo que sea la última en toda tu vida. Y eso va para ti también, joven Annael."

Sonrojándose profundamente al entender el doble sentido en las palabras del Istari, ambos elfitos miraron en sorpresa a Radagast, quien al ver tan curiosa expresión sobre el rostro de sus jóvenes amigos, no pudo evitar estallar en risa de nuevo. Annael y Legolas compartieron una mirada, y pronto se unieron al mago en su diversión, dejando a varios elfos curiosos sobre el motivo de tanta hilaridad.

"Los dos juntos." Dijo Legolas mirando a un paciente Nimloss.

"Esta bien." Respondió Annael, y con un silbido llamó a su corcel, que se acercó con paso seguro y se detuvo junto a su jinete.

Los dos jóvenes elfos tomaron las crines de sus caballos, y se impulsaron hacia arriba con sus pies, aterrizando suavemente sobre sus monturas, y ambos al mismo tiempo cejando en incomodidad al hacer contacto con la espalda de sus corceles. Girando para mirar a cada otro, Legolas y Annael no pudieron contener otra entretenida risa ante su menudo problema, risa que fue acompañada por un todavía divertido Aiwendil, y girando sus corceles en dirección al rey elfo, instaron a sus caballos, con sus delgados talones en los flancos, a avanzar a donde eran esperados. Legolas se situó a la derecha de su padre, y Annael detrás de su mejor amigo, los demás elfos distribuyéndose según su rango.

A la señal del gran cuerno de Thranduil, quien como el mismo Orome con Valaroma, empezó a galopar entre los árboles, catorce elfos siguieron detrás del rey rumbo a la oscuridad del Bosque Negro. Tathrenlas, Radagast el pardo, Sirion, junto con un nutrido grupo de elfos y doncellas de los tres reinos élficos los despidieron con manos al aire, deseando suerte a todos los cazadores, quienes eran seguidos por los bulliciosos ladridos de los perros de caza elegidos para participar de la Gran Cacería.

-----------------------------------------------

Las ramas de los árboles estaban entrelazadas tan estrechamente que casi no dejaban pasar la luz del sol, el ambiente era penumbroso y lúgubre, más así por las enormes telarañas colgando de un árbol a otro, hiladas hábilmente en diseños que hubieran sido considerados fascinantes ni no representaran un peligro mortal para el observador.

Thranduil había detenido la partida de caza varios metros atrás, dejando en relativa seguridad los caballos, y acallando a los alborozados perros, quienes entendiendo el peligro y la seriedad del asunto, permanecieron tan silenciosos como los elfos mismos.

Dos grupos habían sido formados, uno se iba a acercar al aborrecido blanco a través de la rama de los árboles, y el otro avanzando por el piso del bosque. No fue sorpresa que los elfos de Imladris decidieran la segunda opción, pero si asombró al rey que su joven hijo, junto con su mejor amigo, decidieran acompañar a la gente del Valle.

Los elfos de Lorien y la gente de Thranduil subieron a los árboles, y se ocultaron entre sus ramas. El rey, junto con el señor Celeborn y los gemelos, hicieron sigilosamente su camino por tierra seguidos por Legolas, Annael y la gente de Rivendell.

La colonia de arañas era grande, los nidos, bultos oscuros tejidos sobre la rama de los árboles, mancillaban la hermosura de esa parte del bosque. Legolas, con sus agudos oídos élficos, percibía el lamento de las hayas y los robles, de los olmos y los abedules, y su noble corazón se apretó en congoja por los nobles habitantes del bosque. La sombra todavía no había envenenado los corazones de los árboles en este lugar, y estos sufrían dolorosamente al sentirse obligados a soportar la maligna presencia de los enormes arácnidos entre sus frondosas ramas.

Al ver llegar a los Primeros Nacidos, sus incorpóreas voces se alzaron en súplica por ayuda, varios de ellos llamando el nombre del Dorado Príncipe de quien habían escuchado cuando los pájaros y otros animales silvestres visitaban ese lugar, antes de la llegada de los monstruosos insectos.

No pudiendo soportar más los dolorosos lamentos, Legolas, sin esperar la orden de su rey, colocó prestamente una flecha en su arco, y tomando puntería al divisar un leve movimiento en uno de los lejanos árboles, disparó. Justo en el momento en que la flecha del príncipe pasaba al lado de la oscura cabeza de Elladan, el cuerno del rey elfo sonó, y todos los guerreros se lanzaron al ataque.

Los arqueros empezaron a soltar una lluvia de flechas, siendo la primera en matar una araña la del joven príncipe, que no deteniéndose a mirar su éxito, siguió disparando flecha tras flecha, suma concentración escrita en su bello rostro.

Thranduil, con lanza en una mano, y su espada en la otra se arrojó a la lucha, su mano derecha haciendo volar con increíble fuerza su plateada lanza, Faraglam, la punta de mithril fácilmente penetrando el duro cuero del pellejo de una enorme araña que se apresuraba a saltar al ataque.

Siseos y chillidos pudieron ser escuchados entre los árboles, las voces de las arañas repitiendo una y otra vez, i _elfos, elfos /i _como una maldición. Los perros de caza se lanzaron también a la batalla, Garma, Scella y Spenna, los primeros entre ellos. Los elfos en los árboles no cesaban de tirar certeras flechas, más las arañas, asquerosas criaturas, con todo inteligentes, avanzaron entre las ramas tejiendo sus pegajosa redes, y asaltaron a los elfos de Lorien y del Bosque Verde.

Haldir había sido confiado con el liderazgo del grupo en los árboles, y al ver que su pequeña tropa había sido localizada, preparó a su gente para recibir a los sucios atacantes, su filosa espada ya en mano.

Como una astuta unidad, las arañas se dispersaron para rodear a los elfos sobre los árboles, hilando gruesas cuerdas para acorralarlos y así evitar posible escape. Haldir y su gente estaban preparados, y aunque los elfos de Lorien nunca habían luchado contra esas perniciosas criaturas, el rey elfo les había dicho como vencerlas a punta de espada, así como los había instruido donde apuntar con sus arcos. Los ojos y el vientre eran los puntos débiles de las arañas del Bosque Negro, y si bien su enorme tamaño inspiraba temor en los hombres, los Primeros Nacidos eran difíciles de arredrar.

Así empezó la encarnizada lucha en las frondosas ramas. Los elfos arriba, peleando tan seguramente como si estuvieran en piso firme, lanzaban golpes y tajos con sus armas, y pronto agudos chillidos y agónicos gritos pudieron ser escuchados, tanto como siseados anatemas.

En el suelo de la floresta la pelea no era menos dura. Los gemelos de Imladris, brillantes espadas élficas en alto, se lanzaron adelante con idénticos gritos de batalla, aún si Elladan dudó por un corto segundo al sentir la flecha pasar a su lado antes de la señal de ataque. Girando levemente para mirar al joven príncipe ante tan patente muestra de desobediencia, Elladan lo vio caminar pausadamente sin detener su lluvia de disparos sobre las monstruosas criaturas, y rápidamente, sin perder más tiempo, el hijo de Elrond siguió a su gemelo a la lucha.

Habían menospreciado el número de los horrendos arácnidos, ya que mientras más mataban, más aparecían. Annael, hiriendo a diestra y siniestra con su arma, se situó junto a Saelbeth, ambos mirándose cortamente a los ojos en entendimiento, y colocándose espalda a espalda, empezaron a combatir a sus horrendos enemigos.

Celeborn se unió a Thranduil, ambos parientes y primos, luchando lado a lado contra una gigantesca araña que resistía los embates de la espada del rey elfo.

Legolas miró rápidamente hacia los árboles para ver la situación allí, y vio a los galadhrim y su propia gente luchando valientemente contra arañas de varios tamaños, Haldir a la cabeza, bello y noble, guiando a los bravos elfos, manteniendo su posición sin ceder un palmo de espacio. Fugazmente pasó por su mente subir y combatir en las ramas, más su cansado y adolorido cuerpo le dijo que era una mala idea, ahora al fin entendía los motivos de su padre queriéndolo bien y descansado para este día, pero no hubo arrepentimiento alguno en su corazón.

Sus azules ojos divisaron Annael luchando junto a Saelbeth entre los troncos de los robles, y más allá junto a un delgado y triste abedul, el dorado cabello de Glorfindel centelleaba en la penumbra, su espada destellando antes de hundirse entre los ojos de una repugnante araña. Sus inquietos ojos buscaron a su ada, y respiró en alivio al verlo junto con el señor Celeborn, ambos poderosos guerreros aniquilando más que algún otro a los enemigos. Los gemelos hijos de Elrond atrajeron su atención, Elladan y Elrohir urdiendo una embelesadora danza guerrera y mortal, ambos entendiendo a la perfección los movimientos del otro, resultando en el descrecimiento del número de los sucios arácnidos.

Todavía alejado de la lucha principal, y queriendo unirse a ellos, el príncipe soltó su arco, y desenfundó sus cuchillas gemelas, atento en empezar a avanzar para unirse a los gemelos, pero Silinde apareció en su rango de visión, bajando de las ramas justo ante los hijos de Elrond, su bello rostro contrayéndose en un grito de aviso. El Dorado Príncipe no entendió lo que le decía, el ruido de las espadas contra el cuerpo de las arañas, los siseos, los chillidos y los ladridos evitaron que sus agudos oídos recibieran el urgente grito de su amigo. Más una débil voz detrás de él habló con premura y terror.

_Cuidado, Dorado Príncipe. _

Giró muy rápidamente hacia la haya que había susurrado detrás de él, más al hacerlo un pesado y enorme bulto cayó sobre él derribándolo al piso. Cayendo sobre su espalda, su cabeza golpeó contra una piedra protuberando del piso del bosque, dejándolo mareado, más sus cuchillas las mantuvo firmes, y en su caída las sostuvo derechas, la araña cayendo sobre él con un horrible chillido, las filosas cuchillas de mithril del príncipe incrustándose hasta la empuñadura en el expuesto vientre de la enorme criatura.

La horrenda araña se retorció encima de él, Legolas débilmente tratando de apartarla, ya que sus brazos y piernas estaban atrapados debajo del voluminoso bulto, y su cabeza aún confundida debido al golpe contra la piedra. En un último intento, la araña acercó sus monstruosos colmillos hacia el rostro del príncipe, la astuta criatura sabiéndose perdida, pero queriendo llevar a su matador con ella. El joven príncipe empezó a corcovear como un potro salvaje, su único objetivo evitar los filosos dientes de la araña, e impotente por el peso aplastándolo al piso, casi cortando su respiración.

De pronto la araña chilló más agudamente que antes, los colmillos alejándose del príncipe y girando a otro lado, y Legolas escuchó fuertes ladridos y encolerizados gruñidos encima de él. Garma, Scella y Spenna habían visto el peligro de su querido amo.

Con mordidas, arañazos y empellones, los valientes perros atacaron a la odiada araña, quien chilló tan fuerte que Legolas pensó que no volvería a escuchar otro sonido en su vida. Scella, con sus enormes colmillos mordió a la criatura entre sus ojos, Spenna apretó su vigorosa mandíbula en una de las largas y velludas patas, y empezó a tironear y zarandear de ella, y Garma, el más grande de los tres y de quien decidían era descendiente de Huan, el perro de Valinor fiel a Luthien la bella, arremetió contra la araña con una poderosa embestida que sacudió el entero cuerpo del horrendo arácnido, y Legolas aprovechó para empujar también, uniendo sus limitados movimientos con el de sus animales, y alcanzando a derribar a la monstruosa araña hacia un lado.

Los perros se tiraron en unidad hacia la araña, que agonizaba de espaldas en el piso, mientras el príncipe rodaba hacia un lado, alejándose de la enorme criatura que apunto estuvo de finalizar su vida. Porque la intención de la araña no era simplemente adormecerlo, sino inyectar su poderoso veneno en las venas del elfito, y aunque los elfos del bosque tenían varios antídotos para contrarrestar los mortales venenos, las arañas parecían elaborar más letales substancias para perjuicio de sus enemigos.

Silinde llegó asustado a su lado lo más rápido que pudo, arrodillándose en el piso y tanteándolo con cuidado, sus manos temblorosas y su rostro pálido. "No me ha mordido, Silinde. Estoy bien." Se apresuró a informar el joven príncipe, y con la ayuda del joven guerrero se levantó en temblorosos pies.

Apoyado pesadamente contra el cuerpo de su amigo, Legolas observó como los elfos acababan con las últimas arañas, tanto en el piso del bosque como arriba en los árboles, y con un suspiro de alivio se dio cuenta que el único que se había dado cuenta del peligro que había sufrido fue Silinde, que lo sujetaba con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él y sus amados compañeros caninos. Los demás elfos demasiado preocupados con sus adversarios como para fijar su atención en un punto de relativa calma, como era el sitio donde se encontraba el Dorado Príncipe, y no pudiendo percatarse de la escena por su vertiginoso desarrollo.

"Nadie tiene porque saber esto, Silinde."

Confundido, el joven guerrero volteó sus ojos de la menguante lucha y miró a su príncipe. "No entiendo, Legolas."

"Nada malo ha pasado y no tenemos porque preocupar al rey con algo sin consecuencia alguna."

"Pero Legolas..."

Los suplicantes ojos del príncipe lo interrumpieron, el ruego evidente en las grandes y azules pupilas. "Por favor, amigo mío. Que esto quede entre nosotros dos."

No pudiendo negarle nada a su príncipe y amigo, el noble guerrero accedió. "Esta bien, Legolas. Por mi boca ninguno lo sabrá." Girando sus verdosos ojos de vuelta a la casi inexistente pelea, Silinde apretó su brazo más estrechamente alrededor de la cintura de Legolas. "No vuelvas a perder la concentración en una batalla, Legolas." Sus ojos siguieron enfocados adelante, más sus palabras eran serias y graves. "Un descuido así puede costarte la vida. Esta vez estuvo muy cerca."

"Lo sé." Murmuró el joven príncipe, estremeciéndose casi imperceptiblemente en temor. "Pensé que nada podía pasarme. Me sentí intocable con tantos grandes nombres de reconocidos elfos de leyenda a mi alrededor. Cometí un grave error. No volverá a pasar, querido amigo." Concluyó apologéticamente.

"Promételo."

"¿Qué?" Desconcertado, Legolas giró sus ojos para posarlos en el elfo a su lado, más Silinde continuaba con su vista fija en los remanentes de la lucha.

"Promete que no volverás a descuidarte así. Promete que no pondrás a otros antes que tu propia seguridad, Legolas."

Sin saber exactamente que pensar ante el grave tono de su amigo, Legolas vacilantemente respondió. "Lo... lo prometo."

"Bien." Y diciendo esto, el joven guerrero soltó al Dorado Príncipe, y se dirigió hacia Saelbeth quien los había divisado y se dirigía hacia ellos. Interceptando al otro guerrero, Silinde lo guió hacia otro grupo de elfos quienes estaban empezando a amontonar las carcasas de las arañas muertas y así poderlas quemar.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de confusas ideas ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, Legolas volteó y se acercó a la precavida haya, apoyando su frente en la ruda corteza. "Hannon le, arphen brethil. Preservaste mi vida. Hannon le." Sonriendo contra la corteza, Legolas aspiró profundamente el sutil olor del árbol ante él, sus ojos apretadamente cerrados. "Este lugar estará limpio de nuevo. Y tú y tus amigos podrán disfrutar días más tranquilos."

_Gracias, Dorado Príncipe. Gracias. _

Legolas sonrió ante la temblorosa voz del árbol, y en un efusivo impulso, tiró sus brazos alrededor del tronco y abrazó estrechamente lo que pudo de la circunferencia de la haya, y explotó en jubilosa risa.

Varios elfos giraron sorprendidos al escuchar el argentino sonido en el aire, muchos corazones alegrándose y varias voces riendo ante la visión del elfito abrazando un árbol, mientras sus perros brincaban a su alrededor, bailando una extraña danza que solo ellos conocían.

Thranduil suspiró, un poco exasperado, ante tan infantil comportamiento, pero por dentro su corazón se calentó ante la encantadora visión. El rey se dispuso a ordenar a los elfos lo que tenía que ser hecho, para retornar lo más pronto posible a la seguridad del reino élfico, y así poder atender a los pocos heridos, apenas levemente y algunos de tipo perruno, y por la gracia de Elbereth ninguna baja, que había dejado el día de la Gran Cacería.

-----------------------------------------------

Esa noche, el festín y el baile en los salones del rey elfo era jubiloso, todos celebrando el triunfal regreso de todos los cazadores sanos y salvos, con algunas muy leves excepciones, un profundo rasguño a lo mucho.

El Dorado Príncipe se sintió incomodo por la mayor parte de la noche, la promesa hecha apuradamente a Silinde persiguiéndolo y recordándole su horrible experiencia debajo de la horrible criatura, y cuando no era eso, levantaba la vista justo para ver los ojos del joven guerrero mirándolo con seriedad. Legolas evitó en todo lo posible la compañía de los que habían participado en la cacería, incluyendo a Annael mismo, y sin querer llegando a desairar los avances del capitán de Lorien, y los gemelos hijos de Elrond.

Thranduil, observando el insólito comportamiento de su hijo, estaba inquieto.

Más fue una de las bellas doncellas del bosque la que calmó el desasosiego de su joven príncipe. Con su dulce voz, encantadora conversación, sensuales movimientos en la danza, Illien hizo que los ojos de Legolas permanecieran pegados a ella, durante el resto de la velada.

El rey fue muy tentado a intervenir, más se contuvo al último momento al ver que la extraña conducta de su joven hijo cambiaba, tornándose más animado, y su cuerpo dejaba ir de la extraña tensión que lo había mantenido desde que regresaran de la cacería. Thranduil no sabía que hacer de todo eso, más ahí entendió que reteniendo a su hijo de las distracciones, y evitando el crecimiento de su pequeño HojaVerde, no iba a solucionar nada.

Los invitados siguieron bailando, alegres voces interpretando festivas canciones, e Ithil continuó su curso por el cielo en su eterno viaje a través de las estrellas de Elbereth.

No obstante, fue con ninguna sorpresa que de pronto las miradas de los reunidos ya no pudieron encontrar, ni al Dorado Príncipe, ni a la bella Illien. Y ninguno hizo un comentario de más, cuando ni uno ni otro fue visto regresar durante el resto de la noche.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------

Notas

Malthernil – Dorado Príncipe

Maer aur – Buenos días

Irmo – Vala de los sueños.

Scella – Sombra (en Nandorin, lengua silvana)

Spenna – Nube (en Nandorin, lengua silvana)

Garma – Lobo (en Nandorin, lengua silvana)

Faraglam – Caza orcos.

Hannon le, arphen brethil – Gracias, noble haya.

Illien - doncella de la corte de Thranduil


	21. Parte 21

**Autora: **Annariel aka Anarielwen

Comunidad Lotr Slash: www . livejournal . com / community /slash (underline)en (underline) arda ... Ahí tengo una historia que escribí sobre fantasmas en la Tierra Media protagonizando a Legolas; y un fic que estoy traduciendo del inglés (el primer fic slash que leí), con permiso de su autora ;)

"**El Dorado Príncipe**" primera historia en la Serie "**La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde**"

Review please :)

**-------------------------------**

**Parte 21  
**

_3 de Coire del año 2500_

"Partimos mañana por la mañana."

"Gracias por haber venido. A pesar del frío del invierno cubriendo los caminos de nuestra gente."

El estudio del rey elfo estaba iluminado con el brillo de velas perfumadas, que esparcían su tenue aroma enriqueciendo el aire subterráneo del palacio de Thranduil.

Celeborn se hallaba sentado en una cómoda silla, disfrutando una copa de dulce aguamiel, mientras observaba a su primo y pariente estudiar unos papeles que tenía entre sus finas manos.

Thranduil, sentado detrás de su escritorio, leía atentamente, y sin embargo prestaba total atención a las palabras del Señor del Bosque de oro.

"Mi gente y yo disfrutamos mucho nuestra estancia aquí, Thranduil." Continuó Celeborn. "Las celebraciones fueron magníficas, y los ritos del joven príncipe, iluminantes. En Lothlorien, a pesar de ser tierra de elfos silvanos, son pocos los que siguen los ritos de los Nandor, alegra mi corazón ver que un príncipe de los Sindar haya elegido seguir las tradiciones del pueblo de su madre."

Levantando su vista para mirar al otro elfo, Thranduil sonrió tristemente al oír mencionar levemente a su perdida esposa. "Legolas es más un elfo silvano que sindarin." De pronto la tristeza se alejó de su rostro dando paso a una brillante sonrisa, y sus ojos chispearon alegremente. "Además, mi querido Celeborn, no conoces a mi joven hijo. Si Legolas hubiera querido tomar los ritos de su Mayoría al estilo de los humanos, nadie lo hubiera podido detener."

Alegre risa resonó en los muros de piedra, Celeborn y Thranduil riendo a expensas de la renombrada obstinación del Dorado Príncipe.

Como antes de separarse, cuando vivían entre los salones de piedra de Menegroth, en la antigua Beleriand cuando el mundo era joven, así ahora ambos pariente parecían haber recuperado su antiguo compañerismo y amistad. Alejados, por circunstancias ajenas a ellos, malos entendidos y resentimientos antiguos, se daban cuenta que el mundo estaba cambiando, y así debían ellos por el bien de sus respectivas tierras y gente.

Los días pasados habían sido aprovechados en restaurar la antigua confianza entre ellos, y Celeborn puso de su parte para que naciera una amistad entre Imladris y el Reino del Bosque, Thranduil tomando su consejo de pasar tiempo con los gemelos hijos de Elrond, y el Dorado Capitán de Imladris.

El resultado había sido satisfactorio. Con la cordialidad e intuición de Elladan y Elrohir, y las fáciles maneras de Glorfindel, Thranduil había ido derramando antiguos rencores contra los Noldor, si bien, confianza no podía ser encontrada y fundada, el camino estaba libre para una mejor aproximación entre las dos tierras; y Celeborn confiaba en que los hijos de Thranduil se encargarían de cementar esa unificación tan ansiada por todos.

En uno de los pasados días, cuando nadie pudo encontrar a los dos señores elfos, Thranduil y Celeborn se habían encerrado a discutir grandes problemas y pasados conflictos que suscitaron antiguas rencillas entre la casa de Oropher y la casa de Gil-galad.

El Señor del Bosque de oro había instado al rey elfo, como se instaría a un joven hermano, a tal grado habían recuperado su antigua cercanía, a contar y relatar con desapego, lo que estaba en su corazón, y en la mente del caído Oropher. Así Thranduil había hablado sobre como su madre había sido asesinada por los hijos de Feanor en la segunda Matanza de elfos por elfos en Doriath y del profundo sedimentado resentimiento de su padre, Oropher, contra los Noldor desde esa aciaga fecha.

Como tuvieron que abandonar el cuerpo de su adorada madre en uno de los salones de Menegroth, porque antes de morir Dior el Hermoso rey de Doriath, heredero de Thingol, e hijo de Luthien y Beren, le había encargado a su padre, Oropher, cuidar de sus tres hijos y del preciado Silmaril.

Sobre como habían buscado en vano a los hijos gemelos de Dior, Eluréd y Elurín, al final desistiendo y solo tomando a la pequeña Elwing, junto con el Nauglamír, el Collar de los Enanos, donde estaba engarzada la joya de Feanor, y así huyendo con un grupo de refugiados y con el tiempo llegando a las Falas.

Como Oropher había luchado contra la pena en su corazón, en parte por su hijo y otra parte por la misión de su rey y pariente, y como esa pena se había ido transformando poco a poco en rencor y animosidad contra los hijos de Feanor y sus parientes; y con el tiempo también se fue extendiendo hacia los Noldor en general.

Y Oropher había tratado de impartir su rencor a su propio hijo, Thranduil, y casi había tenido éxito. Le había enseñado a desconfiar de todo que provenga de los Noldor, le había contado historias sobre los desecrables actos de los hijos de Feanor sobre los elfos grises, y como la Tierra Media hubiera sido un mejor lugar si nunca los elfos noldorin hubieran abandonado Aman.

Y Thranduil había empezado a detestar a los hijos de Feanor, más no a los demás Noldor. Y le tenía gran desconfianza a la Dama Galadriel porque ella llevaba la misma sangre que los Asesinos de Parientes, y muchas veces se la tildaba con el mismo apelativo. Así la profunda amistad entre Celeborn y Thranduil, que era cálida y sincera en los días de Elu Thingol, se había enfriado, y Oropher había cruzado las montañas y hecho su propio reino entre los primitivos Nandor, alejándose así del centro de los acontecimientos de la Tierra Media.

Cuando su ayuda había sido solicitada en la Última Alianza, Oropher no se negó, porque el adversario a enfrentar era el enemigo de toda la gente libre. Más cuando el Alto Rey Gil-galad le pidió servir bajo su estandarte, el orgulloso rey de los elfos del bosque se negó, y su propio rencor fue su caída al no esperar al congregado ejército de Gil-galad antes de lanzar su ataque. Oropher cayó ante las Puertas Negras con más de la mitad de su gente, y así Thranduil había tomado el resentimiento de su padre a su corazón, porque en su dolor creyó que Gil-galad los había abandonado a su suerte. Y aunque el Alto Rey llegó al rescate y pereció bajo el mismo enemigo que su padre, todavía Thranduil no había podido olvidar y su rencor había pasado al heraldo del Alto Rey, Elrond Medio Elfo.

Largo y tendido los señores elfos hablaron, Celeborn razonando y Thranduil argumentando, más los tiempos estaban cambiando, y con ellos el Rey Elfo del Bosque, y al fin aceptó la verdad que sabía anidaba profundo en su corazón, y era que ni Gil-galad, y mucho menos Elrond, tenían la culpa del deceso de su amado padre. Porque Oropher, a pesar de sus errores y sus desconfianzas, había sido un padre amoroso y protectivo, y Thranduil lo extrañaba grandemente, pensando con tristeza de que hubiera sido un maravilloso abuelo para sus hijos.

Así la amistad había sido renovada con la bella Lothlorien, representada por Celeborn y no la Dama Galadriel, y un camino había sido abierto para construir un puente entre Imladris y el reino del Bosque, los gemelos de Rivendell y los hijos de Thranduil se encargarían de solidificarlo, y Elrond y Thranduil tendrían al fin su paz.

--------------------------------------------------

"Anoche estabas extraño, Las"

"Tenía motivos para estarlo, Nael."

"¿Te importaría compartirlos conmigo?"

"Sabes que no tengo secretos para ti. Y te contaré cuando mi mente halle tranquilidad en sus pensamientos."

"Está bien."

El espejo reflejaba el rostro de un joven elfo sentado, con otro elfo parado detrás de él. El elfo de pie tenía un gran cepillo plateado en una de sus manos, y con gran destreza lo pasaba sobre las doradas hebras del elfo delante de él.

Legolas miró fijamente a su reflejo en el espejo. Nada parecía haber cambiado desde que había cumplido su mayoría. Su cabello era el mismo, sus ojos el mismo azul cielo de siempre, como los de su madre, y sus facciones continuaban siendo finas y delicadas como antes del 2 de coire. Y, con todo, el joven príncipe sentía un gran cambio en su interior, un cambio que le había hecho ver la fragilidad de los elfos a pesar de su inmortalidad. Un cambio que solo una experiencia cercana con las frías manos de la muerte podía ejercer en el espíritu de los elfos.

Las caricias del cepillo en las manos de su amigo eran sosegantes, y así Legolas dejó su mente volar hacia lo que había ocurrido.

El Dorado príncipe tenía experiencia combatiendo al enemigo en sus tierras, si bien el rey enviaba a la patrulla de la que formaba parte el joven elfo al norte, donde el peligro era escaso, aún allí podían encontrarse viciosas criaturas merodeando entre los árboles.

Legolas había matado orcos. Con sus certeras flechas, el Dorado príncipe había disminuido la sucia raza que pululaba la Tierra Media, y mancillaba la pureza de los bosques de su hogar, y también había cercenado sus putrefactos miembros con sus cuchillas gemelas cuando el enemigo estaba demasiado cerca como para usar su arco y sus flechas.

Y también se había enfrentado a las gigantes arañas del bosque, aunque nunca solo, porque su patrulla siempre había superado en número a las asquerosas criaturas, acabando con ellas entre dos elfos a la vez, y a veces entre tres. Legolas conocía a las arañas, sabía como herirlas y matarlas, pero la enorme araña del día anterior lo había agarrado desprevenido.

_Si no fuera por la haya, tal vez yo estaría muerto._ Sombríamente pensó. _Y nadie lo hubiera sabido hasta que fuera demasiado tarde._

Legolas volvió a situarse en el penumbroso claro boscoso en su mente, su posición alejada del centro de la furiosa batalla, en la relativa seguridad de los galadhrim y su propia gente encima, y los Noldor frente a él. La atención de los enemigos estaba centrada en los elfos luchando agresivamente, y nadie podría haberse percatado de un joven elfo parado en la periferia de la lucha, pensando a cual de los dos bandos de elfos unirse.

Su padre lo había dejado solo creyéndolo seguro, alejado del principal conflicto. Sus amigos habían estado preocupados en acabar rápidamente con las repugnantes criaturas, y los elfos visitantes debían cuidar sus espaldas ante el nuevo adversario que por primera vez enfrentaban, porque ni en Lothlorien ni en Imladris habían arañas haciendo sus nidos.

Nadie se había percatado de él a excepción de esa enorme y atemorizante araña, digna descendiente de Ungoliant, la aliada del primer Señor Oscuro, Morgoth. En cualquier otra ocasión, nunca una criatura así hubiera podido acercarse sigilosamente a él y tomarlo desprevenido. En cualquier otra ocasión, Legolas hubiera estado con todos sus sentidos alertas y prácticamente hubiera olido el peligro. Más la situación había sido distinta, y él se había distraído.

Rodeado de grandes nombres, el joven príncipe se había sentido invencible. Celeborn, pariente desde la antigua Doriath y Señor del Bosque de Oro, esposo de Galadriel, Dama de la Luz. Glorfindel, el Matador de Balrog, capitán de la antigua ciudad amurallada de Gondolin, antiguo súbdito de Turgon el Rey Sabio. Elladan y Elrohir, hijos de Elrond y nietos de Earendil el Marinero, aquel que navegaba por el cielo con un Silmaril en su frente. Haldir, hijo de Halathil, capitán del Bosque de Oro desde los tiempos cuando Amdir era rey, y luego su hijo Amrod fue rey también, el galadhel continuando con su capitanía bajo el gobierno de Celeborn y Galadriel de quienes tenía su absoluta confianza. Y Thranduil, su propio padre, alto y hermoso como ningún otro, quien había servido bajo Elwe Singollo, y peleado al lado de Dior el Hermoso, y luchado junto a su propio padre, Oropher, ante las mismas Puertas Negras de Mordor.

Con tantas personas importantes¿Cómo él podría correr algún riesgo? Y sin darse cuenta bajó su guardia observando los movimientos de lucha de tan renombrados elfos, su concentración perdida en sus ensueños juveniles, no reaccionó hasta que el inesperado ataque llegó, solo advertido por el quedo susurro de una prudente haya. Aún podía sentir el peso de la monstruosa araña derribándolo, buscando su muerte al saberse perdida al sentir el aguijón de sus cuchillas gemelas...

Legolas se estremeció débilmente ante el vívido recuerdo, y Annael, detrás de él, que se había percatado de la pensativa expresión de su amigo, sintió la agitación de su príncipe, y concluyó que algo no andaba bien; decidiendo hablar más bien, para alejar a Legolas de sus penumbrosas cavilaciones.

"Vi que Illien consiguió tu favor la víspera. Hace tiempo que lo buscaba." Dijo Annael de súbito.

Arrancado de sus oscuras reflexiones por las palabras de su amigo, Legolas buscó el rostro de Annael en el espejo ante él, hallando una sonrisa en su joven rostro que lo hizo sonreír a su vez. "Tathrenlas vino a primera hora esta mañana, interrumpiendo un delicioso sueño, solo para informarme que avanzada la noche te vio retirarte con Nariel colgada amenamente de uno de tus brazos."

Annael no pudo contener una risita. "Nariel es una joven muy convincente."

"Lo mismo puedo decirte de Illien," contestó el príncipe, "además de ser hermosa, también es muy determinada."

Ambos elfos compartieron una risa que prometía compartir íntimos secretos sobre sus respectivas conquistas, y el ambiente, antes tenso por el extraño humor del príncipe, ahora era relajado en antigua camaradería.

"Vi a Calthir, y a Harodir revoloteando a tu alrededor, Nael. También a un elfo de Imladris de quien no recuerdo el nombre. ¿Por qué te decidiste por Nariel?" preguntó Legolas, mirando curiosamente al reflejo de su amigo en el espejo.

"¿Como te diste cuenta, si pasaste toda la noche evitándome, Las?" Legolas iba a replicar, pero Annael se le adelantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que no era el momento de hablar sobre lo que perturbaba a su amigo. "Además estaba todavía un poco sensible como para elegir un ellon por amante. Sabes a lo que me refiero." Continuó arqueando una ceja, transformando la sonrisa en el rostro a una llena de picardía.

Legolas soltó una risita. "Se a lo que te refieres. Tal vez por eso elegí a Illien, también." Poniéndose pensativo, bajo su mirada a sus manos en su regazo. "Pero su toque me trajo tranquilidad tanto como placer. Illien es magnífica." Afirmó con una dulce sonrisa en sus finas facciones.

"Pero eso no lo sabías hasta la víspera, y antes de que desaparecieras vi que el capitán de Lorien y los gemelos de Imladris trataban de disfrutar tu compañía. Pero los evitaste como hiciste conmigo." Había un dejo de reproche en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para Legolas, más éste decidió ignorarlo por el momento. Annael continuó "¿Ya olvidaste tus planes sobre Haldir? Al venir hacía acá oí el rumor de que los Noldor y los galadhrim vuelven a sus respectivos reinos mañana a la salida de anor."

Girando su cabeza para mirar directamente a su amigo, el rostro de Legolas manifestaba la más viva sorpresa. "¿Mañana¿Tan pronto?"

"No pronto, Las. Han estado una semana en nuestras tierras. El Señor Celeborn, y los Hijos de Elrond, deben extrañar sus tierras y sus familias."

"Es cierto. Pero ha habido tanto regocijo y alegría que los días han pasado volando velozmente como las águilas de Manwe. He hecho buenos amigos en los gemelos y los voy a extrañar. Y a Haldir también," afirmó con un brillo en los ojos, "un elfo interesante y fascinante como ningún otro. ¡Y sobre todo a Glorfindel!" exclamó el joven príncipe

Ambos elfitos se sonrojaron levemente a la mención del nombre del Matador de Balrog, y al ver sus reacciones, juntos estallaron en alegres risas.

"Y sé que mi hermano va a echar de menos a cierto elfo del Bosque de la Dama, también."

Otra serie de risas volvió a estallar en el aire. Ellos no habían dicho a otra sola alma, sobre las aventuras del mayor de los príncipe, y Tathrenlas no sabía que su pequeño hermano lo tenía en sus manos.

Cuando las risas lentamente se disiparon, Annael instó a Legolas a situarse frente al espejo de nuevo. "Déjame trenzar tus cabellos, mi príncipe. La comida del mediodía se va a servir dentro de poco, y debemos estar listos."

Dejando a su amigo trabajar ágilmente con sus doradas hebras, Legolas meditó sobre lo que su amigo había preguntado sobre Haldir, y que él no había respondido al distraerse con la información de la pronta partida de los visitantes.

¿Había abandonado sus planes sobre Haldir?

-----------------------------------------------------

Bulliciosa algarabía inundaba el salón principal, donde los elfos visitantes se había reunido para tomar la comida del mediodía junto con sus recién hechos amigos del bosque por una última vez. Comida y bebida abundaba, aunque no en exceso porque la mayor parte se reservaba para el festín de la noche.

El Dorado Príncipe se sentaba entre los gemelos de Imladris, riendo y charlando hasta más no poder, en verdad él extrañaría a los hijos de Elrond. Aiwendil y Glorfindel, quien estaba sentado al lado de Celeborn, compartían una tranquila conversación con el señor del Bosque de Oro y el Rey Elfo, que se hallaba sentado al otro lado del esposo de Galadriel.

Más allá un grupo de galadhrim, en los cuales se hallaban Haldir y sus hermanos, departían alegremente junto al Príncipe Heredero del Bosque Verde, y unos cuantos guardias de Thranduil.

En todo alegría infundía los corazones, pero un cierto grado de tristeza colgaba bajo en el aire. Después de todo una semana es muy corta en la cuenta de los elfos, y más cuando se disfruta y se baila y se canta.

De vez en cuando miradas se descarriaban, buscando y encontrando. Annael, sentado junto a Silinde y Saelbeth, sonrió traviesamente mientras atrapaba al capitán de Lorien mirando de soslayo a su amigo y príncipe, y su sonrisa por poco se convierte en una fuerte risa, al ver a su querido amigo devolver esas mirada.

Había un grupo de doncellas de la corte del rey elfo reunidas unos cuantos pasos de ellos, y Annael divisó entre ellas a la bella Illien, quien también robaba miradas del joven príncipe, más cuando su mirada se descarrió a sus compañeras, su ojos se chocaron con los de la altiva Nariel, y el rubor inundó los altos pómulos del joven elfo al recordar sus actividades de la noche antes.

Los más alborozados eran los más pequeños elfitos, ya que ellos tenían una mesa para ellos mismos y aprovechaban para explayarse en su infantil exuberancia. Sus agudas y líricas vocecitas llenaban la estancia, y a los adultos no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo tal alborotado ambiente. Claro que de vez en cuando uno de los elfitos, algo mayor que los demás pero aún lejos de su mayoría, decidía intervenir antes de que los mayores tomaran verdadera cuenta, apaciguando la aguda charla de los más pequeñitos.

Se podía ver a Miredhel con una frustrada mirada en el rostro, varias veces acallando a los elfitos apenas en su primera década, algunos en su primer lustro aún. Los niños prestaban atención por unos pocos momentos, obedeciendo y respetando a los elfitos mayores, más mientras los momentos pasaban, así el alboroto volvía a empezar. Más frecuentemente que no, era el pequeño Nimloss el promotor del gozoso desorden.

Sadorell vio desde una esquina a su pequeña niña tirar los brazos hacia arriba en frustración y levantarse de su mesa, dejando el cuidado de los más pequeños a otros elfitos de su misma edad, pero con más paciencia. El capitán de la guardia de Thranduil adoraba a su hija, y fue con una sonrisa que la observó avanzar entre las mesas, saludando a algunos y sonriendo a otros con infantil gracia; más la sonrisa se le fue del rostro al capitán cuando vio que su pequeña era llamada desde una mesa, y nada menos que por uno de los gemelos noldorin.

Miredhel, con pequeños brincos en sus pasos, hizo su camino hacia donde se hallaba el Dorado Príncipe con sus amigos de Imladris, y Elladan la recibió con una abierta sonrisa en su bello semblante, y cuando la elfita vio que no había un asiento disponible, aceptó la invitación del gemelo para sentarse en una de sus fuertes rodillas, porque había hecho gran amistad con los hijos de Elrond; cosa que tuvo a Sadorell fuera de sus cinco sentidos; y la reunión fue salvada por un oportuno Sirion, que contuvo a su amigo el capitán y así evitó una escena. "Después de todo es solo una niña." Le había dicho para apaciguarlo, a lo que Sadorell solo había respondido con un gutural gruñido, que extrañamente le recordó a Sirion el sonido de contrariedad que hacía Garma, el más grande de los perros del joven príncipe, cuando intentaban quitarle la atención de su amado dueño.

Prudentemente el consejero llevó al capitán a dar una vuelta por los laberínticos pasillos de palacio para calmarlo un poco.

Anor continuaba con su diario viaje por el cielo, y poco a poco los elfos se fueron esparciendo, pero fueron más los que se quedaron a disfrutar de la compañía de los otros, si no ya degustando la comida.

Los gemelos ahora conversaban con el Rey Elfo, el joven príncipe habiendo tomado su partida unos momentos antes. Y Aiwendil parecía tener una privada conversación con Glorfindel, en donde al señor elfo se le veía retorciéndose en su asiento, un tanto incómodo, y los ojos de Radagast chispeaban mientras sonreía discretamente. Dentro de poco el Matador de Balrog procuraba dejar la compañía del mago sin que éste se diera cuenta, acto casi imposible porque después de todo los magos son muy astutos y de cólera fácil cuando se los provoca.

Glorfindel nunca dijo de que hablaron aquella tarde el mago y él, más Aiwendil le comentó al Dorado Príncipe, cuando los años ya habían pasado, de que el principito formó gran parte de la conversación. Claro que Aiwendil se lo dijo contoneando sus pobladas cejas insinuantemente, y las mejillas del joven elfo se habían teñido de escarlata.

---------------------------------------

La noche había caído y los salones del rey elfo presenciaban la última fiesta antes de la partida de los visitantes al Reino de Bosque.

Comida y bebida fluía de mano en mano, exóticas danzas y alegres tonadas adornaban el ambiente, y en medio de todo, Thranduil, alto y bello con Sadorell a su derecha y Sirion a su izquierda, observaba con benevolente, si bien levemente entristecida mirada, a los reunidos. No había manera de conocer los pensamientos del Rey del Bosque, pero para quien mirara atentamente, podía leer muy sutilmente, los leves cambios efectuados en el hijo de Oropher, si para bien o para mal, todavía ninguno podía decir.

Celeborn y Glorfindel conversaban en una esquina junto con el joven príncipe del Bosque, una copa de Dorwinion en una de sus finas manos, mientras se veía claramente al Matador de Balrog tratando de controlar el consumo del potente líquido del elfito, a lo que el Señor del Bosque de oro solo sonreía al ver este protector lado de su viejo amigo de Gondolin.

"Los años están afectando el juicio de este viejo elfo, joven príncipe." Dijo el plateado señor con risa en su voz, hablando de Glorfindel. "La dulce bebida ahora lo afecta de distinta manera, y teme que haga lo mismo con los demás. Más no hagas caso de sus insistentes cuidados y presta atención a mis palabras, que mientras anor brille, e Ithil continúe con su nocturno viaje en el cielo, así te digo que siempre serás bienvenido a la bella Lothlorien, cuando decidas que el tiempo es oportuno, y nos deleites con tu graciosa presencia, Legolas Thranduilion."

El joven arquero aceptó grácilmente la invitación, con corteses palabras y ojos brillantes, y Glorfindel no puso dejar de sonreír, a pesar de haber tenido antes un ceño en su bella frente por las anteriores palabras de su amigo, y luego reír al ver el apenas sometido deleite en el rostro y las palabras del principito.

"También eres bienvenido a Imladris, malthernil. Como seguro ya te la habrán repetido innumerables veces Elladan y Elrohir." Agregó Glorfindel.

Y era cierto, los gemelos de Elrond habían sido locuaces en expresar la alegría que sentirían en la visita del joven príncipe a su hogar, y Legolas no había sido menos así, al manifestar su ansía de visitar el valle oculto.

La noche avanzaba, y Annael deleitaba a todos con su baile, esta vez con Elladan de Imladris, y Miredhel era llevada a su hogar por un muy serio Sadorell, mientras Rumil era notado por su ausencia, aunque nadie, excepto Legolas y Annael, lo asociaron también a la temprana retirada del hijo mayor de Thranduil. Ambos elfitos compartiendo una divertida mirada ante su afortunado conocimiento. El principito tendría abundante material para embromar a su hermano mayor una vez que los visitantes hubieran partido en la mañana.

Silinde observaba, desde su lugar junto a Saelbeth y otros amigos, como el capitán de Lorien frecuentemente miraba discretamente hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su joven príncipe, y como éste correspondía a las miradas, cuando lograba interceptarlas, con una traviesa sonrisa.

Esta especie de conversación visual pasaba desapercibida, excepto para la persona, como Silinde, que estuviera al tanto de los movimientos de ambos elfos. El joven guardia miraba el intercambio con profunda contrariedad e inquietud en sus verdes ojos. No podía entender como su joven príncipe podía gustar de un elfo foráneo, cuando había muchos en el Reino del Bosque que darían casi todo por un gesto suyo.

Intranquilo, Silinde no podía disfrutar de la reunión. Había estado así desde que Saelbeth le había contado que había visto a Legolas y Haldir conversando en la tarde, cerca de la hora del crepúsculo, fuera del palacio, y aunque su conducta con cada otro nada delataba, sus miradas y uno que otro gesto eran lo suficientemente íntimos como para hablar por sí mismos.

"Había fuerte atracción ahí," le había dicho su amigo, "se podía sentir en el aire. Como antes de que estalle una fuerte tormenta"

Y eso era lo que inquietaba a Silinde, porque su príncipe era joven, y Haldir de Lorien ya había visto alrededor de tres milenios de la Tierra Media, y además su reputación lo precedía.

Silinde no había contado a nadie lo que sucedió al final de la Gran Cacería. Cuan cerca estuvo el Dorado Príncipe de caer víctima del feroz ataque de una enorme y monstruosa araña, que a casi todos había pasado desapercibida, aún a él, quien tardíamente se dio cuenta de la presencia enemiga.

Nunca en su entera vida Silinde había sentido tanto pánico y terror apretar su corazón como en ese momento. Todo pareció pasar tan lentamente frente a él, y aún así, no podía apresurar sus pasos para llegar rápidamente al lado de su príncipe y amigo.

Silinde había notado la inquietud en Legolas la anterior noche, y él había tratado de acercarse y hablar con su príncipe, más el joven elfo lo había evitado. Un poco dolido al principio por el rechazo, se dio cuenta después que él no era el único a quien el príncipe evitaba, sino que evadía a todos aquellos que habían participado en la Gran Cacería. Incluyendo a Thranduil mismo. Al menos fue un consuelo a su apesadumbrado corazón.

Ahora, al joven príncipe se le veía actuar con sus mismas usuales y alegres maneras, cosa que alegraba a Silinde a ningún fin, aunque esto significara que su príncipe volvía a las andadas haciendo y permitiendo avances en su persona.

Otra vez los ojos de Silinde volaron a través del salón, buscando al objeto de sus cavilaciones, solo para encontrarlo ido. Como si en reflejo su mirada se lanzó en una rápida e incansable búsqueda de cierto plateado e irritablemente, en la opinión de Silinde, arrogante elfo, y sin sorpresa descubrió que también se encontraba ausente de la alborozada reunión.

------------------------------------

Acalorados besos fluían libremente en la silenciosa penumbra del pasadizo, una conveniente colocada columna encubriéndolos de la vista de algún inoportuno caminante, a quien su senda lo tomara por esos poco transitados corredores.

Haldir hambrientamente devoraba la dulce boca ofrecida a él, más delicioso manjar gustosamente probado, y él intentaba consumirlo por entero. Sus atrevidas manos ansiosamente vagaban por los contornos del joven cuerpo ante él, estrechamente atrapado contra la columna de piedra por su acalorado cuerpo. Asfixiados gemidos podían ser escuchados, tratando de manar libres, pero ahogados por la sinuosa boca del plateado capitán.

Haldir sintió insistentes dedos enredándose en sus largos cabellos, y una audaz mano bajando por su espalda hasta detenerse en la curveada redondez de sus nalgas, y apretando su voluptuosa carne con fuerza, arrancando un fuerte gemido de su garganta, su boca nunca dejando la exquisita dulzura de la de Dorado Príncipe.

Legolas comenzaba a sentirse mareado con lujuria, sus piernas apenas sosteniéndolo mientras era mantenido firmemente contra la columna. La fría superficie a su espalda contrastando deliciosamente contra el abrasador cuerpo frente a él, mientras tortuosas caderas frotaban y empujaban contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo lloriquear en intenso deseo.

Haldir era un elfo que exudaba sensualidad, parecía rodearlo con un aura que derrochaba poder y confianza. Una simple mirada de sus profundos ojos podían leer profundo dentro de tus más interiores recesos, traer a la superficie tus íntimos deseos, prometiendo cumplirlos uno a uno. Esa mirada despertaba pasión, hacía elfos guerreros rendirse ante él, y bellas doncellas desvanecerse para obtener su atención.

Casi cada elfo que veía al capitán de Lorien lo deseaba, y hasta los más fríos elfos, esos que habían visto más de una Edad de Arda, se preguntaba que sería visitar el lecho del más altivo de los galadhrim.

Hermoso, aún para los estándares élficos, Haldir era un elfo deseado y a la vez temido, porque fácilmente podía robar corazones, sin aún él desearlo, y no ser devueltos jamás, mucho para la desdicha de muchos. Incontables amantes habían pasado entre sus brazos, muchos anhelando volver, y pocos lográndolo, casi ninguno regresando por una tercera vez, y las plegarias siempre caían en oídos sordos.

Legolas lo había deseado desde el momento que sus azules ojos se posaron en el bello capitán de Lothlorien, y había ansiado yacer entre sus brazos siempre desde ese día. El joven príncipe no era inmune a la magnética y sexual energía que parecía segregar el elfo de Lorien, y el principito había sido duro presionado para evitar entregarse a él tan pronto como pudo estar a solas con el objeto de su deseo, solo robando apasionados besos y furtivas caricias algunos días de las jubilosas festividades.

El Dorado Príncipe, a pesar de lo que algunos creían, estaba muy consciente del peligro que corría en la presencia del plateado capitán. Su cuerpo despertaba fácilmente ante la mirada de Haldir, su mente se nublaba de sensual necesidad dondequiera que una caricia del bello elfo corría sobre su piel, aún sobre el molestoso obstáculo de sus ropas.

El joven elfo seriamente había dado pensamiento en rendir por primera vez su cuerpo al elfo que llenaba con tan delirante embriaguez sus sentidos. Más la promesa a su querido amigo, y el miedo de perder su corazón a tan inconstante elfo, lo había hecho desistir de tomar ese camino.

Otro gemido fue desgarrado de su garganta, estaba vez libre de ser escuchado en la inmovilidad del pasadizo, mientras la boca de Haldir liberaba la suya para esparcir ardientes besos y dóciles mordidas a lo largo de su cuello. Tratando de acercar su cuerpo al del otro tanto como era posible, Legolas levantó una pierna y la enganchó alrededor de la cadera de Haldir, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, y así exponiendo más de su pálida garganta al ataque de los quemantes labios.

"Haldir." Gimió Legolas, tan quedamente como podía, desenredando su mano de los plateados cabellos, y bajándola para posarla, junto con su otra mano, sobre las nalgas del elfo mayor, y así frotar más frenéticamente sus cuerpos juntos, sus duros miembros obteniendo elevada estimulación, aún a través de sus ropas, haciéndolos jadear constantemente.

Nunca Legolas se había sentido tan desenfrenado y voluptuoso, frotándose contra otro elfo, como animal en celo, en uno de los corredores del palacio de su padre donde cualquiera que pasara los podría ver. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación y su cuerpo estremeciéndose por la necesidad, sus manos urgiendo rudos movimientos del otro elfo y su boca entreabierta liberando débiles gemidos, el joven príncipe miró perdidamente al techo de piedra, tratando de no perder todos sus sentidos al elfo corrientemente consumiéndolo.

Recobrando un poco de su compostura habitual, Haldir desaceleró sus movimientos, llevando sus manos para detener las del joven príncipe, y apoyando su frente en el hombro del principito, sintió la pérdida de la pierna abrochada a su cadera cuando ésta bajo al piso. Ambos elfos respiraban agitadamente, tratando de calmar sus agitados sentidos. Una mano de Legolas llegó a posarse en la nuca de Haldir, acariciando sus cabellos, y el altivo capitán sintió su corazón saltar un latido ante el afectuoso gesto.

Haldir prácticamente había atacado a Legolas cuando al fin lo tuvo solo para él mismo, su deseo de poseer al elfo ante él persiguiéndolo por días sin fin, parecería. Y ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos, a duras penas podía reprimirse de tomarlo allí y ahora, contra la fría columna de piedra, casi a la vista de cualquier espectador que casualmente pasara por allí.

"Vuelve conmigo a mis habitaciones, bello príncipe. Mantenme compañía en ésta, mi última noche en los bosques de tu hogar." Susurró Haldir, escondiendo su rostro donde el cuello del príncipe encontraba su hombro, y depositando un delicado beso allí haciendo suspirar al joven elfo.

_Esto es entonces. El momento ha llegado._ pensó Legolas no mirando lejos del techo de dura roca, mientras sentía el cálido cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. El joven príncipe estaba en agonía, todo su cuerpo le gritaba decir sí, e ir con Haldir a dar y tomar placer como solo los elfos podían; más había una parte de él que no olvidaba el desaire que una vez había recibido por este mismo elfo. Su juvenil mente agrandando la trascendencia de ese día a los ojos de su mente.

Sintiéndose en conflicto, Legolas respiró hondamente, su mirada horadando la dura piedra del techo como si allí se encontrara la respuesta a su presente dilema. Sus palabras a Annael, los consejos de Glorfindel, los rumores que escuchó de distintas bocas a lo largo de los días, las excitantes caricias de Haldir, la inflamación de sus sentidos por este elfo, la altura de su propio deseo, todo en conjunto luchó dentro de la mente del elfito, desconocido al plateado elfo, quien pacientemente esperaba las palabras del joven príncipe, con su frente descansando cómodamente sobre el vestido hombro del joven elfo.

Gentilmente empujando el cuerpo de Haldir hacia atrás, para dejar libre su propio cuerpo y así salir de su prisión voluntaria, Legolas dio unos pasos lejos del capitán de Lorien, deteniéndose de espaldas a él. "Debemos regresar a las festividades." Dijo

Haldir incrédulamente lo observó alejarse de él, lo vio parado de espaldas a él, tratando de procesar lo que el joven príncipe había dicho y no creyéndolo, aún mientras lo entendía perfectamente. "Legolas..." susurró dando un paso hacia la dirección del joven elfo.

El Dorado príncipe giró su rostro hacia Haldir, una sonrisa pintada en su bello rostro élfico, más su cuerpo estaba puesto con determinación, dejando entrever su obstinada naturaleza. "Es probable que mi padre extrañe mi presencia en los salones," la sonrisa titubeó en su rostro un momento, solo para surgir de nuevo con renovada intensidad, mientras las palabras surgían firmes de sus sonrosados labios, "además no se puede dejar esperando a una dama. Mi bella Illien pidió la velada en mi compañía... de nuevo"

Concluyendo, el joven príncipe alisó sus ropas con sus manos, tratando de poner un poco de orden en sus atavíos, y pasando una delicada mano por sus cabellos, comenzó su retorno hacia la algarabía de las festividades, dejando a un aturdido galadhel detrás, en los silenciosos pasadizos del palacio subterráneo del Reino del Bosque.

TBC

---------------------------------------

Notas

- 3 de Coire – 3 de Febrero

- Menegroth – Las Mil Cavernas, donde Elu Thingol era rey, en Doriath

- Ellon – elfo varón.

- Morgoth – Ainur llamado Melkor, que participó en la música de los Ainur, pero por la

avaricia en su corazón giró hacía el mal. Fue el primer Señor Oscuro, Sauron fue su

sirviente. Como castigo fue arrojado más allá de las Puertas de la Noche por los Valar

mismos.

- Ungoliant – Araña gigante aliada de Morgoth en Aman, con quien destruyó los Dos

Árboles de Valinor. Huyó a la Tierra Media para evitar el juicio de los Valar, donde

engendró monstruosa descendencia. Murió al devorarse ella misma tal era el hambre que

la consumía.

- Manwe – Esposo de Varda. Rey de los Valar.

- Malthernil – Dorado Príncipe

--------------------------------

Murtilla: Tienes razón, con tanta belleza junta pues no sabría como como pensar, mucho menos concentrame ;) A Thranduil le pareció infantil el comportamiento de Legolas, pq si bien, sabe que su hijo puede hablar con los árboles y demás, el de abrazar un árbol tan efusivamente después de una dura batalla como que no era un comportamiento muy maduro para un joven elfo, y príncipe aún, dentro de su Mayoría. Si hubiera sido anime, apuesto a que Thranduil hubiera observado la escena con una enorme gota en su cabeza jiji. Espero que este capi te diga pq no se dieron cuenta del peligro que corrió el principito. Gracias por leer. Saludos

Tetis: Gracias por el review, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero queeste capítulo también. Saludos. ;)


	22. Parte 22

**Parte 22  
**

"¿Qué él hizo que?"

"Lo que oíste. Me dejó completamente excitado, para luego retroceder y correr tras una doncella."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Eres sordo, Orophin?"

"No. Pero... no entiendo."

"En verdad, yo tampoco."

El rostro de Haldir aún expresaba confusión, mientras se recostaba en la amplia cama con su espalda apoyada contra la cabecera. Sus bellos ojos color avellana reflejaban su aturdimiento, sus dilatadas pupilas oscuras hablando de su incredulidad.

Nunca nadie había rechazado al capitán de Lorien. Nadie con ojos para ver y cuerpo para sentir. Era algo absolutamente no escuchado, incomprensible, irracional. Algo que si los elfos de Lothlorien se llegaban a enterar no se olvidaría por centurias por venir.

Pero nadie lo sabía. Él y su supuesta conquista habían dejado las fiestas por separado, así que si uno de ellos volvía a las celebraciones no sería conectado a la ausencia del otro. Valiosa precaución para prevenir la indignación de un rey, pero que a las finales servía para preservar el honor del capitán de Lorien. Porque Haldir no lo dudaba, el principito no diría nada.

El plateado capitán no sentía ira, ni ofensa, sino la más profunda incomprensión con respecto a las acciones del más joven de los hijos de Thranduil. _Él parecía disfrutarlo al igual que yo._ pensó el galadhel con creciente confusión. Y sin embargo Haldir estaba ahora en su habitación, en desorientada conversación con su hermano.

Orophin, en su camino a la habitación que él compartía con Rumil, había decidido ir a la de su hermano mayor primero para atrapar, con sus propios ojos, un pequeño vislumbre del logro del deseo de su hermano. Porque Orophin, guardián del Bosque de Oro, no lo dudaba; si su hermano mayor y el Dorado Príncipe no estaban en las festividades, era porque estaban juntos.

No era una actividad extraña entre los tres hermanos. Ellos compartían un cómodo talan en un antiguo mallorn en Caras Galadon, no muy grande, no muy pequeño. Solo perfecto para tres elfos solos. Tres elfos sin compañeros estables. Por lo tanto, cuando uno de los hermanos traía a un amante al talan, los otros dos siempre tenían la curiosidad de saber quien era el afortunado o afortunada de la noche, y espiaban cortamente, solo una fugaz mirada, para ver la identidad del visitante y la comprobación de su disfrute, para luego alejarse con una pícara sonrisa en los labios y continuar con sus propias actividades.

Y no era coincidencia que Haldir fuera el más espiado. Simplemente era una cuestión de cálculos.

Orophin había pensado que lo aplicado a Lorien bien podría ser igual aquí en el Reino del Bosque, y con ligeros pasos había puesto rumbo hacia la habitación otorgada a su hermano mayor, y entreabierto levemente la puerta para ver lo que pasaba dentro. Más lo que había visto lo hizo abrir enteramente la puerta, e ir a su hermano con un ceño de preocupación arrugando su sosegada frente.

Había visto a Haldir sentado al borde de su cama, con una desenfocada mirada en su rostro.

Cuando su hermano le había contado que había ocurrido, ahí Orophin entendió que la mirada en los ojos de su hermano no era desenfocada, sino que estaba teñida de confusión, y Orophin apostaría que la mirada en sus propios ojos ahora debía de reflejar lo mismo.

Orophin estaba confundido.

Muy confundido.

No podía entender como el joven príncipe había rechazado la proposición de su hermano. Nadie rechazaba a Haldir. Nadie en su sano juicio. Aún el orgulloso Elrohir, hijo de Elrond, no había podido vencer su atracción al plateado capitán, y aunque la relación no había llegado a nada, hubo leves vestigios de una apasionada noche entre ellos. Los propios ojos de Orophin podían atestiguarlo ante los Valar mismos. Más ninguno se había sometido al otro y se habían separado en relativamente amigables términos.

Pero Orophin había podido tener un breve vislumbre de la belleza del hijo de Elrond, y sin duda su hermano gemelo gozaba de las mismas cualidades. Después de todo los hijos del Señor de Imladris eran gemelos idénticos, allí había un muy interesante par.

El hermano de Haldir sacudió levemente su plateada cabeza para evitar que sus pensamientos vayan por esos sinuoso caminos, y se enfocó en la presente situación y en el principal involucrado, el joven príncipe del Bosque Negro.

Bosque Negro, como lo conocían en la bella Lothlorien y en el santuario de Imladris, pero cuyos habitantes no lo dirían en la misma tierra del Rey elfo.

Orophin no podía creer que Legolas había rehusado a Haldir, no con todo lo que él había visto.

Desde que la delegación de Lothlorien llegó al Reino del Bosque, Orophin se había dado cuenta que Legolas estaba atraído a su hermano, así como su hermano estaba atraído al joven príncipe. Y según lo que le había contado el mismo Haldir, ambos se buscaban mutuamente, y se prodigaban caricias a escondidas, como dos elfitos, ya que el principito aún no estaba en su mayoría de edad.

Era justificado.

Era previsible.

Pero ahora el príncipe era un adulto ante las leyes de su gente, y los avances hacia él, permitidos. Claro que no ante los ojos de su padre y rey. Pero el joven elfo había demostrado que era él quien decidía, cuando había tomado por amante a una bella doncella, y todos los ojos los habían observado con distintas emociones. Algunos con desconcierto, otros con envidia, algunos con condescendencia, y otros aún con lujuria.

Entre los que habían observado con desconcierto estaba Orophin, porque él pensó que el favorecido sería su hermano mayor, ya que parecía que desde que llegaron, ellos dos no tenían ojos más que para cada otro. Y sin embargo no fue así.

Y ahora Haldir había sido rechazado por el joven príncipe. _¡Por un elfito!_ La mente de Orophin gritó.

Legolas había resistido a su hermano. A Haldir. Nadie resistía a Haldir... excepto el joven príncipe del Bosque Negro parecería. Si los demás elfos de Lothlorien, o aún Imladris, se llegaban a enterar, no sería olvidado en centurias, y mientras los ojos de Orophin se alzaban para mirar a la aún perpleja expresión en el bello rostro de su hermano, Orophin juró que nadie se enteraría.

---------------------------------------------------

"Mira hacia la entrada, Elrohir. Parece que el Dorado Príncipe no se ha retirado después de todo."

Y en efecto, mientras los ojos grises del más joven hijo de Elrond se desviaban hacia la arqueada puerta del Gran Salón, el joven príncipe hacia nuevamente su entrada a las fiestas, varios ojos siguiendo sus movimientos como lo harían los perros de caza con su presa.

Legolas se detuvo en su avance, y levantó sus grandes ojos azul cielo para mirar a su alrededor, al parecer ubicando a quien buscaba, ya que sus pasos cobraron nueva dirección, e hizo su camino poco a poco, ya que varios elfos y doncellas detenían su senda, al fin llegando hacia donde se hallaba Saelbeth y Silinde con un grupo de elfos del Bosque Negro.

La penetrante mirada de Elrohir siguió cada uno de los gráciles movimientos del joven elfo, sus ojos centrados en la exuberante forma y bellas facciones del Dorado Príncipe. No escapó a su atención cuan a gusto Legolas parecía con la atención que los elfos le brindaban, cuan naturalmente se desenvolvía entre los devaneos de los que lo rodeaban, y contestaba con finas maneras y sutil coqueteo más una deliciosa sonrisa en su juvenil rostro.

A sus inquisidores ojos tampoco había pasado desapercibido la creciente familiaridad en el trato del Capitán de su gente y el principito. Cariñosos gestos, ligeros toques en un hombro o en un brazo, miradas compartidas y sonrisas alentadoras. Eso y más había observado cuando ninguno de los dos creía que él estaba mirando, haciéndole pensar más duro sobre donde se había encontrado el dorado señor elfo la noche de la Mayoría del príncipe. Mientras los ojos de Elrohir se movían de la forma de Legolas HojaVerde su mirada se encontró con la de Glorfindel a través del salón, y que al parecer estaba haciendo sus propias reflexiones. Elrohir lo saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, que el capitán de Imladris respondió con un casi imperceptible gesto, el hijo de Elrond le dejó entrever que sospechaba de su secreto.

Los ojos del más joven de los gemelos brillaban, y Glorfindel supo entonces que su cita furtiva con el joven príncipe no estaría segura por mucho más tiempo, tratando de decidir si eso era bueno o malo solo atinó a sacudir levemente su cabeza, sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del Señor del Bosque de Oro.

"Mañana partiremos, amigos míos." Dijo Celeborn replicando lo obvio, una vez que Aiwendil dejó de hablar sobre aves y Thranduil, junto con Sadorell, apartaron sus protectivos ojos de la forma del joven príncipe, bajo la condescendiente mirada de Sirion. "Dejaremos este misterioso bosque por la tierra de nuestra gente. Extrañaré las bellas hayas y los viejos robles. Más créeme primo," continuó mirando a Thranduil, con una sonrisa en sus elegantes facciones, "no extrañaré a las arañas."

Al principio todos miraron a Celeborn con sorpresa dibujada en sus expresiones, más el Rey Elfo pronto rió sinceramente, y los demás dejaron escapar su asombro en líricas carcajadas.

"¿No deseas una pequeña araña recién nacida como recuerdo de tu visita, Celeborn?" Preguntó Aiwendil dando a su expresión toda la inocencia posible.

Celeborn lo miró asombrado. "¿Son domesticables?"

Una sonora risa respondió su pregunta, el Rey Elfo tirando un brazo sobre los hombros de Sadorell y mirando a todos con una chispa en sus brillantes verdes ojos, les sonrió con complicidad. "Cuando era tan solo un pequeño elfito de apenas una década, Legolas mantuvo como mascota a una pequeña araña por una semana entera."

Los ojos de Celeborn y Glorfindel se agrandaron en asombro, más Sadorell y Sirion solo suspiraron en resignación. En el rostro de Radagast el Pardo se dibujaba una afectuosa sonrisa, aparentemente recordando gratos momentos. Thranduil continuó para el deleite del plateado señor y el capitán. "Junto con Annael, el hijo de mi querido Sirion aquí, la alimentaban con parte de sus comidas, y otros alimentos que alcanzaban a escamotear de las cocinas. Tenía nombre aún, Egol la llamaban. No sé como ese pequeño bribonzuelo la mantuvo escondida de su aya, de Tathrenlas y aún de mí." Los ojos del rey elfo buscaron los de sus dos amigos, Sadorell y Sirion encogiéndose de hombros en incomprensión. "Pero un día llegó llorando a mí, diciéndome que no podía encontrar a Egol. Tenía un aspecto tan desesperado y de sus grandes ojitos brotaban gruesas y abundantes lágrimas que de inmediato organicé un pequeño grupo de búsqueda, de los cuales formaron parte Sadorell y Sirion," El consejero y el capitán del rey, bajaron sus cabezas al escuchar sus nombres, pero Glorfindel observó que los labios de ambos elfos estaban tensos en suprimida risa. El rey continuó, "pensando en todo momento que Egol era un pequeño cachorro del cual Legolas no me había informado."

"Pero¿De qué tamaño era la araña?" Preguntó sorprendido el esposo de Galadriel.

"Oh, eso ya lo vas a saber, querido primo." Dijo Thranduil disfrutando la atención. "Poco después de haber empezado la búsqueda, Tathrenlas, quien también formaba parte de la pequeña partida, vino a mí, diciendo que había encontrado una araña oculta en uno de los rincones de un antiguo almacén. La pequeña bestia lo había atacado, y mi hijo, sorprendido al encontrarla dentro de palacio, había hecho lo que todo elfo sensato haría. La había atravesado con una vieja espada que se hallaba guardada en ese lugar."

Un par de jadeos de sorpresa y horror escaparon de entre los labios de los elfos visitantes, y una pequeña risa burlona de los delgados labios del mago. "Mi pequeña hojita, que estaba junto a mí, escuchó lo que su hermano había dicho, y explotando en desconsolador llanto, había empujado a su hermano, y salió corriendo como un perseguido gamo hacia el almacén que su hermano había mencionado. Sorprendidos por su reacción, Tathrenlas y yo lo seguimos y llegamos al lugar para verlo acunar en sus pequeños brazos la carcasa de la araña muerta, que de la certera herida supuraba sangre negra, manchando las blancas ropas de mi elfito, a quien no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo. De inmediato intenté alejar a mi niño de la sucia bestia, pero fue imposible por unos momentos, tan apretado era el mantén que Legolas tenía en ella."

Mirando a su alrededor para ver el efecto que produjo su relato, el Rey Elfo prosiguió. "Preguntaste por el tamaño, Celeborn. Esa araña era pequeña. Solo alcanzaba el tamaño de un pequeño cervatillo del bosque."

Los ojos de Glorfindel se abrieron en descreimiento, y la fina boca del Plateado Señor se abrió levemente dejando entrever sus blancos dientes. "¡Eso es la mitad del tamaño de un elfito de diez décadas!" Exclamó Glorfindel.

"En efecto," dijo el rey. "Por un completo año mi pequeño niño no le dirigió la palabra a mi hijo mayor. Durante ese año también tuvimos un triste elfito deambulando por el palacio, nada de lo que hacíamos parecía alegrarlo. E hicimos muchas cosas. Tampoco alcanzamos a sacar de él de donde había traído la araña, y aún ahora si se le pregunta solo contestará que no recuerda mucho de ese tiempo. Solo Annael, a quien su padre interrogó inmediatamente después de lo ocurrido, nos dijo que tampoco sabía donde Legolas había hallado a la araña, solo que él estaba temeroso de ella y no se le acercaba mucho, pero que mi elfito la tocaba y acariciaba como si de una mascota se tratara, y la pequeña bestia permanecía tranquila a su toque. Más tarde Edraith, nuestro curador, nos dijo que éramos afortunados que no le hubiera pasado nada a nuestro principito, porque esa araña, aunque pequeña, tenía suficiente veneno como para matar a un pequeño elfito como lo era Legolas en aquel tiempo." Con un pequeño estremecimiento ante el antiguo susto, Thranduil concluyó su relato, dejando asombrados y maravillados a los que no lo habían oído, y movidos a los que ya lo habían escuchado.

Los ojos azul cielo de Legolas recorrieron el animado gran salón, resplandeciente y animado, donde la música deleita y bellas parejas bailan. Su extasiada mirada se paseó por los grupos de elfos reunidos, sus ojos chocando con los del Señor del Bosque de Oro.

Celeborn, divisando al joven príncipe, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, a la cual un confundido Legolas respondió con un gentil gesto. Los bellos ojos del principito se extendieron a los demás elfos del grupo del Señor Celeborn, y vio varios ojos mirando en su dirección. Glorfindel con una afectuosa mirada en sus sabios ojos, Sadorell con un gesto resignado en su bella faz, Sirion, mayormente indiferente, si bien sus ojos chispean en las luces del salón, Aiwendil el mago dirigiéndole un pícaro guiño, y su rey padre con una satisfecha sonrisa en su noble y hermoso rostro. Legolas giró sus ojos rápidamente, temiendo lo que su padre pudiera haber contado sobre él a ese grupo de tan venerables y nobles señores.

La música en el salón cambió, y al cantante se le unieron varias voces más, iniciando una alegre tonada. Arpas resuenan, flautas dominan y tambores acompañan rítmicamente mientras los alegres elfos y sus doncellas encuentran su júbilo dando movimiento al contento en sus corazones a través de sus cuerpos. La alborozada música una expresión del

gozo en el aire.

Antes de que la melodía comenzara, Elrohir Peredhel ya estaba en su camino hacia el joven príncipe, llegando justo mientras las primeras vivaces notas inundaban el salón. Dándose cuenta de quien era su solicitador, Legolas lo recibió con una brillante sonrisa en su juvenil rostro y alegremente aceptó ser su compañero en la danza.

Fluidamente ellos se movieron, la elegancia de Elrohir contrastando embelesadoramente con la exuberancia y gracia desplegada por el más joven hijo de Thranduil. Los gemelos de Elrond habían tenido varios días para aprender y dominar la mayoría de las danzas nativas a los elfos del bosque, y el más joven de los gemelos, perspicaz e ingenioso, dedujo fácilmente los intrincados movimientos, agregando otros de su propio hecho.

Varias parejas pararon su propio baile para observar a su joven príncipe y al noble hijo de Imladris, apreciativos ojos de elfos y doncellas, siguiendo fascinadamente las definidas formas de ambos, centelleando con apreciación en lo que veían. Con seguridad ninguno de ellos carecería de avances por lo que restaba de la noche.

"Pensé que te habías retirado por la noche." Elrohir susurró al oído de Legolas, cuando un giro en sus movimientos los trajo juntos, antes de que el joven elfo se volviera a alejar al ritmo de la música.

Sintiendo sus mejillas débilmente quemar ante el recuerdo de porque se había retirado anteriormente, Legolas cubrió su repentino embarazo con una rotación que le permitía dar la espalda a su compañero. Sintiéndose más compuesto completando el giro, el principito hizo a sus pasos acercarse al gemelo por la espalda para poder murmurar en una puntiaguda oreja. "Sólo por un poco rato. La noche es hermosa y promete mucho a los que la abrazan."

Estremeciéndose casi imperceptiblemente al sentir el cálido aliento del jovencito en su sensitivo apéndice, Elrohir giró para encontrar los ojos de su seductor compañero con sus propios grises ojos fulgurando intensamente. "Sin duda su abrazo es cálido. ¿Lo has sentido mi príncipe?"

Legolas sonrió tentadoramente, y justo mientras el joven príncipe iba a contestar la música llegó a su fin, las parejas dejando el centro del salón, otra música pronto empezando en el aire. Elrohir iba a pedirle también por el siguiente baile a joven elfo, cuando una dulce y lírica voz tintineó junto a ellos.

"Sería un honor para mí si mi príncipe me concede esta pieza."

Dos pares de ojos se dirigieron al origen del sonido. Ambos viendo una hermosa doncella, de cabello como hebras de oro enmarcando un delicado rostro, parándose expectantemente al lado de Legolas, sus grandes ojos azul mar destellando con esperanza, tanto como velado deseo.

Legolas le sonrió dulcemente, y con una última mirada hacia Elrohir, conllevando su mutua comprensión; el joven elfo trajo galantemente una de las delicadas manos de la doncella a sus finos labios. "Es mi placer, mi bella Illien." Susurró solícitamente mientras besaba los blancos y menudos nudillos, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentía a la elleth estremecerse ligeramente ante su toque. "¿Cómo podría negar a mi Dama?" Añadió seductoramente colocando la mano de la doncella en su brazo y atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo para empezar la lenta melodía que tejía una delicada flauta en un habilidoso solo, tenue como el rocío en una noche de luna.

I Gwing o Cúron, el rocío de la luna creciente. Dulce y cadenciosa melodía dedicada para los amantes élficos del bosque, quienes prefieren las noches de luna para amarse, a la radiante luz de anor.

Mientras la noche avanzaba los ojos gris plata de Elrohir volvieron a buscar alrededor del Gran Salón por un vislumbre del joven príncipe, más su aguda mirada no lo halló entre los que seguían reunidos. Una más concienzuda exploración dio como resultado la ausencia de Illien de las festividades... también.

-------------------------------------------------

Notas

Talan – Plataforma de madera en los árboles de Lothlorien, donde los Galadhrim moraban.

Egol – Abandonada

I Gwing o Cúron - El rocío de la luna creciente


	23. Parte 23

**Parte 23**

Los sueños de Irmo habían llegado tarde a él esa noche.

Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de abrasadores besos y furtivas caricias, ardorosas palabras y ojos oscurecidos con deseo. Una y otra vez las imágenes se repetían, finas facciones, esculpidos pómulos, una sonrosada boca brillante por besos compartidos, dorado cabello cayendo como seda entre sus ansiosos dedos, y una seductora voz susurrando apresuradamente en su oído, mientras ojos azules lo miraban con mal encubierta lujuria.

Haldir se movió inquietamente en su cama. Su bien formado cuerpo, desnudo como siempre acostumbraba dormir, retorciéndose levemente entre las sábanas, su blanca piel sonrosada en súbita excitación, sus avellanos ojos nublados en sueño, revoloteando inquietamente en sus órbitas y el formidable miembro entre sus fuertes piernas ahora erecto y orgullo obedeciendo las sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, ordenadas por su mente totalmente atrapada en ensueños de jubilosos placeres.

En sus sueños vio el rostro del bello príncipe del Bosque Negro sonreírle tentadoramente, sus largos dedos acariciando su sensitiva piel, su toque quemando rastros de deseo a su paso.

Atrapado en su fantasía, Haldir trató de levantar una mano para alcanzar al irreal joven elfo ante él, más el estado de profundo sueño en el que se encontraba hacía sus miembros pesados y sus pensamientos descoordinados, yaciéndolo sumiso y vulnerable.

Desde que había llegado al reino de Thranduil, Haldir, capitán de Lothlorien, no había tomado ni un amante. Toda una entera semana había pasado sin que el altivo guardián del Bosque de Oro tomara su placer de otro. Oportunidades no le faltaron, siempre habían voluntarios elfos y doncellas dispuestos a rendirse ante tan sensual y hermoso elfo, sólo bastaba una particular mirada de sus ojos marrón dorado, y ellon o elleth a quien iba dirigida esa mirada inmediatamente caía a sus pies.

Cuando Haldir primero se enteró de que él guiaría el grupo que acompañaría a su Señor al Reino del Bosque, el cual nunca había conocido, su primer pensamiento fue de irritación al tener que conducir a su Señor Celeborn a un lugar que decían era oscuro y peligroso. Más Galadriel, la Dama de la Luz, sintiendo los interiores pensamientos de su fiel guardia, le había aconsejado no juzgar ni dejarse llevar por rumores, y le había contado que su esposo estaba entusiasmado de ir al encuentro de un pariente largo tiempo no visto.

Así Haldir había pensado para sí mismo que no sería adverso conocer ese misterioso reino élfico, donde reinaba un orgulloso y temido rey, a quien él había visto en persona cuando se reunió el Concilio Blanco hace ya varios años atrás.

Rumores habían llegado a Lorien también de la belleza de la Dorada Reina de Thranduil, sobre su magnifica hermosura y etérea apariencia, pocos atreviéndose a emprender el arriesgado viaje hacia el Bosque Negro después de finalizada la Paz Vigilante, para conocer a la renombrada reina, y aún más pocos retornando para contarlo. Y cuando llegó la funesta noticia de su muerte, Lorien lloró también por su extinguida luz.

Palabra decía que el más joven hijo de Thranduil había heredado la etérea belleza de su madre, y así con un corazón curioso la gente que acompañaba al Señor de Lorien había partido, dejando atrás los plateados mellyrn, y así atender a las festividades para celebrar la Mayoría del menor de los príncipes.

Y cuando los avellanos ojos del capitán de Lorien se habían posado sobre el joven elfo, Haldir decidió que tenía que tenerlo, a pesar de las advertencias de su Señor sobre el protectivo carácter del Rey Thranduil. Y así llegó a ser que Haldir, renombrado amante en su tierra, habiendo adquirido una vasta reputación en Imladris también, no tomó amante en el Bosque Oscuro, ya que estaba dispuesto a ganar los favores del joven príncipe silvano.

Hecho que no pasó de furtivos encuentros, que no habían hecho nada sino dejarlo altamente reprimido con sexual frustración.

Más esta noche que alguna otra en su visita al Bosque, su frustración elevada por el desaire del joven príncipe que ahora acaparaba sus sueños.

Un delicioso cuerpo presentado a él, desnudo y subyugante a la luz de las pocas velas que no se habían consumido aún. Su propio afiebrado cuerpo lleno de deseo sintió una ligera brisa mientras la suave manta era alejada de su cuerpo, solo para ser cubierto de inmediato por ese deseado cuerpo mientras desnuda carne hacía contacto con su ardorosa piel.

Nunca Haldir había tenido un tan vívido sueño.

Su cuerpo sintió el ligero peso del cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo, y manos y boca empezaron a recorrer su piel incrementando la pasión en su sangre.

De nuevo ese bello rostro sonrió ante él. Una sonrisa traviesa, llena de picardía y oscurecidos ojos azul cielo rebosantes con deseo, mientras ininteligibles susurros llegaban a sus oídos sin que su mente pudiera descifrar su significado.

Una dulce boca se posó sobre la suya, besándolo con ternura no carente de abandono, Haldir forzando a sus labios a responder tan delicioso beso, solo logrando entreabrir su boca que inmediatamente fue invadida por una húmeda lengua, haciéndolo gemir débilmente en necesidad.

La boca se desprendió de la suya, mientras el cuerpo del joven elfo se movía pausada y suavemente. Una delgada mano bajó hasta una de sus piernas empujándola lentamente a un lado para crear espacio y así acomodarse entre sus piernas, donde nunca un elfo había estado antes, haciendo que sus duros miembros se froten en pasión con la lasciva fricción que proveían bien proporcionas caderas. Haldir se estremeció en la sensación, sintiendo al otro temblar por el mismo motivo, mientras una musical voz seguía murmurando palabras que su mente, nublada de sueño y pasión, no alcanzaba a entender.

Los sonrosados labios del joven príncipe besaron su camino hasta uno de sus oídos, apoderándose de una puntiaguda punta succionado fervorosamente y arrancando un gemido de sus entreabiertos labios, y esta vez el capitán alcanzó a distinguir algunas de las susurradas palabras. "Eres hermoso en tu pasión Haldir." La lírica voz dijo.

Los seductores labios continuaron con sus deliciosas caricias, esta vez bajando por su largo cuello, no dejando ansiosa piel sin atención, siguiendo el camino de su fuerte pecho hasta llegar a una de sus sensitivas tetillas, lavándola con ansiosas lamidas y apasionados besos, luego pasando hacía la otra tetilla para ofrecerle el mismo trato. Más fuertes gemidos fueron arrancados de sus labios, Haldir sintiendo rayos de placer recorriendo su cuerpo entero.

Las telarañas de deseo y sueño rodeando su deslumbrada cabeza, y el dorado ser determinadamente brindándole tanto placer que todo parecía un elaborado hechizo, hizo que el plateado capitán rindiera su voluntad a tan intensa fantasía. Nunca uno para rendirse ante ningún otro, Haldir se sometió al joven príncipe que había perseguido sus sueños desde que llegara al Reino del Bosque.

Los suaves labios bajaron por los duros planos de su abdomen, hundiendo una traviesa lengua en la depresión de su ombligo arrancando un débil jadeo de sus labios, mientras largas y finas manos acariciaban lánguidamente sus caderas y muslos. Los finos labios bajaron aún más, llegando hasta su duro deseo y soplando delicadamente sobre la hinchada cabeza ahí haciéndolo estremecer en placer. A través de una espesa bruma Haldir vio dos pares de chispeantes ojos azules mirándolo voluptuosamente mientras una rosada lengua lamía impúdicamente delicados labios, antes de que con una decadente sonrisa esos labios descendieran hacía su meta, lamiendo su duro miembro con entusiasmo y una mano estrechando y acariciándolo deliciosamente.

Con su cuerpo retorciéndose en sumo deleite, Haldir sintió su pináculo acercándose deprisa, no habiendo traído alivio a su deseo desde que empezara su permanencia en el bosque, su pasión reprimida por demasiado tiempo.

Sus manos apretaron débilmente las sábanas a sus lados, su cabeza moviéndose lánguidamente de un lado a otro mientras sus labios expresaban su aprobación con suaves gemidos de gozo. La bruma de deseo elevándose mientras la húmeda boca en su miembro lo rodeaba hasta la mitad y empezaba a succionar en serio.

Perdido en un mar de dicha, de pronto todos sus pensamientos se dispararon alborotadamente mientras sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes. Ni en la realidad, ni en sus sueños. Algo estaba haciendo presión contra la baja entrada a su cuerpo mientras la succión se incrementaba en su excitado miembro. La atormentante boca engolfando tanto de su túrgida columna de carne como podía, moviéndose pausadamente de arriba abajo.

Sin saber que pensar y sin poder para moverse, Haldir sintió claramente que ese algo invadía su cuerpo, abriéndose paso y contoneándose hacia su interior. La sensación no desagradable, pero sumamente extraña y ajena a su voluntad, más no a su deseo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza en un esfuerzo por despertar, el plateado capitán sintió el delicioso calor rodeando su duro deseo incrementar sus movimientos acrecentando el placer en su cuerpo, y el invasor dentro de él empezando a retirarse solo para volver a entrar una y otra vez con más prisa.

Las nieblas de su sueño empezaban a retirarse de su mente, más el placer inundando su cuerpo parecía acrecentarse en vez de receder. De pronto Haldir jadeo fuertemente mientras sentía que otro invasor abría su cuerpo, uniéndose al primero, y no puedo evitar gemir fuertemente en placer mientras se movían frenéticamente en su interior, hundiéndose, separándose, retorciéndose, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo, más profundo cada vez.

De súbito una luz pareció centellear ante sus ojos, mientras los intrusos dentro de él rozaban algo que nunca había sido tocado antes, sus caderas empujando involuntariamente hacia abajo para obligar a repetir la sensación, ambos intrusos en su cuerpo pareciendo entender, redoblaron sus esfuerzos acariciando ese lugar una y otra vez con mayor frenesí.

Los continuos movimientos sobre su túrgida columna de deseo y las exquisitas caricias en su interior lo trajeron rápidamente al pináculo de su placer, y con un gutural grito el completo cuerpo de Haldir tembló en la cama, mientras estallaba liberando su esencia dentro del húmedo calor que lo envolvía.

_Exquisito sueño._ pensó Haldir deslumbradamente, mientras disfrutaba las agradables sensaciones de tan intenso clímax teniéndolo relajado y plácido en su lecho. Su mente despertando al fin.

Sintiéndose completamente satisfecho y desorientado, el bello guardián sintió movimiento sobre él, y con gran sorpresa vio al dulce y bello joven príncipe del Bosque Negro subir su grácil cuerpo para posarlo sobre el suyo y otorgarle un tierno beso en sus entreabiertos y asombrados labios. "¿Te complací bien Haldir?" Preguntó cuando hubo llegado a la altura del jadeante capitán, mirándolo con ojos llenos de deseo.

Los ojos de Haldir parpadearon varias veces tratando de difuminar toda traza de sueño de su mente, y así comprobar que el joven elfo ante él era real y no un producto de su fantasía. El principito bajando sus rosados labios para otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior, como para afirmar al elfo mayor que su presencia no se debía a los sueños de Irmo.

"Legolas" susurró el capitán al fin, tras responder lánguidamente al beso y confirmar por sí mismo que esto ya no era más un sueño.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?" Preguntó juguetonamente el príncipe, una de sus finas manos acariciando una de las sensitivas tetillas del galadhel, mientras sus ojos azul cielo miraban fijamente los avellanos ojos del elfo debajo de él.

Un delicioso estremecimiento recorrió su saciado cuerpo ante la caricia, mientras Haldir sacudía su cabeza negativamente contestando la pregunta, sin salir aún de su asombro ante la osada presencia del joven elfo en su habitación y su cama.

"Bien" Contestó Legolas, una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. "Ya que intento pasar aquí lo que queda de la noche, y aún no he satisfecho mi deseo por ti."

Otro beso fue otorgado sobre deseosos labios, esta vez más ardiente y vehemente, mientras Haldir sentía al joven príncipe levantar una de sus piernas para situarla alrededor de sus flexibles caderas. Entendiendo rápidamente la intención del joven príncipe, el capitán de los Galadhrim interrumpió el apasionado beso. "Legolas... yo..."

Más fue demasiado tarde. Haldir sintió que con un seguro empuje el joven príncipe se encontraba profundamente incrustado dentro de su no tratado cuerpo. La entrada a su cuerpo expandiéndose como nunca antes, su íntimo pasaje separado abruptamente mientras dura carne se abría paso firmemente hacia su interior. La inesperada penetración haciéndolo sisear en súbita incomodidad ante la quemante sensación de siendo traspasado por primera vez. Aunque aún joven, la medida de la espada del principito no era despreciable.

Hundiéndose hasta la empuñadura en el apretado calor de la exquisita vaina del cuerpo del galadhel, Legolas se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de dolor que hizo el elfo debajo de él. Con total fuerza de su voluntad manteniéndose completamente inmóvil, cuando todo lo que él quería era empujar una y otra vez dentro de la deliciosa estrechez apretándolo. "¿Te he lastimado Haldir?" Preguntó con voz preocupada, si bien cargada de elevada sensual necesidad, mirando directamente a ojos de color avellana.

Más incrédulo que nunca en su vida, Haldir miró fijamente al elfo sobre él. Los expresivos azules ojos reflejando sincera preocupación, las finas y delicadas facciones hablando de genuino cuidado, a la vez que un leve ceño en una sosegada frente expresaba la apenas reprimida continencia de su deseo. Y a pesar de todo, la sensación de siendo tomado así, sin esperarlo, y por el joven elfo a quien había deseado desde el primer momento que había puesto ojos sobre él, mandó olas de placer y pasión a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que su ya saciado miembro, comience a estremecerse de nuevo, hinchándose e irguiéndose expresando su total aceptación. Y con todo no pudo dejar de hablar su asombro. "Estás dentro de mí." Dijo Haldir incrédulamente, replicando lo obvio.

Al borde de su control, pero no queriendo continuar sin saber si su amante se encontraba bien, Legolas dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a través de apretados dientes. "Eso parecería..."

Observando al principito sudar del esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerse inmóvil, sus dorados cabellos sueltos cayendo en sedosa cascada sobre sus rostros como un velo para mantenerlos ocultos de ojos curioso, y escuchando las descuidadas palabras, el plateado elfo irónicamente halló el humor en la situación, y estalló en alegre risa, el súbito movimiento de su cuerpo haciéndolo cejar al mover la carne atiborrada en su interior.

Los ojos del principito se abrieron de par en par al escuchar risa, sintiendo también la relajación del pasaje, que lo rodeaba su duro miembro como un guante, al disiparse la tensión del elfo debajo de él, y sin poder contenerse más, con todo angulando sus caderas en una segura y aprendida dirección, dio un tentativo empuje con sus impacientes caderas, escuchando esta vez un jadeo de deleite en recompensa a sus esfuerzos.

Su miembro otra vez erecto e hinchado lleno de deseo, y un nuevo placer, desconocido hasta ahora para él, inundando su acalorado cuerpo rápidamente, Haldir, sin dudarlo más, levantó su otra pierna y la colocó al igual que la otra alrededor de las caderas del joven elfo, y con ambos brazos rodeando el cuello del otro atrajo suaves labios hacía los suyos urgiendo un quemante beso, para luego susurrar roncamente en una puntiaguda oreja. "Esta bien, malthernil. Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer."

Teniendo ahora la confianza y el completo permiso de su compañero, Legolas acomodó más su posición para dar certeras embestidas sobre el más sensitivo punto dentro de su amante. "Mi placer." Dijo con una levemente jadeante voz, mientras empezaba en serio con sus estocadas en el sensitivo centro del interior placer del galadhel.

Retorciéndose bajo el Dorado príncipe, Haldir no pudo suprimir sus gemidos de completo deleite, instintivamente urgiendo con sus largas piernas los movimientos del joven elfo poseyéndolo como ningún otro ser antes; el joven príncipe sintiendo su placer intensificarse en la sensación de las poderosas piernas sujetándolo y alentándolo.

Mirando la cara de su amante mientras toma posesión de su cuerpo con vigor, Legolas observó, a través de una sensual cortina, las expresiones pintándose en el bello rostro de Haldir. Los gemidos, los jadeos, los retorcimientos de su cuerpo y el leve sudor brillando de su pálida piel, todo amplificado por el comprimente calor apretándolo como un acurrucado y angosto capullo en una helada noche de invierno. Solo una vez antes había sentido tan apretada sensación y eso fue cuando... una repentina claridad penetra la cortina de deseo rodeando su mente, entonces mientras Legolas mira los ojos llenos de deleite de Haldir, ve el exquisito placer que tan intensa penetración en su cuerpo provocaba, pero también ve la maravilla de algo nuevo en sus profundos pozos color avellana.

Desacelerando los enérgicos movimientos de sus ansiosas caderas, más sin parar las deliciosas embestidas que traen sumo placer a ambos, el Dorado Príncipe bajó sus labios para dar una acalorada lamida a una puntiaguda oreja y a la vez susurrar con aprehensión en un sensitivo oído. "Haldir... esta es tu..."

"Sí." Interrumpió Haldir con un jadeo en una particularmente bien colocada y vigorosa embestida, respondiendo la pregunta antes de que esta fuera completamente formulada, sabiendo intuitivamente a que se refería su amante.

Estremeciéndose en deseo y ansiedad, Legolas enterró su rostro entre los abundantes cabellos del plateado guardián, aspirando el natural perfume del otro, no logrando calmar su inquietud ante la súbita revelación. "Por Elbereth..." dijo el joven elfo, con un leve temblor en su voz, no debido esta vez al placer cruzando su cuerpo. "Yo no lo sabía... lo siento..."

Sintiendo los cada vez más lentos empujes dentro de su cuerpo, Haldir, con ambos manos, levantó la cara del joven príncipe de su refugio entre sus cabellos, y miró a los profundos y expresivos ojos azules con sus propios ojos, con una deliciosa sonrisa en su bello rostro. "Pues yo no, melethron." Respondió firmemente, otorgando un ardoroso beso sobre los tentadores labios. Acariciando con una mano una bellamente esculpida mejilla, el plateado guardián agregó. "Pero lo vas a lamentar si no terminas algo que tu mismo empezaste." Corcoveando sus caderas por buena medida y mayor significación.

Esta vez fue la lírica risa del príncipe que hizo su aparición en el penumbroso cuarto, sus bellos ojos chispeando una vez más con humor y líquido deseo. "Como tu desees, mi guardián." Profirió con júbilo, con una mano alzando nuevamente una de las piernas del galadhel, que había caído a la cama, acomodándola más seguramente en su cadera, antes de renovar sus empujes con entusiasmo, arrancando un deleitado grito de Haldir.

Sintiendo la renovada fortaleza de su amante horadando su camino potentemente dentro de su cuerpo, el capitán de los galadhrim solo atinó a sujetarse con ambas manos a la cabecera de la cama para resistir la desbocada cabalgata que arrancaba gemido tras gemido de su ronca garganta. Nunca había sentido algo así, la exquisita sensación de un duro miembro empalándolo una y otra vez con fuerza, abriéndose paso con poder, traspasando y ensanchando su íntimo pasaje tomando completa posesión de él, penetrándolo y alcanzando el mismo centro de su ser. No era maravilla que no había dejado a ningún otro tomarlo así, el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad y desvalidez era atemorizante, y no era asombroso que pensara no dejar a otro elfo poseerlo de nuevo.

Los vigorosos empujes continuaban, arrancando fuertes gemidos y inarticulados gritos de Haldir, quien sintió su pináculo acercándose rápidamente. Legolas sintiendo que su amante estaba al borde de su placer, lo montó con más ímpetu, poniendo todo de sí para traer a su amante el máximo de placer posible, trayendo una mano entre sus casi fusionados cuerpos para agarrar el miembro del galadhel, que se encontraba duro y lloroso atrapado entre sus vientres, para acariciarlo al tiempo con sus empujes.

Fue el final empujón sobre el filo, la ruda caricia de la mano del joven elfo sobre su dura columna de carne, y una ruda penetración hábilmente colocada estrellándose con su sensitivo punto, lo mandaron hacia el pináculo del éxtasis. Su clímax exigiéndolo con fuerza, cegándolo momentáneamente mientras destellantes luces aparecían detrás de sus ojos, su espalda arqueándose fuera de la cama mientras un fuerte grito de un ansiado nombre dejaba sus labios.

Cayendo pesadamente sobre la cama sin energías, después de este segundo e intenso clímax, Haldir sintió otra vigorosa embestida en su interior que lo hizo cejar, antes de que liquido calor inundara su sensible pasaje y un pesado cuerpo cayera sobre el suyo con un gruñido de satisfacción.

Solo fuerte respiración y ásperos jadeos podían ser escuchados en la habitación, mientras ambos elfos disfrutaban las sensaciones dejadas por el exquisito placer en sus bien saciados cuerpos.

Legolas cuidadosamente salió del cuerpo del capitán, sintiendo un casi imperceptible cejo del otro elfo. "Haldir... yo..." dijo dudosamente antes de que un largo dedo colocado sobre sus labios lo silenciara.

"Me usaste bien, mi príncipe. Ahora temo la cabalgata de mañana rumbo a mi hogar." Dijo Haldir con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, y pícaro humor en sus ojos, acariciando una suave mejilla en un tierno gesto muy distinto de él, antes de que un sorpresivo bostezo hiciera su aparición.

Una baja risita escapó de entre los sonrosados labios del principito. "Falta poco para que anor reaparezca en el cielo. Descansa un poco, mi plateado capitán, y recupera tus fuerzas. Yo me quedaré a tu lado hasta que el alba asome en el cielo."

Acomodándose entre los brazos del joven príncipe tratando de no poner presión sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ahora sensitiva y adolorida, Haldir reclinó su plateada cabeza en el pecho del otro elfo. No acostumbrado a ser mantenido, decidió esta vez disfrutar la sensación, más un asunto molestaba su descanso. "Dijiste que ibas a pasar la noche con una doncella, Legolas. ¿Acaso cambiaste de parecer y la dejaste esperando como me dejaste a mí en los pasillos?" Dijo con un ceño arrugando su sosegada frente.

"Dije que mi Dama deseaba pasar la velada en mi compañía y eso hicimos." Sintiendo la leve tensión en el cuerpo entre sus brazos ante sus palabras, añadió rápidamente. "Bailamos y reímos, y paseamos bajo la luz de Ithil. Luego la acompañé a su hogar dándole un casto beso en la frente como despedida."

"Pero ayer noche tú..." Confundido, Haldir levantó un poco su rostro para mirar al joven príncipe en la escasa luz de la habitación.

Dedicándole una deliciosa sonrisa, Legolas respondió anticipándose. "Ayer noche estuve con mi dama como hoy estoy contigo, más esta noche había decidido pasarla en tu lecho y en tus brazos."

El ceño nublando su frente incrementándose mientras la contrariedad en su cabeza crecía, Haldir levantó su cuerpo superior con sus codos a uno y otro lado de la cabeza del principito, sus piernas aún entrelazadas íntimamente con las del joven elfo, para así mirar al otro con un destello de agravación en sus avellanos ojos. "Si tenías pensado pasar la noche conmigo, ruego que me cuentes entonces ¿Por qué me dejaste estimulado y descartado en los pasillos de tu hogar?"

Comprensivamente sintiendo la irritación del galadhel, mientras sus propios altos pómulos quemaban levemente con un leve rubor traído a la superficie por culposo embarazo, el Dorado Príncipe decidió hablar con la verdad por miedo de ofender a su nuevo amante. "Heriste mi orgullo Haldir de Lorien, con tu desaire a mí ofrecida ayuda en nuestro primer encuentro frente a las rosas de mi madre."

"¿Desaire?" Parpadeando varias veces, Haldir miró fijamente al otro elfo, recordando la noche de la que hablaba el jovencito. "Lo único que hice ese día fue darte placer. ¿En que forma te he desairado?"

Esta vez fue la frente del joven príncipe que fue desfigurada por un profundo ceño. "Rehusaste mi ayuda cuando te la ofrecí. Decidiste que no era algo importante."

Imágenes de esa noche centellearon vívidamente en la mente del plateado capitán, sus apresuradas palabras de ese momento sonando en su cabeza.

_"Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí. Mis necesidades no son tan urgentes que no las pueda controlar." _

Recordó el cambio en el elfito después de las palabras, como lo esquivó tras eso; y se dio cuenta de que el orgullo del joven elfo no era cosa de juego, después de todo estaba en su cama con un príncipe de los elfos, por más joven que este sea, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión del joven elfo mientras sus ojos marrón dorado lo contemplaban, sus sonrosados labios apretados en una fina línea en su molestia. "No fue un desaire, melethron. Si tú me tocabas ese día, no iba a parar hasta que tú y yo nos encontráramos haciendo lo que acabamos de hacer." De pronto pensativo, Haldir añadió. "Claro, con nuestras posiciones invertidas."

Viendo sinceridad en los brillantes ojos de su plateado amante, Legolas dejó escapar una alegre risa ante su final comentario. Jalando la cabeza de Haldir hacia su rostro con sus finas manos enredadas en abundantes y plateados cabellos, otorgó un dulce y calmado beso a los labios del otro. "Pido tu perdón melethron nin. Me deje llevar por mi tonto orgullo y fui injusto a ti." Habló sinceramente el joven elfo, sin saber que no sería la última vez que se dejaría llevar por la altivez innata a la Casa de Oropher, y que su propio abuelo había pagado por eso con su vida.

Queriendo más de los dulces besos, Haldir solo murmuró su asentimiento antes de exigir otra adictiva suave caricia de los labios del otro.

Al cabo de un rato de exquisita ternura, extraña para ambos, Legolas acariciando los cabellos del otro, habló con estima. "Descansa ahora mientras puedas, mi plateado guardián. Arien ya está cerca con la barca del sol, y pronto el cielo se iluminará en un nuevo día. Duerme un poco y yo te despertaré a tiempo para tu partida."

Sintiendo una súbita punzada de tristeza, Haldir exigió un beso más aún, y con un débil suspiro, reposó su bella cabeza en el hombro del principito, enterrando su nariz entre los dorados y sedosos cabellos. Sentía pesar al pensar en su partida de los Salones de Thranduil, tan intensamente como había sentido su renuencia en emprender el viaje en primer lugar, y se dio cuenta que se debía al elfo ahora en sus brazos. Sin contestar a las palabras del príncipe, Haldir dejó que los ensueños se apoderaran de su agotado cuerpo, y sus ojos se nublaran en los sueños de Irmo, mientras sentía las delicadas manos de Legolas continuamente acariciando con afecto sus largos cabellos de sedosas hebras de plata.

------------------------------------------------------

**Epílogo **

_Mañana del 4 de Coire del año 2500_

Abundantes y bulliciosos elfos estaban reunidos a las puertas del palacio subterráneo del rey elfo del bosque, y parecía que cada habitante del reino del bosque había salido para observar y despedir a los elfos visitantes de Lothlorien e Imladris.

Caballos relinchaban y órdenes de último momento eran suministradas mientras manos se ocupaban de llevarlas a cabo. Caras alegres y rostros tristes en el frío aire matutino que era llenado con bajos murmullos y expresivas despedidas. Elegantes y finas manos ondeando efusivamente en el aire mientras los elfos de tierras distantes montaban sus audaces corceles, a la vez que levantaban sus manos en respetuoso saludo y partida.

La tristeza dominaba el ambiente. Los moradores de tierras extrañas encontrando en los Salones del Rey Elfo, amistad y respeto, entre los reservados y misteriosos elfos silvanos del Bosque Negro. Amor y Pasión florecieron en algunos, y otros hallaron más de los que buscaron y algunos menos de lo que quisieron, pero todos partían con esperanzados corazones y altos espíritus. La reunión de los tres principales reinos élficos había comenzado.

Thranduil, hermoso y noble, parado antes las puertas de piedra de su imponente fortaleza, con su hijo mayor, Tathrenlas, a su derecha y su más joven hijo, Legolas, a su izquierda, observaba como las delegaciones del Bosque de Oro y el Valle Oculto empezaban a cabalgar sobre el puente de piedra, rumbo a sus muy ansiadas tierras.

Todas las despedidas ya dichas y recibidas.

Su aguda mirada se posó sobre Celeborn, su primo y viejo amigo, quien iba a la cabeza de ambos grupos flanqueado por los hijos gemelos de su única hija Celebrian, la plateada cabeza del señor elfo alta y majestuosa; y por un momento los ojos del Rey Elfo se desenfocaron, recordando fugazmente una escena similar cuando Celeborn siguió a Galadriel fuera de la seguridad de su antiguo hogar en Menegroth; más ahora era una feliz partida, y con esperanza un pronto buen encuentro.

Plateadas cabeza se mezclaron con oscuras, los elfos de Lorien e Imladris largo tiempo amigos y aliados gracias al parentesco de sangre de sus regidores, con todo varias cabezas volteaban hacia atrás, atrapando una última mirada de los enigmáticos moradores del Bosque Negro.

Thranduil observó como Glorfindel giraba su hermosa cabeza, levantando su blanca mano agitándola sin cesar; y sintió que Legolas, a su lado, volvió a alzar su fina mano, respondiendo al último saludo del capitán de Imladris. Los gemelos hijos de Elrond siguieron el ejemplo del dorado señor elfo y agitaron sus fuertes, con todo elegantes, manos de guerrero en un final saludo, siendo respondidos por muchos, entre ellos sus propios hijos y Miredhel, la hija de su capitán, rebotando en sobre sus pequeños y delicados pies en entusiasmo, Thranduil advirtió.

Ahora eran varios los elfos de la fusionada comitiva que se despedían por última vez con manos en el aire, y varios elfos silvanos correspondían a esa última amistosa despedida. Más el Rey de los elfos del Bosque vio a uno, que cabalgaba detrás de Celeborn, no se tomaba el tiempo para tales gestos, solo levemente girando su orgullosa cabeza, y acomodándose sobre su caballo de cuando en cuando, Thranduil vio que la mirada de Haldir, el plateado capitán de Celeborn, caía cortamente sobre su más joven hijo, una casi imperceptible sonrisa tocando sus labios, solo para rápidamente encarar adelante nuevamente

Después de muchos años, una traviesa sonrisa jaló los labios del Rey Elfo.

Los elfos viajeros desaparecieron debajo de los árboles y entre los troncos, y la gente silvana reunida comenzaba a esparcirse para continuar con sus quehaceres, Tathrenlas, quien se hallaba a su derecha de su padre, giró y empezó a hacer su camino dentro del palacio, un leve ceño arrugando su sosegada y bella frente, Thranduil solo exhaló un suspiro al ver el extraño humor de su hijo mayor.

Decidiendo que era tiempo de entrar a su hogar, Thranduil empezó a girar solo para darse cuenta de que los ojos de su joven hijo seguían mirando el camino por donde habían partido los elfos visitantes, solo el ruido de los cascos de los caballos aún oyéndose a la distancia, con una contenta sonrisa en su joven rostro. El Rey Elfo depositó una firme mano en el hombro de su hijo, haciendo que los brillantes ojos azul cielo del principito dejen al fin su fijo examen del camino para levantarse al rostro de su muy amado padre.

"¿Contento, lass tithen nin?

"Mucho, Ada." La sonrisa que alumbró el rostro del joven príncipe podía competir con el brillo de anor en los días de verano, tan grande era.

"¿Te divertiste mucho?"

"Sí."

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareciendo, Thranduil giró serios ojos hacia su joven hijo. "¿Ya estás mejor?"

Confundido, Legolas frunció levemente el ceño en desconcierto. "¿A que te refieres, ada?"

Suspirando, Thranduil abrazó a su hijo con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y los giró para atravesar las puertas del palacio subterráneo. "El día de la Gran Cacería. Tu enfrentamiento contra esa araña."

Abriendo grandemente sus ojos, Legolas miró sorprendido a su padre. "Tu... ¿Tu sabías?"

Apretando su brazo alrededor de los más ligeros hombros, Thranduil miró con afecto y preocupación a su hijo. "La vi antes de su ataque sobre ti, Hojita. Como vi tu distracción y la defensa de tus tres guardianes caninos. Sabía que ibas a estar seguro, ninguna de esas bestias puede contra Scella, Spenna y Garma, menos aún si están juntos. Fue una dura lección para ti, ion nin, pero una que tenías que aprender no obstante el temor que provocaría en ti."

Indignación reemplazó al asombro, y luego se tornó a leve resentimiento. "Pensé que nadie iba a ayudarme, pensé que estaba solo"

"Mientras esté a tu lado vas a estar seguro Lass tithen nin, pero yo no siempre voy a estar ahí, acompañándote en tus rondas. Las patrullas varían y rotan, nuestro hogar se ha vuelto peligroso, y así todo guerrero debe ser cauteloso porque su propia vida está en riesgo. La concentración es primordial en la supervivencia, apena a mi corazón que lo hayas tenido que aprender de una manera tan ruda."

Viendo sabiduría en las palabras de su padre, Legolas dejó ir de su leve disgusto con un profundo suspiro, deteniendo a su padre para otorgarle un afectuoso beso en una alta mejilla. "Lo sé, adar nin. Llegué a ser distraído por un momento, ahora me doy cuenta que la falta de concentración es un peligro para mi y mis compañeros. No volverá a suceder."

"Eso espero, Legolas." Dijo Thranduil seriamente, para luego añadir más suavemente. "Confió en que sea así."

"Me alegro que lo supieras, ada. No sabía como contártelo."

"Poco escapa a mis oídos y mis ojos, Hojita." Contestó el Rey Elfo echando a andar de nuevo. Deteniéndose cortamente para mirar sobre su hombro a su hijo que se había quedado parado donde estaba, Thranduil añadió con un guiño. "Aún los recuerdos que recibieron de ti Lothlorien e Imladris no escaparon a mi atención."

Dejando a un sorprendido Legolas detrás, con los ojos muy amplios y la sonrosada boca levemente entreabierta, preguntándose a que recuerdos exactamente se refería su padre, y si esos eran los mismos que le hacían estremecer cada vez que los recordaba; Thranduil soltó una alegre risa al aire, que pocos raramente escuchaban en esos tiempos, e hizo su camino a sus habitaciones pensando en que dentro de ese poco que escapaba a su atención estaba el porque del extraño humor de su hijo mayor, tan dedicado había estado el noble rey a velar por su pequeño elfito.

**EL FIN**

Continúa en: La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde II: Interludio - Dulces Consecuencias: Reflexiones y resultados de la visita de los elfos de Imladris y Lothlorien sobre los habitantes del Bosque Negro.

---------------------

Notas

4 de Coire – 4 de febrero  
Ellon – Elfo  
Elleth – Doncella élfica  
Malthernil – Dorado Príncipe.  
Melethron – Amante  
Melethron nin – mi amante.  
Lass tithen nin – Mi pequeña hoja  
Scella – Sombra (en Nandorin, lengua silvana)  
Spenna – Nube (en Nandorin, lengua silvana)  
Garma – Lobo (en Nandorin, lengua silvana)


End file.
